Nonsense
by Rincewind2.0
Summary: AU. It's like Bleach goes soap opera! Where Renji and Byakuya are enjoying their honeymoon phase, Grimmjow meets some unexpected challenges, Kaien tries to finally man up, Ichigo is confused and life is generally being what it is. Lots of pairings, drama, humor and all that jazz. OOCness all around too, the title doesn't lie.
1. Chapter 1

_**This is just a brainfart of mine and a highly unofficial sequel to "I'm Not In Love, But…" since some people expressed their interest towards what happened to Renji and Byakuya. I just like to write about the group dynamics between these characters. I have another text which has a bit more storyline to it, but it will be long as hell and not particularly concentrating on any pairing in particular. This is beginning to form into some kind of a soap opera. And I don't even watch ****Days of our lives****. **_

_**Will most likely contain some sex and bad language and other stuff that happens. I have warned thee.**_

**Chapter 1. So eager to please**

Renji groaned in his sleep and turned to his side on the bed. He swung his arm around and it landed on something else than the mattress next to him. Still half- asleep, he felt around the lump and soon felt soft skin under his fingers. He opened one eye to see who was next to him and saw strands of black hair spilt across the pillows. He opened his other eye while his brain was slowly waking up, trying to figure out was this a good or a bad thing. He propped up on his elbow and looked down on the person next to him. _Long black hair, pale skin_…He leaned over to see the person's face and pushed back the black locks. Delicate, but strong features, thin black eyebrows and soft lips, just noticeable lines on the forehead from constant frowning…A slow smile spread to Renji's face as his brain finally recognized the features belonging to his lover, Byakuya Kuchiki. He leaned down to plant light kisses on the man's cheek and lips, just brushing against the man's skin with his mouth. However gentle he was, the man stirred from his slumber and opened his eyes, looking up to Renji with his grey orbs. The redhead smiled down on the man and snuggled his nose to the crook of his neck.

"Good morning, my love" he murmured softly and kissed the man's neck. He felt a hand burying into his hair and fingers slipping through the strands.

"I think it would be more accurate to say good day, Abarai" the man replied, his cold tone not managing to hide to smile that Renji could hear in his voice. He raised his head up look at the man, a grin playing on his lips.

"Anyone ever told you you're way too formal for your own good?" he asked, baring more and more teeth with every word as his grin widened. The man sighed, entangling his fingers into Renji's red hair.

"You're being far too informal, I'm just trying to balance out the situation." The redhead frowned and scoffed.

"So the more amorous I get, the more distant you'll be? That doesn't make any sense."

"As always, you're just jumping into conclusions. I told you before that I'm not a very intimate person. I prefer to address people with dignity and correctness."

"So last night when you where calling out my name and practically begging me not to stop, that was considered dignified?" Renji smirked, hardly containing his laughter that bubbling in his chest.

Byakuya frowned slightly at him and slipped his hand away from the man's hair, sliding into a seated position. The redhead scooted back on the bed and sat cross-legged across his lover, leaning his hand on his knees and his face into his knuckles. He eyed Byakuya's flawless upper body, tracing the lines of muscles and admiring his careful and graceful movements as he swiftly tied his long hair into a loose ponytail and pushed back stray strands of hair. He had gotten used to the man's cold demeanor, responding to his seemingly distant behavior with being ever more amorous and in his face. He knew not to take it personally, now he could see how the way Byakuya treated him was miles away from his usual behavior towards people and it made him feel warm inside. The gestures were small but they were there. And it only made it better that only he knew about them. He reached his hand to capture a strand of black, silky hair between his fingers and twirled in his grip, making Byakuya raise his eyes to Renji.

"You're so perfect" the redhead murmured, partly just wondering to himself how he'd been so lucky, partly as an admiration to the man sitting opposite to him.

"I'm nowhere near perfection and I have no idea how you could have come to such conception" Byakuya replied but didn't shy away from Renji's touch. The redhead smirked at him again, his eyes glinting gleefully as they always did when he was with Byakuya.

"Oh yeah? Name one thing you're not doing perfectly in your perfect life. I bet you can't." The raven haired man tilted his head to one side and other corner of his mouth curled slightly up.

"I can name several."

"Well c'mon, let's hear them."

"Do you really want me to list you all my flaws?" Renji snorted and chuckled at him.

"You have no flaws, Byakuya, you're just fucking with me to fish for compliments. So I'm just gonna say that you're perfect and you can't argue with me."

"I have several flaws, Abarai, more than you could imagine."

"Oh really? Well name just one then, otherwise I won't believe you." Byakuya sighed lightly and raised his hand up to wrap his fingers around Renji's wrist.

"I'm nowhere near perfect because I could never be someone you really deserve." His statement first made Renji chortle, then he looked at the man's face.

"You're serious?"

"I'm not known for my tendency to be exceedingly humorous." The redhead uttered another laugh and shook his head.

"You sure know how to catch a guy off guard, sheesh Byakuya…" Renji had to laugh, he couldn't react to the man's word in any other way.

"See, I'm not perfect. A perfect man would not make you feel embarrassed, a perfect man would know how to treat you right and make you happy. A perfect man would be kind to you like I cannot be."

"Oh just shut up will you?" Renji interrupted before the man would say something else too good for him bear, "To me you're perfect and that's all that counts 'cause you're obviously insane and no one listens to what crazy people think." With that, he leaned closer and locked their lips together.

"I'd have you know that I'm in perfect state of mind…" Byakua mumbled against his mouth but gave up to Renji's dominating touches.

"We'll see about that" the man chuckled as he wrapped his arms around his lover's waist and pulled him closer.

On the other side of town, in a small record store that was hidden in the side streets of the city centre, a man was napping behind the counter, his feet raised up to the desk and his chair balancing on its two hind feet. Few strands of the man's blue hair were drooping on his face and his arms were folded across his chest, rising slightly in time with every breath. Some eighties' rock was blasting from the speakers around the store but the man didn't seem bothered. The front door opened slightly and a woman with short blond hair slipped inside, careful not to make the small bell above the door ring. She took one look at the man sleeping behind the counter, shook her head with a sigh and walked to the backrooms were the stereo was located. The music stopped and few seconds later the newest Lady Gaga single started blasting from the speakers. Grimmjow's eyes immediately snapped open and he tried to get up from his chair but was little too fast and crashed down to the floor with a loud clang. Tia stood at the backroom door, leaning on the door frame with a victorious smirk on her face.

"I knew that'd get your attention." The man scampered up from the floor, rubbing his side that had took a nasty blow in his fall.

"That's just brutal Tia" he grunted as he hurried past the woman the change the record, "I'm sure I don't even have that CD here."

"You don't, I brought it with me" the woman laughed and sauntered behind the counter, picking up the fallen chair and sitting down on it. The thumping music stopped and was soon replaced with the former sound of electric guitars.

Grimmjow walked back to the store, his hands running through his messy hair and he yawned, his jaws cracking audibly. He rubbed his eyes and walked along the narrow corridors between the shelves filled with records. His fingers brushed almost lovingly on top of the albums, the corners of his mouth curling slightly upwards. Tia shook her head and smiled, though the store didn't make much profit and was more of a hobby than a living, she couldn't deny the look of pure love on Grimmjow's face every time she saw him in there. Before they lived together with Renji and Kaien, the man had even slept in the store's backroom, on a dusty couch that was still in there.

"_I'm so happy, 'cause today I found my friends…"_ Kurt Cobain's singing echoed through the small store as Grimmjow turned round and walked back to the counter, miming the lyrics silently, his head lolling in time with the music. His fingers were playing the strings of an air guitar, his face melting into its usual cocky smirk. Tia raised her eyebrows to him as she counted the money in the old cash register. Apparently the week had been awfully quiet, even by store's usual standards.

"Grimmjow, how are you gonna survive with this money?" she asked, her mothering side worrying for her friend. The man shrugged and continued jamming to the music, spinning around on his place and tapping his feet to the rhythm.

"Grimmjow, you don't even have enough money for your rent here" she pressed on, trying to get the man's attention.

"I have some savings" he muttered back, turning his head to look at her and winked, "don't worry about me, woman." Tia rolled her eyes sighed, closing the cash register and leaning her arms on the desk.

"Alright, whatever then. Do as you like, as always."

"Thank you very much" Grimmjow said and strung the last chords of the song on his air guitar. That moment the store's door was pushed open, making the small bell ring above the door. Grimmjow dropped his hands to his sides and quickly adopted his usual relaxed posture, shoving his hands into his pockets and shifting his weight to his other foot. A small woman with purple hair stepped inside, looking around the store with her big amber coloured eyes. Seeing Grimmjow she blushed and was almost backing out of the store when Tia leaned over the counter and waved her hand at her.

"It's okay Senna, just come in" she said to the girl, "don't mind Grimmjow, he just looks scary." The man threw a glare at Tia who scrunched her nose at him and gestured at the smaller woman to come in.

"I'm sorry I'm so late" she murmured as she shut the door behind her, still bit intimated by Grimmjow. The man was eyeing her from head to toe, his cyan eyes scanning every inch slowly and deliberately. Senna wasn't sure whether she felt like being checked out or a like a cattle being evaluated. She shook her head slightly as she walked past the man to the counter and smiled to Tia who reached her am to ruffle her hair. The smaller woman relaxed and managed to flash a wide smile to her which brightened up her face.

"Long time no see kid" the blonde said, tilting her head to one side, "how've you been?"

"I'm great, just great" Senna replied, rocking back and forth on her heels, "trying to figure out what I wanna do, you know, when I grow up."

"You still play in that band of yours?" Tia asked, folding her arms on the counter. The girl shook her head, making her ponytail swing behind her head.

"Nope, the others are too lazy to train with me so I just dumped them" the girl sighed and crossed her arms on her chest.

Grimmjow frowned at the two women as they continued chatting, eyeing the smaller girl again. She was wearing ripped denim shorts and an oversized blouse that had slipped from her other shoulder, baring her collarbones and a small tattoo on the base of her neck. The blunette squinted his eyes to make out what the tattoo was. It seemed to be some kind of a round furry creature. He stepped closer and poked the girl on her neck, making her jump in the air with a loud squeal. Grimmjow cringed at the sound and rubbed his ear.

"Geez woman, pipe down" he grunted as the girl whipped around to stare at him with her huge eyes.

"Don't bully her Grimm, she's not used to big scary guys like you, she studies Arts at the Uni" Tia scolded the man. Grimmjow scoffed and pointed to Senna's neck again.

"I was just gonna ask her about her tattoo" he said, resting his hands on his belt. The girl's hand went to her neck, brushing over the tattoo and a small smile flashed on her face.

"It's Totoro" she giggled and glanced up at the man from under her fringe "you don't know what it is?" Grimmjow's frown deepened and he shook his head.

"Never heard."

"It's the mascot of Studio Ghibli, and a character from My Neighbour Totoro."

"What is that?" Senna laughed, throwing her head back.

"How old are you, man? They make the best movies ever, you've really missed out if you haven't seen any of them."

"You're wasting your time Senna, Grimmjow here lives firmly in the eighties, his favourite movie is Spinal Tap."

"No it's not, it's Pulp Fiction" the man corrected and looked back at the girl, who was still giggling at him.

"What kind of movies do they make?"

"Animations, Japanese style of course."

"You watch cartoons?" the man's scowl burrowed even more, his whole face was scrunching up now.

"They're not just cartoons, they're better than most 'real' movies, I have you know!" Senna protested, placing her hands on her hips and locking her feet under het. Tia shook her head, with people as stubborn as those two this argument would probably take forever. Quietly she slipped to the backroom to search for the coffee machine. She could hear the duo arguing with each other, Grimmjow stating that all animated movies were for children and especially everything Japanese as a complete waste of time and money, while Senna altercated that most of modern Hollywood movies were just made for profit with no plotlines or statements and that Ghibli movies were not only beautiful and moving but also had amazing soundtracks and were highly celebrated across the globe.

"How old are you, five? You probably haven't seen any real movies, have you seen Taxidriver? The Goodfellas? Reservoir Dogs?"

"No, no and no, but you haven't seen Princess Mononoke or My Neighbour Totoro either, so there!"

"You can't argue about movies if you haven't even seen the best films ever made!"

"Most of Studio Ghibli's movies have received almost 100 per cent rankings in Rotten Tomatoes, they're amazing movies!"

"It's not the same as the classics that have changed the way of moviemaking!"

"Who cares about the movie industry, Mr. Miyazaki is making a statement about the state of the whole planet!"

"Making statements and doing something about it are two different things!"

"Well at least he's trying to make people think about the nature and not just tell some story about a weird taxi driver!"

"Shut it kid, I can't have this conversation with someone who doesn't know what they're talking about."

"Fine, talking to you is like flogging a dead horse anyway!"

"Fine!"

"Tia, your man is stupid and ignorant" Senna stated as she walked into the small back room, followed by the said man who was glaring down at her smaller frame.

"Tia, your little friend is a naive kid who doesn't know not to anger people three times her size" the man said as he lopped down on the couch that had previously been his bed.

"So you're clearly made for each other" the blonde smiled to them as she poured coffee into three mugs. She enjoyed the sounds of disgust the two made, they were like little children.

"Why don't you make each other watch the movies you like and then you can argue again" she said while handing out the drinks to them.

"And what is this shit music?" the girl asked after tasting her coffee. Grimmjow almost spat out his drink and stood up from the couch, squeezing the mug in his hand.

"Don't ever, ever, ever mock the music playing in my store" he growled at the girl. Senna just arched her eyebrow at him, not intimated by the man's threats.

"Just sayin' man, it's not very inviting. I'm not surprised the place is so dead." Tia was sure Grimmjow was going to explode any minute, opening and shutting his mouth to retaliate the girl's words.

"If you'd play something nicer, people might actually dare to come here. Not just some random thugs and bikers" she continued, totally ignoring the fuming man next to her, "and you could tidy this place up a bit too."

"That's it" the blunette said, slamming his mug down on the table, "out, out, get out, get out right now or I'll throw you out myself."

"There's no need to be rude" Senna smiled at him, quickly finishing her coffee and handing the mug back to Tia, "I'll see you later Tia, it's was nice to talk to you." She glanced at Grimmjow whose hands were balled into tight fists, his knuckles white.

"I wish I could say the same thing about you, but..." she shook her head and then quickly ran out of the room when the man lunged at her.

"See ya!" she yelled before running out of the door, the bell ringing cheerily. Tia laughed at the man's furious expression as he breathed heavily, trying to calm down.

"Why the hell would you invite someone like her in here?" he grunted at her while returning to his coffee.

"Her father is an old friend, he used to play in my Dad's club. He was the one who taught me how to play" she replied, leaning on the kitchen counter, "and she's really talented, you should hear her play sometime."

"I've heard enough of that brat for the rest of my life" Grimmjow said, sitting down on the couch, "you'd think if her dad was a musician she'd appreciate real music."

"She was just yanking your chain, Grimm, don't take it personally."

"Music IS personal, you should know that."

"Whatever Grimm" she sighed and rinsed her coffee cup, "there's no talking to you when you're like this. I'm gonna pop into the shop while I go home, you need something?"

"Nah, I could leave with you actually, there's nothing to do around here anyway" he said, rolling the mug in his hands.

"Guess so."

As Grimmjow locked the front door, Tia looked at her watch and counted to herself. Kaien probably wouldn't be home yet, unless he had bailed out from his dinner meetings. Renji was with his new hubby at his place, which was probably better since the two wouldn't have much in their small apartment. The two of them started walking slowly down the road towards the shops, it wasn't rush hour yet so there wasn't a lot of people around, just some school kids running around still wearing their uniforms. Grimmjow pulled on his fingerless gloves from the pockets of his hoodie and pulled his hood on, the cold breeze was sending chills down his neck. Tia raised the collars of her coat, shoving her hands into her pockets.

"You can have my gloves if you want to" Grimmjow obliged but she shook her head.

"We're looking like a couple already, I don't wanna add to that anymore" she smirked, making the man scoff and shake his head.

"I don't mind, do you?"

"Well, I dunno. Maybe."

"You saying I'm not good enough for you?"

"Of course you're not, look at yourself" she chuckled, reaching her hand to pinch the man's cheek, "I'm way out of your league."

"Bah" Grimmjow groaned and rubbed his cheek, "women."

"I know."

**_Shit or not? Throw a review at me so I'll know whether to post more chapters._**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2. Feel something right**

Momo Hinamori was filling in a Sudoku behind her reception desk. It had been a slow day and she was glancing at the clock on the wall every five minutes, sighing every time. She wanted to go home already, Rangiku had promised to cook Indian food. She had already filed all the reports and cleared her desk so she could just leave the second the clock struck three. The doors of the elevator nearby opened and she glanced over to see who was coming. But she saw no one. She frowned, maybe it was out of order. Hopefully not, then she'd had to stay and inform the maintenance about it and see that they fixed it. Suddenly she caught a glimpse of spiky black hair behind a large plant that was situated near the elevator. She rose from her chair to see better. The deputy CEO of the company was covering behind the pot plant, trying to sneak out by crouching slowly forward.

"Mr. Shiba?" Momo called out, making the man almost trip on his own long feet. He quickly scampered back to balance and shushed her, pressing a finger on his lips. He glanced around and quickly scrambled to the reception desk.

"You didn't see me" he hissed to her, then looked around and quickly ran to front doors, only to quickly change his direction when he saw some CEO's approaching the doors. He lunged in the nearest door that happened to be the cleaning closet. Momo could hear him scattering the cleaning equipment and curse before shutting the door behind him. The older men stepped inside and nodded a greeting to Momo before walking to the elevator. They talked to each other in low tone so Momo couldn't make out what they were saying. Her attention was anyway directed to the closet where heir of the company was hiding. When the men had gone, the door was quietly pushed open and Kaien poked his head out. He looked at Momo and mouthed "are they gone?" She nodded, trying to contain her smile as the man stepped out and ran out of the front door. Behind him the cleaning equipment fell down to the floor of the lobby with a loud clatter. Momo stared at the man as he ran down the street, ignoring the line of cabs waiting by the side of the road. He was pulling his tie loose as he went, the hem of his suit jacket flapping behind him. Not a minute later, the elevator doors opened again and the CEO of the company, Kaien's father, stepped out and looked around the lobby with a furious scowl on his face. He stomped to the reception desk and leaned his elbow on it.

"Have you seen my son here? He was supposed to meet with the leaders of Shihoin industry five minutes ago" the man grunted, tapping his fingers against the wooden surface. Remembering Kaien's plea, Momo shook her head and looked at the man with her big eyes.

"No sir, I haven't seen him since lunch hour."

"Goddamnit" the man sighed and patted the desk, "that kid's always running off somewhere. I'm sure that he's up to no good, the crowd he's keeping..." The man left, muttering to himself all the way to the elevator. Momo had to stifle her laughter behind her hands until the man had gone. She burst into a string of giggles and the image of Kaien Shiba running away from his father kept her entertained for the rest of her work shift until it was finally time to go home to a home cooked dinner.

* * *

><p>"Ichigo! Oi, Ichigo!" The tall young man turned around and pulled the headphones off his ears, then sighed inwardly seeing the man running towards him. He shoved his hands into the pocket of his oversized hoodie and tapped the ground with his foot as he waited for the man to catch up with him. A black-haired man in his forties with a messy goatee jogged beside him, grinning manically at the youngster.<p>

"Greetings, my dear son!" the man exclaimed and attempted to hug Ichigo, but only got a swift punch in his face. He wailed in pain as he pressed his hands to his nose.

"You should work on your intimacy issues, my son, it's not normal to greet your own darling father in such manner" he muttered, "but I must admit I'm proud to have trained you so well." Ichigo sighed in resignation, there was probably no way he could ever get rid of his old man, he was like a curse. Or a very persistent tick.

"Whaddya you want Dad" he asked, not really even caring. The man quickly pulled himself together, totally forgetting about his nearly broken nose.

"Yes, I wanted to talk to you about a matter of great importance!" he stated with a victorious grin. Ichigo buried his face into his hands, people passing by were staring at them.

"Dad, could we talk about this later when I get home? You're drawing attention to yourself." He had no idea how this man could've ever been an agent, he was so loud and obnoxious that you couldn't miss him even if you tried. Ichigo knew this from personal experience.

"Right, you're coming home for dinner tonight? Excellent! It's good to have the whole family together once more!" Isshin Kurosaki smiled and pumped his fists in the air.

"Okay, so I'll see you there, bye now" Ichigo muttered and quickly ran across the street before his dad had an opportunity to embarrass him even more. He heard him shout out something after him but didn't care, he just put his headphones back on and continued walking to the opposite direction.

People were now swarming into the streets, for most their work day had just ended and they were free to go back home. Despite the rush hour, Ichigo was able to walk quite easily amidst the crowd. People usually avoided stepping into his way, his wild coloured hair and scowling face were enough to message everyone he wasn't one to be messed with. He was quite tall, just over six feet, and being exposed to his father's "training" his whole life, he wasn't as lanky or skinny as most boys his age and size. He moved with a certain ease and grace among the masses, managing to avoid contact with every passing by him. The music that was blasting from his headphones drowned all the sounds of the busy city centre, the thumping beats of techno added rhythm to his walk as he subconsciously timed his steps to the music. He didn't really even pay attention to the people who passed him or the shops he went by, he was deep in his thoughts until he suddenly bumped into a man who had just come behind the corner. The man's elbow hit him in the guts and knocked the air out of his lungs, making him totter few steps back and try to catch his breath. He bend over and leaned his hands on his knees, trying to breath.

"Oh shit it's Ichigo, are you alright?" he heard a familiar voice ask and raised his head to look who it was. Renji was crouching down on the ground, the man's hand holding onto his shoulder so he wouldn't fall over. Apparently it had been his elbow that he had walked onto.

"Sorry man I didn't see you" the redhead said, patting him on the back, "you feeling alright, you wanna sit down?"

"No, no, I...just gimme a minute" the young man managed to huff out.

"Okay, sorry man, I really didn't see you. Byakuya, help me out will you?" Only then Ichigo noticed the other man accompanying Renji. The black haired businessman was looking as stuck-up as ever, his cold eyes scanning Ichigo from head to toe as Renji tried to pull him to the side of the road so they wouldn't get battered by the other passers-by.

"Lean on the wall Ichi and take it easy."

"I'm fine, don't fuss Renji" the youngster groaned as his breath finally started to grow steady.

"Let the young man breath Abarai", Byakuya noted in his usual non-caring tone.

"Alright alright...Just it was quite a punch."

"He's a young man in his prime, he will be just fine."

"The man's right Renji, I'm okay already" Ichigo said and straightened himself, brushing his hands on the front of his hoodie, "since when have you become so nurturing anyway?"

"Tsk, just a basic instinct" the redhead scoffed, "seeing a young pup whining on the ground..." Ichigo swatted the man on his forearm.

"Shut it ape" he snorted, then heard a slight hum from Byakuya and frowned at the man. Like a quick smile had flashed on the man's face. He was probably seeing things now.

"Where were you going so fast?" the redhead asked, his hand buried inside his leather jacket in order to retrieve his packet of cigarettes. He placed one between his lips and started to pat his pockets for the lighter when Byakuya stroke a match and lighted it for him, earning a grateful look from the man and peck on his cheek when he had taken the first breaths of the bitter smoke. Byakuya flinched slightly at the touch and threw an odd glance at the redhead, who just chuckled and draped his arm around the man's shoulders and pulled him close.

"I was just gonna meet up with Kaien" Ichigo replied, feeling like a third wheel in the presence of the new lovers, "he said he wanted to escape some board meeting and could use some company."

"Oh yeah, well I can imagine him doing something like that" Renji said, smoke coming out of his nostrils. Byakuya cocked an eyebrow with the look of condemned on his face.

"The future leader of the Shiba emporium should take on his responsibilities for the company, not run away from them" he said sternly, glaring at Ichigo as if he would be the one to blame if the oil company would go bankrupt someday.

"Oh c'mon Byakuya, you know Kaien's not the CEO type of guy" Renji said dismissively, waving his cigarette in the air. The blue smoke trailed in weaving paths towards the sky. Ichigo followed it with his eyes, trying to avoid Byakuya's glare.

"Then he should be doing his job and learning how to become a person who can lead his family's company, not idling about. In his age too, he's not young anymore."

"He's goddamnit twenty-six! I'm twenty-five, do you think I'm wasting my life too?" the redhead chuckled. Ichigo frowned, usually Renji wasn't so good-natured about people bashing his friends. Maybe Byakuya really was different.

"You're already doing a noble job, rescuing people and endangering your life on a daily basis."

"Well I wouldn't say that I risk my life every day, mostly it's just rescuing cats from trees. Usually really old cats too."

"You know what I mean, Abarai, don't be daft."

"So you're saying that my work is worth more than yours" the man smirked at Byakuya while stomping out his cigarette. The man rolled his eyes to the redhead and dropped the subject by focusing his attention back to Ichigo.

"What about you, Kurosaki? Will you follow in your father's footsteps?"

"Derrr...I don't know" the young man blurted out and almost bit his tongue. Renji chuckled at him and shook his head.

"You're not the most articulate fellow today, are you? I guess I did hit you a bit hard."

"Shut up Renji" Ichigo muttered under his breath and glanced at the time from his mobile, "oh, I gotta run, I'll be meeting Kaien in five few blocks from here."

"Mind if we come along?" the redhead asked, glancing at his partner, "We've got nothing to do, have we?" Byakuya opened his mouth to say something but then paused to think.

"Yes, I think we should accompany young Kurosaki. I actually need to have a word with Shiba."

"That doesn't sound promising" Ichigo noted as he started walking towards their meeting place.

"It is not supposed to, I think he needs to be reminded of his duties if he continuously avoids them by sneaking out of meetings" the businessman said as he walked a step behind Ichigo, Renji sauntering by his side.

"Let the man breath Byakuya, he's got his hands full as it is" the redhead noted and warpped his arm around the man's waist, starting to walk in the same pace. Byakuya glanced at Renji timidly but then let him have his way. He felt bad already for not being able to show his own affections for the man as much as he would've wanted so he'd be damned if he denied Renji's affections towards him. Plus it felt nice being held, even if just like this.

Kaien was already stirring his tea in the cafe he was supposed to meet Ichigo when the three men stepped inside. First the oil heir's face was lit as he saw his friends but then his face fell when he saw Byakuya walking towards him, he could sense the moral preaching coming his way. He slumped on his seat and pressed his hand against his face.

"What is it Byakuya?" he sighed as the man shook off his black trench coat. Kaien nodded greetings to Ichigo and Renji, the young man sat next to him and the redhead walked to the counter to get them drinks.

"Kurosaki here told me you have been avoiding your responsibilities to your family's company" the man said, sitting down opposite Kaien. The man moaned and tapped his forehead with his knuckles.

"What I do with my life does not concern you Byakuya, just leave it will you?"

"I tried that, it won't work" Renji noted as he came back with three mugs of steaming hot tea.

"Why did you bring him here" Kaien wailed and glared at Ichigo in similar fashion that Byakuya had done earlier. The young man was starting to believe the rich kids somehow inherited that look in their blood.

"Don't blame me, Renji basically knocked me over while I was walking here!" he tried to defend himself, gesturing towards the redhead who was just seated down next to Byakuya, handing the man his cup of tea.

"What do I have to do with this?" he asked, his tattooed brows knitting together in a frown. Byakuya tried to hide his smile behind the rim of his teacup, he would never tell Renji but he loved the way his tattoos on his face moved along with his expression, as well as how the tattoos on his body along with his muscles. An image of the redhead writhing under him amidst passionate lovemaking popped into his head and almost made him spat out his tea. Renji gave him a weird look, his other tattooed brow arching towards his hairline. The gesture did nothing to help with Byakuya's wild imagination and he had to look away from the man and pretend he had seen something highly interesting happening on the street outside.

"Anyway, Byakuya, stay out of my life and guys, thanks for coming" Kaien said and then sighed again, "oh God, I can't go back to the office anymore, I have to find another route."

"Why would you need to do that?" Ichigo asked, sipping his tea and burning his tongue. He quickly tried to breathe in cooler air but it didn't really help.

"'Cause when I sneaked out today I crouched behind a pot plant and hid in the cleaning closet, and the receptionist saw me" the man explained woefully.

Now it was Renji's time to almost spit out his tea. He pressed his palm against his mouth to stop the hot beverage from spilling out. He tried to swallow before the laughter that was forming in his chest got out.

"Why the hell would you do that?" he asked between his cackles. Kaien glared at him and leaned his chin into his hands.

"I dunno, I had to get out of there before the Shihoin guys got there and I had to avoid my Dad in the process."

"So you went all James Bond in the situation" Ichigo chuckled, tasting his tea again, this time not scolding his mouth.

"Or full retard would be more appropriate" Renji laughed. The two men burst into laughter while Kaien jeered at them and Byakuya glanced at them harshly.

"Laughing at disabled people is really low brow, even from you two" he said.

"We're not laughing at them, we're laughing at Mr. Mission Impossible here" the redhead giggled.

"Haa-haa, very funny, very funny. Now shut up or I'll never take you out to dinner again."

"I don't mind, I've got my new philanthropist right here" Renji said, wrapping his arm around Byakuya like he had done before.

"I wouldn't go calling him that, maybe the exact opposite" Kaien scoffed, earning a quick smack from Renji.

"Oww, goddamnit, mind the face" the man moaned and rubbed his assaulted forehead while Ichigo cackled into his teamug. Byakuya rolled his eyes slightly at the two grown men behaving like school kids.

"Renji, you need not to defend my honour, I am quite capable of doing it myself."

"But what if I insist?" the redhead smirked from behind his teacup. Ichigo and Kaien glanced at each other and let out a collective "awwww"- sound.

"Shut up you apes" Byakuya ordered, making them all burst into laughter again.

"See, the man can do it himself" Kaien cackled and sipped his tea, then cringed since it had already gone cold.

"I need a new cup, excuse me lads..." he said as he shuffled up from his seat and squeezed past Ichigo.

"So, what's the plan for tonight then?" Renji asked, stirring his tea with a spoon and clinking it against the mug's edges.

"I've to go have dinner with my family, Dad wants to talk about something" Ichigo muttered, shrugging his shoulders dismissively.

"Oh, is it something serious?"

"Naah, don't think so, he's just being a drama queen, as always" the youngster sighed and gazed out of the window, "he really winds me up sometimes, I dunno how the girls stand it."

"Well I guess Karin just beats him up like you, and Yuzu's just too sweet to care. And he's not that bad."

"Not to you maybe, you don't have to constantly be afraid of him punching you in the gut or kicking you in the head. Maybe that's why the girls can still live with him, he just pampers them, me he beats up."

"It's for your own good, at least you can now beat up anyone who tries to start shit with you."

"Still, it's not really fatherly to kick the crap out of your own son. I wonder what Mom would've said about it..."

A heavy silence fell upon them. Renji felt sorry for Ichigo, he always looked so miserable when they talked about his family, especially his mother. He knew Isshin didn't mean bad but hiding the fact he was a government agent and the way he had raised Ichigo had really taken toll on their relationship. Ichigo had moved out as soon as he could, he visited home just to see his little sisters. Renji was actually beginning to get tad bit worried about the kid, the way he looked at Kaien and the way he acted around him...Otherwise he wouldn't mind but he knew that Kaien wasn't the best kind of guy to get a crush on, friends as they were. The redhead knew Kaien had some serious issues with close relationships but yet he had the tendency of misleading people, a bad combination. He just didn't want to see Ichigo get hurt, especially by a close friend.

"Why's everyone so gloomy all the sudden? Did you miss me?" the Shiba heir noted as he walked back to the table with a new cup of tea.

"Naah, just talking about my Dad" Ichigo said, looking at the man a bit too long and hard to Renji's liking. He'd need to have a word with Kaien.

"Oh, then I understand. Your old man is pretty unique" Kaien laughed as he shuffled back to his seat. He opened his mouth to say something else when his cellphone started to ring in his pocket.

"Oh shit" he cursed and pulled the phone out of his pocket, glancing at the screen. He drew in a hissing breath between his teeth and answered the call.

"Yeah? Oh hi Dad...No, I'm not at the office. 'Cause I...something came up, I had to go. An emergency, really important. I know, I know, I should've told you but you were on the phone and I didn't want to disturb you. I know, I'm sorry, I'll try to make it another time...I can't promise anything, I have a life you know. Yeah, yeah yeah, I know, I know...But listen, I gotta go now, bye!" The man quickly hung up the phone and turned it off completely, putting it back to his pocket with a sigh.

"Is that how you speak to your own father?" Byakuya asked, seemingly displeased by the man's behaviour.

"Listen Byakuya, not all of us are perfect like you, I'm not a businessman like you or my father. I'm not fit to lead the company, I'll just ruin everything! And my Dad knows it, he has me there just so that a member of the family would at least be the face of the company, he already has appointed a real follower to himself, a guy who actually knows what he's doing. I'm just a puppet, shaking hands and smiling to his old friends. He doesn't need me." The man leaned back on his seat, shaking his head.

"I hate this" he muttered under his breath, "I hate him. I hate the company, I hate the whole fucking oil business. I'd do anything to be normal." Ichigo looked at him with compassion in his eyes and patted him gently on the shoulder. Kaien glanced at him and smiled a little, grabbing the young man's hand in his. Renji felt awkward, he almost wanted to ask Kaien to have a talk with him in private but this was the wrong moment, for everything. Luckily, a distraction was granted by an outsider, when one of the waitresses cleaning the tables suddenly fell down on the slippery floor and dropped a huge tray filled with dirty dishes. The loud noise made Ichigo jump on his seat and turn around, and seeing the young girl amidst the debris of broken dishes, quickly rushed to help her.

"Are you okay?" he asked, pushing away the bits of broken plates so she wouldn't cut herself. The girl seemed to be little shocked and embarrassed, her whole face was fiery red and she couldn't answer to Ichigo's question. She just stared at the floor and then at him, tears glimmering in her eyes.

"I'm so sorry" she sobbed, trying to get up from the floor. Ichigo quickly grabbed her arm and helped her up, steadying her so she wouldn't fall again. She brushed back a strand of fiery orange hair, almost the exact same colour as Ichigo's. She looked around her and whined, biting her fingernails and glancing nervously back at the counter, where the cashier was shaking her head at the mess.

"I'm such a klutz" she whimpered and crouched down, trying to gather the biggest pieces off the floor.

"Here, let me help" Ichigo offered and started to pick up the broken plates.

"Thank you" the girl murmured and flashed him a shy smile.

"No problem, you look like you could use some help" the young man answered, smiling warmly at the girl. The waitress blushed again and focused her attention back to the broken dishes. Another waitress rushed to the scene with a broom and started to sweep the smaller pieces in a pile. Soon they had cleared most of the mess and Ichigo and the girl stood up again. She held the broken pieces in her apron that she was holding in front of her and stood awkwardly in her place, staring at her feet.

"Where can we dump these?" Ichigo asked, nodding towards the pile of debris on his lap. The girl nudged her head towards the kitchen door that was next to the counter and started to walk towards it. Ichigo followed suit, turning his head back to look at his friends.

"I'll be back in a minute" he shouted at them before disappearing through the swinging doors. The girl walked through the kitchen area and to the backdoor that lead to an alleyway where the dumpster were. She opened the door with her feet and leaned her back against it so Ichigo could go outside. The young man nodded to her as he stepped into the alleyway and walked to the nearest dumpster. He pondered on how he could get the lid open without using his hands when the waitress appeared on his side and lifted her leg graciously off the ground, kicking open the lid of the dumpster. Ichigo raised his eyebrows in surprise, he wouldn't have guessed the girl would do something like that, his first impression of her was that she was a frail flowery type of girl.

"Impressive moves" he smiled at her as he dumped the broken dishes, making the girl blush again. She rose to stand on her toes and poured the debris off her apron.

"I've had some practice" she mumbled back, brushing off the small fragments off her apron. She gasped and grabbed her wrist, a red sliver of blood trickling down her pale arm.

"You're hurt" Ichigo said and reached his hand to grab the girl's hand into his own. She yelped and tried to pull her hand back but Ichigo's grip was strong but gentle.

"Just let me have a look" he said softly while turning the girl's arm round, "I've had lots of experience in patching up my own wounds." The girl giggled and relaxed her arm, letting the young man examine it.

"It's pretty deep but you didn't cut any major veins" he murmured as he wiped away the blood to see the wound more clearly, "we probably need to get it checked anyway, I can drop you to the hospital."

"No no no, you don't need to" the girl protested, flailing her free hand in the air, "I can go by myself when my shift ends, you've done enough already." Ichigo raised his eyes to the girl, his usual scowl scaring her quiet.

"When your shift ends? You can't work with a bleeding arm, you'll lose too much blood. No, I can take you, I have few friends as med students in the nearest hospital. They're the best in their class, you'll be in good hands with them." Ichigo realised he was frowning at the girl and relaxed his expression, managing to squeeze a genuine smile at her.

"Don't worry, it'll all be okay." The girl fidgeted nervously, balling her hand into a fist.

"I'll get fired if I leave, I'm screwed up so many times now..." she mumbled quietly, lowering her head down in embarrassment.

"Ah, don't worry, I'll have a word with your manager. And if you do get fired, I'll help you find a better job than this. Waitressing obviously isn't your forte." The girl let out a small giggle and glanced up at Ichigo from behind her mass of orange hair. _She's actually quite cute, when she's not hiding her face. _

"Thank you" she said, smiling at him widely this time. Her smile changed her face, she looked really beautiful.

"No problem. I didn't catch your name."

"Orihime, Orihime Inoue."


	3. Chapter 3

**And some more incoherent babbling from my part. Maybe I'll introduce more characters with each chapter, then no one will have any clue what is really supposed to happen. This is just mainly for my own entertainment (and practice), but if you guys have some specific ideas or wishes on what should happen I'm open for suggestions, so here's your chance! Lemme know about your hopes and dreams (just for this fic, not in general) and I'll try to make them happen. Unless they're stupid, which is for me to judge. 'Cause I'm evil like that.**

**Chapter 3. I don't mind if you don't mind**

"Aaah, home at last" Grimmjow sighed as he dropped the groceries on the floor the second he stepped inside their apartment. Tia walked into the kitchen with another bag of groceries on her arms and lowered it on the kitchen table, starting to empty its contents.

"Don't leave them there idiot" she said to him, making the man groan and drag the bags into the kitchen.

"There, happy?" Grimmjow asked as he dropped the bags on the floor with an audible crack. The man froze and slowly raised his eyes to Tia, who was glaring at him under her brow.

"Those were the eggs, weren't they?" he asked. The woman nodded slowly and Grimmjow had just enough time to dodge her punch and flee to the safety of his own room. He shut the door behind him and leaned against it, waiting for the kick to come. But no, Tia was more of a silent fuming type than outright berserk like him. Still, you could never be sure with women.

There was a soft knock on the door.

"Grimmjow" he heard Tia coo, "if you'd be so kind to get back to the shops for some more eggs, I maybe rip your legs off and kick you in the head with them." The woman's soft voice had a deep cutting edge to it that made Grimmjow's skin get goosepumps.

"Alright, alright, I'm going already" he sighed and slowly opened the door to a smiling Tia. She reached her hand to ruffle the man's hair.

"I knew you would, you're such a darling" she giggled and walked back into the kitchen. _Gooddamnit with these women, one minute they're all giggly and the next they could chop your head off, _Grimmjow mused as he walked to the front door.

"I'll be back in ten" he noted before stepping out, hearing Tia holler a quick "bye!" to him before the door closed. He ran down the few flights of stairs, jumping two or three steps with one leap. As he started walking towards the cornershop, he phished out some change from his pockets. He was counting the coins in his hand when he heard someone calling his name. He looked up from the coins on his palm but didn't see anyone nearby. _Now I'm just imagining things, too hungry. _

He continued walking and counting his money when he heard running steps from his left hand side and turned to look. Ichigo was jogging across the road, dragging some girl with equally ridiculously coloured hair with him.

"Hey idiot, didn't you hear me?" he scowled at him as he slowed down by his side. The blunette scoffed and shoved the coins back into his pocket.

"I thought I heard some annoying whining but decided to ignore it" he smirked at the youngster, whose scowl just deepened and he opened his mouth to retaliate when the girl next to him tugged his hand. Ichigo turned to look at the girl and his expression softened.

"Is he your friend, Ichigo?" the girl asked bit tentatively. Grimmjow eyed her from head to toe, he already had one bad experience of strange women today and wasn't looking forward to another one.

"Oh yeah, this is Grimmjow, he lives with Renji and Kaien" the young man introduced.

"Nice to meet you Grimmjow" the girl smiled and curtsied, actually curtsied. Grimmjow's face contorted into a confused expression as he tried to make sense of the girl.

"I'm Orihime" she continued, smiling widely. _She's actually quite pretty...though if she hangs out with Ichigo there's got to something wrong with her._

"Hi" he replied, turning back to Ichigo, "what are you doing here anyway?"

"I have to take Orihime to the hospital, she cut her hand on some broken plates." Ichigo took the girl's arm and pulled her sleeve up to reveal a hastily bound wrist. The blood was soaking through the bandage already.

"Why didn't you get a cab or something, she's bleeding!" Grimmjow bellowed and grabbed the girl's arm, tugging the bandage away from the wound, "she's gonna bleed dry if you don't hurry the fuck up." He heard a high squeal from the girl and then simpering and looked up at the girl who was almost shaking.

"Don't scare her you idiot" Ichigo slapped Grimmjow's hand off and put the bandage back in place, "I came here to ask you to give us a ride, we were at the cafe behind the corner so I figured if you were at home you could help us out."

"Oh, right" the blunette patted his pockets for his car keys and heard the familiar jingle from his breast pocket, "okay, let's move then. And sorry about that" he said to Orihime, who was still looking distracted. The girl just nodded, her lips quivering as if she was about to cry. _Goddammit with these women, the hell I'm supposed to do with them? One insults me, other one will kill me and this one is so jumpy she'd probably die of fright any second. _

They walked back to Grimmjow's apartment, where his car was parked on the street outside. It was an old Cadillac that ate so much gas the man barely drove it, it was more like a family heirloom that his father had given to him when he'd turned eighteen. Grimmjow sat on the driver's seat while Ichigo opened the back door for Orihime and he himself sat on the passenger's seat.

"What hospital you wanna go to?"

"The Central, Uryuu and Ulquiorra are students there."

"You sure you want those two patching her up?" Grimmjow asked as he pulled off from the side of the road into the slow traffic.

"They're the best med students there are, plus waiting for a doctor could take ages. I've seen some of the stitches Uryuu has done, he's like a machine."

"Do I need stitches?" Orihime asked with a soft voice from the backseat. Ichigo swivelled around and smiled reassuringly to the girl.

"Probably not, but don't worry, Uryuu's really gentle, you won't feel a thing."

"Okay" the girl said and lowered her head, her cheeks still flushed.

Thanks to Grimmjow's manic driving they arrived at the hospital in ten minutes. To Ichigo's surprise Grimmjow parked to car and got out.

"You don't have to come with us" he told the blunette while helping Orihime out of the car.

"Nah, Tia's gonna have my head on a plate 'cause I didn't bring her eggs so I need you to come back with me and prove that I was out playing knight in a shining armour for your woman here" he answered as he started to walk towards the hospital's main entrance. Ichigo raised his eyebrows but decided not to argue with the man, it would be a waste of time anyway.

"Come on, let's get you inside" he said to Orihime and steered her gently towards the hospital doors.

"You feeling alright?" Grimmjow asked, looking at the girl over his shoulder. Orihime flinched at surprise and nodded hastily.

"Ye...yeah, I'm fine. Thank you for driving us here" she bowed her head again, hiding her face behind her mass of hair.

"No problem" the man grunted back, "just making sure that carrottop doesn't let you bleed to death."

"Oh no, Ichigo has helped me so much already, he really shouldn't have to" the girl was busy to say, flailing her hands in the air. Ichigo grabbed her hands into his to calm her down. Orihime blushed again and smiled awkwardly at him.

Grimmjow frowned at the couple. He hadn't really seen Ichigo interact with any other girl than Tia or Neliel, and that karate kid girl from his school but judging by that, he was the usual, awkward kid who lost his tongue when faced with a young woman, unless he was drunk. But now it seemed the situation was reversed, the girl was constantly blushing and giggling and Ichigo seemed confident and caring. _Maybe he just wants to play a knight in a shining armour to a damsel in distress, _he thought and then another idea popped into his head. _Then again, he might have just slipped into his big brother-mode. That's more likely, otherwise he'd be totally locked up with being so close to that girl. She has a nice rack, if Tia's tits would be so close to his face he'd be dying of nose bleed._ They walked in the hospital doors into the clean white hallway and a tidy lobby lined with benches filled with more or less sick people. Grimmjow marched straight to the reception and leaned his elbow on the counter. The nurse behind the counter looked up from her computer.

"Can I help you, sir?"

"Yeah, I'm here to see Ulquiorra Schiffer and Uryuu Ishida" he said, tapping his fingers against the counter.

"Do you have an appointment?"

"No, but I bet if you just asked them to come over they'd come running" he smirked. The nurse didn't seem amused.

"I'm sorry sir, but without an appointment or an emergency I cannot ask for doctors to come here."

"They're just med students, does it really matter?" Ichigo walked to the counter, dragging Orihime behind him.

"I'm sorry, she needs to have her arm checked out, she has a nasty cut." The young man nodded to Orihime to show her arm to the nurse. The sight of the bloodied bandage apparently worked since the nurse grabbed the phone and tapped in a number. She muttered few quick words to the phone and then hung up, looking back at the trio.

"Ishida will be here shortly, you best sit down to wait" she advised them and gestured towards the benches.

"Thank you" Orihime and Ichigo said in unison, then looked at each other and smiled. Grimmjow rolled his eyes and slouched to the benches, lopping down to a free seat and stretching his long legs in front of him. Orihime sat next to him and Ichigo beside her. Grimmjow rested his hands on his abdomen, twiddling his thumbs idly. He soon could feel the girl's eyes on him and looked up at her.

"See something you like?" he grinned, deciding to rely on his usual obnoxious bluntness. Plus it was good fun making the girl blush. As she quickly snapped her head back and let her hair fall in front of her face, Ichigo glared at the blunette over her, mouthing the words "leave her alone, asshole". Grimmjow mimed back "she started it", to which Ichigo rolled his eyes and patted the girl on the back.

"Don't mind him, he's an overconfident cock."

"There's all the reason for that" the man said and wiggled his eyebrows. He had decided that the girl's reactions were pure comedy entertainment, he hadn't come across such blushing virgins in a long time. He leaned in closer, lowering his voice to a hoarse whisper.

"Would you like to find out yourself, Hime?" It was hard not to burst into laughter when the girl stared at him eyes wide open, mouth rounded to an o-shape and an high-pitched squeal coming out of her. The moment was ruined when Ichigo smacked the blunette hard on the head, making him smack his face into Orihime's lap. Grimmjow would have gladly stayed in that position for longer if it hadn't been the familiar voice calling out from the counter.

"Grimmjow, quit harassing women at my workplace" Ulquiorra said as he stood next to the counter in his green scrubs. Uryuu stood beside him in blue scrubs, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose and sighed.

"For god sakes Kurosaki, could you just once try to act normal, you're embarrassing us." The orange-haired teen stood up and glared at the two med students who exchanged knowing glances.

"He started it, this is not my fault."

"You should know by now that Grimmjow and women don't mix nicely" Uryuu noted and gestured towards Orihime with his hand, "but if the patient could just come with us so we could take care of her."

Orihime quickly stood up and almost ran to them, anxious to get away from Grimmjow's harassment. Ichigo made an effort to walk after her but Uryuu shook his head.

"You wait here, we don't need you anymore." The young man's face reddened but he sat down, crossing his arms on his chest. Ulquiorra was already holding Orihime's arm, tugging away the bandage and looking at the cut with his usual stoic expression and almost scary precision.

"Come with me" he said, letting go of her arm and turned around to walk through the swinging doors into the ward. Uryuu lowered his hand to Orihime's shoulder and gently steered her on.

"It's alright, you'll be fine" he said, trying to console the scared girl, "what's your name?"

"Orihime, Orihime Inoue."

"Nice to meet you Orihime, I'm Uryuu Ishida and he's Ulquiorra Schiffer..." The shutting door muted their voices and Ichigo and Grimmjow were left sitting in the waiting room.

"Thanks for that, asshole" the young man muttered to the blunette, who was chuckling to himself.

"What, what did I do now?"

"If you could just once try not to act like a sexual predator I'd be amazed" Ichigo scolded him.

"Hey, she's a good-looking girl, I was just making a compliment" Grimmjow defended himself and flailed his hands in the air.

"By shoving your face into her crotch? How delicate" the young man snorted and rolled his eyes again.

"Oh like you're so much better? 'Here, I'll help you little lady, then later you can express your gratitude in my bedroom'" the blunette sneered.

"It's nothing like that, you fucking perv!"

"Yeah right, keep telling yourself that, Ichi."

"Shut it you idiot" Ichigo finally sighed and drooped down on his seat, pressing his face into his hands.

"Pfht."

* * *

><p>"Oh fucking mother of shits! Jesus fucking Harold Christ on a bike! This motherfucking piece as arse-crapping shite is going down right this second, I've had it with this godforsaken hell of a machine, I'm gonna pound this scum-sucking shit into oblivion!" The livid noises echoing across the small office didn't really encourage the man at the door to knock. His hand had stopped an inch away from the door's surface when he had heard the yelling and cursing from inside. He stood there, hesitating whether to defy his faith and knock or would it be better for his health to just leave now. The yelling had stopped for the moment but he wasn't sure whether the person he was searching for would be using such crude language. He looked around, this was the address he had been given and there wasn't any other office's nearby. This had to be it. Gathering his bravery again, he knocked on the door and was almost embarrassed by the lack of force behind the knock. He barely brushed the wooden surface with his knuckles, not making any distinctive sound. He tried again, properly this time and soon heard footsteps inside the office. The door was slammed open so quickly he had to jump back to avoid getting hit in the face.<p>

"Whaddya you want?" The man noticed he was staring into the blazing eyes of a bald man whose face was still flushed from his previous breakdown.

"Umm, you called for tech support?" he asked tentatively, ready to flee the second the man would turn violent. This seemed to calm the man down a little however, as his expression changed into a more confused one. Then he seemed to remember calling him and stepped away from the door.

"Perfect timing, my lad, I was just about to bust that thing into outer space" the bald man said and gestured him to come in. The tech support man stepped in as the bald man turned away and walked into the office. He pulled the door shut behind him and looked around the small, cramped space. They were two small rooms in the office, the one he was standing in was bit more organized than the one at the back where the bald man had gone into. There was a small kitchen in the corner with a coffee maker and a microwave and sink filled with dirty dishes. There were posters of Bruce Lee and Jet Li on the walls and loads of miscellaneous office equipment lying around. A small desk was located in the other corner, filled with take-away boxes and soda cans. He quickly walked into the second room which was more cluttered with different size boxes and apparently all kinds of traditional Japanese weapons. He saw kendo swords, nunchakus, shurikens, different types of katanas, wakizashis, juttes... He felt a shiver run down his spine as he took another look at the man who was now standing next to a desk which had an ancient computer on it, smacking the screen with his palm. The man was wearing loose camotrousers and a wifebeater and he could clearly see how ripped the man was. He was probably skilled with all the weapons lying around the room and most likely deadly even without one. His biceps flexed as he slammed the computer again, which made the tech support wince.

"Um, if you could just tell me what's wrong" he quickly muttered and walked to the computer, trying to save what he still could.

"I dunno, it just crashed! And now when I try to start it, it just shuts down again! Motherfucking piece of cheap shit..." The man kicked the desk now, making the computer shake. The tech support quickly grabbed hold of the screen and uttered a nervous laugh.

"Yes, well modern technology isn't really meant to be manhandled..." he murmured, then coughed awkwardly into his hand when the bald man looked at him weirdly.

"Alright, but can you fix it?"

"I'm not sure yet, with computers we have to do some detective work first...Did any messages pop into the screen before it shut down?" The bald man frowned as he mulled over the question.

"I don't think so, no."

"Do you have some antivirus programme installed in your computer?" Now the man's face dropped even more.

"I...I dunno, Yumichika bought the piece of shit." The tech support sighed inwardly, this was going to take longer than expected.

"Alright, is he here today? Maybe he could help us out."

"Naah, he's out today, but I can call him, just hold on a second..." The man fished out a cell phone from his pocket and dialled in a number. _Well at least his phone is from this century, not from the Dark Ages like this computer. Seriously, I used to practice with these old monsters when I was twelve, how they have even kept it running this long is a surprise..._

"Oi, Yumi, where are you? Yeah, listen, the tech support guy needs you here, I dunno jackshit about this fucking machine. Yeah, he needs to ask some questions, you know, something about viruses and shit. So can you come by, like now? Alright, see ya." The man hung up the phone and looked at the tech support.

"He'll be here in fifteen minutes or so, you want coffee or something?"

"Umm, yeah sure" the tech support nodded, he was probably going to miss his already late lunch because of this.

"Okay, I'm Ikkaku by the way." The man gave his hand to him and he shook it, the man's grip was almost bone-crushing.

"Hitsugaya Toushiro."

"Ah, Shiro, right, I have a friend who has the same name as you, well almost." A vein twitched in the young man's forehead as Ikkaku called him by his old childhood nickname.

"Toushiro, if you don't mind" he said, then crouched down to the floor where the processor was. It had also suffered some damage, probably by being kicked repeatedly. The white haired technician sighed and started the computer, hearing somewhat laboured humming noise from the processor. The screen flickered to life but was almost immediately replaced by the infamous blue screen of death, and then it shut down. _Yep, no hope for lunch today. _

"How old are you anyway, fifteen, sixteen?" He turned his head around to see Ikkaku leaning against the doorframe, his arms folded across his wide chest.

"Not that I'm judging, I know you kids know all about technology when you're four but I didn't know you could graduate that young."

"I'm eighteen" Toushiro said with a tone that indicated he had heard the same question many times before.

"Alright, you're just quite short then." Another vein popped in Toushiro forehead and he had to turn to look at the computer again so the man wouldn't see how his jaws clenched together. Now he felt like punching the processor.

"Here's your coffee" Ikkaku said and placed a cup of hot coffee on the desk above his head, "we don't have milk or sugar so..."

"It's alright" Toushiro replied as he started the computer again, picking up the keyboard into his lap and quickly starting to type when the machine coughed back into life. He kept his eyes on the screen as the blue screen of death appeared again but this time the computer didn't shut down immediately. _Okay, now we're at least getting somewhere._

"Hey, it works!" Ikkaku exclaimed and leaned in closer to the screen, "how did you do that?"

"This is just the start, I need to go back to the original programming to find out what has gone wrong" the young boy muttered as his fingers danced on the keys.

"Right, right..." the bald man nodded and withdrew from the desk, lounging into a big recliner in the corner of the room.

"Are all those weapons yours?" Toushiro asked and nudged his head towards the stack of armoury beside him. Ikkaku chuckled, which didn't really sound reassuring.

"Yeah, mine and Yumi's. "

"Are there collectables or something?" Now the bald man laughed even more.

"Well, we do collect them but that's not their main use." Toushiro resisted the urge to turn and look at the man, the man's actual expression couldn't possibly be more terrifying than the image he had in his head.

He didn't ask any more questions, the computer kept him busy. He sipped his coffee every now and then, it was dark and bitter and he could feel his stomach starting to churn. He thought about the Indian dinner Rangiku had promised to cook as a payback for her neglected household chores and heard how his stomach rumbled. He tried to silence it by sheer force of will but failed miserably.

"You hungry?" Ikkaku asked him and grinned when the boy shook his head and focused on the computer screen that was filled with lines of weird gibberish. The boy's fingers hadn't stopped for a second as they kept on their little tap dance which was seemingly doing something since the computer hadn't crashed anymore.

"I'm fine" he muttered and frowned at the computer screen, "unlike your computer."

"What, what is it?" Ikkaku leaned forward from his chair and squinted at the screen, trying to make sense out of the hieroglyphs he was seeing.

"I think the correct term would be FUBAR."

"Fu-what?"

"Fucked up beyond all repair" Toushiro spelled out and tapped the screen with his finger, "says it right there." The bald man stared blankly at the screen and then tried to tilt his head to the side as if the text had been written vertically.

"Right" he finally said, "so it's basically rubbish now?"

"Yep."

"Well fuck a duck" Ikkaku sighed and lopped back on the recliner, pressing his fingers against his forehead, "Yumi will not be happy about this."

"Happy about what?" Both men turned to look at the door where a slender, well-groomed man was standing with hands full of shopping bags. _Shit, he's like a ninja, I never heard him coming, _Toushiro thought and eyed the man from head to toe. He had long black hair tied to a loose ponytail and graceful features, and he was wearing a purple silk shirt with black slacks. He glanced at the bags the man was holding and could see they were all from quality brands, not some highstreet crap. _Well, they say you shouldn't judge a book by its cover...Or a man by his office._

"What's wrong Ikkaku, you said I should come here" the man said, lowering the bags on the floor.

"Errr..." the bald man suddenly seemed reluctant to tell the man what had happened.

"You basically need a new computer" Toushiro chimed in helpfully, earning a harsh glare from Ikkaku. Yumichika cocked an eyebrow and then looked at the bald man with his hands on his hips.

"Did you do something to it?"

"Djai...I...might have kicked it...a bit." Toushiro could see the same vein popping in Yumichika's head as his before.

"You idiot!" the man screamed suddenly, effectively wiping away the sophisticated image Toushiro had had in his mind, "That computer had everything in it, I've had it for six years! All our cases, our budget, every single detail was in there!" The man slapped his hands to his face and groaned in frustration.

"So...they're all lost?" Ikkaku asked tentatively. Yumichika glared at him fiercely and walked to him, prodding him to the chest.

"Yes, yes you idiot! And it's your fault! Now I have to copy everything from the papers, if I even find anything from this mess" the man waved his hand across the room, "which is also your fault, you with your weapons...Idiot!" Now Ikkaku started to get mad too and bounced up from the chair. He stormed past Yumichika and stomped to the door, grabbing his coat on the way.

"Don't you run away from me you big ass! You're gonna fix this, I won't clean up your messes!" The only answer he got was the slam of the front door.

Toushiro stood in his place, staring at the raging man. He felt embarrassed having to witness the fight and tried to slowly sneak out. Yumichika sighed and turned to look at him, with a wide smile on his face.

"I'm sorry, I didn't get your name?"

"I-I, errr..." Toushiro was thrown off by the man's sudden mood swing, "Toushiro Hitsugaya."

"Yumichika" the man said and offered him his hand. The young man shook it and frowned at Yumichika.

"Oh sorry about the spectacle, it's the only way he understands" he explained, laughing lightly at the whole issue, "I have backups of all the files, I knew that piece of shit would crash soon enough, but Ikkaku wouldn't believe me. Guess it had to be done this way then" he shrugged. He walked back to his shopping bags and rummaged through one, picking out a leather wallet.

"How much do we owe you?"

"Erm, this was really nothing, I didn't do anything for it..."

"Nonsense, just name your price."

"Eh, okay, maybe ten bucks?" Toushiro said, not wanting to take payment for telling the man they'd had to spend hundreds of bucks for a new computer. Yumichika put twenty bucks in his hand.

"I'd advise you not to say no to a person who wants to pay for your services" he said with a cockeyed smile, "charity is nice but doesn't bring food to the table. Well, at least not yours."

"Oh, thanks" Toushiro said and rumbled the note in his hand, "I guess."

"You're welcome" Yumichika said and hemmed, "it was nice of you to come by, I don't know why but for some reason it seems goddamn hard to get tech support these days."

"Yeah" Toushiro mumbled and shifted tensely in his place. He really didn't know what he should say to this weird man.

"Right...I think I should be going then..." he muttered and slowly walked to the door, feeling the man's eyes pierce into the back of his head.

"See you around, Toushiro!" the man shouted after him just before he closed the door behind him. _Why the last customers of the day are always creeps?_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4. I know they're watching**

Orihime was nervous. She was sitting in a doctor's office with two serious med students who were staring intently at her arm. Her face felt like on fire, she was certain all the blood in her body had gone to her head. The quiet, or quieter med student was cleaning her wound with some antibacterial liquid which stung a bit and it had made her flinch at first, but then the boy had pressed his cool fingers against her skin and suddenly the pain had gone. Or maybe it was all in her head, she wasn't quite sure. All she knew was that those huge green eyes saw straight to her very core, as if the boy could've read her mind with just one look and it made her uneasy. The boy with the glasses was nicer, he kept talking to her in a low tone and explained what they were doing the whole time which calmed her down a bit. Whereas the green-eyed boy's hands were cool to the point Orihime was sure he had no circulation in his fingers, the other boy's hands had been warm and soft when he had steered her to the office. He was smiling to her gently every time she looked up to him and she smiled back at him.

"You don't need stitches for that" Uryuu said as he looked at the cut. Ulquiorra nodded and turned around in his swivelling chair. He took out some thin strips and turned back to Orihime, his other hand never letting go of her arm.

"Keep still" he said, staring at Orihime in the eyes for few seconds before starting to put the strips over the cut. Orihime's whole body tensed when she tried not to move a muscle. She even started to hold her breath until her head felt light. She heard Uryuu hem and then felt his warm hand on her shoulder.

"Just relax" he said.

"Okay" she murmured and smiled nervously, snorting a little. She could swear she could feel how Ulquiorra's big green eyes crept up along her arm to her face and she felt her head turn to look at him like she was under a charm.

"Keep still" he repeated, not a hint of annoyance in his voice, it was just the emotionless and toneless as before.

"Sorry" she mumbled quickly and saw Uryuu throw a harsh glare towards the other boy.

"Your bedside manners haven't really improved, Schiffer. But I guess since all your patients will be sedated by the time you see them, it doesn't really matter."

"I don't see a reason to pretend that being in a hospital can be a pleasant experience by trying to console the patients and give them a sense of false security."

"That's exactly why you should even try to be nice, the patients are already scared out of their wits and when they see your cheery face they are certain that this is the end" Uryuu noted with a twitch of an eyebrow.

"I only see these people for a day or so, I can't waste my time in trying to establish a close relationship with every single one of them" Ulquiorra noted as he put the last strip in place, "there. You can leave now."

"Ah, o—okay" Orihime said and tried to get up from the chair when she was stopped by Uryuu's hand again.

"Stay still, you have lost a lot of blood for someone your size" he said, "you shouldn't stress yourself in a while."

"Alright" she said, "but I need to go back to work, I'll get into trouble if I don't..."

"You can't work yet, you almost severed the tendons in your arm" Ulquiorra remarked as he got up from the chair, pushing it back to the desk. Orihime let out a small scared yelp that made Uryuu glare at his fellow student again.

"What did I tell you about scaring patients?" Ulquiorra shrugged and set out for the door.

"Since you are so much more capable in dealing with patients you can look after her" he said before walking out of the room. Uryuu sighed and pushed his glasses up his nose again.

"I'm sorry, Ulquiorra isn't a people person" he uttered apologetically.

"It's okay, I understand" Orihime said and pushed back a stray strand of hair, "it must be stressful working in a hospital."

"Well, I guess in time you get used to it" Uryuu belittled, swatting the air with his hand. Orihime pouted her lips at him, a gesture that suddenly made the boy's face flush and his brain shut down.

"I think you should be a really, really, REALLY cold person to get used to seeing people suffering every day" she said and tried to cross her arms under her chest but flinched when she touched her wound.

"Au" she moaned and raised her arm in front of her face, scowling at the cut, "why do I have to be such a klutz?" Uryuu harrumphed and tried to think up something to say. Somehow his usually perfectly functioning brain had now failed him when he was faced with this young, pretty woman. He had treated young female patients before, some of who were even quite forward but they hadn't had a similar effect on him.

"When can I go back to work?" she asked, batting her eyelids at him. Uryuu coughed into his hand and tried to clear up his throat.

"Erm, I'd advise you to rest for a few days at least, I can write you a certificate for your work." Orihime sighed and shook her head.

"It won't do any good, he made it pretty clear that if I don't come back today, I don't need to go back at all." Her head dropped and her hair hid her face. Uryuu felt his hands starting to sweat as he tried to make use of his bedside manners he had bragged about before but nothing came to him.

"Ah, well I, I guess I could go talk to him if you want to..." he uttered.

"No, no, I know him, he won't listen to you" the girl sighed again. Uryuu wrecked his brain again. _C'mon, you're a med student, you're smarter than this!_

"Uuh, maybe I could help you find another job then" he tried next. He didn't know why but for some reason he wanted to help this girl, seeing her expression fall made him actually feel bad. And he thought he'd been numbed by working in the hospital. Now Orihime perked up and looked at Uryuu with her eyes shining.

"Really, you'd do that? That's so nice!" she exclaimed and jumped up from her chair, leaping into Uryuu's lap and wrapped her arms around her neck. The boy choked up when he felt Orihime's ample chest pressing against him. He could smell her hair and small soft hands as they brushed against the skin on his neck.

"Erm, yes, it's nothing really" he tried to murmur as his hands flailed helplessly in the air. He wasn't sure whether to push the girl away or to respond to her gesture. He chose the middle road and patted her lightly on the back.

"There there" he uttered and was relieved when Orihime finally loosened her grip on his neck and drew back, beaming at him.

"Everyone's been so nice to me today, first Ichigo, then Grimmjow and now you and Ulquiorra! This might be my lucky day after all" she giggled and clapped her hands. Uryuu smiled back at her and then got up from his chair.

"Here, let me take you to them, I'm sure Grimmjow can drive you home. And tomorrow I'll help you find another job if you still want me to."

"Jei!" she giggled and linked elbows with Uryuu, "I'm a lucky girl today!"

"Eh, yeah..." the boy muttered and rubbed his neck nervously. He was quite sure this wouldn't be his best idea ever.

* * *

><p>Ichigo and Grimmjow were giving each other the silent treatment, which meant they casually kicked or punched each other every ten seconds or so and then glared at one another, daring the other to say something. Grimmjow was the first to notice Uryuu walking back to the waiting room with Orihime by his side, the girl was babbling and smiling widely, the cut on her arm bound up. He nudged Ichigo on his shoulder and nodded towards the two. Ichigo jumped up from his seat and walked briskly to them.<p>

"Orihime, are you alright?" he asked, taking gently hold of her arm and looking at the wound, "does it hurt?"

"No, I'm fine" she said and leaned her head against Uryuu's shoulder, "Ulquiorra and Uryuu have been so nice to me, he'll help me find a new job tomorrow!"

"Oh really" Ichigo said and looked at Uryuu, who was looking somewhat stricken, "that's good to hear."

"The chick's alright?" Grimmjow asked as he lounged to them, "then we can finally get the hell outta here."

"Why are you in such a rush, you didn't even need to come here" Ichigo asked, scowling at the blunette.

"I told you, I need her to be my human shield against Tia" he explained, then looked at Orihime, "don't worry, she likes girls, she won't hurt you." The girl just looked puzzled.

"He's talking about his roommate, apparently he has angered her again" Ichigo tried to clear up.

"Aha" Orihime nodded slowly.

"She's making dinner, I'm sure you can have some if you want to" Grimmjow added, trying to act civil.

"Where do you live, by the way?" Ichigo asked her.

"At the East End" the girl replied.

"Isn't that a bit ruff area for a young girl like you?" Uryuu remarked, his brows knitting together.

"It's okay, I live with my brother Sora, he looks after me" Orihime said and smiled to herself, "I should probably call him, he'll get worried if I don't show up."

"You have a brother?" Ichigo asked, "why didn't you say that before?"

"Well, you were in such a hurry and then I was worried for my job..."the girl's voice trailed off and she stared at her toes.

"It's okay Orihime, ignore this idiot here" Uryuu said and patted her gently on the shoulder, "you can call him from the pay phone, they're behind the corner."

"Thank you!" the girl smiled and ran to the pay phones, her mass of hair swaying behind her.

Ichigo, Grimmjow and Uryuu stared after her for few seconds. The blunette was the first to break the spell.

"Okay guys, pick your jaws from the floor and wipe that drool, she doesn't need any more reasons to think you as sexual predators" he chuckled and reached into his pockets for cigarettes.

"Shut it ape" Ichigo groaned and rubbed his neck, "and you can't smoke here."

"I'm getting ready to leave, can't smoke in the car either" the man mumbled with the cigarette between his lips, his fingers playing with the lighter in his hand.

"True addict if I ever saw one" Uryuu sighed and took off his glasses, cleaning them on the hem of his shirt, "if you're going to look after her you might see to that she doesn't take the stitches off for at least a week."

"Hey, I'm not a baby sitter!" Grimmjow protested but turned his head to the direction to girl had run to, "though a babe sitter would probably be a more appropriate word for it..."

"You're disgusting" Ichigo snorted and shoved his hands into his pockets, "I gotta go home now, my dad's being an idiot again..."

"So nothing new there" the blunette smirked, almost dropping his cigarette, "great, so I get the girl all for myself. Yip-fucking-jei."

"Shut up, she's coming back" Ichigo muttered under his breath as Orihime walked back to them, beaming.

"I called Sora, he said it was fine if I would come to dinner at your house" she chimed happily. Her upbeat mood seemed to throw the men off somehow, as if they weren't used to being near someone so positive. Ichigo's scowl was trying to make itself known with bad results, Uryuu kept fiddling with his glasses and Grimmjow just felt weird, as if being scolded by his mother. He felt like his hair was actually trying to smooth itself.

"Good" he finally managed to mutter and turned around to walk out, "let's get cracking then."

"Oh, okay" the girl said and quickly hugged Uryuu and Ichigo. The boys stood stunned and stared after her as she waved them while running after Grimmjow.

"Thank you Uryuu and Ichigo! I'll see you tomorrow!" she shouted before disappearing through the hospital doors.

"She seems...nice" Uryuu finally uttered.

"Yeah" Ichigo mumbled, rubbing his neck awkwardly. He glanced at his old friend who was still staring at the direction Orihime had run to and smirked.

"Help her find a new job? Geez Uryuu, if I'd known you to be so charitable I'd hang more with you." The med student shook his head and glared at him, poking his glasses again.

"She just seemed upset, I had to say something."

"Yeah right" Ichigo chuckled, kicking the floor with the heel of his shoe, "and the fact that she's, as Grimm put it, a babe doesn't have anything to do with it?"

"Shut up" Uryuu huffed and turned around, "I have to go back to work, I have no time for this nonsense."

"Well you sure have time for _her _nonsense, dontcha?" Uryuu didn't even bother to answer and Ichigo was left alone in the lobby. Scoffing at Uryuu's back, he pulled his earphones back to his head and walked out into the brisk air, starting his long walk home.

* * *

><p>Ulquiorra was changing into his civil clothes in the men's dressing room. He pulled a black cardigan over his head and smoothed it down, then slipped into his black skinny jeans. Uryuu always sighed and shook his head at his dress sense but he didn't care, colours were difficult and black always looked okay. Tia and Grimmjow usually laughed that he looked like an emo-kid with his paler than pale complexion, and all black clothes, and the black hair that was usually swept from his face and partially covered his eyes. He didn't care, his appearance had never ranked on high on his inner list of important things. He slammed his locker door shut and picked up his bag from the floor, swinging the strap over his head and walked out of the dressing room. He almost bumped into tall blond man who was just outside the locker room as he stepped out. The man dodged the opening door with a swift pirouette, twirling around in the middle of the hallway. Ulquiorra stared at him with blank eyes and started to walk away before the man said anything.<p>

"Whoa, that was close" the man said and exhaled deeply, grinning like a maniac, "if I hadn't done sports when I was young I might've hurt myself." The man laughed and looked at Ulquiorra who ignored him completely, already fumbling for his earphones from his pockets and plugging them in. The man hemmed and shrugged his shoulders and continued walking to the opposite direction.

_Some sort of jackass festival going on today, _Ulquiorra thought as he walked out into the brisk autumn air. The leaves were flooding the sidewalks and bristled under his feet as he walked home. In the park children were playing the stacks of leaves, throwing them in the air and rolling in them, wet leaves sticking onto their clothes. Cool breeze swept his hair off his face and he had to squint his eyes. He didn't like autumn, it was too fickle and random for his taste. He preferred the winter, a real winter with lots of snow and cold. You could count on winter, you knew how to prepare for it. In the autumn you never knew how you should dress up in the morning, would it rain, would it be cold, would the sun suddenly come out? Whatever you did you always ended up either drenched, sweaty or cold, or all of the above. He hated the feeling of sweat sticking his clothes onto his skin, he had to change the second he got home. All he had to worry about there was not to bump into his roommate. He was too tired to deal with other people after work, he graved for some privacy after having to interact with patients, nurses, med students and doctors the whole day. Though the man was quite quiet and harmless and spent most of his time out of the house, lately he had been isolating himself into the apartment more and more. He kept receiving visits from strangers and late phone calls, which usually were followed by him running out of the door into the night, muttering a quick excuse about work.

His boyfriend seemed to be getting more agitated too, he had heard them arguing the other night on the phone. _Well I suppose the relationship between a police detective and an investigative journalist has certain problems to begin with, _he thought while walking into the corner shop to buy milk and cereal. He dodged some old grannies and made his way to the cereal shelf. He stood in front of it, scanning the rows of boxes with his eyes until settling to a box of sugary corn cereal. He then walked to the dairy section and picked up milk, then walked to the cashier. The girl on the till was chewing on her bubblegum while waiting for the old woman on line count her coins one by one. Her sinewy hands shook lightly as she separated coins from the pile on her palm to the cashier. Ulquiorra stared blankly ahead as he waited for his turn. The annoying pop song playing in the shop was starting to irk him as he queued for minutes until the woman finally managed to gather her groceries and waddle out. Ulquiorra quickly paid for his shopping and with an inward groan stepped back out into the breezing weather. He wished he had worn a scarf but it was too late to do anything to his freezing neck now. Luckily his apartment wasn't far away anymore so he hurried his few last steps before arriving to the door of his flat. He fished his keys out of his pocket and pushed the door open with his foot, his hands being occupied by the key and the groceries. When stepping inside the warm apartment, he let out a quiet sigh of relief and leaned his back against the door for a second, closing his eyes and letting the work day drain out of his brain. Especially that one last patient he had to deal with.

To his surprise his roommate peeked his head out from his own room. The black spiky hair was even messier than usual and he had dark circles under his grey eyes. Even his facial tattoo seemed somehow limb.

"You're home already" the man said, his sentence almost cut by a yawn that stretched his jaws.

"Yes, and so are you" Ulquiorra said as he pushed himself off from the door and walked to their small kitchen, placing his food on the table. His roommate rolled out of his room in his desk chair, swivelling around as he moved to the table. He leaned his elbows on the wooden surface and pressed his chin into his hands.

"Cereal again huh?" he asked, tilting his head to the side.

"I don't see the problem with it."

"Just thought you'd be bored of it by now."

"If I do, I'll just change the brand. Big deal."

"Guess so" Shuuhei said and rolled to their fridge. He swung himself from the door almost into the fridge as he skimmed through its contents. With a deep sigh he slammed it shut and rolled backwards.

"Gotta do some shopping meself" he groaned and stretched his arms above his head, popping his neck and shoulders, "I promised Kensei I'd cook him a dinner tonight."

"Lovely" Ulquiorra said while pouring milk over his cereal.

"Yeah, that's what it's supposed to be" Shuuhei chuckled and ran his fingers through his spiky hair, "but when it's me cooking, we'll probably have to chug done few bottles of wine just to get the taste out of our mouths."

"Charming" his roommate muttered as he crunched on his meal.

"Have you ever cooked for anyone?" Shuuhei asked, cocking an eyebrow to the melancholic med student.

"No" was the answer between spoonfuls.

"Why am I not surprised" the journalist sighed and rolled slowly back to his room, "will you be here tonight?"

"Where else would I be?" Ulquiorra asked as he wiped his mouth on his sleeve and poured himself another bowl of cereal.

"Just thought you might wanna get out of our way, if you know what I mean." Ulquiorra raised his eyes from his cereal and stared at the mildly painted cupboards of their kitchen.

"So it's going to be that kind of dinner."

"Well no" Shuuhei protested as he rolled to his doorway and grabbed holds of the doorframes, stopping himself, "and, yeah, kinda. We've both been so busy lately and this is the only night we get to see each other so I thought that maybe you could slip away for the night..."Ulquiorra craned his head back to look at his roommate. Even though other people's problems had never meant much to him, Shuuhei was a good roommate. He was quiet and nice, didn't bring home any noisy or irritating people, other than their mutual friends and he seemed to even like him, which was way more than he could say from his previous living partners. Ulquiorra was bit of a loner but even he liked the presence of another human being from time to time, and Shuuhei had filled that role perfectly. He never asked for any favours so maybe this one time he could budge. _Guess a night out wouldn't hurt that much, can't even remember the last time I was out. Oh wait, yes I can. And that's the exact reason I haven't been going out lately. _

"Yeah sure, I'll go" he said and turned back to his cereal. He could sense the smile that spread to Shuuhei's face and heard the chair's wheels rolling towards him. He suddenly felt strong arms wrapping around his midsection and firm body pressed against his back as Shuuhei gave him a quick hug and ruffled his black hair, laughter bubbling from his throat.

"You're my favourite Ulqui, thanks for this. I'll get you back, I promise." With that the man rolled back to his room and pulled the door shut behind him, leaving his somewhat startled roommate alone with his bowl of cereal.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5. Time that took to break a man**

Grimmjow nudged Orihime forward as they stood behind his apartment door. The girl seemed nervous, Grimmjow thought he had maybe exaggerated his roommate's fury.

"You'll be fine, just smile prettily and she'll love you" he tried to calm her down but with little success. She swallowed and turned to knock on the door. Soon they heard heavy footsteps and the door was pushed slowly open with an ominous creaking sound. Behind it stood Tia, her usually beautiful face fixed into a dark expression that promised much pain and awful things to the one who would have to face her rage. First she didn't even notice the small girl standing at the door and opened her mouth to berate her roommate who was almost covering behind the girl but then lowered her eyes to the girl who was looking at her, fiddling her hands in front of her. Tia's eyes scanned the girl from head to toe, stopping for a second on her large breasts and then rose back to her face.

"Grimmjow" she started slowly, "who is this?" The blunette almost sighed out of relief and placed his hands on Orihime's shoulders.

"This is Orihime, say hello to Tia, Hime" he said, shaking the girl a little. She managed to stutter out a quiet 'hello' to the blonde beauty who was staring at her intently.

"Hello yourself" she said, a slow smile creeping to her face, "do come in." They stepped inside the apartment, Grimmjow could smell cooking as he shook of his leather jacket. Tia had walked into the kitchen and apparently assumed that the others would follow. Orihime stood in the hall, looking out of place and awkward. Grimmjow sighed inwardly and nudged her towards the kitchen.

"Just go in there and chat with her, she's nice" he assured her. Before she got to answer his phone started ringing in his pocket.

"Sorry" he muttered as he phished the phone out of his pocket, glanced at the screen and frowned. He answered the call and turned his back on the girl.

"Hey Ulqui, what's up?" she heard him say as he walked to a door opposite the kitchen and disappeared into the room behind it. Orihime again swallowed nervously and turned to the kitchen. Gathering all of her courage she walked in to the dragon's den. Meanwhile Grimmjow lopped on his bed, holding his phone to his ear as one of his oldest friends retold him the events of his day after they had met in the hospital.

"So Shuuhei threw you out for some nookie", he chuckled as he kicked of his shoes, "and now you're wandering around town, lonely and abandoned. How sad."

"Don't mock me Grimmjow" Ulquiorra replied, though his tone didn't betray any emotion, as always, "as my friend you are obligated to entertain me in this kind of situation."

"Obligated? Man, how you ever even got any friends is a mystery to me. And I should be the expert on that subject."

"Misery loves company, as they say."

"I don't really know how that fits into the situation but whatever. You can come by if you want to but I warn you, the girl you patched up is here too." Grimmjow could hear Ulquiorra stop walking and imagine how his brows burrowed just a teeny bit.

"Why?" was the simple question. The blunette chuckled and rolled onto his stomach on the bed, shuffling towards the bedpost to grab the remote control for his small TV that was positioned in the corner.

"Well someone had to take care of her and since both Ichigo and Uryuu are emotional retards I had the pleasure of dragging the little girl around me. She's in the kitchen with Tia now, hopefully securing my back."

"I see" Ulquiorra said. It wasn't the best possible scenario but he had nothing better at offer so it had to do.

"I'll be there in about ten minutes."

"Sure, see ya then." The call was hung up on Grimmjow and he threw the mobile on the bed next to him, flicking through the channels with the remote. He tried to listen to any alarming noises from the kitchen but heard none. _See, I told her she was nice, _he thought to himself and relaxed onto his bed, settling to a dirt bike race on the sports channel. _Or then Tia's already dragged her into her bedroom to show her how nice she can be._ That mental image kept Grimmjow entertained until he heard a knock on the door and reluctantly dragged himself out of the bed. He slouched to the door and opened it to a morose looking Ulquiorra, who was dressed head to toe in black, as usual. The most colour Grimmjow had ever seen on the man was actually in his scrubs.

"Greetings, traveler from a faraway land", the blunette grinned, "what brings you to our humble abode?" Ulquiorra didn't seem that amused and stared at him with his frighteningly big eyes.

"I'm not in the mood for your jokes, Grimmjow."

"When are you in the mood for anything, Ulqui?"

"That's none of your business", the man folded his arms on his chest, tilting his head to the side, "now are you going to let me inside or not?" Grimmjow stepped away from the door and straightened his arm to bid him in.

"Please, do come in, sir" he said mockingly, but as usual his jokes didn't have any visibly effect on his stoic friend. Ulquiorra walked inside, taking off his scarf and folded it on his arm. Tia poked her head out of the kitchen door and waved a spatula at the man.

"Hiya Ulqui, long time no see." Ulquiorra nodded solemnly.

"Hello Tia" he said, looking around him in the small hall, "where can I put my clothes?"

"Just leave 'em wherever you want, we're not that fussy around here" the woman said and disappeared back into the kitchen.

Ulquiorra was seemingly frustrated by the casuality of his friends, but you couldn't tell it unless you knew him well. And Grimmjow did. With another sigh he grabbed his friend's scarf and coat and threw them on the back of the couch in the living room.

"There, that'll do" he said and smirked to Ulquiorra over his shoulder, "wanna watch TV?" The pale man shrugged and dragged himself into the living room, sitting down next to Grimmjow on the squeaky couch.

"Wanna beer or something?"

"You know full well I don't drink."

"Tsk, suit yourself then." Grimmjow craned his neck to yell into the kitchen.

"Oi Hime, bring me a beer would you!" The man flashed a wide smirk to Ulquiorra who was staring at him unimpressed.

"You seriously think that the girl you've known for fifteen minutes will start serving you?"

"Just watch" Grimmjow said and placed his one hand behind his head, raising his feet on the coffee table in front of the couch. Soon enough Ulquiorra heard the patting of light feet and then the same girl who he had patched up earlier walked to the living room, carrying an already opened bottle of beer in her hand.

"There you go, Grimmjow" she smiled and flicked her hair off her shoulder. Grimmjow nodded to her with a smug grin on his face and winked at Ulquiorra, whose deadpan expression wavered just a bit.

"Would you like something, Ulquiorra?" the girl asked. He raised his eyes to her, nailing her in her place.

"No" he said, then after a short silence and seeing how the girl's lower lip started to quiver, "thank you." Orihime flashed him a beaming smile.

"Okay then, I'll be in the kitchen with Tia if you need me" she said and pranced out of the living room. Ulquiorra avoided looking at the blunette next to him, the man's insolent face was too much to bear at that moment.

"Didn't I tell ya, what did I tell ya?" Grimmjow taunted him and cackled into his beer. Ulquiorra smacked the bottom of the bottle so it clanged against the man's teeth, making him spill the drink on his face and shirt.

"The fuck!" he cursed, wiping the beer to the back of his hand and glaring murderously at the smaller man, "you little bitch…"

Before Grimmjow had the chance to jump up on Ulquiorra and beat him to the pulp, the door was slammed open and Ulquiorra used the distraction to slide away from the man's grasp. Renji stomped inside the living room, shaking off his leather jacket as he went.

"Oh hi Ulqui, how's life?" he greeted the man. A quick glance around the room told him enough of the situation he had interrupted and he smirked.

"Lovers' quarrel I see. I'll leave you to it then" he said, turning to walk into his own room. Grimmjow scrambled over the back of the couch and tackled the redhead on the floor. The two men wrestled as Ulquiorra stood next to them, hands shoved into his pockets and eyes scanning the roof. Only then he noticed the other man who had come in to the apartment with Renji, a tall, slim man with long black hair and an expensive looking suit. His face was fixed into a similar stoic mask as Ulquiorra's and he acknowledged his presence with the smallest of nods before lowering his gaze to the two men still rolling on the floor. Grimmjow was currently mounting Renji, he had managed to wrap the redhead's long braided mane around his arm and was using it to keep the man's head in place. But Renji didn't seem to mind it, his hand was pressed tightly against the blunette's face, gripping some of his thick hair into his fist. The other man looked at Ulquiorra in the eyes as for advice for the situation. The smaller man shrugged his shoulders.

"They can do this for hours, best just to ignore it" he said and walked back to the couch. The man seemed to accept this and stepped over the wrestling men to join him on the couch.

"I take it this happens quite often" he said as he sat down, with a small moment's hesitation. Ulquiorra cocked an eyebrow to the man.

"You clearly haven't been around here for long." He took another long look at the man. He really wasn't the type who usually dwelled in this apartment. His expensive clothes, perfect hair, upper class manners and the way he carried himself…_He couldn't look more out of place if he tried._

"Who are you?" he asked bluntly. To his surprise, the man didn't seem to be insulted by the question, or then his poker face was better than he had expected.

"Byakuya Kuchiki" the man said, then offered Ulquiorra his hand to shake, "a pleasure to meet you." Ulquiorra stared at the hand for a second before taking it and shaking it lightly.

"Ulquiorra Schiffer" he replied, now speaking more warily than before having recognized the man sitting beside him. _What the hell is the heir of the Kuchiki company doing here, with Renji no less. _He glanced over the couch at the two men, the fight was now seemingly dominated by the redhead, who had Grimmjow in a headlock. He then remembered the blunette telling him something about Renji's new boyfriend, they had had an epic night-out after Rukia had broken up with the redhead. _Hold on…Rukia Kuchiki…And Byakuya Kuchiki. That can't be._

"In case you are wondering then yes, I am Rukia Kuchiki's brother. Well, half- brother anyway" Byakuya said, grabbing Ulquiorra's full attention, "and currently I am in a relationship with Renji Abarai. I think you know him."

"Oh Byakun, don't be so formal" Tia interrupted as she walked into the living room, carrying plates of food in her hands. She lowered the dishes onto the coffee table, revealing a hefty meal of Mexican food.

"I see you have met Renji's gentleman friend" she continued, eyeing the two men and noting to herself how similar they looked. _Both so stuck-up and serious…Now if Ulqui would just find himself someone like Renji to wound him down, that would be great…_

"Here are the dips, Tia!" Orihime skipped into the living room, carrying large bowls filled with salsa, guacamole and crème fraiche. She stopped as she noticed Byakuya and Ulquiorra staring at her with their deadpan faces. Her mouth rounded into an o-shape, then she bit her lower lip and glanced nervously at Tia, who graciously released her of carryings and placed them on the table.

"Here's Byakuya, Renji's boyfriend. Can you say hello to Orihime, Byakun?"

"We have met before" the man said, his monotone voice sounding eerily similar to Ulquiorra's. The comparison made Tia chuckle.

"Um, yes, he was in the café when I hurt myself…" Orihime explained and again hid her face behind her hair. The blonde ruffled her long hair affectionately and laughed softly.

"Oh don't be like that, Byakun can be quite scary but he means well. I guess" she smirked at the man and winked. Byakuya just raised an eyebrow to her and turned his head away. Ulquiorra was silently impressed. Few men had proven to be immune to Tia's charms, straight or gay. _Could it be that one of these people has succeeded in finding a partner who isn't a total imbecile? _As if reading Ulquiorra's mind, Renji managed to push Grimmjow off of him and kick him backwards so that he smashed into the couch, almost making Byakuya and Ulquiorra plant face first into their dinner. Both men slowly straightened themselves and turned to look at the blunette, who was rubbing his head and muttering under his breath. Feeling the evil stares on him he craned his neck back to see the stony faces looking down at him. Somehow their combined glares were much more effective than usually and Grimmjow crawled quickly away. Renji burst into laughter seeing his friend scampering away but was silenced by the same looks and flashed an apologetic smile.

"Sorry Byakuya, it got bit out of hand." The redhead got up from the floor and dusted himself up before staggering into the nearest comfy chair and grabbing himself a plate. He handed it towards Tia, looking at her with his best puppy-eyes look. The woman sighed and shook her head smilingly, starting to pile food on his plate.

"Thank you Tia" the redhead smiled and reached to peck a quick kiss on her cheek, "you're my favourite."

"I know" Tia replied and started to fill another plate with food. Orihime was standing next to her, fiddling with her hands and looking around the living room for a place to sit down. She didn't want to make the men on the couch scoot away for her but there were no more chairs. _I guess I could sit on the floor…but would that be impolite? _Tia handed her a plate loaded with food, snapping her out of her thoughts.

"Thank you Tia" she said kindly, "but ummm…"

"Problem, Hime?" the woman asked while starting to fill a plate for Byakuya.

"Where can I sit?" the girl asked, trying to hide her embarrassment behind her awkward smile.

"You can sit on my lap" Renji said, patting his thigh as an invitation. The girl blushed and shook her head quickly.

"No no no, I couldn't, I can sit on the floor…"

"Nonsense, Renji won't bite you" Tia said and pushed the girl into the man's lap.

"Now, isn't this nice?" the redhead asked Orihime, grinning widely as he tucked into his food. Slowly she relaxed and started to eat her own portion.

"How is your hand, Orihime?" Byakuya asked her. The girl snapped her head up from her plate and tried to chew her food as quickly as possible while the man stared at her. Finally she swallowed and instinctively glanced at her wound-up arm.

"It's all good now" she said and then looked at Ulquiorra who was poking his food with a fork, "thanks to Ulquiorra." Hearing his name being said the man raised his eyes to the girl. Her beaming smile felt distracting, as if it somewhat hindered his thought process. He focused back to his dinner, though he was sure he wouldn't be able to eat all of it. Tia was always more than generous in her portions. He slowly noticed someone's presence above him and saw Grimmjow's head hovering above him.

"Sit down" he ordered the blunette, who threw an angry glare at him but then walked beside the couch and folded himself into a sitting position on the floor. His hair and clothes were rumbled from his wrestling match with Renji and he looked even more disheveled than usual.

"So Uryuu's gonna help you find a job tomorrow?"Tia asked Orihime. Ulquiorra scoffed ever so quietly but still everyone managed to hear it. Renji grinned at him from behind the girl sitting on his lap and threw a nacho in the air, catching it with in his mouth.

"What is it Ulqui, you don't think Uryuu can do it?" he asked while crunching on the nacho. Byakuya frowned at his table manners but only got a wide, nacho-filled smile in return.

"I don't think he has much experience in finding jobs" the smaller man answered as he tried to fill his taco so that it wouldn't spill its contents all over his shirt, "especially for young women."

"You think you could do better?" the redhead irked him further. Now Grimmjow's snorted, almost spitting out his food back to his plate when he tried to hold back his laughter.

"If there's someone even more of a virgin than Uryuu then it's Ulqui" he cackled and dodged a nacho that the man threw at his head. Tia slapped Ulquiorra on his arm, earning a sullen look from him.

"No playing with the food" she said sternly and took a bite of her tortilla.

"What kind of work can you do, Orihime?" Byakuya asked, again his cold stare throwing the girl off. Her fingers fumbled with her food as she tried to eat but then gave up, looking defeated.

"Well, I've only been a waitress but…" she shrugged, forcing a smile on her face, "as Ichigo said, it's really not my forte."

"Do you have any education?" the man continued, ignoring his messy dinner for the moment. The girl bit her lower lip and stared down at her plate.

"Not really…I had to drop from high school when my brother got into an accident and had to stay in the hospital, we had no money for his treatment…And now I'm too old to go back, and college costs so much too…And no one would take me on as an apprentice because I'm a girl and have no experience on anything really…"

The mood was suddenly serious and quiet. Only Ulquiorra and Grimmjow had turned their full attention onto their dinners, the latter one managing to spill guacamole all over his chin. Tia and Renji worse similar frowns as they tried to think up a solution for the problem.

"I don't suppose you have any openings in your company, Byakuya?" the redhead asked his boyfriend who shook his head.

"I'm sorry Orihime but I cannot offer a job for someone so young and inexperienced."

"No it's okay, I understand" the girl sighed and uttered a small laugh, "I'm really pathetic, aren't I?"

"Yep" Grimmjow answered and had to duck as Renji threw his knife into the wall next to the man's head.

"If you're not part of the solution then shut up" he said and patted Orihime's knee, "don't worry Hime, we'll think of something for you." Tia was staring intently at Grimmjow who was wrenching the knife off the wall.

"Grimmjow could hire you" she suddenly said, earning the full attention of everyone in the room. The blunette stumbled ahead as he finally managed to pull the knife loose and stared at the blonde woman.

"I could?" he asked, his eyes moving slowly from Tia to Orihime.

"Yes, you could" she repeated, every word loaded with the authority that sent shivers through every man's spine.

"But I can't afford…" the blunette started but was quickly silenced by Tia's harsh glare. He pouted at her and then shook his head in submission.

"Alright, alright, whatever" he muttered as he wiped his plate clean with a piece of a tortilla bread. The next thing he heard was a high squeal and then someone rammed into him, wrapping their arms around his neck.

"Thank you thank you thank you!" Orihime laughed as she hung onto the man, "you won't regret this, Grimmjow!" _Wrong, _the man thought as he tried to pry the girl's hands away, _I'm regretting it already._

* * *

><p>Ichigo sighed deeply as he stood in front of his childhood home. His other hand was scratching the back of his head, an old nervous habit that seemed to surface every time he was faced with his past. Finally realizing there was no way out of the situation, he slowly made his way to the door, his fingers fumbling for the keys in his pocket. With a moments' hesitation he let them there and instead knocked on the door. Despite living in that house for eighteen years he didn't feel like it was his home anymore. It felt like going to a stranger's house. The door was opened by a dark-haired teenage girl with a stern scowl on her face, and for a second Ichigo felt a warm gush inside him. He recognized that scowl every time he looked into the mirror himself.<p>

"Hi Karin" he mumbled softly, in the quiet, warm voice he only reserved for his little sisters. The girl didn't seem to feel the same kind of affection towards him, not at the moment at least.

"Why don't you use the key, that's what it's for" she grunted as she turned away from the door, leaving it open for her big brother. Ichigo's shoulders sagged a little and again he regretted coming here. He followed his sister inside, pulling off his earphones from his neck and lowering them on a nearby table.

He could already hear the faint noise of somebody trying to be quiet and sneak up on him. With an inward groan, Ichigo rolled back his shoulders and turned towards the living room door, raising his hands in front of his face like boxer defending from his opponent's punches. And as always, his father delivered. A swift kick almost knocked Ichigo off his feet but he was quick to duck down and grab the man's ankle, sending him tumbling down to the floor with a loud yell and a bang. Ichigo stared down at his father flailing on the floor, groaning in pain.

"I see I have nothing left to teach you, my darling son" the man grunted between his clenched teeth. His son rolled his eyes and stepped over him to walk into the kitchen. His mouth was watering from the smell of food. Yuzu had always been a terrific cook, Ichigo couldn't get his head around how. None of the rest of the family barely managed to boil water. _Well, except for Mom, but she's not here, is she? _Ichigo thought and threw a glare at his father over his shoulder. _You idiot._

"Hi Yuzu" he greeted his other little sister who was busy bustling in the kitchen. She peeked over her shoulder and flashed a quick smile at him.

"Hi Ichi" she said, pushing back a strand of blond hair, "how are you?"

"Grand, grand" he answered, ruffling his orange hair as he settled down to a chair, "how's school?"

"It's fine, we're both doing great. Karin's busy with her training, Tatsuki has taken her under her wing." Ichigo cocked an eyebrow.

"That's odd, I wouldn't think Tatsuki would be the sheltering type" he said, rubbing his cheek, "though I can see the attraction there." On cue, he received a quick smack on the back of his head from Karin who had just walked into the room.

"Stop gossiping about me" she noted as she sat down opposite Ichigo. Their father had managed to gather himself from the floor and slouched down next to his son, scratching his black stubble.

"What's for dinner Yuzu?" Ichigo asked, shifting in his seat and trying to avoid looking at his father.

"Spaghetti carbonara, your favourite" the blonde girl smiled kindly at her brother and laid down a steaming pot of said sauce on the table.

The next few minutes were spend in blissful silence, only broken by the sound of clattering cutlery and approving hums as they tasted the food. Ichigo was trying to eat as quickly as possible without appearing rude, hoping to get out before his dad remembered he had something to tell him.

"Oh yes, now that we're all gathered here" Isshin started, lowering down his fork and knife, "I have an announcement to make." Ichigo groaned inwardly and rolled his eyes, Karin didn't even raise her gaze from her plate. Yuzu was the only one who had the decency to appear interested.

"What is it Dad?" she asked, glaring at her siblings who were couldn't be bothered to act civil. Their father seemed unfazed by this and rubbed his hand together.

"Your mother and I…" he started but was cut by the sound of Ichigo's cutlery dropping to his plate with a clatter.

"You're going back together?" he asked, spaghetti dropping from his mouth with every word. Karin made a face of disgust and Yuzu handed him a napkin, which Ichigo took absently. Isshin looked uncomfortable and glanced at his daughters.

"Well, not quite, but" Isshin raised his tone as his children moaned in disappointment, "but, she is coming back from her parent's and has agreed to come live with us. She's taking her old job back at the school."

"Guess that's better than nothing" Yuzu sighed and dropped her eyes back to her plate. Karin was poking her food viciously, almost impaling the plate with her fork. Ichigo sighed, leaning back on his chair and pressing his face into his hands. Isshin looked worried and tried to console his offspring.

"Look, I know this isn't the best situation to be in, but things are getting better, trust me on this."

"Name one good reason we should trust you" Ichigo spat out and rose from his chair, knocking it on the floor.

"Ichigo!" Yuzu cried, her lower lip already shaking. Karin dropped her fork on her plate and rolled her eyes.

"Now son, there's no need to go digging on old arguments, we have settled this many times before…"

"_You _have maybe settled it, I haven't!" Ichigo argued, his hands balling into fists. He could feel the already familiar feeling of rage growing inside him as he stared at his father.

"Ichigo, calm down, there's no need to shout, we're all grown-ups here…"

"Oh really? 'Cause you certainly haven't been acting like one!" the young man shouted, hearing how Yuzu was starting to whimper, "You have ruined this family and taken our mother from us with your pathetic lies and excuses! How dare you!"

"Ichigo, stop it, you're scaring Yuzu" Karin said in a low tone that promised great pain to whoever didn't listen. Ichigo managed to calm himself down when he saw the state of his little sister from the corner of his eye. He slowly opened his fists and leaned his other hand on the table. His shoulders dropped down, his whole body had tensed up when he had been shouting at his father, who was still staring at him with calm eyes. Ichigo had never gotten the hang of his father, usually he was this goofy oaf who took nothing seriously but then suddenly he changed into this almost eerily calm and efficient man. _Guess if he really was a government agent you have to be at least somehow capable of being serious, _Ichigo thought as he eyed up his father.

"Sit down, Ichigo" he said, his tone now calmer and stronger than before, "I understand you're angry but you're a grown man. You must act like one, even though I haven't done so." Isshin chuckled a little and shook his head, "isn't that what parents always say, 'don't do what I do, do what I tell you'?"

"Guess so" Ichigo muttered as he poked his dinner.

"Anyway, she's coming back next month so I expect you all to behave when she's here." Karin let out a bitter laugh.

"Like that's ever been the problem."

"Karin, don't start" Isshin ordered and managed to keep her daughter in reins, "you all know what I mean. Now, as that is settled, let's finish our lovely dinner, shall we?" The children sighed in unison and turned back to their food that was quickly getting cold.

When they were done, Ichigo helped Yuzu clean up the table and do the dishes. He chatted to her about everyday stuff and was almost freaked out when she mentioned she was going on a date next week. Ichigo had to remind himself that his little sisters were no longer twelve, they were now young women. But that didn't stop him from ruffling Yuzu's blond hair and ordering her to tell him everything that happened on the date. She obliged, giggling and hugged him tightly before running up to her room upstairs. Ichigo headed back to his own flat, hollering a quick goodbye to Karin but ignored his dad's wailing pleas of father-son intimacy. Once out of the house, Ichigo exhaled deeply, trying to rid his mind off all the shit the visit had brought up. Shaking his head, he started walking towards to town centre, his earphones blasting loud music that he hoped would drown out his brain.


	6. Chapter 6

_**More nonsense! The title is quite accurate actually, I've started to notice. But it's good fun, I can just write whatever comes to my head and play around with the characters. With my other fics I have to concentrate more, which I'm unable to do most of the time. Very therapeutic this is. Now then now, now then, on with the show, shall we?**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6. But leave my heart alone<strong>

"I've got a secret, I can't tell you..." the light sing-song voice greeted Grimmjow even before he opened the door to his shop. His hand stopped on the handle as he frowned at the door and listened.

"You can't pretend, you don't love me..." The man's frown deepened as he tried to make sense of the situation. He hadn't left the door open, he hadn't left the stereo on, so where did the noise come from? He opened the door and stepped inside just as the song changed. He looked around the shop, his eyes scanning the space for the source of the sound. The music was coming from the stereos but there was someone else singing to it.

"How could you let her touch you in a place you didn't want touched, how could you let her get so close to you that she could kiss your neck, and kiss it gently, and kiss it gently and kiss it g-e-e-e-ntly..." An auburn haired was skipping between the shelves of CDs, singing with her light soprano voice, knowing all the lyrics by heart. Grimmjow slammed the door shut, making the girl jump from fright as she realised she wasn't alone anymore.

"Oh hi Grimmjow! I didn't hear you come in" she chirped and ran to him, smoothing down her navy blue dress, "I wanted to come in early so I'd have time to get used to the place, I hope you don't mind..." Her voice trailed off again, a trait that Grimmjow was starting to notice. Maybe it was because she was so shy or insecure, he wasn't sure yet. _Few weeks here and I bet she'll be done with it._

"It's fine" he rumbled, shaking off his leather jacket. The girl quickly reached out her hand to get it but Grimmjow glared at her, making her take a step back.

"I can take care of it myself, you just...continue whatever you're doing" he waved his hand in the air, gesturing to the whole store. He walked to the back room, leaving Orihime standing in the shop with a puzzled look on her face.

"Um, okay then" she then perked up and continued on her singing, "how could you lie to me, lie to my face?" In the back room Grimmjow was staring at the album cover that Orihime had left on top of the stereo. Apparently she had taken the liberty of bringing her own music with her to work because Grimmjow was sure he didn't have anything like this in his collections. He moved his hand to change the record but then was stopped by Orihime's singing. With a groan he let his hand drop back to his side and walked to the coffee maker instead, loading it full. He didn't bother asking if the girl even drank coffee, she did now. Grimmjow tried to block out the sound of Orihime's singing but then noticed his foot was tapping the floor into the rhythm of the song. He glared at the insolent extremity and kicked it with his other foot.

"Turning into a mushy dweep already" he muttered under his breath as he turned the coffee maker on, "too much feminine energy around these days. But at least she doesn't have furry tattoos." He frowned at the notion and glanced over his shoulder to the shop, _at least that I know of._

"I have rearranged the shelves, Grimmjow!" Orihime exclaimed as she waltzed in the back room. The man grunted in response and kept staring at the coffee maker, as if trying to hurry it up with the power of his glare.

"Do you like Kate Nash? I love her" she continued as she patted next to Grimmjow, peering around him to see his face, "I know every song."

"So I see" the man muttered and crossed his arms across his chest, tapping his bicep with his fingers.

"You have quite a collection of records here" the girl blabbered on, "I've seen some of them in my brother's shelf but some of them look weird. What's with that skeleton guy who's in dozen covers?"

"Which skeleton guy?" Grimmjow asked, not really knowing why he even bothered.

"Well he has some hair, which is weird, and these crazy eyes...And in one cover he was a pharaoh or something...Then he was riding some horses..."

"You mean Eddie."

"Who's Eddie?"

"The skeleton, his name's Eddie the Head."

"Oh, that's cool. What does he do?"

"He's the mascot for a band called Iron Maiden."

"Oh, is that some kind of a feminine rock band?" Grimmjow slowly turned his head to look at the girl to see if she was being serious. Judging by her face she was.

"No" he said and turned his eyes back to the coffee machine.

"Oh, okay then" Orihime said and started to roll back and forth on her heels, "do you like coffee? I brought biscuits if you want some."

"I'm fine."

"Are you sure? I made them myself" the girl pouted her lips at him which had an unwanted effect on Grimmjow. He actually felt a blush trying to creep onto his face but forced it back with sheer force of will. He would not turn into some horny teenage boy just because a pretty girl with big tits was offering him some cookies, goddamnit.

"Yes" he groaned and opened a cupboard to grab himself a mug, "do you want coffee?"

"Oh yes please" Orihime chirped and clapped her hands together. Grimmjow resisted the urge to roll his eyes as he handed the girl a black mug with the picture of a pentagram on the side. She turned it around in her hands and frowned at it.

"Are you a Satanist of some kind?" she asked. Grimmjow sighed inwardly and shook his head.

"No."

"Oh okay" Orihime said and tilted her head to the side, "it's a nice picture though." Grimmjow just muttered something under his breath as he walked out of the kitchen with a large cup of hot coffee. It would be a long day.

* * *

><p>Tia stared at the practice dummy in front of her. She bounced on her feet, delivering few practice punches in the air before twirling around and kicking the dummy on the head, making it topple on its platform. Her instructor hummed approvingly and stopped the dummy's movement. He nodded to Tia and stepped back again. He pointed to the dummy's midsection.<p>

"Do the five-part combo with the axe kick this time" he grunted. The woman nodded and limbered up her arms before delivering five quick jabs on the dummy's midsection, then jumping back and raising her left feet up and striking down at the dummy with her heel. The dummy tottered again and again was stopped by the instructor. The man nodded and stepped back, pointing to the dummy's head.

"Let's finish up with a backfist and a spinning back heel kick" he ordered. Tia nodded and exhaled deeply before pending her right arm and then quickly straightening it, smacking the side of the dummy's face with her knuckles. She then backed off a bit, took few steps to gather little speed and spun round, kicking the dummy's head and making it fall to the ground. Though the other people at the gym gave her appreciative cheers and even some applauds, her instructor just grunted and kicked the dummy on the ground.

"That's all for today, Harribel. Hit the showers." The woman wiped sweat off her forehead into a towel and nodded to the man.

"Thanks for this Zaraki, I appreciate it." The scar-faced man scoffed and picked up the dummy with one hand, flexing his impressive biceps. Even Tia had to admit that the man had some brutal charm about him, though he was blunt and straightforward he knew what he was doing and expected others to do that too. Tia had heard rumours that the man was actually on ex-cage fighter, which didn't really surprise her. Where else would he have gotten all those scars and the knowhow of self-defence? She walked past the man towards the showers, earning few slaps on the back from other trainers and trainees. She spotted a familiar face among the congratulators and walked to her, taking a sip from her water bottle.

"Fancy seeing you here Yoruichi" she greeted the smaller woman who was running on a treadmill. The purple-haired woman flashed her a wide smile as she slowed down her pace a bit.

"Could say the same to you" she replied, checking on her pulse from her wristwatch, "saw you doing some serious damage there, pent up aggressions?"

"Maybe" Tia said and peered to look at the treadmill's meters, "are you training for a marathon or something?" Yoruichi laughed as she kept on running, her steps rolling easily along the carpet.

"Nah, just been too lazy for too long, got a lot of catching up to do."

"I thought you were more of a martial arts kinda girl."

"Well yeah I am but I need to get my basics in shape first, I don't wanna embarrass myself by going on to a sparring match and having to give up halfway 'cause I can't keep up" the smaller woman explained and grabbed her water bottle to take a sip from it. Tia raised an eyebrow to her as she eyed the woman from head to toe. She had absolutely no extra on her slim figure.

"You don't look that out of shape to me."

"Maybe not, but I can feel it. Gotta flex up."

"Fine, you know your body better than anyone else" the blonde admitted and stretched her arms behind her back. The woman grinned widely and increased her pace again.

"That I do. But hey, we need to catch up sometime, you still seeing Kuukaku?"

"Yep" Tia said, a slow smile spreading to her face as her girlfriend was mentioned, "you couldn't shake that woman off if you wanted to."

"Hah! That's true, she's a pest" Yoruichi laughed, "but yeah, I'm actually going to this mayor's ball next week, wanna come with? They said I could bring few plus ones if I want to." Tia looked surprised, she didn't know Yoruichi was still hanging out with the rich. _Guess her family kinda demands it. _

"I guess Kuukaku has been invited too but you know her" the woman smirked, "it's an open bar, lots of free food too." She didn't need to say more.

"Alright, I'll talk to her. Do you mind if we bring Kaien and some others along?"

"No problem, the more the merrier. Kisuke is always bored out of his skull with those old geezers, I bet he'd love to see you all."

"Well, lately our little group of friends has gone up a notch on the social ladder" the blonde said, "do you know who's Renji's latest man?"

"No, who?"

"Byakuya Kuchiki, the leader of the Kuchiki enterprises." Yoruichi almost fell off her treadmill as she stared at Tia in shock. She got her pace back just in time before slamming to the floor behind her.

"No way in hell, little Byakuya? Goddamnit, I haven't seen him in years" she laughed and shook her head, "how did he end up with Renji?"

"It's bit of a long story actually, but I can fill you in later. But I gotta hit the showers, text me about the party will you?"

"Yeah sure thing. Nice seeing you Tia!"

"As always."

* * *

><p>Byakuya Kuchiki was sitting behind his desk in his personal office, reading through yet another report. He had an important meeting that afternoon and he had to prepare for it, know all the figures by heart so he could catch the opponent off-guard if necessary. Byakuya was known for his ruthless negotiation tactics and his excellent memory combined with his quick mind usually worked wonders on his not-so well-prepared business partners. Though by now everyone who had to deal with him personally knew what to expect from him and could sometimes even stand their ground instead of crumbling into a quivering pile of nervous mush when he pointed out a flaw or an error in their plans. Today he would be meeting one of the CO's of a rivalling company from another city, Gin Ichimaru. The man was a weird case, he didn't exactly fit into the description of a traditional businessman. He was way too casual and friendly for Byakuya's taste, he insisted on chatting on and on about personal things instead of focusing into the business at hand. Even his coldest stares couldn't make the man stop his consistent chattering, god knows how he had tried. And today he wanted to be dealt with the meeting as soon as possible, he had promised Renji to meet him for dinner that night. And excuses about work wouldn't be tolerated.<p>

The telecommunicator on his desk peeped, signalling that his secretary had something to say to him. He pressed the incoming call button.

"Yes" he said, still keeping his eyes on the report at hand, scanning the lines of information as quickly as he could.

"Kuchiki sir, you have a visitor" his secretary said. Byakuya frowned, he wasn't expecting anyone. He would have to leave for the meeting in a manner of minutes, he didn't have time for this.

"Tell them to reschedule, I have to leave for my meeting with Ichimaru" he answered, starting to stack his papers together.

"Sir, Gin Ichimaru is here" the secretary said and now Byakuya looked at the telecommunicator with disbelief. _Why?_ was the first thought in his head but decided not to show his surprise.

"Tell him to come in" he said, lowering the papers back to the desk and leaning back on his chair, ready to face the man.

"Certainly sir." Within a minute the door to the office was opened and a tall, thin to an almost skeletal point, man waltzed in. His face was set into a wide smile which narrowed his eyes to thin slits, making Byakuya wonder how the man even saw anything. _You would think he would keep bumping into street lights or parking meters, _the business man thought as he eyed the man before him. Gin didn't seem to notice the distain he was subjected to but instead waved happily to Byakuya. The raven haired man frowned slightly at the gesture, he knew that Gin seemed to be polite and happy-go-lucky but having dealt with the man for a longer period of time had taught him that it was all just a charade, the man was a twisted bastard he enjoyed playing with other people's feelings and double-timing almost anyone he met. Byakuya was used to such behaviour, he had been raised to deal with such people and had thus far managed to remain unscathed.

"Hiya Byakuya" Gin said and sat on the edge of the desk, crossing his legs. Byakuya sighed lightly and raised an eyebrow to the man.

"I see you still have not managed to acquire any sort of basic manners Ichimaru" he answered. The silver haired man laughed and swatted the air with his hand.

"Oh Byakuya, you're such a hoot. How's the family?" Gin's smile widened just a little, "I heard you've found a certain someone to your life." Byakuya didn't let the surprise show on his face. _Of course he knows, we haven't been that secretive about it. The question is why does he care? But when has logic played a part in Ichimaru's thoughts._

"My personal life is none of your concern Ichimaru. Now would you care to explain why we are not having our scheduled meeting?" Gin sighed and lolled his head from side to side.

"Oh you know me, Byakuya, I'm not a very formal kind of a man, I thought we could just talk things over like this, face to face, mano i mano" he said and gestured with his to Byakuya and himself.

"I would think by now you would know that I am not that kind of a man. I cannot possibly treat anything we speak now as an official business meeting. If you want to cancel the meeting you can reschedule with my secretary" Byakuya said, turning his attention to his paperwork. Inside he was feeling quite victorious, if Ichimaru left now he'd have plenty of time to make the dinner with Renji. And he wouldn't have to face this man for another few weeks.

Gin jumped off his desk and twirled around, the tails of his coat swirling around him. He chuckled and ran his hand through his silvery hair, turning to look at Byakuya. His eyelids were now slightly open, just enough to reveal a slit of his blue eyes.

"Oh c'mon Byakuya, play nice now" he said in a lower tone than before. Byakuya narrowed his eyes, he might've made a mistake here. He was fully aware that Gin's boss wasn't the one to be messed with and apparently there was now something he wanted from him.

"I don't wanna start playing dirty with you" Gin said, leaning his hands on the desk, "but if you're gonna make me, I have no choice."

"What do you want, Ichimaru?"

"Oh, it's not what I want, no no no" the man laughed and stared at Byakuya in the eyes, "it's what my boss wants. And he usually gets what he wants. Or then the next best thing." Byakuya knew it would be better just not to ask but couldn't help himself.

"And what would that be?" Gin's smile spread even wider, making Byakuya think his face was completely slit with his mouth.

"Revenge, of course. For not playing nice. You know, Byakuya, we just want to get along with everybody but sometimes people resist that, and we can't have that" the thin man said, leaning towards Byakuya, "it's bad for business, you know."

"I see" Byakuya said, crossing his hands on the desk, "so tell me what your boss wants and we can be done with this."

"Brilliant!" Gin exclaimed and pushed himself back from the desk, starting to roll back and forth on his heels, "so here's the deal; you're quite close with the heir of the Shiba company, aren't you?"

"I do not see what my personal life still has to do with anything" Byakuya said, though he could foresee what was coming, "but continue."

"Yes" Gin said, the word hissing between his teeth, "you see, my boss is pretty interested in taking over that company but the old geezer is a bit resistant. So my boss asked me to come to see you, maybe you could persuade the young man to talk some sense to his father. That way no one gets hurt and everybody's happy."

"I do not see how it would benefit the Shibas if your company took over theirs." _Other than the fact that they would probably life up to their expected life span._

"Well yes, you might think that, but as his friend you must be aware that Kaien Shiba isn't really cut out for managing the company. So if he would just convince his father to sell the company to us, with more than enough of compensation, he'd be off the hook and have enough money to live comfortably to the end of his days. And of course all the employees could keep their jobs. So it's a win-win situation all around!" Byakua frowned as the thought about the proposition. Gin was right, Kaien would never be happy being the leader of the family company but it was his duty. And his father would be heartbroken if the company was sold out of the family. Their relationship had never been great, Kaien wanting to live his life as he pleased, his father trying to coach him to be a good leader one day. But no matter how much training Kaien got, he just wasn't cut out for it. He was a teamplayer, he didn't want to make big decisions on his own and order others around. _Well, at least not on that scale. _

"I will see what I can do for you" Byakuya finally said, weighing his options, "but I cannot promise anything. You must be aware that Kaien Shiba is an extremely independent person and does not enjoy being ordered around." Gin seemed to be pleased with this and clapped his hands together.

"Excellent Byakuya, I knew I could trust you" he said smilingly, as usual, "my boss will be pleased."

"Good. Now if you do not mind, I have an important meeting I have to attend..." Byakuya didn't have time to finish his sentence when he heard some ruckus behind the door to his office and then it was slammed open. He saw Renji standing at the door, seemingly arguing with his secretary.

"I just wanna say hello, that's all..." he said, then turned around feeling eyes on him. Byakuya cursed mentally for Gin still being there, the silver haired man glanced at him with that wicked smile on his face and he knew he'd have to pay for this later.

"I'm sorry, I didn't knpw you had company..." the redhead started but was interrupted by Gin waltzing to him and grabbing his hand.

"A pleasure to meet you Renji" he said, shaking his hand, "I've heard so much about you." The redhead frowned and glanced at Byakuya over the man's shoulder.

"Oh really" he said slowly, "I'm sorry I don't think we've met before." Gin laughed and tilted his head to the side.

"I'm sorry, where are my manners. I'm Gin Ichimaru, the pleasure is all mine." Renji slowly drew his hand away from the man's grip, for such a skinny man he had strong hands.

"Right" he uttered, his eyes moving between Byakuya and the strange man before him, "well I guess I'll come back later..."

"No no no, I was just leaving" Gin said, glancing at the business man over his shoulder, "I'll be seeing you again shortly, Byakuya." The man didn't answer, just waited silently until Gin had exited the room and the door was closed.

Renji stared at the closed door for a second before turning to face his lover. He pointed at the door with his thumb.

"The hell was that?" Byakuya sighed and flailed his hand in the air, pressing his face into his other hand.

"Just some business, boring and meaningless."

"Didn't seem that boring" the redhead said as he walked over to Byakuya's desk, "you alright?"

"I have no reason not to be" the man answered, looking at Renji, "I have business meetings every day, this was no different."

"I thought business meetings needed the whole board to be present, not just two guys negotiating in an office" the redhead smirked, "seems bit unorthodox to me. And you're anything but."

"It was a special case, nothing more."

"Right" the redhead cackled and reached to touch his lover's face, "am I special case too?"

"Why would you say that?"

"I've never seen that man in my life or heard of him and he says he had heard loads about me. Do you gossip about your sex life with your business partners?" Byakuya scoffed and grabbed Renji's hand in his.

"You are part of my personal life and I never talk about personal issues while I am at work, you know that."

"Then how come he knew about me?"

"Gin Ichimaru is a dangerous man, he makes his business to know everything that might help him to intimidate people." As soon as Byakuya had said those words he regretted them. Renji drew back with a serious look on his face.

"Was that guy threatening you?" he asked, "You should've told me." The business man sighed and squeezed Renji's hand.

"It is not your concern, forget about it."

"No I won't, you said he might use me to get to you and I wanna know why" the redhead continued, his happy mood now gone with the sudden possibility that the man he had just met had threatened his lover.

"He will not have to do that since we got to an agreement" Byakuya said, "but I know that if he wants something, he gets it. And he does not shy from using dirty ways to make that happen." Renji hummed and caressed Byakuya's knuckles with his thumb, looking thoughtful.

"Do not waste your time with that man Renji, he will not trouble me anymore." The redhead looked him in the eyes and cocked an eyebrow.

"Promise you'll tell me if he starts some shit with you" he said and Byakuya knew better than to start arguing with him. He had seen how protective Renji got when it came to his friends. He had no family so he treated all his friends as one, going to great lengths to keep them safe.

"Alright, I promise. If you promise me that we will not discuss this issue any further" he said, pulling Renji closer to him, "if I remember correctly, we were going to have dinner tonight." The redhead's face lit up and he beamed.

"Oh yeah, I was coming to pick you up actually" he said and kissed Byakuya, "I have a surprise for you." His lover raised an eyebrow.

"You know I do not like surprises." Renji grinned at him.

"You will like this one love, trust me."


	7. Chapter 7

**_More inane ramblings. I might actually have some kind of a plot developing here, isn't that exciting? But let's save that for later, now just some Ichigo&Kaien drama. I was put off Ichigo for some time since he's everywhere (well, main character, what do you expect) but there are just so many other good characters in Bleach I was just bit fed up. But since this is basically me trying to develop my character writing skills I guess I had to do him at some point (no pun indented). He's a nice kid, let's not blame him for that. _**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7. But it's getting old for the fifteenth time<strong>

Ichigo sighed as he turned around in his bed. He couldn't sleep, it was already three in the morning. He groaned as he pressed his hands against his forehead, angry at himself for not being able to sleep. Even if he went to sleep right now, he wouldn't get up on time or would be really tired the whole day. In any case, the next day would be a total waste. _Might as well not sleep at all, _he rationalized and kicked the covers off of him and rose to sit up on the edge of the bed. He ran his fingers through his hair and yawned, then got up and patted to the kitchen. There wasn't much food in the fridge, he had been too lazy to do any shopping after the timid dinner back at home. The memory still stung his mind and he slammed the fridge door shut. He opened a cupboard and took out a packet of noodles, sighing to himself for the cliché. He put the kettle on the boil the water and leaned on the counter, tapping his fingers against its surface.

He glanced out of the window, the street lights were on and it was still dark. He couldn't go anywhere or call anyone at this hour, he was truly alone. Ichigo sighed again and stared at the kettle, trying to will it to boil faster. _Although, _he suddenly remembered, _Grimmjow's always saying how he never gets any sleep at night. _The blunette wasn't his favourite choice for company but it was better than nothing. He switched off the kettle and hurried back to his room, dressed up quickly in jeans and a shirt and picked up his phone. For a second he thought about calling the man first but he wasn't up he'd only wake him up and then he'd be pissed. He dropped the phone into his pocket and started to search for his shoes. _Guess I can just walk by their apartment and if they're not up, there's that diner nearby that's always open. I can say I had some nightly cravings or something. _

He stepped outside and locked the door behind him, turning the handle to make sure it really was locked. The air was misty and cold, and there was fog floating above the ground. Ichigo rubbed his arms as he started walking towards Grimmjow's apartment. _I wonder if Renji's home, or maybe he's at Byakuya's...Tia might be home too, and Kaien..._Ichigo almost stopped on his tracks as he thought the possibility of seeing the man in the middle of the night. Part of him wanted to rush to the apartment just to see the man, other part wanted to quickly scamper back to his own flat and hide under the covers. He wasn't sure what he thought of the man, since the trouble with his family Kaien had been like a big brother to him, as had Renji and Grimmjow too, in his own obnoxious way, but Kaien was the most reliant of those three, he had problems with his own family too. Renji was an orphan and Grimmjow had been taken into custody when he'd been just a kid. Uryuu's relationship with his father was cold at best and Ulquiorra...well, who knows?

Shuuhei was probably the only one with a normal, loving family, though his father had passed away three years ago. He didn't know about Tia's family, the woman was quite private though she acted like a mother towards all of them. And apparently Orihime didn't have parents either, just her brother. Maybe that was one of the reasons Ichigo wanted to help her out, she reminded him of Yuzu so much it almost hurt. He could imagine how Yuzu would grow up to be a young woman like her and it pained him to think she'd be in her position some day, lost and confused. Yet another reason why he was so angry with his father, that idiot had taken their mother away from his sisters. No matter what happened he could probably never forgive him for that.

Ichigo noticed that apparently he was still going to his friends' apartment. He shrugged, guess it couldn't hurt either. He'd have to see the man sometime, and right now he could actually use someone to talk to about his visit home. Kaien was so grown-up and he listened, he never interrupted and he always knew when he wanted to talk. Even if they were out in a large group, Kaien could always pick out if he wasn't feeling up for it and slowly tear them away from the crowd into a quiet corner where they could talk in peace. Ichigo sometimes felt embarrassed how he always burdened Kaien with his own worries but the man would have nothing of it, he said he was glad Ichigo could talk to someone and even more if he could help.

But Ichigo knew that not everyone was as happy for him. He had noticed the odd looks Renji gave them every time they were sitting next to each other, especially now since Kaien's originally brotherly caresses and hugs had turned into a bit more lingering, just so that it was on the edge of what could be considered appropriate. Ichigo had been a bit confused at first, he had never asked about Kaien's personal life, or even seen him being intimate with anyone, but judging what the others had said, he went both ways. Since most people in his group of friends were gay or bisexual it didn't bother him, but he himself wasn't sure what to make of it. He hadn't been with anyone but he had always just assumed he liked girls, he hadn't really had any reason not to believe so. It was all so weird right now.

Ichigo was almost at the apartment and he could see a light shining from the window. He climbed up the stairs but when he was only few steps from the door he suddenly stopped. He opened and closed his fists, feeling that this was actually a really bad idea. He turned around and set out to walk back home when he bumped into a man who was climbing the stairs.

"Oh sorry" Ichigo mumbled and tried to quickly squeeze past the man.

"Ichigo?" the man asked. The young man stopped and stared at the man. He pushed back the hood he was wearing and revealed a familiar face under it. Kaien frowned at Ichigo and leaned his hand on the rail.

"The hell you doing here this time of night?" he asked, tapping his fingers against the railing. Ichigo forced out a laugh and scratched his head nervously.

"I...just...couldn't sleep" he muttered and looked around, trying to avoid the man's eyes.

"You wanna come in?" Kaien asked, deciding to ignore the boy's weird behaviour. He glanced into the paper bag he was carrying in his hand.

"I've got chips and burgers if you want" he offered, knowing that Ichigo was always hungry, especially if he had had dinner at home. The young man smiled and nodded, his hand dropping back to his side.

Kaien walked up the few remaining steps and strolled to his door, fumbling for the keys from his pocket. He handed the food to Ichigo while he opened the door, kicking it forcefully.

"Tough love" he grinned to Ichigo as he stepped inside, the young man following suit. The television was on, showing some horror movie by the looks of it. Ichigo could see Grimmjow's prominent blue hair sticking out from the couch.

"Look who I found" Kaien shouted as a greeting, making the blunette turn around to look at the door. Seeing Ichigo stand in the hallway he raised his eyebrows and nodded to him.

"Did you bring the food?" he grunted as he slipped back on the couch. Kaien kicked off his shoes and walked to the living room, lopping himself into the comfy chair beside the couch.

"Ichigo's got them" he said, pointing to the young man who was still carrying the snacks.

"Well, bring 'em here then!" the man bellowed, gesturing towards them with his hand. Ichigo walked to the living room and looked around for a place to sit. Grimmjow had stretched himself all over the couch and Kaien had taken the only chair. With a sigh Grimmjow moved his legs so that Ichigo could sit on the couch too.

"Thanks" he muttered and placed the bag of food on the coffee table. The blunette was quick to grab the bag and fished out a pack of chips and burger. He threw the bag to Kaien, who offered it first to Ichigo.

"Oh, a gentleman" Grimmjow jeered as he tugged into his own burger.

"He's way too skinny for his own good" Kaien muttered as Ichigo too picked out a cheeseburger and chips.

"Anyone want some ketchup" he asked as he got up and walked to the kitchen. Grimmjow and Ichigo made identical sounds of indifferent mumbling, then looked at each other with distain before turning back to their food.

"Where's Tia and Renji?" the young man asked in between mouthfuls of greasy burger. The blunette shrugged and turned his head around to find himself a beverage.

"Tia's probably at Kuukaku's and Renji's having a candlelight dinner with his hubby" he answered as he found a can of coke under the coffee table. It was bit warm but would do. Kaien came back from the kitchen and threw a bottle of lemonade into Ichigo's lap, along with the ketchup bottle before dropping into the chair again.

"Bon appetite" he bid his friends before destroying his own burger. The movie went on in the background, none of them had any idea what was happening anymore. Ichigo was feeling anxious, waiting the moment when one of the two would ask him what the hell he was doing in their apartment at this hour, but apparently Grimmjow didn't really care and Kaien was smart enough not to question him while the blunette was present. They chatted about the lack of plot in the movie, which made Grimmjow rant about the state of modern horror movies and the return of the 3D effect, and somehow ended up telling them about the insolent little girl who had come to his shop and in his opinion, basically spat on all the movie classics he loved. Kaien chuckled at the man's ravings as did Ichigo, when Grimmjow started his ranting there was no way to stop him.

"For the love of God, you can't just go on and compare The Godfather and say, the movie Elf with Will Ferrell, it just doesn't go! It's like saying that everyone's got the right to their opinion!"

"But they do, it's a free country" Kaien noted while wiping his mouth on a napkin. Grimmjow swatted the air with his hand, dismissing the comment.

"Oh c'mon, since when have you actually heard someone under the age of twenty make a noteworthy statement about anything? Never, 'coz they don't do that, they're all wrapped up in this fucking sick globalised mediaculture where the most important thing is what some exoskeletal bitch wore in some glorified PR party with all the other meaningless, mindless fucktards who can't even act, they just take of their clothes and are done with it! Jesus, if I have to deal with one more underaged teengirl grinding against me in some club, trying to act sexy with her flat chest and bony arse just so she could brag to her friends how she's fucked over a hundred guys before her sweet sixteen party I'll probably just lock myself in my shop and shoot everyone in sight, that's the only reasonable solution I can come up with." Kaien was now bent double with laughter and Ichigo was hanging onto the couch so he wouldn't drop to the floor.

"Ever think you might have some anger issues Grimm?" Kaien cackled when he could finally breathe again. The blunette scoffed and pushed himself up from the couch.

"It's not me who's fucked up, it's the world, and everyone else in it. If I were to rule the world..."

"We'd be more fucked than we already are" Ichigo snorted and rolled to the floor to avoid getting smacked on the head.

"Well you'd be, since you're so fucking delirious about the true state of the world. It's all gonna come down, and then we're all gonna see just how civilised we really are" the blunette boded before walking to his own room, slamming the door shut behind him.

Kaien shook his head and stretched his arms over his head. Ichigo sat cross-legged on the floor, still smiling about Grimmjow's rant.

"So" the older man started as he snuggled himself into a more comfortable position in the chair, "wanna tell me why you are here?" Ichigo sighed and pressed his face into his hands, rubbing his temples.

"Couldn't sleep" he mumbled from behind his fingers.

"How was the dinner?" Ichigo scoffed and rolled his eyes.

"What do you think" he said, "Dad was mental as always, the girls are growing up too fast...but apparently Mom's coming back." Kaien perked up and leaned forward, placing his elbows on his knees.

"Isn't that a good thing?" The young man shrugged his shoulders.

"I dunno, she's just taking her old job back but I don't know...It's all just so messed up, I don't wanna think about it right now" he sighed and buried his fingers into his hair. Kaien frowned and reached to touch Ichigo's shoulder.

"I thought that Grimmjow might still be awake so I came here but then I...I don't know, got cold feet and I was going to go home but then you came and...yeah" the young man mumbled and glanced at Kaien. The other man was trying to smile encouragingly but didn't quite know how to arrange his face like that. Instead he slid down to the floor and scooted himself next to Ichigo, wrapping his arm around the boy's shoulders.

"Family can be the worst" he said, thinking about his own strained relationship with his father, "you can choose your friends but not your relatives. That's one reason why I don't believe in Heaven, 'cause they all say that there you'd be united with all your dead relatives and shit. Imagine that! The horror of spending an eternity with your aunt Mabel and Sybil and that crazy old grandfather who still thinks the Germans are coming." Ichigo's shoulders were jumping up and down from quiet laughter. Kaien smiled and congratulated himself, maybe he had managed to cheer to boy up anyway.

"Yeah, guess so" he chuckled and looked at Kaien, who was suddenly really close to him. He swallowed and bit his lips, the man's green eyes looked somehow inviting. Slowly Kaien leaned in and pressed a light kiss on his lips. Ichigo was too shocked to even answer to the kiss, but he didn't pull away either. When Kaien started to move his lips against his and opened his mouth, the young man drew his head back and turned away, his cheeks burning and his hands balling into fists. The older man sighed and let his arm slip away from Ichigo's shoulders, it seemed that his gamble hadn't paid off.

"Sorry" he murmured as he made a move to get up from the floor but was stopped by strong grip on his wrist. Ichigo pulled him down into his lap and into another, deeper kiss. Kaien had to restrain his smile as he tilted his head to the side while massaging his lips against Ichigo's, earning a quiet moan from the young man. He was kneeling down on the floor so he had to lean downwards not to break the kiss and his hands slid to Ichigo's neck, his thumbs caressing the jawline. He felt Ichigo's hand stroking his arm and tracing the lines of the tattoo that was inked on his forearm. The young man's other hand slipped under his shirt, making his skin tingle as the fingers brushed lightly against his abdomen.

Ichigo broke the kiss, Kaien still nibbling on his lower lip as he pulled his head back. The young man's face was flushed and his breath came out in pants. Kaien was almost sure that the boy would now bolt and he had screwed up badly, again.

"I..." Ichigo started but his voice cracked and he had to cough to clear his throat before continuing, "what...what do you want from me?" Kaien looked surprised and his brows knitted together.

"I don't want anything from you Ichigo" he answered, still holding onto the young man's face, "I just...I don't know, I just want you, I can't explain it better than that." He tried to smile to make Ichigo relax but the young man was seemingly distressed and anxious.

"I don't know what I'm supposed to...We really shouldn't..."

"Why? Give me a reason, why?" Kaien felt frustrated, he had fucked up before in relationships, why did he still have to pay for it?

"Well, we're...friends and I don't...I don't want to ruin that, I don't things to get awkward between us..."

"Why should they be? People care far too much about sex, it doesn't have to be the end of the world just because you've seen someone naked and had fun with them?" Ichigo frowned at him, backing slightly away from his touch.

"That's all, fun? That's all this is to you?" Kaien groaned and shook his head, this was all going to hell.

"No, that's not what I...oh shit, just forget about it" he grumbled as he got up from the floor, walked a few steps away from Ichigo and then stopped, pressing his face into his hands. He could hear the young man get up and slowly walk to the front door. Kaien didn't even try to stop him as he heard the door open and then being pressed shut, almost without a sound. When he was sure Ichigo had gone far enough, he kicked the couch, hurting his feet. He hissed out a string of curses while jumping on one foot until the worst of the pain passed.

_Well that didn't help, _he thought as he stared at the floor. _Should've known I wasn't capable of being with anyone I actually cared about, I'm programmed all wrong for that. Ichigo was right, it's all gone to shits now. And Renji was right too, I should've left him alone. With my record of misery I shouldn't touch anyone, I only make things worse. _Kaien realised his eyes were burning and rubbed them with the palm of his hand, denying himself the right to cry about this. He was the one who had screwed up, he should be thrown down a flight of stairs for this. For a second the thought about going to wake up Grimmjow, the man would surely batter him up for disturbing his beauty sleep but decided not to, even in this state he wasn't that suicidal. Instead, he walked to his room, picked up his phone and dialled a number he hadn't called in months. _This is a bad idea, but it can't possible make it any worse._

"Yeah, hi it's me. Yeah I know, I know...Yeah, listen, can I come over? You know what for, don't be daft...I'm sorry, I didn't mean it like that, I just...I can't explain now, can I just come over? Okay, I'll be there in twenty." He hung up the phone, picked up his jacket and headed out.

* * *

><p>"Babe?" A low voice spoke to Tia through her sleep. She didn't want to wake up yet, she could feel it was too early for it.<p>

"Babe, wake up" the voice repeated and now the question was enforced with a nudge to her ribs. With a groan Tia opened her eyes and shut them almost immediately, it was too bright. She opened them again, slowly adjusting to the light.

"What is it" she asked as she pushed herself up on the bed, turning to look at her lover who sat on the bed next to her. Kuukaku's black hair was a mess as always and she was wearing just a worn-out t-shirt that hung loose on her shoulders.

"I think there's someone at the door" the woman said, pointing towards the door to her apartment.

"So go on and open it" Tia sighed, lopping back to the bed. Kuukaku kicked her in the shin, making her bolt up.

"The hell..." the blonde cursed and glared at the woman, "are you scared or something?" The dark-haired woman laughed her witch cackle and shook her head.

"No but I think it's for you." Tia frowned and stretched her neck to see into the hallway from the bedroom door. She could see a flash of orange hair peering from the window next to the front door and sighed. She scrambled out of the bed, grabbing a dressing gown from the ground as she walked to the door. She opened the front door to a miserable looking Ichigo and leaned her hand on the doorframe.

"What is it kid" she asked tiredly, trying to hold back a yawn. The young man was twitching in his place, looking down at his shoes.

"I'm sorry Tia but I...I needed to talk to someone." The woman sighed and rubbed her face with her hand.

"Couldn't it wait till the morning" she said, "what time is it anyway?" Ichigo looked at his watch and raised his eyebrows.

"Half four" he said and smiled apologetically at Tia, "sorry." The blonde hemmed and reached to grab Ichigo's wrist, pulling him inside the flat.

"So, what is it?" she asked as she walked to the kitchen and put the kettle on. Tea was always the first thing she did when someone needed to talk, it was a wonderful excuse. She heard a low groan from the bedroom door and saw Kuukaku tottering to the kitchen, yawning widely and popping her neck and shoulders before slumping into a chair at the dinner table. Ichigo sat down opposite her, looking so young and nervous it wringed Tia's chest. Ichigo was like a little brother to her, so innocent and damaged and she had always felt a natural mothering instinct towards him, though she hated children. She poured hot water into three large mugs and added a drop of milk into each one before placing them on the table.

"There you go Ichi" she said as she slid one of the mugs towards the young man, "Kuu." Her girlfriend nodded, her eyes still half-lidded as she grabbed the other mug into her hands, warming her fingers around it.

"Whaddup, Ichi-boy" Kuukaku greeted the young man, managing to flash him a quick smile despite being still in almost hibernate state. Kuukaku wasn't a morning person and Tia was sure that once she noticed she had actually gotten up before noon she'd flip out. But for now she was probably too groggy to realise it.

"Nothing much" the boy said, sipping on his tea. Tia cocked an eyebrow to him as she sat down next to Kuukaku, the woman instantly leaning her head against her shoulder and closing her eyes.

"Then why are you up and about so early?" she asked, wrapping her arm around Kuukaku's shoulders and petting her messy hair. Ichigo smiled faintly and shook his head.

"Yeah, well besides that" he muttered, his fingers fiddling with his tea mug, "I couldn't sleep so I just...went out."

"And came here?" Tia sipped on her tea, she hadn't been aware that Ichigo even knew where Kuukaku lived, or that she was there too. There was something else.

"No" the young man sighed, "I went to your flat first, to see if Grimmjow was still awake, he never seems to sleep at night...And Kaien was there too." _Now we're getting somewhere, _Tia thought and leaned forward, Kuukaku shifting her position so she wouldn't have to lose her support.

"So you went there and what? Did Kaien do something to you?" Now she could see the faint blush creeping up Ichigo's neck and to his face. She sighed inwardly, she should've known to keep Kaien in a tighter leash when it came to Ichigo.

"He...I...he kissed me" Ichigo uttered, his fingers grasping the tea mug tightly, "and then...it went a bit further but then I...I just couldn't and...I left." Kuukaku had opened one of her eyes and scoffed at this point.

"You're not as horny as it seems then" she noted and drank her tea. Tia pulled her hair to shut her up and then reached over the table to grab Ichigo's hand.

"Are you okay with that?" she asked, her voice soft and calming, like she was talking to a scared animal. The young man forced out a small laugh and looked at Tia. The look on his eyes was so confused and miserable Tia wanted to just get up and bury the young man into her embrace.

"I don't know, I seriously don't" he said, a plaintive smile on his lips, "I said I didn't want to ruin everything between us but he said that sex doesn't have to mean anything else but some fun...And I'm not sure if I can do that." The blonde woman smiled back at him, stroking his hand gently.

"You did right Ichi, you don't have to do anything you don't want to, even if it's your friend who's asking you to" she said, raising her hand to caress the boy's face.

"Yeah, Kaien can be a bit needy" Kuukaku muttered and only now Tia remembered that the man was her brother, "he doesn't have the best record on relationships, if you know what I mean."

"You always say that, but you never tell me why" Ichigo said, looking at sleepy woman, "what has he done to earn that?" Tia and Kuukaku exchanged glances and the blonde shrugged, if someone was to tell Ichigo about Kaien's past it would be his own sister. The woman straightened herself on her seat, leaning her elbow on the table and tapping her cheek with her fingers.

"Well, I think it all began from his first girlfriend, she fucked him up pretty bad" she started, rubbing her eyes, "she cheated on him with one of his best friends, and after that he hasn't really been able to settle down with any one person. He has some major trust issues when he starts to get a bit closer to anyone, he trusts us just because we've known him for so long. See how he doesn't really make new friends easily? Well there's the reason." Ichigo frowned and swivelled his tea mug in his hands.

"Just because of this one girl? That doesn't really make sense" he said suspiciously. Kuukaku hummed as she emptied her tea and lowered the mug on the table.

"You'd think that, but Kaien was a pretty sensitive when he was a kid, and this girl was his world. He was about...seventeen at the time I guess, and was planning their future together and all that shit. Of course he was hurt, that bitch betrayed his trust. And after that he didn't want to be in a serious relationship so he picked up the kind of people who just wanted to fuck and he got used to sleeping around with all these emotionally crippled people. Guess you could blame our father for that too, he was never really close with Kaien and only pressured him into becoming a leader for the company, he didn't understand what he was going through." Kuukaku sighed and rubbed her temples tiredly, she was beginning to notice how early it was.

"So ever since he has practically sabotaged every promising relationship he has had, when someone starts to like him he pulls away, hurting them intentionally so he wouldn't have to be hurt himself. But with you, he cannot really just push you away, you're his friend and he cares about you in that level. But now, this big brother- role of his is starting to slip. He has always been able to get anyone he wants and he is so tempted to do that with you, Ichigo. But he knows it would just end up in tears and so do we, that's why we've been trying to talk him out of it."

Ichigo leaned back on his chair and ran his fingers through his hair. The explanation shed some light on Kaien's behaviour but it still didn't help his situation. At least not much.

"Okay, I guess that makes sense" he said, ruffling his orange locks, "but I'm still fucked." Kuukaku snorted and closed her eyes again as she leaned her head against Tia's shoulder.

"On the contrary Ichigo, you're anything but" she cackled and earned another shove on the ribs from her girlfriend.

"Okay, okay, I'll go" she muttered as she got up and staggered back to the bedroom, waving her hand to Ichigo.

"Good luck with my brother, Ichi" she bid him before closing the door behind her. Tia rolled her eyes and turned to the young man who looked a bit less miserable than when he had came in.

"You wanna stay here?" she asked, smiling gently at him. Ichigo uttered a laugh and shook his head.

"No, I think I'll be fine" he said and got up from his chair, "but thanks for listening, I really needed it."

"No problem, sweetie" she said and walked him to the door. She pecked a quick kiss on his cheek before he walked out and petted his wild hair.

"You take care Ichi" she bid him as he walked down the street. The young man turned around and flashed her a quick smile before turning round the corner.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8. Heaven knows what a girl can do**

"Kaien?" The man who had just come in to the apartment froze and cursed under his breath, he had been sure no one had heard him. He cursed his rotten luck as Renji walked out of the kitchen, wiping his soapy hands on a tea towel.

"Where have you been?" the redhead asked but Kaien could see that the man knew full well where he had been. Every time he disappeared for the night and came back early in the morning, before Renji had left for work and Grimmjow had even woken up, there was only one place he could've been. Somewhere you didn't stay for the night, somewhere you would only go after the sunset. Usually his friends politely ignored these visits but now he could sense there was something wrong.

"I heard Ichigo was here last night" the redhead started, throwing the tea towel into the kitchen sink. Kaien sighed and leaned his head against the kitchen door frame.

"Yeah, yeah he was" he said and rubbed his face with his hand. He hadn't gotten much sleep last night and had hoped to just sneak in and go straight to bed.

"Care to tell me what happened" Renji continued, not really asking but telling him. The other man groaned and banged his forehead against the door frame.

"Not really" he grumbled and threw a sideways glance at his roommate, who was standing by the sink, his arms folded on his chest and his face fixed into a stern, almost parental expression that Kaien usually only saw on his father's face when he had once again snuck out from an important meeting.

Despite having lived on his own since he was seventeen, Kaien felt like he had never actually lived without somekind of a parent looming over his shoulder. If it wasn't Tia, then it was Renji, and they mostly intervened in his issues when he had done something wrong, quite like his actual parents. The redhead shifted his weight from one foot to the other, apparently ready to stand there as long as he had to until Kaien would talk. Luckily he knew that Kaien was the worst in keeping secrets, so the man just sunk to the floor like a whiney child and crossed his arms on his chest.

"I...guess I went too far" he uttered and heard Renji snort at the notion.

"Congratulations there, captain Obvious", he jeered, "I could figure out that much. Let's be bit more spesific, did you say or did you do something to him?"

"I...eh, bit of both, I suppose." Renji raised an eyebrow to him, his inked temples moving like black snakes along with the gesture. Kaien would've laughed if he wasn't feeling so miserable. _What was he thinking, tattooing your face? C'mon, like you don't look scary enough already._

"So you fucked things up with Ichi, he went over to Kuukaku's place..."

"Wait, what?" Kaien interrupted, frowning at the man, "he went to Kuukaku's? Why the hell would he go there?"

"'Cause Tia was there, asshole" the redhead spat out, "he had to talk to someone, and Grimmjow's no help and I was at Byakuya's so he went there. Tia called me when he had left so I came here and as you were gone, I could count two plus two." Renji sighed and shook his head, raising his other hand to rub his temples.

"So how's Rangiku?" Kaien exhaled and looked away from the man, didn't he see he already felt like shit?

"She's fine, she's grand..." he muttered back as he scrambled up from the floor, "can I go now, I'm tired." Renji grimaced but let him go, he knew that Kaien would ravel in his guilt even without his help.

"Yeah, whatever, but we'll talk about this later, you need to get your shit together Kaien. I mean it."The man just waved his hand at him as he dragged himself to his own room, slamming the door shut behind him. Renji stayed in the kitchen, only one thought going through his mind. _I fucking told you so. _

He grabbed his jacket and walked out, heading towards his workplace that was only few blocks away. As he strolled on, his hand rose almost instictively to his neck to touch the small bruise that had formed there after last night. A wry grin spread to his face as he remembered the events of the night. His surprise had been a success, he had finally managed to tear Byakuya's mind away from his work and business, even if for a little while. They had had dinner in his friend's diner that was located just on the outskirts of the town where Byakuya had never even been before. The food had been excellent and his friend had even managed to make Byakuya smile with his vivid stories about his life as a bounty hunter, a sea pirate and a goverment spy during the Cold War (what was true and what wasn't was the most peculiar thing about the stories).

After that Renji had taken his lover to see the nightsky in the observatory, where his other friend worked. The man had helped them find all the major constellations and they had even seen some falling stars. As Renji had guessed, Byakuya had been fascinated by the casual lecture about the Milky Way and the whole cosmos that his friend had given them. The redhead chuckled to himself as he remembered the look of deep concentration on Byakuya's face as he had listened Jyushiro tell him about the constellations and their origins. The man probably hadn't had such an attentive student in years. The night had ended in Byakuya's bedroom, and interrupted when Tia had called Renji just a few hours ago. The redhead would've wanted to just stay in bed beside his lover but Byakuya had nearly kicked him out upon hearing what had happened. He had been ready to come and talk to Kaien himself if Renji hadn't stopped him.

"_Kaien needs to learn responsibility for his actions" _the man had said, _"he cannot expect to go through life without any consequences. And playing with other people's feelings is not appropriate for a man of his stature."_

"_Oh so it would be okay for someone like me?" _Renji had asked, poking fun at Byakuya's upper classy notions was one of his favourite pastimes nowadays. To his luck the man didn't care.

"_No but I would expect that he had been raised better than to manipulate other people, especially his own friends. Kurosaki has had a rough life, he deserves better than being used by an arrogant man who has never had to face the music for his actions." _Renji had raised an eyebrow at this point.

"_Face the music? Since when have you started to use idioms like that?" _he had grinned at his lover as he had crawled on top of him on the bed, _"you've been spending too much time with Grimm, I can tell."_

"_Don't be ridiculous, Renji. Now go to your friend, I will have a word with him later."_ Renji had reluctantly gotten up from the bed but to his surprise Byakuya had gotten up too and started to dress up.

"_I thought you weren't coming with me."_

"_No, I have other things to attend to. But I will see you tonight, correct?" _The redhead knew better not to pry on Byakuya's personal business if he didn't want to say anything.

"_Yeah sure, gimme a call when you're ready."_

"_I will. Now go, you are needed elsewhere, as am I."_

_He's a strange, strange man, _Renji thought as he walked inside the fire station, greeting his colleagues. _But aren't we all a bit strange sometimes?_

* * *

><p>Ichigo had finally gotten some sleep after he had walked home from Kuukaku's. He was having a wonderful dream about the summer when he was six and his mother had taken them to the beach. But then a loud banging sound pushed through from the reality into his dream and he woke up. He groaned and cursed his loud neighbours, thinking they were fighting again, yet the sound seemed to be closer than usual. Ichigo slowly realized someone was knocking on his door and scowled as he dragged himself out of bed. He yawned so that his jaws stretched and he scratched his stomach and head, still almost half-asleep. He opened the door, thinking it must be the mailman or a neighbour but his whole body froze as he saw Byakuya Kuchiki standing at his doorstep.<p>

"By...Byakuya" he managed to stutter, the man's cold stare did nothing to help him, "wh-what are you doing here?"

"I came by to see if you were feeling alright" the man said, though he sounded anything but concerned, "I heard what happened between you and Kaien last night." Ichigo's jaw dropped. _How the hell...Oh god, Tia. _

"Tia called Renji after you had left and he told me, he went home to talk with Kaien, and I will have a word with him later. But for now, I am here for you." The young man stared at Byakuya. What the man was saying and how he said it were in complete contradiction with each other.

"Since when have you cared about me?" Ichigo asked, the man's strange behaviour was almost making him forget he should be embarrassed by the fact that apparently everyone knew about him and Kaien.

"That is a very rude question but I will ignore it on the basis that you are emotionally unstable. Now, let me in, if you would. It is ridiculous to keep me standing here." Byakuya pushed Ichigo aside as he strode into his apartment. The young man stared at his back and groaned as he shut the door, following the man into his own flat.

Byakuya was standing in the middle of his living room, looking quite out of place in his immaculate black trench coat and tailor-made suit he was wearing under it. The man's eyes were scanning the messy student apartment, not showing signs of the contempt he was bound to be feeling. Ichigo suppressed a sigh as he leaned into the wall and suddenly realized he wasn't wearing any clothes besides his boxers. To save himself from further embarrassment he tried to sneak into the kitchen.

"Err, would you like some coffee or tea?" he asked the man who was currently trying to stare down the pile of dirty dishes on the coffee table. He turned around and his brows furrowed slightly as he probably was thinking the state of Ichigo's kitchen. To his surprise, he braced himself and nodded.

"Coffee sounds good, thank you." The young man sighed of relief and escaped to the kitchen. He faintly remembered he had left a pair of jeans there last night, and with any luck, his hoodie might be in the fridge or oven. He had remembered correctly and quickly got dressed, trying to ignore the slight ketchup stains on his hoodie as he made the coffee. He heard Byakuya's steps behind him as the man walked into the kitchen and suddenly the lamps were turned on, making him narrow his eyes to protect them from the sudden brightness.

He glanced over his shoulder and felt in some twisted way slight satisfaction seeing Byakuya trying to control his facial expressions as he slowly eyed the kitchen. Ichigo wasn't the tidiest person in the world and he rarely had any visitors so he usually just ignored the mess to the point that his things started to evolve into different life forms. He was quite sure that Byakuya had never had to wear the same underwear two days in a row, or maybe he had new underwear for every day. _I wouldn't be surprised._

Byakuya's mouth twitched as he bit back a sharp remark about the state of the apartment. He was fully aware of Ichigo's stare as the young man tried to maintain his own poker face. Finally Ichigo felt too sorry for the man and gave in, uttering a small chuckle.

"You can say it, I don't mind." The man stared at him for few seconds as if suspecting he was being made fun of.

"I cannot comprehend how you can live among such chaos and clutter" Byakuya proclaimed as he now openly glared at the dirty dishes piled high on the counter next to the sink. His eyes moved to Ichigo and then down on his chest and the young man was sure he was trying to evaporate the ketchup stain with the power of his glare.

"Me neither, but I don't really spend that much time in here. And I don't have anyone over so" he shrugged as he opened the cupboard to find some clean cups.

"No wonder if the place is always like this" Byakuya muttered and walked to the small dinner table, reaching his hand to pull himself a chair but then hesitated and pulled his hand away, choosing to rather stand than to sit down on the dirty table.

"Milk or sugar?" Ichigo asked as he poured the steaming black liquid into two cups, one a flower-patterned tea mug and other a Spiderman- novelty mug he had gotten from Renji as a birthday present years ago.

"No thank you." _What a surprise, _Ichigo rolled his eyes, _if Renji wasn't always wearing that idiotic grin on his face that tells he's been having sex I'd say that man never indulges in anything remotely pleasuring._ He turned to hand the cup of black coffee to Byakuya and the image of him and Renji flashed in his head, making his face suddenly turn into a very constipated kind of look. To his luck Byakuya was more interested in the contents of his coffee cup as he stared at the black liquid as if it was trying to attack him. Ichigo poured milk into his own coffee and added three sugars, trying to spot a spoon with which to stir the coffee. Finally having found one he focused back at Byakuya, the man was now carefully sipping on his drink.

"So what did you wanna talk to me about?"

"I think I made it clear that I have come to so that you could talk about your troubles with someone" Byakuya said as he stared at the coffee then raised his eyes back to Ichigo, "though after this coffee I think you do not deserve being consoled." Ichigo almost spat out his drink, coming from anybody else he would've taken the comment personally but from Byakuya it sounded so serious as if he had actually tried to kill the man with his coffee that he couldn't help but laugh.

"Well I apologize" he chuckled"but it's the best I've got at the moment. But I still don't understand why you would come here, apparently from your own free will, to console me. We're not exactly the best of friends."

"That might be true yes, but that does not mean I am not able to provide a shoulder which to lean on in your time of need." Ichigo was now staring at Byakuya, sure that the man had lost his wits.

"I'm sorry but this makes no sense whatsoever. Did Renji ask you to come over?"

"Renji does not know that I am here. You are being very rude Ichigo, I had the understanding that we are friends."

"Well I guess so..." the young man said, scratching the back of his neck. In a way he did feel a bit better but that was because the current situation was so much more ridiculous than his encounter with Kaien.

"But you just don't seem the type who would...you know, offer a shoulder which to lean on."

"I know I have my limitations on the social and emotional front but at least I try to change my ways" Byakuya said as he lowered the coffee cup on the table.

"I'd rather if you wouldn't, to be frank" Ichigo said and chuckled into his coffee mug, "you're kinda freaking me out." The man threw an ugly look at him but then exhaled and walked over to the window, leaning his hand on the window sill. Ichigo felt a bit bad for him and tried to think up a way to console him, then realised how the situation was getting more and more ludicrous by the second.

"Don't sweat about it, I'm just fine, seriously. Actually one of my friends is coming over" he glanced at the clock on the wall, "in about half an hour so if you want to stick around and meet her, it's okay." Byakuya tapped his fingers against the window sill and seemed to think about the offer for a good few seconds before brushing his hand against the hem of his suit and turning to look at the young man.

"I would like that, thank you." Ichigo flashed him a smile and emptied his mug of coffee, cringing at the last drops that had already gone cold.

"Just don't be so formal, man. Senna will laugh her ass off if she hears you talking like that."

"I do not see what is so funny about talking properly."

"Well, she's kinda grown up in the rough areas and so on, so she'll just think you're a pretentious prick" Ichigo explained and gave him a more apologetic smile. Byakuya frowned slightly.

"That is quite prejudice of her. I was not aware you had such friends."

"Excuse me but have you ever talked with Grimmjow? Or Ikkaku?" Ichigo asked, laughter bubbling into his voice, "They thought you're a pretentious prick too, well I dunno if they still do but that's also to do with the fact that you're so rich it's almost disgusting and they're from quite poor backgrounds. Such people rarely celebrate the upper classes."

"That is not my problem, I have not offended them personally" Byakuya said, then tilted his head to the side and thought for a moment, "at least to my knowledge."

"Well, it's a small price to pay for being born into a privileged family" the young man noted and glanced down at his stained hoodie, "I'll go change into something little cleaner, you can make yourself at home while you're here. If Senna comes, just let her in, she knows her way around."

With that Ichigo quickly exited the suddenly too small kitchen and tried to calm himself down enough so he wouldn't run to the bathroom and have a panic attack. Something in being in the same space alone with that man made him question his whole existence, those grey eyes bore into his very core and laid every decisions he had ever made on a clean slate to be probed with a scalpel and dissected into small pieces. Ichigo had lived his life in a quite carefree way, enrolling into a college with no real idea what he wanted to do or what he wanted to be when he grew up. He considered himself to be still relatively young and being surrounded with people who had gotten to where they were in their lives mostly by being in the right place in the right time and who were quite happy with what they had, he had never felt pressure to figure out what to do with the rest of his life. He could just drift around for a few more years, travel a bit and do some odd jobs and then he would eventually know what he wanted to do.

Maybe he could become one of those travellers, who toured the world with just their back bags, who worked for six months or so and then used all the money on travelling in Asia or Africa, then came back to work and left again. Maybe he could just work for charities, helping out in the developed countries and do his bit for the world. Usually every one of these possibilities seemed quite okay and his friends encouraged him on not taking the usual path of graduating from the Uni and then just spending the rest of his life in a cubicle in some office building. Ichigo admired all his friends and their less than traditional ways of life, Renji was maybe the most conventional from the bunch, working in a full-time job at twenty-five. Uryuu and Ulquiorra would probably stay working at the hospital after they graduated, though he remembered Uryuu mentioning his plans to become a doctor for the Red Cross or some other charity.

But for some reason when being faced with Byakuya, Ichigo was suddenly stripped of all his confidence. The man had known his whole life what he would do till the day he died, or retired, whichever came first and he seemed to think that everyone else was the same. He couldn't just fathom why someone would still in Ichigo's age not know what they wanted from their life, wouldn't they be afraid of such uncertainty. Normally Ichigo didn't spare a thought for his future, he believed everything would just somehow work out but when under Byakuya's cold calculating stare that carefree attitude seemed to betray him and he felt like he had wasted his whole life just messing around. He would never find a job he liked, he would never do anything remarkable and would end up as a failure, like those poor souls who begged on the streets, huddling in the cold with a stray dog beside them. That kind of thinking sucked him into a black hole and made it hard to breathe, he just had to get out.

He knew Byakuya didn't mean it but it was just his unwavering certainty that made it difficult for Ichigo to justify his own light-hearted approach on life in general. _Thank gods Senna is coming over, _he thought as he stripped off his clothes and stepped into the shower. Though Senna didn't know much better than Ichigo what she wanted to do with her life, she had grown in such a bohemian family that had always supported every choice she made that she had the exact unwavering faith in herself and her choices as Byakuya, though her life was the complete opposite to his. That little girl packed a punch too, and was a little too eager to use it.

Apparently she had managed to get into an argument with Grimmjow within the first five minutes of their first meeting, which must be some kind of a record. Granted, Grimmjow had so much confidence he probably had to shed some of it to the floor every morning as he got out of bed and he was one of those who thought their opinion was the right one, period. End of. So when faced with little Senna, who was filled with opinions about just everything and wasn't afraid of sharing them, the clash was inevitable. Ichigo was surprised no one got hurt in that encounter, both of them were a bit too prone to solve evidently unsolvable arguments by silencing the other person with their fists. It was funny noticing how similar the two were and why just because of that they could never get along.

_Or maybe they could be like all those couples in romantic comedies, starting off as totally incompatible and then somehow end up together anyway. _Ichigo's hands stopped massaging shampoo into his hair as the image of Grimmjow and Senna together protruded into his brain. _Good God I hope not. They would be just the kind of couple who get into constant arguments in public about toilet paper and the right way to squeeze tooth paste out of the tube and then end up having really angry, loud sex in the parking lot of the supermarket or something. _The though made Ichigo shudder and he tried to concentrate on the fact that Byakuya was still in his apartment, probably pacing back and forth as he tried to fight back the urge to call his cleaner to scrub the whole apartment before he could even think about sitting down anywhere.

As Ichigo finally stepped out of the shower and slipped into his room, quickly rummaging through his wardrobe in the search for some clean clothes and finally settling to a pair of denim blue skinny jeans and checked shirt. He walked back to the living room, rolling up the sleeves of his shirt as the front door was opened and a loud voice hollered a greeting:

"I-chi-go! Where are you, you big stupid ass of man?" Senna banged the door shut behind her and confidently walked in, throwing her back bag onto the floor and stretching her arms above her head. She noticed Ichigo and grinned widely, then her expression changed into an angry scowl in a split second.

"I come here at this hour, waiting to find you on the floor, sobbing and wailing uncontrollably in a state that only I can talk you to even stand on your feet and here you walk, on your own two feet, all fresh and clean and even daring to _smile_ at me. What the hell Ichigo, I thought you were all broken beyond repair, mentally unstable, scarred for life, lost your trust in the human kind in general, the fuck?" Senna tirade reminded Ichigo of Grimmjow's rant last night so much it just brought back the image of her and Grimmjow having angry, loud sex in a parking lot (_they'd probably be arguing the whole time, too)_ his smile only widened into a grin, which seemed to irritate Senna even more.

"Don't laugh at me you big buffoon! What the hell was that text about if you're now feeling so giddy?" Ichigo had texted Senna while walking to Kuukaku's place to see Tia, she was his best friend in college and they shared everything. Senna was the same age as him, unlike most of his friends who were four, six years older, so whenever he confided with her, she didn't do all that patronizing "because I'm older" act that his friends, probably unknown to themselves, always did when he told them about his problems. She didn't roll her eyes and say that the worries of a college kid were nothing compared to the troubles he'd have when he stepped out into the "real world". Senna was in the exact same point in her life as Ichigo and usually battled with the same issues so they tried to crack them together, hoping that two heads would prove to be better than one. In most cases it didn't and to fight off the following depression, they handled it the only way college students knew, going out and getting piss drunk.

"Sorry Senna, I already had someone to console me" he said and nodded his head towards the kitchen were Byakuya was still standing by the window. He had probably not moved an inch since Ichigo had left him. He turned around and glanced at Senna, his cold eyes scanning the girl quickly, his mind already forming a steady opinion of her.

"Oh" Senna said and tilted her head to the side as ogled the man openly, "hiya."

"Hello" Byakuya said and Ichigo had to bite his lower lip to stop his laughter becoming audible.

"Do you always barge into other people's houses like that?" the man asked Senna just as she was opening her mouth. Her look changed into an even deeper scowl than before and Ichigo could recognize the signs of a storm forming inside the little girl.

"I haven't seen you here before mister, who are you to judge me, huh?" she asked as she took few quick steps and was suddenly only inches away from the man. Byakuya had to lean back and look down to see her face, which had now contorted into an angry scowl.

"I've known Ichigo as long as I can remember, he tells me everything, I tell him everything, we're practically joined from the hip! I came here this early because he texted me that he needed me, I have all the right to come here and do as I please! You, on the other hand, I've never seen before, never heard about you, so you are not anyone of great importance, otherwise I'd know. So don't you lecture me, mystery man, about what I can and cannot do in my friend's house." Byakuya merely raised an eyebrow to Senna's rant and glanced at Ichigo over her head.

"Your friend is quite aggressive" he said and Ichigo could see the muscles in Senna's neck tighten, "she reminds me of my sister." This apparently confused Senna for a moment since she didn't immediately carry on punching the man in the face.

"Was that a compliment or an insult?" she asked. Byakuya looked back down at her and Ichigo could swear he saw the corner of his mouth curling slightly up.

"I will let you decide on that, apparently you are keen to formulate your own opinions quite quickly."

"Uuuh, a tough guy" the girl mocked but then stepped back and laughed, her lilting, girlish laugh that was usually in such stark contrast with the rest of her personality, "okay, I'll let you down easy this time. If Ichigo has let you in you can't be that bad." She turned to Ichigo, her big eyes twinkling with mirth and mischief.

"Or am I wrong?" The young man shook his head and then gestured towards Byakuya with his hand.

"Senna, this is Renji's boyfriend Byakuya. He's bit...formal but try to get along, Renji'll kill me if he knows I let you batter him." Senna laughed again and it made Ichigo feel a little better. That there was actually real laughter in the world, even after everything that had happened last night and this morning, felt somehow so comforting he felt he could just kiss Senna for laughing.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9. ****I'd rather be alone than with the wrong person**

"Rangiku? Are you awake?" A lump under the covers stirred a little and uttered a groan, burying itself deeper inside the small nest it had made from the pillows and duvet. Momo sighed and patted to the window, pulling the curtains aside and letting the sunshine in. The lump on the bed whined and turned its back to the window.

"Five more minutes" it mumbled groggily. Momo smiled sadly at the lump and sat down on the edge of the bed, reaching her hand to stroke the lump's back.

"You've got to get up Rangiku, you'll be late again."

"I don't wanna..." Momo heard a frustrated groan from the hallway outside the room and then stomping steps before the door was opened wide. A short teenage boy with white spiky hair and glaring turquoise eyes, and Momo could almost see the dark clouds forming above his head.

"Is she still in bed?" he snarled and stomped to the bed, grabbing hold of the duvet and yanking it off. The lump, now revealed as a curvy naked woman, let out high-pitched squeal that made Momo cover her eyes and Toushiro cringe. Rangiku quickly grabbed a pillow and tried to cover her shame with it, throwing daggers at the young man who was still holding the duvet in his hand.

"It's already eight thirty, get up" he said and let go of the duvet, walking out of the room while Rangiku shouted abuse after him. Momo sighed again and reached her hand to pat the woman on the shoulder.

"He's right Rangiku, you have to go to work." The blonde woman moaned and pressed her head into the pillow, her mass of hair spilling over her face.

"But I don't want to, everyone is so boring and mean and never laugh at my jokes..."

"You should find a better job then" Momo tried to say but the woman just laughed bitterly.

"No one will hire me if I quit this job, the manager hates me after I turned him down...He'll make sure I never get another job anywhere and makes my life hell in there..."

"Well, couldn't you ask Kaien for help?" the younger woman asked. Rangiku snapped her head up and stared at her if she had just suggested she'd start making dwarf porn. She then let out another bitter laugh and shook her head at Momo's stupidity and naivety.

"He would never help me, he doesn't even wanna be seen with me in public. Plus, if he heard how much I've actually screwed up in my life he'd just feel too sorry for me to even pay an occasional visit" she said and leaned her chin into her hands. She shook her head sadly and smiled at her own pitiful existence.

"He only calls me when he can't have the one he actually wants" she murmured quietly but Momo could still hear. She quickly wrapped her arms around the woman, pressing her hand into the crook of her neck. Rangiku froze and glanced at the smaller woman, then smiled and patted her arm gently.

"It's okay Momo, I know the score. I always have the choice of turning him down but do I? Nope, 'cause he's the only man who's actually nice to me."

"Doesn't sound that nice" Momo mumbled as she drew a little back, still hugging Rangiku.

"Well then you can imagine how bad the other men are" the blonde grinned and tousled the girl's black hair.

"Ten minutes!" came a shout from the hallway and Rangiku threw another glare at the doorway. With a resentful groan she scrambled out of the bed, Momo turned her head away as Rangiku walked to her dresser and got dressed in her usual work uniform, black skinny trousers and black blouse. She tied her hair into a loose bun and splashed on some make-up before walking out of the room, the younger woman following few steps behind. Toushiro was standing by the door, tapping his foot against the floor and glancing at his watch very thirty seconds. He glared at Rangiku as she walked into the kitchen and stuck out her tongue at him.

"Is there anymore coffee?" she asked as she tried to conjure up a quick breakfast.

"No" Toushiro answered, "you don't have time for it anyway, let's go." Rangiku wailed again and came out of the kitchen with a sullen look on her face. Momo rummaged through her bag and handed the woman a bagel wrapped in tinfoil.

"Here, you can have my lunch." The blonde took the bagel and mumbled a quiet 'thank you' to Momo as they walked out the door.

Toushiro led them to the nearest bus stop. The sky was dark and the first rain drops fell as the bus veered to the stop, already spilling with commuters. The trio squeezed themselves in, Toushiro with his usual bored expression on his face, Rangiku eating the bagel and Momo leaning her body gently against the blonde's as the bus shook and rattled on. Rangiku ignored the lusty looks the commuting business men gave her, especially when she licked the over-spilling cream cheese off her fingers. Toushiro glared at the men under his messy white spikes and moved instinctively an inch closer to the woman. She glanced at him and smiled affectionately, tousling his hair with her free hand but only earned another harsh glance from the boy. She fixed her eyes at the suburban scenery that flashed past the window as the bus drove on towards the city centre.

Finally the bus stopped and the passengers poured out to the streets, everyone hurrying to their respective jobs. Momo glanced at Toushiro and Rangiku before going off to her own direction, towards the business buildings. She waved her hand at them and disappeared into the crowd of suits. Rangiku and Toushiro walked to the opposite direction, a heavy silence between them that the blonde tried to ignore. They were almost at her workplace and she turned to bid good day to the young man when he opened his mouth.

"I don't understand why you submit yourself to him" he blurted out. Rangiku sighed and pressed her hand against her temples, she didn't want to have this conversation right now.

"It's not your problem Shiro" she said and looked at the young man. He had folded his arms on his chest and was avoiding her eyes. She reached her hand to touch his shoulder, feeling his muscles tense under her touch.

"Let's not get into this right now" she continued, her voice soft and low, like a mother would talk to a child with a tantrum. Toushiro slipped away from her touch and started walking away, to his own workplace. Rangiku thought about running after him but then realized she didn't have the time, she'd be late from work again. With a deep sigh she turned and walked to her work, mentally preparing for the day ahead.

* * *

><p>A loud laughter broke the silence in the library. People glared around them to find the perpetrator, the disturber of peace in their sacred place. Between two large shelves Ichigo and Senna were bend over, trying to muffle their laughter into their palms. Their shoulders were jumping up and down and occasional bursts of laugh broke through their hands. Ichigo tried to glare at the girl but failed miserably as every time their eyes met he just felt like laughing more. Senna squeezed her eyes shut and turned away from the young man, trying to think about finals and everything else depressing to stop her laughing. Ichigo was leaning his other hand against the shelf next to him, now crouching down to the floor. A student walked past them and threw an ugly glare at the duo, who didn't notice it. Finally Senna straightened herself, breathing deep and turned to look at Ichigo, who seemed to have also calmed down.<p>

"Maybe we should leave" she whispered but had to turn her head away again and bite her lip to suppress her giggles. Ichigo managed to nod and then glanced over his shoulder if the route was clear. They quickly walked out of the library, trying to look as nonchalant as possible, ignoring all the stares they got when they chortled occasionally as they hurried out. When they finally were outside they continued walking for a few meters and then sprinted into a full run, bursting into laughter again. They weaved their way past the crowd of people on the street, Ichigo was a faster runner but Senna was smaller so she could move more quickly in the crowd. They returned to each other's side as they made it past the people, glanced at each other and laughed again, continuing their sprint towards the park.

The two students made their way to the park, then Ichigo quickly stopped Senna by grabbing her by the waist and twirling her around in the air. The girl screamed and laughed at the same time, holding onto Ichigo's arms so he wouldn't just drop her to the ground. Again they received weird looks from other people in the park, mostly pensioners who were feeding the pigeons or mothers with their children. They rolled onto the grass, trying to catch their breaths from the running and laughing. Senna leaned her head against Ichigo's chest while sitting between his long legs. The young man had propped himself up on his arms and his chest heaved up and down, making Senna move along with it. She bend her other knee up, her white skin flashing through her shredded jeans. She drummed her hands against Ichigo's legs while her face settled into a wide grin. Ichigo craned his neck back and looked up at the sky that was clearing after the morning rain. A cool breeze of wind passed them and he noticed how Senna's skin got goose pumps. He moved his other hand to rub her arm, trying to warm it. The girl chuckled and glanced up at him, her eyes twinkling.

"Are you cold?" the young man asked and couldn't help but to smile back at the girl.

"Nah, I'm fine" she replied, turning to look back ahead, "I'm not made of sugar."

"Well that's true" Ichigo cackled back and ruffled her hair, earning an annoyed 'hey!' from the girl.

They sat on the grass and made odd remarks about the other people passing them by. Senna's twisted imagination made Ichigo laugh and blush at the same time, and his dry and sarcastic remarks had Senna clutching her stomach as she cackled.

"You're pure evil Ichi" she noted as she wiped the tears of joy from her face. The young man scoffed and messed up her hair again.

"Well you're a pervert" he said, and Senna had to admit it to be true. One of her favourite pastimes was to just sit in some cafe and observe people, imagining their sex lives. Ichigo was too shy to think about such things himself, or at least to admit it out loud but Senna's stories were so spot on and hilarious he was always trying to get her started. Now he was looking around for suitable people and then pointed at two people jogging past them in matching track suits.

"What about those two?" Senna glanced at the couple and snorted, a cheeky smirk on her face already.

"Oh please, they're just desperate. They want everyone to think that they're in a happy, balanced relationship, no one wears matching track suits in that age if they're actually in love. See how they don't talk to each other or even smile? The man might even have his iPod on, they probably do this just to annoy each other. The sex, if it even exists anymore, is dry and forced, in every meaning of the word" Senna tilted her head to the side, "either she's frigid or the man's impotent. It's not a pretty sight either way." Ichigo chortled and lowered his face, bumping his nose into Senna's head. He inhaled the smell of the girl's shampoo, she smelled of mint and something sweet.

"What's that shampoo" he asked and sniffed her hair again like a dog. She giggled and turned to look at Ichigo, her brows knitting together.

"It's supposed to be minty, and then I use this kinda soap that smells like cheese cake" she said and grabbed a lock of her hair to smell it herself.

"Oh yeah, that's it" Ichigo said and pulled his head back. He bent his elbows and leaned back, looking up at the sky. Senna turned to her stomach and leaned her head against his chest, she could hear his heart beating steadily. For a while they didn't say anything, just listened to the sounds of the park and the city around them, letting the cool wind flow through their hair. Ichigo closed his eyes and let his mind wander, immediately an image of Kaien popped into his head. He cringed at the memory, though it already felt so distant.

So much had already happened between that moment and now. Kuukaku's explanation and Tia's motherly concern, Byakuya's weird visit and now Senna's own interpretation of consoling. She had dragged him out of the house and took him to town, first into their favourite cafe for breakfast and then into the library for some college stuff. That had ended as it had and now they were here, where they always came when the weather was pleasant enough. She had made sure there hadn't been any awkward silences, she had filled every second with her constant chatter about movies, books, TV- series, music, comic books, most of which Ichigo had never heard of but he loved listening to her talking about them. Her eyes were so bright and she was so excited, her expressive mannerisms accompanied her speech so well that she could've been talking in a different language he would've still listened to her for hours on end.

"Hey" she finally said, patting Ichigo's chest and raising her head up so she could look him into the eye, "you hungry?" Ichigo shrugged and gave her a lopsided smile.

"I'm guessing you are" he said, Senna had the weirdest appetite. She could go on for even few days without eating anything but then again when she ate, she ate like a grown man. Ichigo liked that too, he hated when girls only ate a small salad or just picked their food, pretending they weren't hungry.

"I could go for a pizza" she said, tilting her head to one side, "or a burger. Or fries."

"How about all of that?" Ichigo asked, his smile slowly spreading to his whole face, Senna's face imitated the gesture.

"You're teasing me, mr. Kurosaki" she said in a low sultry voice, wagging her eyebrows at him in a manner that made Ichigo laugh.

"Nah, I just feel like eating something that's greasy and bad for ya" he said and started to get up, making the girl jump up on her feet. She rubbed her arms to keep herself warm and Ichigo threw another glance at her.

"You sure you're not cold?" This time Senna pondered for a moment, then a fierce breeze whooshed past them, making the girl's teeth clatter.

"I guess I'm now" she muttered between her clenched teeth. Ichigo rolled his eyes and took off his jacket, draping it over Senna's shoulders. She made a groan of protest from the sheer reason of being a feminist but accepted the gesture and even thanked him, though with a mocking grin on her face.

They strolled lazily back to the town centre and headed to a hamburger restaurant. They sat into a loose and grabbed the menus, telling each other what sounded good and what didn't. A waitress walked to their table, ready to take their order but they shooed her away, making such big decisions needed more time.

"Oh, but we could have a jug of coke to drink" Senna quickly said just as the waitress was turning away. She wrote it down though she looked bit peeved.

"I'll be back shortly" she said icily and walked away. Ichigo chuckled and glanced at the girl opposite him.

"We're clearly not fit for public places" he noted and Senna nodded.

"Now you noticed" she chuckled and focused back on the menu. Finally they decided on their orders and gave them to the waitress as she brought them the jug of coke. Senna gave Ichigo a meaningful look and he flashed the waitress his most charming smile that more than often made all the girls' knees wobble. And it didn't fail him this time either, the waitress left their table considerably happier than before.

"Jesus Ichi, I'd hate to see you use that smile for evil" Senna said as she poured them drinks. The young man scoffed and swatted the remark away with his hand.

"It doesn't work on everyone, for example I think Byakuya would prove to quite immune to it, even though he's apparently as gay as a picnic basket."

"I still can't get my head around it, I mean, well, Rukia was a frigid bitch so I can kinda understand that Byakuya would be the logical next step" Senna said, making Ichigo almost choke on his coke, "but is Renji a masochist of some kind if he wants to be with people who are apparently so cold and indifferent? I'd hate to be with a person like that."

"Well, you haven't seen them together, I guess they balance each other out. And frankly, I think that Renji must be so obnoxious that even Byakuya has to show some emotion."

"Guess so" the girl obliged and sipped on her drink. Ichigo tapped his fingers against the table and glanced at Senna under his brow.

"What kinda guy would you like then?" he asked. To his knowledge Senna hadn't had any serious relationships, though she got a lot of attention from all the bohemian artsy types she studied with. She raised her eyebrows and thought for a moment, swirling her straw in her drink.

"I don't really know, all the guys who've been into me haven't really rang any bells, so to speak" she started, leaning her chin into her hand, "they're nice and all that, not even that bad looking but they're just...you know, nice guys but nothing more. I want that the guy has some, I dunno, evil streak in him, something different. Something that isn't so bland. And he has to laugh at my jokes, otherwise it's all just doomed."

"Should he be a musician like you?"

"Well, no, of course it'd be nice if we could jam together and stuff but if he just loves music and has a good taste it's okay."

"So no Nickelback then?" Ichigo grinned and Senna immediately hissed at the name, crossing her fingers at him.

"Hell no, and well there's lot of music I can't stand but let's just say that good taste encompasses that. And bit of a nerd I guess, 'cause I'm one too so I wouldn't feel so weird with all my comics and shit."

"That doesn't sound too bad. Basically you're looking for an indie nerd" the young man chuckled and sipped on his drink, "who's also a serial killer." Senna laughed and nodded.

"Yeah, that's exactly right." Their food arrived and they clamoured in joy, thanking the waitress and Ichigo used his dashing smile again, making the young girl blush this time. They tucked into their portions, stealing food from each others' plates and humming pleasantly.

"So what about you Ichi" Senna asked as they had satisfied their initial hunger and could now just nibble on the rest of their food, "what's your type?" The young man stopped his chewing for a moment, then continued and swallowed his mouth empty before answering.

"I guess she...or he I suppose" he added as Senna's frowned at him, "should be nice, and caring, and funny, I can't stand people with no sense of humour, like Byakuya. Oh God, you should've been there this morning, I was this close to having a full-blown panic attack." Ichigo held his thumb and index finger quarter of an inch away from each other to signify the proximity of his nervous breakdown.

"He's so goddamn...stoic, or maybe he has just the weirdest, driest sense humour ever. And he's so sure of himself, he has a purpose in life, he makes me feel like a complete failure in every single way." Senna raised her eyebrows and dipped a chip into her garlic mayonnaise.

"Glad I could save you from that" she said and reached to grab a slice of pizza from Ichigo's plate.

"Yeah, thanks for that by the way...Anyway, bit adventurous I'd think, you know someone that when you're with them, you always end up doing something crazy and new, create memories and not just sit around in cafes and watch movies together in your small apartment, holding hands and gazing into each others' eyes." Ichigo stopped and then looked at Senna, narrowing his eyes.

"Someone quite like you actually." The girl's hand stopped midair, the slice of pizza it was holding hung down as she stared at Ichigo to see if he was serious. Then she just hemmed and bit into her pizza.

"We'd be quite a couple, wouldn't we?" she asked with her mouth full. Ichigo smiled and stole a handful of chips from her, coating them in ketchup before eating them.

"Yeah, terrible" he replied with a smirk, "don't worry, you're not pretty enough for me anyway." Senna threw her napkin at him, but her eyes were twinkling with laughter again.

"Well too bad 'cause you're not nearly as hot as me, I need someone with a great ass and some muscles" she chuckled and looked around in the diner, then pointed towards the counter, "like that one there." Ichigo craned his neck to look at the direction Senna was pointing at and yes, there was a particularly fine ass standing by the counter, leaning over it so they had exceptionally good view. The man was wearing a tight t-shirt that betrayed his muscular back and showed off his impressive biceps. Beside him stood a girl who wasn't that bad herself, her miniskirt hugged her round curves perfectly and her orange hair flowed down her shoulders like a waterfall. Ichigo's breath hitched as he suddenly recognised the pair and turned to look at Senna.

"I think you might want to know that's Grimmjow you're checking out." Senna almost choked on her drink and coughed few times before inhaling deeply and looking back at the counter. Now she could see the ominous blue hair and cursed mentally at herself.

"How did you know?" she hissed at Ichigo, "can you recognise him by his ass?" Ichigo chortled and shook his head.

"No but I recognised the girl he's with, that's Orihime I told you about" he said and nodded towards the girl who was standing next to Grimmjow.

"Oh yeah, well I guess that hair is a dead give-away" Senna noted and wiped her hands into a clean napkin, "do you want to call them over here, I'd like to meet this Orihime you've been telling me about."

"Yeah why not" Ichigo and turned to look at the pair at the counter, whistling sharply to grab their attention. Grimmjow whipped his head around to see who dared to blare at him. He saw Ichigo waving at him hand and grinned lopsidedly, nudging Orihime on her arm and pointing towards the young man. The girl beamed and waved back at him, then skipped to their table. Senna immediately leaned back on her seat to assess the girl. She was almost too pretty to be true, and judging by what Ichigo had told her she was nice too. Senna glanced at Grimmjow and chuckled mentally, she wouldn't be pairing those two together. She was almost sure the man was rolling his eyes as Orihime ran to their table, slouching after her looking bored.

"Hi Ichigo" the girl greeted him, her face looking bright as the sun, "how are you doing?"

"I'm fine, thanks" he said and then gestured to his friend, "this is Senna, my friend from college." Orihime turned to look at Senna and to her surprise smiled at her too, offering her hand. Senna took it bit hesitantly, she wasn't used to positive people.

"Nice to meet you Senna" Orihime said and seemed to mean it too. _God this is even worse than I thought, _Senna said to herself.

"Nice to meet you too" she said, trying to resist the urge of smiling back at the girl like an idiot. Smiling didn't suit her, every time she tried to genuinely smile it ended up looking evil or just mischievous and she had a feeling this girl would take it badly. But this girl was made for smiling, that face should never be seen with a scowl or a sad expression, it would be just...wrong.

"Yo" Grimmjow said as he came to their table, then noticed Senna and narrowed his eyes, "you." _Now this is much better, _she thought and automatically slipped into her mental fighting stance. She cocked her head to one side and folded her arms on her chest, her eyes glaring back at the man as if challenging him into a duel.

"Fancy seeing you here old man" she said with a cockeyed grin, slowly letting her eyes run up and down on the man's body. _Perfect body_, she noticed herself thinking and wanted to smack herself for it. This man was just for mocking, she shouldn't see him as a sexual being, though he so clearly was one. Senna wondered how she hadn't noticed it the first time she had seen him, the man flaunted himself so openly it was a miracle women didn't get pregnant just by him walking past them. Or maybe they did, she didn't know.

"Shut it brat" he spat back at her, turning his head to Ichigo though Senna could see his eyes wandered to her direction every now and then. She ignored him, concentrating on her drink rather than the sexiest man alive. _Fuck it fuck it fuck it, _she cursed. Now she had done it, the man's perfect ass had her hypnotised. _Ignore ignore ignore, _she told herself as the man shifted weight from one foot to another, his muscles flexing under the fabric of his jeans.

"Where did you go last night" Grimmjow asked Ichigo, whose smile immediately faded and he drew back into his shell, his face slipping back into its usual scowl.

"What do you care" he muttered back. Orihime was now looking confused, her eyes darting back and forth between the two men. Senna felt sorry for her, in her perfect world filled with unicorns and rainbows there probably wasn't such a thing as complicated relationships. _I wonder if she has a boyfriend...Either she has and he's perfect, or then she has so much to choose from she's too kind to make a choice. _

"Friends care, or I guess they're supposed to. Anyway Kaien disappeared somewhere too and Renji was pissed when he came home, and apparently you went to see Tia too, and she was pissed 'cause I didn't do anything so now I'm trying to build bridges here" the blunette smirked, leaning his hands against the table. Senna had to stop herself from flinching away from the man, the smell of his cologne was almost overpowering. Plus she could now see how his profile was perfectly sculpted, his hair, though ridiculous in colour, was thick and messy, just like she liked it. _Oh for fuck's sake, just stop it, _she screamed at herself, _the man's a bastard and an idiot, ignore ignore ignore!_

"Well it's none of your concern, I'm fine now" Ichigo said, leaning back on his seat, "Senna has kept me company and she does much better job at it than you." Grimmjow turned to look at the girl who tried to steel herself and answer to the glare, though her insides were melting into goo.

"Oh really" the man said, his voice dropping lower and huskier, making Senna cross her legs under the table so she could even try to concentrate on the staring contest.

"I guess it makes sense that the little bitch makes perfect company for you Ichi" he grinned, and before anyone had time to react, Orihime had slapped Grimmjow across the face. Senna stared the girl with her mouth hanging ajar, Ichigo was wearing a similar expression. Grimmjow slowly raised his hand to his assaulted cheek and ogled at the girl.

"The fuck" he muttered as he rubbed his cheek. Orihime was breathing heavily and holding her hand by the wrist, the man's face had been harder than she had thought.

"You shouldn't be so mean" she answered, trying to keep her voice steady. Senna's face slowly spread into a wide grin and she burst into laughter. Grimmjow turned to glare her again but she ignored him, leaning over the table to pat Orihime on her arm.

"Thanks sis but I can hold my own" she chuckled, glancing at Grimmjow who was still bit shaken by being assaulted by a little girl.

"You better watch out Grimmjow, the women are out to get you" Ichigo smirked and dodged a swat from the man directed at his head. Orihime placed her hand on the man's shoulder and looked at him sternly in the eyes.

"Relax Grimmjow, violence solves nothing" she said calmly and Senna was waiting for a halo to appear around her head. _I should've guessed, she's a saint too. _The man shook her hand off and shoved his hands into the pockets of his jeans, glaring at everyone around him, daring them to say a word.

"See you around" he grunted before exiting the restaurant, offering Senna another chance to admire his perfect backside before she mentally slapped herself, again.

"So how's working with him going?" Ichigo asked Orihime.

"Oh it's alright, he isn't that bad actually" the girl said and flicked her hair off her shoulder, "bit grumpy in the mornings though."

"Do you guys talk about anything?"

"Oh yeah, he tells me about all the records and stuff, and I tell him about what I like, and how he should expand his collection...I dunno if he will, but it doesn't hurt to try. Otherwise it's going great, much better than my last job." She giggled and looked perfect again, Senna was trying hard to resent to girl for it but couldn't, she had slapped Grimmjow for her.

"Well that sounds great" Ichigo said, flashing his own charming smile to her and Senna suddenly realised how perfect they would be together. She quickly repeated in her mind what Ichigo had wanted from his ideal partner and could definitely see those two coming together. She was nice, caring, and probably funny too, in that quirky most guys found adorable. And she had the guts to stand up to Grimmjow so she probably wasn't afraid of a little adventure either. _And even their hair matches each other, _she thought, _but their kids would be ginger freaks, gorgeous couples always end up having hideous children, it's the law of nature or something. A small comfort but still. _

"Do you want to join us?" Ichigo asked her, already making her a seat available next to him. Orihime smiled but shook her head.

"No, we were just getting takeaway so I'll just wait till it's ready and go" she said, "if that's okay."

"Yeah sure, no problem" Senna uttered quickly and tried to smile genuinely, probably failing horribly judging by the look on Ichigo's face.

"Great!" Orihime exclaimed and sat down next to Ichigo, pushing back a stray strand of hair. Now when Senna saw them sitting next to each other their compatibility was even more obvious. For a second she felt like she was in high school again, and Orihime was the perfect cheerleader and Ichigo the jock, the dream couple of the school. And she was the nerdy girl with braces who played in the brass band. _Stop feeling sorry for yourself, _she ordered, _no one is perfect, no matter how good they smell or how shiny their hair is, or how they would be perfect match for your best friend. _

"So Senna, you study in college with Ichigo?" Orihime asked, tearing her out of her imaginary world where she was shoved into a locker after gym class.

"Um, yeah" she managed to utter and cursed her awkwardness that she thought she had left behind, "I study performing arts, music and such. And media."

"Oh, that's sounds so cool" Orihime said and sounded like she actually meant it, "so you're a musician? What instrument do you play?"

"I play the piano, guitar, harmonica and now I'm practising to get better at drums" she replied, smiling to herself as she thought about the jamming session she had had last night with her best friends from her course. Orihime looked at her with admiration in her huge grey eyes and it made Senna feel better, though little uncomfortable.

"I'm so jealous, I can't play anything" she sighed, "I'd love to know how to make music, I really like singing...I sing all day long at Grimmjow's shop." She let out another string of giggles and Senna noticed how Ichigo mimicked her expressions and gestures. _Reminds him of his sister my ass._

"You must be really talented then" Orihime continued and Senna shook her head.

"Not more than everybody else in our course. And my dad's a musician so he's taught me. It's nothing special." She wasn't sure why she was downplaying her skills, usually she was pretty boastful about them but under Orihime's gaze she felt like such a fraud. _I don't deserve her attention._

"Oh, that must be great" she sighed and suddenly her face fell, "I don't really know my dad, or mom. I live with my brother in East End...You should all meet him some time, you'd really like him!" She suddenly bounced back to her normal giddy self, which was good since Senna wasn't good with sad people, especially if they were someone like Orihime. It just felt wrong.

"Yeah, he sounds like a great guy" Ichigo noted and earned another of Orihime's beaming smiles. _I wonder if she's ever blinded someone just by smiling at them for too long, _Senna wondered and a part of her was relieved when the waitress brought Orihime her lunch.

"Thank you" she said to the woman and got up from the table, "I'd better go now before Grimmjow gets moody again. I'll see you around, it was really nice meeting you Senna."

"Likewise" the girl replied before Orihime wrapped her other arm around her neck and hugged her quickly. Senna tried to avoid staring down at her blouse and patted her on the back.

"Bye!" Orihime bid before prancing out of the diner. Ichigo looked at Senna with a weird expression on his face.

"So, what do you think?" The girl raised an eyebrow to him.

"You really wanna know?"

"That bad?"

"No, not bad...Just that..." her voice faltered as she thought whether it would be wise to tell him exactly what she thought of her. _Well not the high school flashback part but I guess the rest is okay. I might also leave out the fact that I really wanna bang Grimmjow right now. _

"She's perfect" she said, "you two would be perfect together. It's almost ridiculous how perfect you would be." Ichigo stared at her for a moment and then snorted, shaking his head.

"Yeah right" he scoffed and ran his hand through his spiky hair.

"Oh please, even your hair matches, c'mon, like you haven't noticed! Plus, you mimicked her every move, and you know what that means to anyone who knows even little bit about body language" she pointed out and saw how Ichigo's neck was starting to blush.

"Not true" he muttered, only strengthening Senna's notions. Part of her wanted to jeer at Ichigo and part of her wanted to take it all back. _Change the subject you moron or else you'll turn into a green-eyed monster and no one likes that. _

"Well you'd be happy to know that I now seriously want to have sex with Grimmjow" she stated matter-of-factly, as if she was saying the sky is blue or the winter is coming. It seemed to work since Ichigo moved on his seat so quickly he banged his knee on the table, almost knocking their dishes off it.

"Wh-what, why, when, why?" he spluttered, his eyes so large Senna was sure they were going to roll out of his skull. The girl smirked and shrugged like it was completely normal to go from hating a man to lusting after him in a matter of seconds.

"Well, he has a perfect ass. And everything else, if you ignore that he's a total jerk. And I'm quite sure he's well-endowed, something has to explain all that confidence. Though I guess he could just be overcompensating." Ichigo pressed his hands against his ears, shaking his head.

"I really don't wanna hear you talk about Grimmjow's...junk, or whatever. You'll make me stare at him now" he moaned, "remember, I still might be attracted to guys too."

"Oh yeah, about that" Senna said and leaned closer to Ichigo over the table, "was he a good kisser?" The look on Ichigo's eyes told her more than enough even before he said anything.

"Yeah" he mumbled and now the blush crept up to his cheeks, "the best I've had so far."

"And how many exactly have you had so far?" the girl asked, cocking an eyebrow to him. The young man smiled bashfully and counted in his head for few seconds.

"Okay, just four but it's still quite good."

"Well yeah, considering your previous partners he's the hottest in every level." Ichigo chuckled and nodded slowly.

"Yeah, I guess he is."

"So if you don't want him, can I call dibs?" Ichigo snorted and laughed quietly, his shoulders bouncing up and down.

"You're disgusting Senna." The girl just smirked and waggled her eyebrows suggestively.

"And you love me for it."

"Well that's true too" Ichigo admitted with a chuckle and then went quiet for a moment. He looked up to Senna and his face morphed into a sly smile, which made the girl feel wary.

"What is it?" The young man snorted and tried to speak but was cut off by his own laughter. Finally he managed calm himself down.

"I was just thinking it's funny you should mention Grimmjow's assets...'Cause I actually thought earlier how you'd be the perfect couple for a romcom, you know, the one that hates each other in the beginning but still ends up together and have amazing sex by the candlelight? Though with you two it would probably be in some dark alley next to the trash cans..." Senna was staring at Ichigo for a second and then burst into laughter. The mental image was too much to bear.

"Thanks a lot for that Ichi, that's really comforting to hear" she giggled as she leaned back on her seat, holding her stomach with her hands as laughter bubbled inside her, "by the trash cans, Jesus..."

"Well can you imagine Grimmjow lowering you into a bed of roses by the moonlight?" Ichigo cackled, the image was getting more and more disturbing by the second.

"Okay you're right, he's really not that kind of guy" the girl admitted midst her laughter, "but still, why would you ever imagine me and Grimmjow having sex, for God's sake?"

"Well I was scared of Byakuya and in the shower..."

"You were what?"

"Okay, that didn't come out right..."


	10. Chapter 10

_**Had to up the rating for this one, just to be on the safe side.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10. You don't know how to play this game<strong>

Grimmjow was certain he should be on some kind of medication. Or then he already was, maybe the girl slipped something into his coffee to keep him from snapping. Right now he was sitting in his car, driving home from work and had just discovered that the girl had even tampered with his radio. He couldn't find any proper channels and all his CD's had disappeared somewhere. He was stuck listening to some bubble pop channel with annoying women screaming between every song about some funny stuff that had happened on the channel earlier that day. He was glaring at the radio while sitting in traffic lights, his hands squeezing the wheel so that his knuckles were turning white.

"Fuck my best boots" he grunted as the lights finally turned green and he shot out from the intersection, trying to turn the radio off with his other hand while changing gear and steering with his legs but the volume only went up.

"Goddamnit!" he bellowed as the repetitive chorus of the song currently playing filled his ears. Finally he lost it. He grabbed the radio and wrenched it out, throwing it to the passenger's seat. Breathing heavily in the blissful silence he drove home.

When he got to the front door and opened the door he was almost instantly mauled by a flying frying pan. He ducked quickly and heard the pan hit the pavement behind him. He slowly turned around to see the remains of the pan lying in the ground below and then carefully stepped inside the flat. Kaien was standing in the kitchen, his shoulders heaving from his panting breath and his hands had balled into fists.

"I really hope that wasn't Tia's pan" Grimmjow greeted the man who only seemed to notice his presence as he spoke.

"Oh, hi Grimm" he said, not bothering to explain his outburst and the fate of the frying pan. Grimmjow looked into the kitchen, it was a mess. Something smelled like burnt, the sink was filled with dishes and there were bits of food everywhere.

"Another one of your cooking attempts?" he asked as the man walked to the fridge and took out a bottle of beer, opening it with the fridge door.

"No" he grunted, "trying to build a nuclear bomb here, what do you think?"

"Well I could believe that too. Why don't you just order takeaway like normal people?" Kaien shook his head and flailed his hands around, as if explaining the situation was beyond his capabilities.

"I was hungry." Grimmjow rolled his eyes and snorted, shaking off his leather jacket and throwing it on the back of a chair.

"Really, I didn't know people ate when they were hungry, what do you know…" he muttered as he grabbed a takeaway menu from the dinner table and fished his cellphone out of his pocket. He tapped in a familiar number and lifted the phone to his ear. Kaien was leaning into the sink, drinking his beer as Grimmjow ordered their usual takeaway from the Indian place few blocks downtown.

"There, problem solved" he declared as he hung up the phone, "and FYI, I'm not cleaning this mess so better get to it before Tia comes back."

"She's staying at Kuukaku's, they're going out with Yoruichi tonight" the man said. The blunette cocked an eyebrow as he took himself a beer out of the fridge, using his teeth to open it.

"Best to stay in for tonight then" he noted after first gulps of the refreshing beverage, "those three can wreak some serious havoc if they're in the mood for it." Kaien hummed in agreement, he if anyone knew the damage his dear sister could cause when she felt like it.

"Well we've got beer, soon we'll have food, Renji's staying at Byakuya's…We have the whole house for ourselves" Kaien grinned and toasted to Grimmjow with his beer bottle. The blunette just grunted and drank his own beer, looking moody again. The other man sighed and tilted his head to one side, folding his arms on his chest.

"Alright, what is it now?" Grimmjow didn't say anything at first, just brooded silently.

"Grimm, cut it with the tough guy act, alright, I won't be spending the night here with you if you're being a goddamn petulant child again."

"I broke my car radio." Kaien flinched and stared at the man with a deep frown.

"You did what? Do I even want to know why?"

"She changed the radio channels. And took my CDs." Kaien chortled and shook his head, looking at Grimmjow with slightly wary eyes.

"Who would do something like that Grimm? You sure you haven't finally lost it?"

"That girl, she fiddles with everything, I couldn't turn the volume down so I tore it out" the blunette grumbled and finished his beer with one long gulp.

"Aha" Kaien muttered and tapped his fingers on his bicep, "that would make sense, to a crazy person at least. It couldn't have been that bad."

"It was" Grimmjow responded and smacked his bottle on the dinner table, wiping his mouth on his sleeve, "do we have any booze left?" Kaien huffed out a breath and tried to remember what had been left after their last house party.

"There might be some Jameson in my bedside table, no don't you go there, I'll get it" he walked out of the kitchen, "geez." Grimmjow ran his hands through his hair, tugging it as he exhaled deeply. His nerves were wound too tight right now, he needed to relax and just be, rebellious car radios and flying dishes were too much to bear with a sober head.

"Well what do you know, I had a whole bottle left" Kaien announced as he walked back from his room, already screwing the bottle open, "gimme a glass would you old buddy." The blunette obliged and took out two coffee mugs, handing them to Kaien. The man cocked an eyebrow but poured a fair amount of the dark liquid into the cups. He screwed the bottle shut again and raised his mug to Grimmjow.

"Mazel tov." Grimmjow frowned just as the cup touched his lips.

"I thought you were Catholic."

"Yes, but I don't believe in God so does it really matter?"

"Guess so." Grimmjow had always declared himself as a born atheist, they didn't really know about his family besides the fact he had been taken into custody before he even went to school and as far as they knew he hadn't seen his family since.

"I heard your song on the radio today" Kaien noted after a short silence filled with the quiet appreciation for the whisky. Grimmjow grinned and made a ka-ching- sound, pumping his arm in the air. The other man chuckled and poured some more whisky into his cup. The blunette handed his own cup to be filled too, he had already downed half of the existing liquid.

"When's your next gig?" The man shrugged, concentrating on his whisky again. Kaien rolled his eyes and sauntered to their living room, grabbing the whisky bottle with him. He heard Grimmjow following him like a puppy would its owner and smirked to himself. You could probably get Grimmjow to do anything for some money or alcohol. _I have to test that theory someday, _he thought as he sipped on his whisky. Kaien conquered the couch for himself, lining his tall figure all along the length of the couch. Grimmjow slouched into the comfy chair and raised his legs on the coffee table, placing his cup on his abdomen. Kaien opened the television and they were instantly treated into another rerun of Friends, which earned a loud protest from them both. Kaien channel-surfed until they came across something slightly more tolerable and threw the remote on the coffee table.

After about ten minutes there was a knock on their door. The men had a short battle of wills of who would get up and open the door which Kaien lost and rose to his feet with a groan. While he was getting their food and paying the delivery man, Grimmjow's phone rang. He dug the phone out of his pocket and glanced at the screen, sighing deep before he answered.

"What" he said to the phone as Kaien came back with a bag of food. He draped himself across the couch again and opened the bag, picking out his own portion and leaving the rest to Grimmjow. The man in question was listening to the speaker on the other end of the line, swiveling his whisky in the cup.

"Yeah…Really, is that so…No, I guess it's alright, never done anything like that before…" Now Kaien was intrigued, his mind was racing with possibilities of what the man was talking about.

"Take money for sex?" he whispered Grimmjow who just threw a glare at him and concentrated back to his phone call.

"Black tie? Why the hell for?"

"Sex with the upper classes?"

"Shut it" Grimmjow hissed at him, "no, not you, Kaien's being an asshole…When was it? Okay, how much will they pay for it?"

"Yep, it's sex for money" Kaien concluded happily as he tucked into his portion.

"Yeah, well it's fine with me then. Okay, bye." The blunette hung up and reached for the bag of food, giving Kaien a smack on his forearm in the process.

"Oww, what was that for?"

"For being a cock" the man grunted as he placed the bag of food on his lap.

"Well who was it?" Grimmjow shook his head as he took out his chicken korma.

"Not gonna tell" he jeered.

"Oh c'mon, don't be a kid Grimm."

"You should've thought of that before you started harassing me while I was on the phone."

"You do that to me all the time!"

"Well I'm entitled to it, I haven't had the privilege of a high education like some."

"So basically 'cause you're adopted you can do the hell you want but because I happened to be born into a well-off family I have to pay for it for the rest of my life?" Grimmjow seemed to think about this for a moment and then grinned happily.

"Yep, I think that sums it up pretty nicely. Except for the adopted part, I was taken into custody, do your research." Kaien rolled his eyes and poked his food, noting to himself once more how pointless it was to try and argue with Grimmjow. Knowing his impatient nature the man would give in eventually if you just let him simmer for a while. And soon enough he noticed that the blunette was staring at him, food stains all over his face.

"What?"

"You're not gonna ask me about it?"

"Nah." Kaien smirked at his plate as he heard Grimmjow huff to himself in frustration.

"Well if you ask nicely I can tell you."

"Nope, not interested."

"Oh really?"

"Yep, your life isn't so interesting that I would really care."

"Oh fuck you rich kid" the blunette spat out and pierced his plastic container with his fork, "shit sticks…"

"Shit sticks?" Kaien chuckled as he fished a piece of chicken into his fork, "I thought it was either shitbags or fiddlesticks."

"Blame Hime, she confuses me with her weird sayings…"

"Aww, that's just too cute. First the car radio, now she's even affecting the way you speak. She's a keeper, I tell you." Grimmjow threw another dirty look at him.

"Just shut it."

"Okay, but then I can't ask about your mysterious phone call."

"Don't care."

"Yeah right. And wipe your face by the way, you look disgusting." Grimmjow wiped his face on his arm, making Kaien cringe slightly.

"You're right, you can really tell who's adopted."

"What part of 'shut it' can't you understand? And again, not adopted."

"The part where you started talking to me again and harassed me to ask about your private business, you moron. And yeah, I should remember that you're not adopted, who'd ever want you." The men scowled at each other until Kaien's phone went off. Grimmjow clamored in his victory, earning another commiserating look from the man as he took out his phone. It was a text from Kuukaku, ordering them to come downtown and join them for a night-out. He told this to Grimmjow who just shrugged and focused on cleaning his plate from all the food still left.

"Where are they going?"

"Apparently Yoruichi's taking them to some new club that just opens tonight and she's got enough VIP –passes to all of us and she doesn't want to waste them" Kaien said, "sounds good enough to me."

"Yeah right, probably one of those really hippie places with shitty new age-music and whatever."

"She says we get free drinks with the passes."

"Okay, where is it?"

"Just few blocks from Tia's old place apparently, so it's not that far. Wanna take a walk or call a cab?"

"Ain't got money for a cab. Unless you wanna treat me."

"After all the shit you said? Fuck no, we're walking. Just make sure you clean up your face before we leave, I ain't going nowhere with you looking like that."

"It's a club, it'll be dark, no one will notice."

"Yeah right, is that your excuse every time you wake up next to some fugly girl?"

"Shut it or I swear I'll hurt you."

"I'd like to see that. Now get up and suit up, I told her we'd be there in thirty."

* * *

><p>Byakuya was reading in bed, pillows arranged behind his back so he didn't have to lean on the headboard. Renji was doing sit-ups on the floor next to the bed, counting under his breath. Occasionally Byakuya glanced at the redhead from the corner of his eye, sweat glistened slightly at the man's forehead and trickled down his chest. He'd already done a hundred press-ups and some other straining moves accompanied by his slow counting and occasional grunts as he neared a hundred reps. Byakuya smiled a little at his reports as he heard the man move on the floor, he himself never took part in such bearing activities. He had his morning tai chi and lunch hour yoga, he resented getting sweaty and smelly even if it was for his health. Finally Renji was done with his exercises and jumped up to his feet, rolling his shoulders back and wiping his forehead on his arm. He was about to crawl onto the bed when Byakuya nailed him in his place with a sudden glare.<p>

"Are you planning on getting to bed in that condition?" he asked. The redhead looked puzzled but then noticed how the man's eyes trailed along his sweaty torso and laughed.

"Just a bit of sweat, that's all", he said and clambered further into the bed. Byakuya lowered his papers on his lap and reached his arm to stop Renji again.

"You are not getting under the covers when you are that…dirty." As soon as the words left his lips Byakuya knew them to be a mistake. The redhead's face split into a wide smirk and he pushed his body against his lover's hand, moving slowly closer to him until their faces were only inches apart. Byakuya could feel the heat emanating from Renji's body and could smell the mixture of sweat and his cologne, an enticing fragrance filled with testosterone and sex.

The man lowered his head to trail kisses along Byakuya's neck and shoulders, making him shiver and his other hand clasped onto the sheets. Before he noticed Renji had straddled him and was holding his face in his hands, smashing their lips together into a searing kiss. He moaned quietly against the man's hot mouth, the weight of the man's body on his was enough to make his cock twitch inside his briefs and he bucked his hips upwards to gain more contact. He could feel Renji smile against his mouth and the man's hand slid from his face, down his neck and chest, his fingers tracing light lines along his muscles. Slowly it made its way down his abdomen and brushed against his cock through the fabric of his underwear. Byakuya moved his own hands to Renji's sides, sliding them over his chest and caressing his nipples, earning a purring groan that arose deep from his chest.

The redhead's hand snaked inside his lover's underwear and started to stroke his erection in a slow rhythm while his tongue slid into Byakuya's mouth, tasting the minty flavor of his mouth water. It mixed in with the slight aftertaste of the expensive cigars the man smoked, one every night right after he had come home from work. Renji could swear he also tasted a twinge of scotch on the man's tongue, apparently the day had been more stressful than normally. Judging from the lack of resistance the man had put up when he had initiated their current lovemaking session he was also in for a serious pounding, the one good thing about Byakuya was that when under stress, he didn't pull away from Renji but instead used him as a way to channel his stress. Renji didn't mind, when the man had had his way with him and used up all his bent- up energy on sex he would talk to him about the thing that was bothering him, but not before that. Though he was a bit worried since this had been happening more and more lately, Byakuya was at his office around the clock and when he came home he always reading some work stuff in bed before going to sleep, or before Renji became too bored and sex ensued.

One time Byakuya had tried to turn him down and even snapped some evil comment at him but Renji had just stared at him, saying that he wasn't at some business meeting, he couldn't imitate him with his cold stares and bitchy backtalk. The man had sighed and apologized, he wasn't used to being treated well, that someone actually cared about him and wanted to be with him. The redhead had almost become teary hearing his lover say such awful things and insisted on cuddling him the whole night. Byakuya had called him an emotional idiot but had eventually relaxed into his arms. In the morning Renji had woken up with Byakuya curled into a ball, clinging to his side. If his business partners knew how sweet he looked when he slept he'd lose all of his credibility. But Renji was happy to be the only one to know that about him.

"Renji" the man moaned against his mouth, jerking his hips up against the man's hand. The redhead smirked and rose to sit on Byakuya's thighs, his other hand sliding down on the man's lean body. Byakuya's hands were once again tracing the lines of his tattoos, the man seemed endlessly fascinated by the inked marks on his body. Renji had smilingly suggested that he would get a tattoo himself and to his surprise he hand't turned to supposition down immediately. They had had a long conversation on what kind of a tattoo he should get and where. The redhead had suggested a tiger's head on his bicep, which had earned him a belittling look and a humourless put-down from his lover. Renji had just laughed, the image of Byakuya having a tattoo was too much for him to bear with a straight face.

"Renji, please…" the man almost whined now, his breathing was getting heavy and his chest heaved slightly. Renji grinned and his hand almost stopped moving on the man's cock, earning a pained look from the man beneath him.

"Please" he repeated, sounding so desperate it only made Renji's smile widen as he shuffled down on the bed and settled between the man's legs. Byakuya let out a long sigh as the man's head finally descended on him.

Twenty sweaty minutes later Byakuya lay on Renji's chest, breathing slowly and his heart pounding fast. The redhead twirled strands of black hair around his fingers, waiting for the post-coital bliss to pass so he could ask the man about his newest worries.

"So" he murmured softly, petting the man's head gently, "what it is?" Byakuya hummed as if he hadn't understood the question.

"What do you mean" he mumbled back, his lips brushing against the redhead's skin.

"You've been smoking and drinking today, something's troubling your pretty little head." The man raised his said head slightly and rested his chin on Renji's chest. His hair was stuck to his forehead and his eyes were little hazy.

"When did you become Hercule Poirot" he asked, his lips curling slightly upwards as he reached his hand to poke Renji's forehead, "without the accent and the moustache."

"You're not as mysterious as you seem to think" the man chuckled and grabbed Byakuya's hand into his own, kissing the knuckles, "now just tell me, what is it?" Byakuya stared into Renji's eyes for a moment, thinking if he should really tell him the truth. He had tried to lie his way out of this before, not wanting to bother the man with his worries about the company but the redhead had proved too intuitive to be lied to. It was not that he didn't trust him, he just didn't want to involve Renji into his work. It might prove to be dangerous if his competitors became desperate.

"You remember when you came to my office and met Gin Ichimaru?" Renji frowned slightly and then nodded.

"The skinny guy with a creepy face?" Before Byakuya had to chance to continue the redhead rose up on his elbows and his frown deepened.

"Has he been threatening you? You said he was a dangerous man." His lover sighed and flattened his hand on Renji's chest, calming him down.

"No, we got to an agreement and he has done his part, ergo leaving me alone. It is just my part in the deal that concerns me."

"And what is that? You have to kill somebody?" Byakuya shook his head and smiled a little, Renji's ideas about the cutthroat business were more literal than reality.

"No, nothing that drastic. Ichimaru's boss wants to take over the Shibas' company and he asked me to talk to Kaien so he would persuade his father into selling it." Renji frowned and leaned back on the pillows as he mulled over this information.

"So he just wants you to talk to Kaien into selling the company? That doesn't sound so bad."

"Well maybe not to you but if they find out that I have been involved in the possible take-over it might damage my own image." The redhead chuckled and tilted his head to one side, his crimson hair falling to his eyes.

"Like your image could get much worse anymore, do you even realize how much people are afraid of you?" Byakuya cocked an eyebrow and pushed himself up so sit beside Renji.

"I know that, but at least I am known to be honest. I do not want my public image or the image of my company to be trashed with suggestions of bribery and corruption." His lover seemed to agree with this and wrapped his arms around Byakuya's waist, pulling him back into his lap.

"So what are you gonna do, do you actually have to ensure Kaien's dad will sell the company?"

"I told Ichimaru that Kaien is a very stubborn person and might not be easily persuaded but apparently they think I could have some special…effect on him because our families have been doing business together."

"Then wouldn't that be stabbing them in the back?"

"Not quite, since if Aizen's company takes over the Shiba emporium, the next logical move would be to take over my company. And I do not want that."

"Well I guess you can just mention that to Kaien and hope he'll just flat out say no. Maybe he could even start taking interest in the business when he knows it's in danger."

"I highly doubt that, but it is a possibility." The redhead chuckled and poked Byakuya's forehead with his nose.

"You don't have much faith in Kaien do you?" he murmured against the man's skin.

"I could say he has not impressed me. Even less now with that mess with the young Kurosaki."

"Oh yeah, he told me you went over to his place" Renji drew back to look Byakuya in the eyes, trying to hold back his laughter, "what the hell was that for?"

"I was trying to offer some support for him, I figured he would be upset." The redhead raised an eyebrow, the ink on his forehead moved accordingly along the gesture.

"Since when have you cared about other people's wellbeing? What have you done to my Byakuya?" he smirked and shook the man slightly. The man sighed, looking fed up.

"Why does everyone seem to think me as this emotionless monster, I was just trying to help."

"I know you were, I know" Renji said and kissed his lover gently, "you just come off as…not so…um, caring person. But I know you are, isn't that enough?"

"I guess it will do. For now."

"Oh, now you're just asking for it" Renji grunted and moved his hands to Byakuya's sides.

"Asking for wh-Renji, stop it! Stop, stop, stop, no!"

"This is what you get by saying 'I'll do' you dirty bugger"

"No please stop, stop it! That-that tickles!"

"Say sorry first!"

"I will not! Now don't, don't do that, Renji! _Renji!_"


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11. And I can't get away**

"Really? A real life ball?" Renji cocked an eyebrow to Tia as she explained him the plan of gathering their whole group of friends and attend the annual mayor's autumn ball. Grimmjow snorted and leaned his chin on his arms that he was resting on the back of his chair, his legs spread to its sides.

"Yoruichi has invited us all, she said Kisuke would really like if there would be a lot of people he actually likes" she said and eyed her crowd that didn't seem very interested. The Shiba siblings were rolling their eyes to one another, they had had to attend such occasions far too many times during their privileged lives and weren't that keen on experiencing it anymore. Ichigo was also shaking his head, he hated everything official, he had even tried to bail out of his own high school graduation. Orihime was the only one who looked even mildly interested. Shuuhei was reading some new novel and nodded accordingly whenever he thought things needed backing up.

Ulquiorra was standing beside Grimmjow, his hands shoved deep into his pockets and his usual morose expression occupying his face. Even Uryuu was there, Ulquiorra had dragged him along saying that he needed to drive him home afterwards, it was raining and he wasn't going to get sick. Shuuhei didn't drive, he was way too bohemian for such a thing. Uryuu wasn't the best driver but he would do, Ulquiorra had no right to complain since he didn't drive either, he thought it was a waste of time.

"Did I mention Grimmjow and I will be performing there?" Now her friends looked bit more interested.

"Why would you be performing at the mayor's ball?" Uryuu asked, arching an eyebrow.

"Yoruichi asked us, apparently Kisuke wants to have some other entertainment than a chamber orchestra. So, Yoruichi told him about us and we got booked" the blonde smiled, "and it's a pretty good pay too. We just have to lighten up on our performance so no nudity Grimm." Others laughed but Orihime looked puzzled.

"What, what kind of performers are you?" she asked, looking like she didn't really want to hear the answer. Tia chuckled as Grimmjow threw a weird look at the girl.

"We're in a band, haven't you listened to anything I've said during the past weeks?" he asked, "I've even played our songs in the store." Now the girl's face slowly morphed into an ahaa- expression.

"Ooh, so that's what it was for" she said, tilting her head to one side. Grimmjow slapped his hand on his face, looking quite desperate. He glanced at Ulquiorra behind his hand.

"See what I have to deal with now?"

"She's your problem, not mine" the man answered, holding back a slight grin that tried to force the corners of his lips upwards.

"I'm not a problem, am I?" Orihime asked, her lips suddenly quivering and eyes widening. Ichigo was quick to console her.

"Don't listen to him, he's just a bitter old man who's gonna die alone and forgotten."

"Thanks for that Ichigo."

"My pleasure."

"That's lovely but could we come back to the matter at hand, please?" Tia reminded them and the men obliged, they knew better than to argue with her.

Yumichika was representing both him and Ikkaku, apparently the bald man had some more important things to do. The effeminate man was currently filing his nails and was actually mildly interested in the possibility of getting dolled up for the ball but doubted that they'd be welcome.

"I know he says 'people who he likes' and he's been quite nice to us but still, our business doesn't really tolerate being in the spotlight" he said while examining his nails, "the press would have a field day if me and Ikkaku would waltz into the White House and mingle with the corrupted politicians whose major funders who have just kicked out of town." The others mumbled in agreement, probably not the brightest idea though Kisuke Urahara was known to love a little show.

"Well Kensei and I are invited anyway, since he's the hero cop of the town and I'm the mayor's current favourite at the moment so I guess I have to go" Shuuhei noted, pausing his reading for a moment. Now others raised their eyebrows and mumbled in recognition, Shuuhei had truly become famous almost overnight with his series of articles about the underworld of the town and their connections with the previous rulers. He had actually made Kisuke Urahara's run for mayor possible, since the previous mayor was proved to be so corrupted the whole administration had to be fired and a new election was held. Kisuke's formerly minor party had won by a landslide and he was shortly appointed mayor. The charismatic man had made all the voters swoon, though the older politicians who hadn't got caught taking bribes from the mob didn't really like him.

Or Shuuhei for that matter, and his partner Kensei, who had helped him in his investigations for the article and was now concerned for his safety. Kensei had even tried to prevent Shuuhei from continuing his work and his gonzo-style journalism that made him infiltrate the gangs to get first-hand information. Though now he had Ikkaku and Yumichika on his side too, they had helped cleaning up the streets from the mobsters. How they had done it, no one was quite sure.

"Okay, so Shuuhei and Kensei are going, great. Yumichika and Ikkaku are excused in the basis of everyone's safety" Tia recapped and then turned to look at her lover and her brother.

"What about our two nobles, you must be there." Kuukaku and Kaien groaned in unison and slouched on their seats.

"I don't wanna" Kaien moaned.

"Me neither", Kuukaku bolstered and buried her face into her hands, "I've suffered them all my life, you can't make me go."

"But Yoruichi's your friend, and so is Kisuke, you owe them" Tia said and stroked her lover's hair. She leaned in closer to whisper something in her ear. Kaien frowned and then quickly backed away as Kuukaku's face split into a wide grin and then she nodded.

"But only this one time" she said and then glared at her brother, "and you're coming too, or I'm telling dad."

"Jesus Christ, what's wrong with you women" the man grunted and leaned back on his chair, balancing it on its two back feet. Happy about her another victory Tia now turned to Renji, raising her eyebrows at him. The redhead groaned and patted his hands against his chest.

"I dunno, I have to ask Byakuya, he might be going" he said.

"He's going alright" Kaien chimed in, "he always goes to those things, his family is on the fucking VIP- list." The man glanced at Renji from the corner of his eye.

"Consider yourself privileged." The redhead scoffed and swatted him on back of his head, earning a pained moan from him.

"Tia, Renji's being mean again."

"You asked for it" the blonde said and turned her eyes to Ulquiorra who looked indifferent as usual.

"Come on now Ulqui, you gotta come see Grimm and I perform to the nobs."

"Why would I want to do that?" The woman shrugged.

"'Cause I tell you to?"

"You can't intimidate me Tia."

"Oh yeah?" the blonde took a step closer to the men, "try me." Tia's hand shot out and grabbed Ulquiorra by his collar, dragging the man closer. Ulquiorra was two inches shorter than her so his feet were hanging in the air as the woman held him by his collar.

"I can do this all day" she said, a wry smile on her face, "so just say 'yes' and we're done with it." The man glanced at Grimmjow who just shrugged, he knew that Tia could be quite hard-headed when she wanted something.

"Fine then" Ulquiorra said, not really looking even bothered being hung above the ground, "but only if Uryuu comes too, he has to drive me."

"Uuu, is he gonna be your date?" Kaien jeered and had to suffer a sharp kick on his shin.

"If I have to suffer through such an evening it's only fair that he suffers with me" the man said as Tia gently lowered him to the floor and tousled his hair affectionately. Uryuu rolled his eyes in silent protest but didn't dare to say anything out loud, Tia's ways of getting what she wanted had proved effective enough already.

"That's the spirit Ulqui, you can go rent suits with Grimm this weekend" she said and ignored the horrified stare the smaller man gave to her, "now then now, who's next?" Orihime waved her hand in the air, beaming excitedly.

"I'm glad someone is in the spirit of things. You're more than welcome to come Hime" Tia said and smiled back at her, "do you want to bring a plus one to the party?" The girl lowered her hand and blushed slightly, her fingers fiddling with her long hair.

"Umm, I guess I could ask someone…" Beside her Ichigo remembered what Senna had said about him and Orihime. He glanced at the girl from the corner of his eye and played with the thought of asking her out. _Maybe…she's thinking about asking me to be her date,_ he suddenly realized and quickly looked away.

"Aww, who's the lucky guy Hime?" Renji leered and leaned over the girl. She blushed again and giggled nervously, her hands now completely stuck in her hair.

"He's….just this guy I know" she mumbled and turned her head away from the man's face. Renji barked out a laugh and ruffled her hair.

"It's not Grimmy, is it?" Kaien asked and had to suffer yet another kick in the shin. Orihime was quick to shake her head and wave her hands in front of her, tugging her hair slightly.

"No no no" she denied and glanced at the said man, smiling apologetically, "no offense, Grimmjow." The man huffed and shifted in his seat, glaring at Kaien and Kuukaku who were making rude gestures at him. Tia tugged her lover's hair gently and smacked Kaien on the head.

"Hey, domestic violence is a serious crime people!" the man protested as he massaged his scalp.

"So is being an ass" Grimmjow noted with a shit-eating grin on his face.

"Oh really? Well then how are you still walking around free as a bird? Oww! For fuck's sake!"

"Alright, alright, so Hime's coming with some lucky man, how about you Ichi?"

"If I have to go, there's no way the kid's getting free pass on this shit" Grimmjow announced, smirking at the young man who narrowed his eyes at him.

"Fine" Ichigo spat, "but I'll bring Senna with me." The blunette scorned at this but Tia seemed pleased.

"That's a great idea Ichi, I don't see that girl nearly as much as I should. Plus it's an open bar so she'll be the life of the party when she's drunk."

"Hey hey hey hey hey" Grimmjow interrupted, "open bar? Why didn't you mention that earlier?"

"I didn't want everyone to know just how pathetic your craving for free booze is" Tia grinned.

"As if we didn't know that by now" Yumichika pointed out.

"Shut it Yumi, you're no better than me."

"Well excuse me princess but at least I didn't lose my pants the last time we were out on the town."

"Oh yeah, about that Renji, when I'm getting those pants back? I need them." Renji smiled as he thought about his first night with Byakuya and how the man had ended up wearing Grimmjow's leather pants after their epic pub crawl.

"I'll ask him tonight, don't worry. I was very careful when I removed them." The remark emanated loud wailing protests from his friends, 'too much information Renji!'.

"Oh c'mon, like you didn't know already!"

"Still, I don't wanna imagine Byakuya naked! Or in leather pants!"

"I'd like to know how he even got them" Yumichika pondered out loud, tilting his head to one side and tapping his jaw with his fingers. Everyone turned to look at Grimmjow who suddenly realized they were all waiting for him to spill the beans on the mysterious incident of Byakuya and his leather pants.

"Byakuya told me it happened after someone spilled their drink on him and you had dragged him into the men's room, into a cubicle and then started taking off your pants…" Renji started when the blunette wasn't talking.

"He was drunk out of his mind" Grimmjow spat, cutting the redhead off, "and so was I, that's all."

"But you even punched the guy who poured the beer on him" Ichigo remembered, though his memories of the night were hazy at best.

"Oh yeah, I remember that!" Kaien exclaimed, finally pushing himself up from the table.

"He was an arsehole, he deserved it" the blunette muttered, pressing his chin into his arms again, "plus I didn't want Byakuya to…"

"Do continue Grimm, you didn't want him what?" Tia persisted. The man mumbled something under his breath, making everyone lean forward so they could hear better.

"I can't hear you Grimmy" Yumichika taunted in a sing-song voice. The blunette jerked his head up and glared at his crowd.

"I didn't want him to leave so Renji could get into his pants so I gave him mine!" he finally bellowed and rose from his chair, knocking it over and looked at everyone with a challenging stare. Kuukaku chortled and shook her head.

"You're so fucking generous Grimmy" she cackled, banging her hand against the table. Everyone else joined into the laugh, making Grimmjow storm out of the room, muttering curses to himself. Orihime looked at his receding back with a concerned look on her face.

"Oh don't worry Hime, he just doesn't want anyone to think he's a softie" Renji comforted her and patted her shoulder.

"But he isn't that bad!" the girl protested, "He's really nice to me at work, he lets me play my own music and doesn't mind me singing all day…" Now everyone was looking at the girl with confused expressions.

"Are you saying that this is the same man who once beat up a gang of mobster for making fun of his hair?" Yumichika asked, waving his nail file in the air. Orihime nodded, looking puzzled.

"But…he's so kind to me…" she mumbled, her fingers straining strands of her hair again.

"The same man who once banged his art teacher so he wouldn't fail the class?" Kaien prodded, leaning his elbows on his knees, his brows furrowing. Now the girl was blushing fiercely and shook her head.

"Grimmjow wouldn't…" she tried to utter but was cut off by Kuukaku.

"You can't even begin to imagine all the sins that man has committed during his quite short life" the woman stated, "sexing his way through high school is just the tip of the iceberg. I'm actually surprised he hasn't beaten anybody up lately, though that might change any day now. Especially if he has to go shopping for a monkey suit."

"Well he did do some damage to his car just the other day" Kaien chimed in.

"You're in for a treat Ulqui" Renji smirked at the man, who gaped back at him impassionedly.

"I'm used to his antics, I doubt it will be anything I haven't seen before."

"Brave man, brave man" Kaien exalted with a yawn, "now are we quite finished Tia, I'm bored already with all this talk of the sodding ball. Oww, why does everyone keep hitting me? Take your aggressions out on somebody else."

"Shut it you whiney sod" Kuukaku muttered and quickly leaned away from her brother into the safety of her lover's proximity. The blonde woman stroked her messy hair again and earned a wide smile for it.

"Yes, you can go, but be sure to have your tuxedo ready for the party. I'll have your head if you let me down." The man snorted and rose from the chair, quickly disappearing into the privacy of his own room. He threw a sideways glance at Ichigo as he passed him by the young man but didn't say anything. He could still feel everyone's eyes on his back as he scampered away.

"Right, I'll be off too" Renji said and threw on his jacket, "I promised to pick up Byakuya." Orihime sighed and tilted her head to one side.

"You two are so cute together" she said, looking adoringly at the redhead. The man stared at her for a second and then nodded slowly.

"Thanks…I guess" he muttered, scratching his head. The girl giggled and smiled at him, as usual.

"It's great to see two people clearly made to each being together. Byakuya's usually so serious but when he's with you he just melts" she continued, making Kuukaku snap her head back up and stare at the girl with an equally stunned expression.

"Byakuya melts? The hell I haven't noticed that" she asked, frowning at Renji as if it he had been hiding this ability from her. The man shrugged again and flailed his hands.

"I have no idea what she's talking about." Orihime sighed and shook her head as if they had just asked if the world was flat or not.

"It's so obvious, the looks he gives you when he thinks no one sees, how he relaxes when you touch him and how his eyes smile when he talks to you…He's not like that with anyone else" she said and looked at the others who were giving her increasingly weird looks. Yumichika was the only one who nodded in agreement.

"Yup, it's true. I didn't believe at first myself, I thought I was just too drunk or hungover again but it's true, you've tamed the ice queen."

"Wouldn't he be ice king, since he's a man? Orihime asked, turning to look at the effeminate man. Yumichika snorted but then realized the girl was being serious. He reached his hand to stroke her hair and silently adored its silky texture as the strands slipped through his fingers.

"Well yes technically but he's also a queen so there you have it. I'm surprised you didn't say anything about the ice part though." Renji had had enough and nudged Yumichika on his way out.

"You'd better not talk about him like that in public" he grunted as he walked out, making the man roll his eyes and let out a small fake squeal.

"It's a compliment you ape, from one queen to another!" he shouted after him just as the door slammed shut. He sighed and tutted to Orihime who was now his newest ally.

"Men, what can you do." He then leaned closer and grabbed the girl's hand in his, ogling at her nails.

"Oh darling, whose your manicurist?" Orihime erred and then just shook her head.

"No one, I guess…" Yumichika flicked his hair back and pulled the girl up from the chair.

"If I'm not going to this ball then the least I can do is get you fixed so you'll be the most dashing thing there" he declared and started to drag the girl out of the apartment, "I know just the place, come now pet, I'll show you." Orihime didn't have time to protest so she just hollered a quick goodbye to everyone still left in the kitchen.

Uryuu sighed as he pushed himself from the wall and tapped Ulquiorra on the shoulder to announce they were leaving.

"Shuuhei, do you need a ride?" The young journalist looked up from his book again and thought for a moment, then shook his head.

"No thanks, I have…things to do downtown" he said and closed his book, shoving it into his back pocket as he got up. Tia and Kuukaku exchanged slightly concerned looks but said nothing, Shuuhei never talked about his job to his friends, mostly because he didn't want to put them in danger too. After the publication of his articles he had had to cut down his public appearances and didn't nowadays even go out with them that much.

"_Too dangerous" _he said, _"if one of you gets killed by the mob 'cause they saw you with me…" _He didn't even have to finish that sentence. He had tried to put on brave face for their sake.

"_The price of fame and fortune" _he had laughed but then gotten serious again seeing their morose faces.

"_Don't worry for me guys, I'll be fine…I know what I'm doing."_

"_Famous last words" _Kaien had pointed out. When he had gone, Ikkaku and Yumichika had promised to keep an eye on him, and were never that far away from the man as he dwelled in the underworld. Yumichika had actually once witnessed Shuuhei getting into a bit of trouble with some vengeful mobsters but before had had time to even try to interfere, Shuuhei had taken the men down in a bat of an eye.

"_I still don't know how he did it" _the man had pondered to them, _"but I guess he actually does know what he's doing after all."_

Ulquiorra and Uryuu left, Shuuhei following behind them. Only people left now were Ichigo along with Tia and Kuukaku.

"You need a ride home Ichi?" the blonde asked. The young man shook his head and put on his jacket.

"No I'll walk, thanks."

"How are things with…you know" the woman gestured towards Kaien's room. Ichigo shrugged and his hand went to the back of his neck again.

"I haven't really talked with him…I guess we're trying to ignore each other for the moment."

"It won't just go away you know."

"I know I know…I just…give it time, it's bit too raw right now."

"Okay, if you're sure Ichi." The young man smiled reassuringly at the women.

"Don't worry, I'm not damaged or anything. I'm actually going to meet Senna now, she keeps me grounded." He thought for a second and then grinned widely. Kuukaku cocked an eyebrow at his expression.

"What's so funny?" Ichigo hemmed and glanced at the woman, thinking if he should tell her or not.

"Nothing, just one thing Senna told me few days ago…But yeah, see you guys" he said as he walked out.

The two women were left alone in the kitchen. Kuukaku glanced up at her lover and tugged the belt loops on her jeans.

"When I do get my prize for going to that stupid ball?" Tia smiled and stroked her hair and face.

"Depends when you want it." Kuukaku's face split into a wide grin and she leaned her head against Tia's stomach, snaking her arm to grab the blonde's ass.

"How about now?" Tia instinctively glanced towards Grimmjow's and Kaien's rooms.

"I'll promise I'll be quiet" Kuukaku said and looked at Tia with big puppy eyes. The woman laughed and tousled her lover's hair.

"You always say that but I've never actually seen you do it." Kuukaku waggled her eyebrows and pressed a kiss on Tia's hipbone.

"This time's the charm?" Tia bent down to kiss her and pulled her up from her chair. She nudged her towards her own room as she walked a step behind her.

"We'll see about that."

* * *

><p>Toushiro was waiting outside Rangiku's workplace, trying to bury his head deep inside the collar of his jacket to stop the cold breeze from reaching his skin. He had to press himself against the wall of the building to avoid being battered by people walking by, his small size didn't do him any favours in a crowd like this if he needed to stay still. He exhaled and could see his breath forming vapors in the air, the autumn weather was getting colder and colder. He stretched his arm up to move the sleeve so he could see his watch. He was a bit early but still, Rangiku rarely worked overtime. Momo was probably home already, she had called him that she would be making dinner tonight, which meant they'd be having Chinese takeaway. Toushiro shivered at the cold and shoved his hand deep into the pockets of his parka coat. He didn't like this kind of cold, he preferred the crispy, snowy cold winter air instead of this wet and windy autumn that soaked you to the bones and then its icy winds on you. He looked up at the grey sky. He missed snow.<p>

His reminiscing was interrupted when a tall business man shoved a smaller girl out of his way, making her stumble into Toushiro's arms. He snapped out of his stupor to reach his arms out to stop the girl from falling to the ground.

"Motherfucker!" she yelled after the man who didn't even turn to look. She hissed as she pushed herself up from Toushiro's arms, shaking her head in anger.

"You okay?" the boy asked as the girl brushed her clothes back in place. Though it was almost zero degrees outside she was wearing short leather skirt and torn-up tights with knee-high converse and a loose-fitting blouse. She didn't even have a scarf around her neck, just a large hoodie thrown over her shoulders. She raised her eyes to look at Toushiro and for a second they both just stared at each other in silence. Senna realized she her mouth was hanging slightly ajar as she ogled at the boy's amazingly blue eyes and tried to compose herself quickly, tearing her gaze off the boy. Toushiro was equally startled as he batted his eyes to snap out of the weird feeling he had gotten just now. The girl's amber eyes were so enticing he could've sworn all the sounds had died around them for just few seconds.

"Yeah, I'm alright" she muttered and fidgeted in her place, before glancing at Toushiro one more time and then quickly disappearing into the pressure of people. Toushiro moved to shout her to come back but stopped himself, that was just stupid. He leaned his back against the tile wall and stared at the ground, wet puddles reflected the image of the melancholic sky above.

Few minutes later Rangiku finally dashed out of the doors, turning on her heels at the doorway and shouting insults at someone still inside. Toushiro raised his eyebrows but wasn't that surprised, he was used to Rangiku's outbursts and this wasn't the first time she was badmouthing someone at her work. He just hoped it wasn't her boss, he didn't want to deal with unemployed Rangiku right now. The woman tended to wallow in self-pity for weeks after being fired, trying to mute her inner pain with alcohol and having sex with strangers. Toushiro had managed to keep her in check for nearly a year now but before that relapses had been almost a monthly occurrence, more of a rule than an exception. The blonde woman was finally done with her tirade and started to walk down the street, not even noticing Toushiro standing just two feet away. He had to jog to catch up with the taller woman's long strides and made it to her side, grabbing hold of her arm. The woman swirled around and raised her arm high, apparently ready to smack him across the face when she realized who he was.

"Oh Toushiro, it's you" she said, lowering her hand quickly and smiled to him tiredly, "didn't see you there." Toushiro didn't let go of her arm, keeping her in place.

"Did you get fired again?" The woman's face fell and she looked away from the boy's piercing eyes. She didn't answer right away, just shifted her weight and started to bite her nails. Toushiro knew already what had happened, the woman was so easy to read it was almost pitiful. He loosened his grip on her arm and patted her on the back.

"Let's go home, Momo's making dinner." The woman looked at him gratefully but he didn't see it, he was already walking down the streets towards the bus station.

They didn't say another word on the whole way back home. Rangiku could sense Toushiro's bad mood and to her his silence felt worse than being shouted at. She'd rather have him being angry than this quiet disappointment. She knew what he was thinking, about all those previous times she had reverted back to her old ways and the pain she made them all go through. It strangled her chest to know that he was so used to it he didn't even bother getting angry at her. He used to yell at her, call her stupid and lazy and drag her out of bed to go looking for a new job. He had one time even thrown a man out of their apartment and almost gotten beaten up by the man if Rangiku hadn't intervened. That had been her latest wake-up call and she had sworn that would be the last time Toushiro had to drag her to her own feet.

Rangiku fought back to tears that burned behind her eyes and squeezed harder on the metal pole of the bus. Toushiro wasn't even looking at her, his eyes stared blankly at the scenery flashing past the windows. The bus finally made it to their stop and they stepped out, still not talking. Rangiku tottered behind the young man, her high heels feeling suddenly too flimsy for her to walk. She clenched her jaws together and swallowed her self-pity, trying to hold her head high as she walked few steps behind Toushiro.

When they arrived to the apartment, the sweet smell of Chinese food greeted them already at the door. Toushiro walked straight into his own room, just muttering a quick 'hello' to Momo. The small woman came out of the kitchen holding three dinner plates in her arms. She didn't need but to glance at Toushiro and Rangiku to know what was going on. She was better at hiding her feelings than Toushiro and just lowered the plates on their small dinner table and walked over to Rangiku who was having trouble removing her shoes. When Momo got to her she noticed how tears were streaking down her face, smudging her make-up. She placed her hands gently to Rangiku's shoulders, making her stop her efforts on trying to take off her shoes. The blonde woman sniffed and turned her head away from Momo.

"It's okay Rangiku" she murmured quietly, stroking the woman's back, "I'll bring your dinner to your room, okay?" Rangiku just nodded and staggered to her own room, closing the door quietly behind her. Momo sighed deeply and pressed her fingers against her forehead, breathing slowly in and out. Then she just walked back to the kitchen and picked up one of the plates, filling it with rice and sauce and took it to Rangiku's room. The woman was standing be her vanity table, wiping off her make-up and swallowing her tears. Momo smiled plaintively and placed the plate on her bedside table. Rangiku glanced at her gratefully and turned back at the mirror, letting down her hair and tousling up with her fingers. She then opened one of her drawers and stripped out of her work clothes, slipping into a hoodie and a pair of shorts before scrambling onto her bed and grabbing the plate.

"Aren't you gonna eat?" she asked Momo as she tucked into her rice. The smaller woman smiled and reached her hand to stroke Rangiku's golden hair.

"I'll get myself a plate" she said and got up, leaving the blonde alone for a moment.

As soon as Momo had left the room Rangiku had to stop herself from gagging onto her plate. There was nothing wrong with the food itself, she just wasn't capable of thinking about eating right now. The rice tasted like ashes, it stuck to the roof her mouth and made her sick. But as Momo returned with her own plate and a smile on her face Rangiku forced another forkful into her mouth, humming pleasantly at the taste.

"It's good" she managed to mumble. The girl seemed so delighted it was ridiculous, making Rangiku feel even worse than before. They ate as the girl told her about her own day, but the blonde could notice how she avoided saying anything about Kaien or work, which didn't leave much to discuss. Eventually Momo gave in and sighed, looking warily at the woman.

"So…how are you holding up?" For a second Rangiku thought about telling her the truth but then decided not to, the girl was already burdened without her leaning onto her with all her problems. Plus with Toushiro being so angry at her, Momo's pity would only put fuel onto the fire. So she just flashed her a big smile and flicked her hair over her shoulder.

"I'm just fine. This might actually do some good to me, you know, I hated that job anyway so tomorrow I'll get up early and go looking for some jobs that might actually suit me." Momo seemed so relieved and answered to her smile.

"Yeah, maybe you could ask your friends around if they knew any vacancies" she said, "you know, most jobs are found through relations."

"Yeah yeah, I might do that. Thanks Momo, you're so sweet." The girl beamed at her and once she again she felt the guilt stabbing through her gut like a knife, wrenching her insides and making her stomach turn. Swallowing all those emotions and repressing them somewhere deep inside her, she laughed and talked with Momo for a moment yet and kept up her appearances for the rest of the evening before she went to bed early. Sitting by her bed with her cellphone in her hand, ready to call to a certain number she tried to decide what to do. Finally she just threw the phone away and rolled herself in the covers, trying to sleep. She ended up staring at the ceiling until three AM before lulling into a light, fitful sleep.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12. Maybe I'm a different breed**

Tia turned her head as she heard Kuukaku come out of her bedroom. The blonde had to immediately turn back to look at the sink and the dishes she was washing to stop herself from bursting into laughter. Kuukaku could sense her amusement and sneaked up on her, snaking her hands around her waist and rested her head on her shoulder.

"What's so funny?" she whispered into Tia's ear and the blonde's shoulders started shaking from silent laughter.

"Do I look funny to you?" Kuukaku insisted and shook her girlfriend slightly to get her attention. Tia's laughter bubbled from her lips as she looked at Kuukaku from under her blonde fringe.

"You look so…unlike you" she chuckled and leaned her hands on the edges of the sink. Kuukaku scoffed and removed her hands of Tia's waist, taking a step back and looked down at her attire. She tugged on her sleeves and smoothed down her blazer. Even her usually wild hair was now sleeked back, making Tia wonder how much product the woman had used to keep it like that.

"You're going to see your father?"

"Yeah, some kind of a business stuff or something, they need the whole board to be there" Kuukaku said and patted her pockets for something. She drew out a pair of glasses and glared at them. She then twirled them in her hand and looked at Tia.

"Should I wear these too?" The blonde had to bite down on her lip so she wouldn't laugh again as Kuukaku put on the glasses.

"Maybe not" she managed to utter and then had to stare down at her toes. Her girlfriend just sighed and walked to get her shoes. Tia watched as she struggled to put on high heels, hopping around on one leg and muttering to herself. Finally she managed to get both shoes on and straightened herself, inhaling deeply. She grabbed her handbag and threw it over her shoulder, glancing at Tia one more time before walking out.

"Don't say a word" she warned her, the blonde just smiled and waved at her.

"Say hello to Ganju and Kaien for me." Kuukaku nodded and opened the door.

"Will you be here when I come back?"

"Not sure, I have to go to the White House to check the venue and talk with Kisuke about the details. Gimme a call when you're done."

"Okay sweetcheeks, see ya later."

"Bye babe" Tia said just as the door slammed shut. She could hear the sound of Kuukaku's shoes clicking against the pavement as she walked to the car that was already waiting for her outside. She turned to finish the dishes, occasionally bursting into laughter as she thought about her girlfriend.

"Silly girl" she murmured under her breath as she put the dishes to dry. Just then her mobile rang and she picked it up, seeing Grimmjow's name flashing on the screen.

"Whaddup Grimmy" she said as she dried her hands into a tea towel. She grinned as she heard the man grunt something about his nickname before answering.

"You still going to check that venue today?"

"Yeah, I'm just leaving from Kuukaku's. What about it?"

"Don't leave yet, I'll pick you up." Tia frowned as she threw the tea towel on the counter.

"Don't you have work to do?"

"Hime can look after things" the man said and then lowered his voice, "plus I need to get out of here, she's doing my head in. I think I might be going insane." Tia chortled and imagined Grimmjow hiding in some corner of his shop, trying to avoid the little girl who just sang silly indie- pop songs and was a little ditzy. Somehow she managed to drive Grimmjow insane but instead of throwing her out the man just took it. _I wonder how she does it, _Tia thought and then considering it was Grimmjow the answer was little too obvious.

"Well they say that girls go psycho after you've had sex with them" she said and received a stunned silence.

"Hello, Grimm, are you still there?" She heard rattling and then Grimmjow's strained breathing, like he was trying to stop himself from shouting down the line.

"I have not even touched her" he growled at her, "you understand?"

"Alright alright, just trying to understand" she chuckled and walked to the bedroom to change her clothes, "so you're gonna pick me up?"

"Yeah, I'll be there in twenty or so." The man hung up on her and she threw the phone on the bed as she started to take off her clothes.

Fifteen minutes later there was a knock on the door. Tia was already waiting in the kitchen and opened the door, revealing Grimmjow who was just about to knock again. The man's hand lopped back to his side and he tilted his head to one side, looking bit peeved already. Tia noticed how Grimmjow's eyebrow was twitching, a sign that he was becoming seriously stressed.

"Hi there handsome" she cooed at him as she stepped out of the apartment and shut the door behind her, "how's life?" The man grumbled something and followed in suit as they walked to his car. As soon as Tia sat down she noticed that something was off. Grimmjow started the car but still said nothing.

"Where's the radio?" the woman finally realized as they had driven few minutes in silence. She noticed how the man's shoulders tensed and he kept his eyes on the road.

"It broke."

"Aha." Tia could sense the man wouldn't provide her with further information and let it be.

"So how was the rest of your night after we left?" she changed the subject, referring to their night out few days ago when Yoruichi had invited them all into the newest club in town. Grimmjow frowned as he tried to remember the events of the somewhat hazy night. He had already been drinking whiskey before they had left with Kaien and joined the women. They had gotten free drinks at the club and had taken use of that more than their fair share. Yoruichi had flirted with them the whole night, as she always did, and danced with them as well as with Tia and Kuukaku. Grimmjow and Kaien had had to try and suppress their growing arousals caused by the combined effect of alcohol and dancing by drinking some more alcohol. That hadn't had quite the effect they would've wanted but they had persevered nevertheless. When Tia and Kuukaku had finally left Kaien and Grimmjow had both been hassling the bartender for some more free drinks and trying to pick up women and men alike as they passed them by.

"You seemed to be having fun" the woman continued as Grimmjow said nothing.

"Oh yeah, it was good alright" he finally muttered as he changed gear with a loud wail from the engine, "shit…"

"Did you stay long?" Grimmjow shrugged and tapped the steering wheel with his fingers as they waited in traffic lights.

"Dunno, I remember we were at the club and then trying to get some hot dogs from that stand few blocks away…Then Kaien went and said something stupid as he always does and I had to save his ass" the man said, his brows furrowing as he tried to make sense of the flashing images in his brain.

"You got into a fight?" Tia asked, not really surprised. As they had told Orihime few days before, it was in Grimmjow's nature to get into trouble. It had been too long without any conflicts, it had only been a matter of time before he would slid back into his old ways.

"Yeah, that sobered me up a bit. Shit, Kaien should look he who insults before opening his mouth, that guy was at least three times my size" the man said but then his usual cocky grin took over his face, "but the bigger they are, the harder they fall." He glanced at Tia with a smug, victorious expression to which she responded by rolling her eyes. She had hoped Grimmjow's violent behavior would've worn off by age but that had apparently been false hope. Ichigo had been the same when he was younger but lately he had managed to stay out of trouble, at least to her knowledge. It seemed that Senna's company was enough excitement for him these days. _She's such a sweet girl. Twisted, but sweet. _Tia smiled, being twisted could be actually considered to be just a plus in their group.

They arrived at the White House, otherwise known as the town hall. Grimmjow parked by the curb and they stepped out. Just now Tia looked at what Grimmjow was wearing, she wasn't quite sure if they would even be let inside. The man was sporting his usual torn-up gear accompanied by the ever-present leather jacket he had worn since he was a teenager. Tia had opted for bit more sophisticated look with skintight jeans and a loose blouse that hid most of her curves. It was hard to avoid looking like a pornstar with a figure like hers, but it could be done. Though she could feel Grimmjow's eyes on her as she walked ahead of him into town hall.

"I'll tell Kuukaku you still keep staring at my ass" she said to him over her shoulder, only receiving a chuckle from the man.

"It's a man's instinct, I can't help it." They made their way to the reception desk, where a stern-looking man was staring at his computer screen. As he heard their footsteps he raised his eyes from the monitor and raised an eyebrow. Tia could almost feel Grimmjow's temperament stirring, the man had no patience for people who looked down on him. She quickly went to the desk ahead of him and leaned on the counter, flashing the man her most amiable smile.

"Hi" she greeted, "we are here to meet the mayor." The man looked incredulous, raising his eyebrow even more and turned to look at his computer again.

"Name" he said, earning an evil glare from Grimmjow. Tia reached her hand to grab the blunette's arm to keep him in check.

"Tia Harribel" she said, trying to keep up her genial behavior, though the man was starting to grate her nerves as well. The man tapped few keys on the keyboard and seemed surprised as her name did appear on the schedule. With a resigned look on his sullen face he pointed them towards the elevator, telling them that the mayor was waiting for them in his study.

"Thank you" Tia smiled again, dragging Grimmjow after her to the elevator.

"Stuck-up prick" the man muttered as the doors of the elevator closed.

"I know."

The elevator shot up to the top floor where Kisuke's office was located. The doors opened and they were lead to a long hallway with a red carpet. Grimmjow jeered at his surroundings, raising his shoulders up to his ears like an agitated cat. Tia didn't pay attention to the over-the-top decorations and marched to the door of the office. Before she had the chance to knock, a voice called from inside the room.

"Do come inside!" Tia and Grimmjow exchanged weird glances but opened the door anyway and stepped in. The office was large room whose back wall was just a huge window with a view over the city centre. Before the window there was a huge mahogany desk and a large chair with its back to them. The chair turned around and revealed a man in his thirties with messy ashen hair and a lazy smile on his face.

"Hello Tia" Kisuke said, locks of hair dropping to his eyes, "Grimmjow, nice to see you."

"Hi Kisuke" the woman said smilingly, Grimmjow nearly nodded as they walked to his desk.

"How are you, my lovely angel?" Kisuke cooed as he leaned over his table to take hold of Tia's hand, kissing it gently. The woman laughed at the man's gesture but didn't really mind, there was a reason Kisuke was such a popular politician. Grimmjow glared at the man with distain, he didn't trust authority figures, never had and never would. Kisuke let go off Tia's hand and turned his eyes to the man who still looked like he was going to jump in the air from the slightest of sound or movement.

"Grimmjow, my good man, do relax, you're among friends" he said, gesturing them both to sit down at the chairs in front of his desk. Tia complied but Grimmjow stayed standing up, folding his arms across his chest. Kisuke looked at him from under his messy hair.

"Now Grimmjow, you're insulting me" he said, his tone lower and edgier than before, "sit down, please." Tia grabbed hold of Grimmjow's jacket and jerked him down into the chair. The man glared at her but slouched down into the chair, stretching his legs in front of him.

Kisuke flashed him a quick smile and laced his fingers together, leaning his chin on them.

"Now, shall we get down to business" he said, moving his eyes to Tia, "which is the concert. I take it you want to see the venue?"

"Yeah, that would be great" the woman said, "have you ever been to our gigs?"

"I'm very sorry but I don't think I've ever had the pleasure" Kisuke said, the corners of his mouth curling downwards into an apologetic smile, "but I've heard only the best things about you, especially from our dear friend Yoruichi. So I have full confidence to your musical abilities." Grimmjow snorted and nodded his head back, squirming in his seat. Tia smacked him on the back of his head and smiled widely at Kisuke.

"I'm glad we have your trust. Do you have any special wishes about the set list?"

"Oh, I wouldn't imagine that I would take part in your creative process, I trust your judgment on that issue too."

"Alright, well that sounds fine" Tia said smilingly, "I promise to try and hold Grimmjow back so we don't cause your guests too much of an offence." Kisuke laughed, his voice lilting and light.

"Oh I'd rather if you wouldn't, it would give me great pleasure to see some emotion other than distain on their crinkled faces" the mayor said as he leaned back on his chair, "but I suppose you're right, better to keep up appearances. I've earned enough enemies as it is and I think many of my friends worry too much about me already so perhaps I shouldn't push the envelope anymore. Well, at least for a while." Kisuke smiled darkly, but then shook his head a little and got up from his chair, Tia and Grimmjow following suit.

"Shall we go see the venue, you must be busy people and I don't want to keep you for too long" he said as he waltzed across the room to the door. They walked back to the elevator and Kisuke pressed the button to take them back to the first floor. Kisuke rolled back and forth on his heels and hummed lightheartedly as the elevator moved down silently. Grimmjow had moved his hands to his backpockets, kicking the floor with the point of his shoes. Tia shifted her weight from one foot to another and kept her eyes on the fleeting numbers that changed with every floor they passed by.

Finally they reached the bottom floor and Kisuke stepped out as the doors spread open, greeting his staff as they walked along the corridor. They came into a large hall with marble floors and walls filled with portraits of old mayors, all older and grumpy looking men. Kisuke didn't seem to fit here among the old rulers but somehow he looked as though he had made the place bend to his own will instead of trying to conform himself to it. There was a small stage at the end of the hall and a blond haired skinny man sitting on the edge of it, his legs crossed and chin leaned to his hands. Seeing Kisuke strut into the hall he jumped down from the stage and made his way towards the mayor. He quickly eyed both Tia and Grimmjow from head to toe before he stopped on his tracks and started to talk to Kisuke.

"Kisuke, we'll need new speakers, the old ones I found in the storage are godawful and not even the old geezers will be able to stand the noise they make, being half- deaf or not" the man said, wringing his hands in front of him. Kisuke smiled and lowered his hand on the man's shoulder.

"I trust your judgment on this issue Shinji, so please go ahead and do what you think is the best. Just send the bill to me afterwards, and try not to cause us bankruptcy" he said and patted the man on the shoulder. Shinji smiled back at the mayor, revealing two rows of huge, white teeth. Tia and Grimmjow exchanged curious looks and raised their eyebrows behind the mayor's back but quickly changed their faces back to normal when they noticed the man was staring at them.

"Are these the entertainment you are going to provide?" Shinji asked, taking a step closer to them.

"Ah yes, these are indeed our musical talents of the night. Tia Harribel and Grimmjow Jeaqerjacgues, am I saying that right?"

"No, but nobody does" Grimmjow grunted.

"German, is it?" Kisuke pried further, to the blunette's annoyance.

"At least the way you're saying it. It's Jaegerjaquez, and it's a bastard child of Dutch and Spanish and maybe something or other too."

"French, maybe?" Shinji guessed, earning nothing but a shrug from Grimmjow.

"Dunno, I haven't met any of my family."

"Ever? That's quite peculiar, is it not?"

"Not really if your parents are both drunks and addicts" the blunette said in a cold tone. Tia took hold of his hand and squeezed it lightly, she knew how Grimmjow hated talking about his family. Kisuke noticed this and smiled sadly.

"I'm sorry Grimmjow, I didn't mean to pry into your personal issues."

"Well you did anyway" Grimmjow said, glaring at Shinji, "both of you." The blonde man didn't seem intimidated but merely flashed his large teeth at him, moving his eyes to Tia.

"Well hello there" he said slowly, a lecherous grin fixed to his face. Tia mentally rolled her eyes, she was so used to this kind of behavior it was almost second nature to her. But she noticed that Grimmjow still didn't like when other men besides their friends ogled her. The man straightened himself to his full height, he usually was slouched down with his shoulders to the front and hands in his pockets but now he flexed his arms and glared down at Shinji, being almost four inches taller and much heavier built than him. The blonde man seemed merely amused by this showcasing of typical alpha male behavior but did take a step back and averted his eyes from Tia, which earned a victorious smirk from Grimmjow. He looked at his friend who gave him a thankful smile and patted him on the arm. _Still the same little kid as always. _

"Is the stage to your liking?" Kisuke asked, breaking the tension. Tia was thankful for the change of subject and walked towards the stage, Grimmjow following few steps behind.

"Yes, I think it's just fine. What do you say Grimm?" The man grunted as he got the front of the stage, placed his hands on it and pushed himself up to it, seemingly effortless movement for a man his size. Tia rolled her eyes as the man turned around and offered his hand to her. She grabbed it and let the man pull her up to the stage with one hand with ease. Grimmjow never shied away from showing his strength if he had a chance and lifting Tia was one of his favourite ways for it. The woman wasn't tiny or overweight but she was almost six foot tall and voluptuous, so it wasn't that small feat to lift her up on one arm.

"Stupid Grimm" she muttered as she walked across the stage. It was a shame they couldn't test the acoustics before the big night but Shinji seemed to know his stuff so maybe it would all go well.

"Looks good" she shouted back at Kisuke. Grimmjow was still pacing around the stage, peering behind the curtains that were drawn across the backing wall.

"Is the back stage through here?" he asked, not bothering to turn around.

"Yes, we've tried to clear some space for you to relax before and after the concert" Kisuke said and started to walk towards the stage, " it's not quite ready yet but…"

"Right" Grimmjow grunted and disappeared behind the curtains.

"Oh dear" Kisuke gasped and soon enough they heard weird commotion from where the blunette had rushed into.

"What's in there?" Tia asked and pointed towards the curtains. Kisuke smiled to himself.

"The women's changing rooms."

"What do you need women's changing rooms for in the town hall?" Tia asked, arching an eyebrow quizzically. They could now hear Grimmjow's voice shouting back at the women.

"I decided to provide a gym for my employees, I support a healthier life style for office workers. It was actually one of my promises when I became a mayor" Kisuke explained while the racket grew louder.

"Seems bit strange" Tia noted as Grimmjow finally stumbled back to the stage, his clothes seemingly rumbled. He scoffed as he dusted himself off then noticed everyone's eyes on him.

"What?" Tia decided not to ask.

"Yes it's a bit modern but very popular" Kisuke continued like nothing had happened. Shinji was sniggering but quickly stopped when he saw Grimmjow glaring at him.

"Ah yes, you can come for sound check tomorrow if you want to" he said, "I'll go buy the new speakers now so they should be ready by tomorrow afternoon."

"Great, great" Tia said, "we'll see you then. Come on Grimm." She wanted the man out of the building as soon as possible, she didn't want any angry secretaries hunting them down.

"Good day to you Kisuke, Shinji" she bid the men as she hurried Grimmjow out of the hall ahead of her. The blunette merely nodded at the mayor and the blonde as Tia pushed him out of the hall and into the lobby, past the snubby receptionist and out into the fresh air.

"What was that for?" Grimmjow asked as they walked back to the car. Tia just waved her hand in the air as she folded herself into the passenger's seat.

"Never mind that, just drive will you."

"You want me to take you home?" the man asked as he drove off from the curb. Tia thought for a moment then shook her head.

"Not really no, are you going back to the store?" Grimmjow immediately tensed and his eyes narrowed.

"Alright, I'll come with you, you big idiot" Tia sighed, "she can't be that bad."

"You have no idea."

"Then why don't you fire her?" Grimmjow gave her a meaningful look.

"You'd kick my ass that's why."

"Well yeah but still. I'm not that scary that you'd go through this much stress" she remarked, "I've never seen you this tense before, it can't be just her singing."

"The store is my area, and she's invaded it, in every single way. She changed my coffee into decaf." Grimmjow made this sound like Orihime had killed his grandmother.

"Might do you some good, since you're so stressed already" Tia said, "and she told me you're having lot more customers now, so you should be happy about the extra money."

"Well yeah, I don't have to deal with the customers anymore, she does it much better" he grunted, "soon she'll take over the whole store and I'll be thrown out into the street."

"Don't be stupid, she's too nice to do that. She'd probably let you stay and scare the customers every now and then" Tia smirked.

When they got to the store, the first thing they saw was just a whirlwind of orange hair. Orihime was prancing around the shop, babbling so fast they couldn't make out one word what she was saying. First they thought she had just gone crazy and was talking to herself but then noticed Ichigo and Senna by the counter. Senna had propped herself to sit on the counter while Ichigo leaned his back to it, laughing at Orihime's stories. Senna was smiling too, though it seemed she wasn't that much on aboard as Ichigo. She noticed Tia and Grimmjow first and flashed a wide smile at the woman, greeting her with a mock salute. As she moved her eyes to Grimmjow she cursed mentally before managing to force out a jeering smirk. The man just scoffed and grabbed Orihime's arm as she whirled past him.

"Oh, Grimmjow" the girl said, "I didn't see you there." She pushed back her long hair and smiled that million watt smile that made Senna's skin crawl, just from principle.

"Figures" Grimmjow grunted but didn't let go off her arm, "slow down a bit, you'll knock the shelves over." The girl's face flashed scarlet red and she covered her mouth with her hand.

"I'm so sorry Grimmjow" she mumbled, "I didn't mean to." Orihime managed to look so pitiful even Grimmjow felt bad and let go off her arm, patting her awkwardly on the shoulder.

"No it's fine, just…take it easy" he muttered and wanted to kick himself on the back for being so soft. He strutted to the counter and glared at Senna who was flailing her legs in the air.

"What are you two doing here" he grunted as he sat on the chair behind the counter and raised his legs up, almost knocking Senna down to the floor.

"We just came by to see Orihime, how's she's doing" Ichigo said and gazed at the girl smilingly. To Grimmjow's surprise Senna rolled her eyes a bit but stopped when she noticed Grimmjow staring at her. _Looks like someone hasn't fallen under her spell. _

"It's good someone's looking after her" Tia noted, "Grimmy here is too scared to do it." Now it was Senna's turn to look at Grimmjow's reaction, if the man had blushed she'd probably died from laughter. But he just snarled and folded his arms across his chest, flexing his biceps while doing it. Senna had to turn her head away and stare intently at the bandposters at the opposite wall to silence the voices in her head that lusted after the man's perfect body. _I really need to get laid or I'll just pounce on him before long._

"So how've you liked it here Hime" Tia asked, leaning on the counter beside Ichigo. The girl smiled widely, earning a roll of eyes from both Senna and Grimmjow. When they noticed the almost identical gesture made by the other they quickly turned away and tried to pretend nothing happened. Tia had noticed it though and smiled to herself. _Those two would be made to each other if they could just stand each other more than a minute at a time. _

"Oh I've loved it! I can listen to music all day and sing and all the customers are really nice to me, and Grimmjow helps me if I need anything and makes coffee all the time…" Tia chuckled, she knew Grimmjow kept making coffee to get away from the girl and keep her busy.

"Sounds like you've found your calling" Ichigo noted. Orihime giggled, sounding so cute it was possible illegal. Senna stared at her legs, she hated herself for it but she had begun to think they could've been longer and more feminine, now they looked like two sticks with knees. _Fucking perfect girls, _she sighed mentally. Though Tia was just as perfect example of a womanly body, she never made Senna feel like this. She wasn't sure if it was the fact Orihime was her age or because Tia was a lesbian, or because Ichigo seemed to be smitten by Orihime's charms what made it so different. She caught a glimpse of her purple hair from the corner of her eye and wanted to tear it off, it looked so dull and lifeless compared to Orihime's long and shiny mane that sometimes seemed to be made of liquid sunlight.

Senna scoffed at herself, she was even beginning to describe to girl like a poet. _Maybe it's the only way you can describe a girl like Orihime, you can't compare her to anything else than something perfect. _Her thoughts were disrupted when she felt a nudge on her backside and turned around to glare at Grimmjow who was balancing on the two hinds legs of his chair. The man raised an eyebrow at her and for a second she feared she had been thinking out loud. She frowned at the man who nodded towards the backroom of the store. Senna's eyes glanced at the curtain that separated the space from the main store and instantly felt her skin tingle. When the man got up from his chair and walked into the backroom, Senna quickly glanced at the others before jumping down from the counter and following the man. As she pushed the curtain aside she almost smacked herself on the head, what the hell did she think she was doing? What did she think would happen, the man clearly disliked her, to put it mildly.

Grimmjow was rummaging through the cabinets, then let out a victorious shout and whirled around, holding a bottle in his hand. Senna narrowed her eyes and made out that the etiquette read "Jameson". As far as she knew, it was whisky of some sort. The bottle was only half full so apparently this wasn't the first time the man was participating in drinking during the day. He got out two mugs from the sink and walked to the rundown looking couch, lopping down to it and placing the mugs on his thighs. He screwed the bottle open and poured a fair amount of the dark liquid into the cups. He put the bottle on the floor and offered the other mug to Senna, who took few hesitant steps closer and took it. She was fully aware the man was watching her reactions as she sniffed on the drink and couldn't help the face she made. Grimmjow chuckled lowly, the rumbling noise sounding so sexy Senna hated it. She took a sip and almost spat it out immediately, the alcohol burned her throat and mouth and tasted to strong. Grimmjow laughed now, shaking his head as he took a long swig of his own cup.

"For such a feisty girl you really can't handle your drink" he cackled and closed his eyes while leaning his head back on the couch. Senna felt anger flare inside her, she knew it was stupid and childish but she wanted to prove this man she wasn't some little girl. She braced herself and took another sip of the whiskey, this time drinking more slowly and letting the strong liquid flow along her tongue. This time she could make out more than just the strong bitter taste and noticed it was actually quite soft, though it still burned her throat.

Grimmjow gave her a courteous nod as she smacked her lips and peered into the cup.

"Not so bad" she admitted and sat on the couch, keeping a safe distance to the man. She could hear the other three chatting in the store, like they hadn't even noticed their absence.

"Tia knows to leave me alone if I want to" Grimmjow said, then his brows furrowed, "unlike her." Senna knew immediately who the man meant. She chuckled and leaned her back comfortably on the couch, crossing her legs in front of her.

"Poor Grimm, scared of a little girl" she sneered, "life's really hard on you." The man glared at her again, but she was getting immune to the look. Anything was better that ever present smirk of his, the one that made her knees turn into jelly and her heart pound too hard.

"You don't seem to be that big of a fan either" the man grunted and Senna had to admit that she couldn't bring herself loving Orihime like everyone else did. She hadn't done anything wrong, it was just how she was. She was too perfect, she made Senna feel inadequate and unattractive. She hated the feeling, she had thought that after surviving high school she wouldn't have to deal with those feelings anymore and had been right, until now. Plus it felt weird seeing Ichigo act so weird around her, usually he was this amiable only with her and they had known each other for years. And now Orihime just waltzed into their lives and turned everything upside down. Senna sighed, she had no reason to blame Orihime, Ichigo still hung out with her like usual and didn't really even talk about the girl that much but still, the feeling kept nagging at the back of her skull. The unavoidable competition of physical superiority among women, it made Senna's skin crawl because she thought herself to be a feminist and above such shallow things.

"So?" she just shrugged, congratulating herself on being so fricking articulate. Grimmjow scoffed and shuffled closer to her. Senna's grip on the cup tightened though she tried to look casual and cool, flicking back a strand of hair from her face. The man was so close she could smell his aftershave or cologne or whatever it was that made him smell so goddamn manly. Senna suddenly thought if she had put on perfume today, for some reason she had started to wear it more often lately. Of course she knew it was because she hoped she'd bump into Grimmjow and would then smell good but didn't want to admit to herself.

"You have the worst poker face I've seen" Grimmjow said to her in a lower voice, making the hairs on her neck stand up. She pulled her legs closer, taking a quick sip of the whiskey just to have something else to do with her mouth than spurt out something stupid.

"I could say the same thing to you" she retorted, refusing to look at the man's face that was now way too close. If she turned her head Grimmjow's mouth would've been only inches away from hers. _This is a very bad place to be._ The man scoffed and emptied his cup, humming pleasantly at the warming sensation it send to his insides. He rolled the cup in his hand, not getting up from the couch to get more like Senna had hoped. Anything to get away from the man's imminent presence.

"Why do you care" Grimmjow asked, looking at her from the corner of his eye. Senna shrugged, staring at the sloshing whiskey.

"I don't" she started, stopping as Grimmjow snorted at her, "it's a girl thing, you wouldn't get it anyway." She eyed the man, trying to concentrate on how much of a douchebag he looked instead of admiring his perfect physique and face. _But yeah, that hair is kinda…Shit. _

"More like why is such a manly man like you so fucking scared" she smirked, raising the cup to her lips, "she's just a girl." Before Grimmjow could open his mouth she added:

"And don't give me any crap of keeping your promise to Tia, even she doesn't scare you that much."

"She's good for business" the man grunted, now bending over the snatch the bottle and pour himself more whiskey, "that's all there is."

"Yeah right" Senna scoffed, "is it really worth it though? You're so wound up you'll just snap any day now." She glanced at the amount of whiskey the man poured himself.

"No wonder you drink. What a cliché." Grimmjow threw a dirty glare at her from under his brow.

"Like you're any better." Senna tried to prevent herself from giving out the game.

"What's that supposed to mean?" she asked, trying to sound nonchalant. Grimmjow grinned and leaned in closer so Senna could smell the whiskey in his breath.

"You're jealous of Hime 'cause you want little Ichi there all to yourself, dontcha?" Now Senna didn't even have to pretend her laughter, making the man frown at her.

"Oh man, you're so far out you have no idea" she giggled and emptied her cup. Grimmjow harrumphed and leaned even closer, narrowing his eyes as he stared at the girl.

"Then what is it? Why're you always so fucking tense when I see you around Ichigo and Hime?" _You're so fucking blind. I know I'm so fucking obvious even Stevie Wonder knows what I wanna do with you but you just can't see it. Maybe it's because you wouldn't touch me with a two meter pole or maybe you're just plain clueless._

"You've seen me once without those two around, did I seem tense then?" she asked and then realized what a huge mistake it was. If the man counted now two plus two she'd be screwed.

"Oh the time you insulted me and my store, and basically everything I like? No, you were just fucking annoying" the man huffed and leaned back, giving Senna space to breathe again. Then the man fell silent and gave her a long, weird look.

"But you're quite tense now too, despite drinking all that whiskey" he pronounced slowly and Senna knew she was fucked. She hated herself as the man's face split slowly into that goddamn grin and he turned to face her, now almost crawling towards her on the couch. He placed his hand on the back of the couch behind her head and the other leaned over her, his face now on level with hers and too close.

"Talking about clichés" he chuckled, "you're one to talk." Before the man could continue the curtain was drawn aside and Ichigo poked his head in. Seeing Grimmjow leering over Senna he frowned but said nothing.

"Are we still gonna go to the movies, Senna?" he asked. Senna couldn't get away from the couch faster, she almost knocked Grimmjow over as she jumped up and ran to Ichigo, trying to act calm and collected.

"Yeah, let's go" she smiled and glanced at Grimmjow over her shoulder, "thanks for the drink Grimmy." The man narrowed his eyes but then his face split into that grin again, but this time his eyes looked different. He raised his cup to her and chuckled to himself as they left.

"What's the deal with him?" Ichigo asked as they walked outside, leaving Tia with Orihime. Senna shrugged, closing her eyes as the wind cooled her flushed face.

"I dunno, I just think he's going crazy because of Orihime." Ichigo chortled.

"You might be right, he's been acting weird lately" he said, "I dunno if it's good or bad though."Senna laughed, throwing her head back and crossing her hands behind it.

"Any change in that old geezer is for the better" she noted. _Liar. Stupid, stupid liar. _


	13. Chapter 13

**_One reader expressed the wish for more Ikka&Yumi action so there's some in this chapter...Maybe not what was expected but don't worry, there'll be more in the future. I'm trying not to stick with one pairing/character for too long so I'll return to Ichigo&Kaien in time, as well as to Grimmjow&Senna and Orihime, Kisuke, Shinji, Shuuhei&Kensei etc. Hopefully it's not too confusing. _**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 13. Ripping my heart was so easy<strong>

Rangiku strolled lazily along the streets. She had promised Momo she would go look for work today, as she had promised many days before. She had indeed gone out and about, spending time browsing through the vacancies advertised in newspapers and circling possible jobs but had soon grown tired and hopeless. After that she had just wandered around town, spending time in clothing stores trying on stuff she couldn't afford no matter how good she looked in them and in book shops flipping through books she knew she should read. Feeling poorer and stupider by the minute she now just walked around, observing other people who all looked like they had a purpose in life, unlike her. She had tried not to think about her current situation but couldn't help it, with all the time in the world it was way too easy to start dwelling on one's misery. Soon Rangiku was wallowing in sorrow and self-pity, feeling like a complete failure. To a former alcoholic it wasn't the best place to be. As she walked by yet another off-license she again felt the urge to step inside and purchase a bottle of something that would numb her senses and silence her guilt. Only the thought of Toushiro and Momo stopped her from going in.

"I'm such a fool" she whispered to herself as she continued on walking, shuddering at the cold wind that whipped her hair. She fumbled for coins in her pockets, counting them and wondering whether it would be enough for a cup of tea. Tea was usually bit cheaper than coffee.

At times like these she often thought about going back to her old profession as an exotic dancer but always decided she would rather die than to have Toushiro and Momo know about that expert of her past. She had been just seventeen years old back then, just finished her basic education and left to wonder what could an orphan girl do at that stage of her life. Her looks had always provided for her what she needed and she hadn't thought anything of using them to her advantage. But of course there had come a point when everything had gone terribly wrong. _Still, I don't know how much that differs from what I do with Kaien, maybe I would be better off if I billed him…Though he probably would just laugh and never come back again. _Though Rangiku knew very well Kaien thought of her nothing more than a friend, and an occasional lover, to her it was better to have even that than nothing at all. Kaien was a nice man and had always treated her well, which was far more than she could say of some other men she'd come across in her life.

She walked into a small café to take shelter from the elements and ordered tea from the cashier. She sat down on a table in the corner of the café, hoping she would be let to stay there for a while. Rangiku wrapped her fingers around the hot cup, not taking off her coat though it was quite warm inside. She hadn't been sitting for more than ten minutes when she heard footsteps coming closer and sighed inwardly. Of course she would be thrown out if she didn't buy anything else and was already getting up from her chair.

"No please, do sit down" a soft voice said. Rangiku looked up and saw an exceptionally effeminate man standing next to her table. The man had long black hair that looked like something of an L'Oreal commercial. He was apparently wearing a traditional Japanese kimono and he even had makeup on. Rangiku had to give him credit for those delicate eyeliners.

"I'm sorry, do I know you?" she asked him, trying to remember if the man maybe worked in one of the beauty parlors she had gone to when she could've afforded it. The man laughed and swatted the air with his hand, a delicate gesture that was completely coordinated and purposeful.

"I'd think I'd remember such a pretty face like yours" he cooed, fixing his azure eyes on her, "yes I indeed would." Rangiku uttered a nervous laugh and looked away, the man was confusing her.

"I'm Yumichika by the way" he said, offering her his hand. Rangiku noted the well manicured fingers and felt the urge to hide her own. Still she shook the man's hand, earning a gentle smile.

"May I sit down?"

"Yeah, sure" Rangiku moved her purse away from the table to make room for Yumichika's latte. The man sat down and flicked his immaculate hair away from his eyes.

"Now, why is such a beautiful girl sitting here all alone, looking so blue?" he asked, grabbing hold of Rangiku's hands before she had to chance to draw them away. She tried to laugh again but apparently the man was serious.

"Ah, I…Erm, I'm not sure I understand" she mumbled. Yumichika laughed again and squeezed her hands gently.

"I just mean what I say, I pride myself on having quite the eye for beautiful things. And you, my silly girl, are the most beautiful thing I've seen in a long time and I don't think beautiful things should be discarded, let alone look as sad and sullen as you do." Rangiku didn't know what to say. She wasn't expecting strange men acting so kindly towards her, he must have an ulterior motive. She quickly snatched her hands away from his grasp and grabbed her purse, making effort to get up.

"I'm sorry sir but you must be mistaken. I'm nothing…what you say to me. I'm sorry" she muttered as she ran away from the café. Yumichika turned to look at her as she ran to the streets, disappearing into the mass of people. He sighed and rolled his eyes, sliding his hand inside his kimono and taking out a phone. He raised it to his ear and tapped the table with his nails as he waited for someone to pick up.

"Yo."

"Hey, I found her. She just left from the café in Burkin Street."

"Got that." The phone was hung up and Yumichika slid it back into his pocket. He grabbed his latte and made it to the door, starting to walk into the same direction Rangiku had run to.

Rangiku slowed down after she was sure the man hadn't ran after her. Her breathing was shallow from the running and she had to stop completely for a while. She pushed her hair away from her face and glanced over her shoulder to see if the man was after her. She didn't see anyone and sighed in relief, turning back to continue on. As she turned, she bumped into something hard and felt someone grabbing her by her arms.

"Whoa, what's the hurry sunshine?" Rangiku realized she was being held by a tall, muscular man with a shining bald head and a vicious grin. She swallowed hardly and tried to shake herself off from the man's grasp but his hands were like vices.

"Let go" she snarled and tried to wrench the man off her but to no avail. His maniac grin only widened further.

"Now now princess, let's take it easy and no one gets hurt" he said and glanced over her head, "there you are Yumi." Rangiku whipped her head around and saw the man from the café walking towards them, waving his hand lazily. He strolled next to them and patted Rangiku on the back, earning a harsh glare from the woman.

"Shall we go, Ikkaku?" Yumichika asked and gestured towards the direction he was facing. The bald man nodded and keeping his grip on Rangiku, started walking her along the street, Yumichika on her other side.

"I'd advise you not to scream, I'd rather not hurt you" Ikkaku murmured in a low tone as Rangiku opened her mouth. She snapped it shut and held back a sniffle. She was scared, these two men looked like they were dangerous. And the bald man's grip was starting to hurt her.

"Ikkaku? Hey, Ikkaku, Yumi, over here!" The men stopped and turned to the direction of the sound. They saw a tall man with black messy hair running towards them across the street, carrying a suitcase in one hand and his tie flapping over his shoulder. Rangiku almost cried from relief, maybe Kaien would save her. The man made it to them and stopped, frowning as he noticed Ikkaku holding onto Rangiku.¨

"Rangiku, hi" he said, his eyes darting between her and the men, "I didn't know you knew these guys." Before Rangiku had the chance to say anything Yumichika cut in.

"Oh we go way back" he laughed, patting the woman's arm, "we were just going to go have lunch and catch up with the past." Kaien nodded but didn't look convinced. He looked Rangiku straight in the eyes, the woman begged in her mind that the man would realize her panic.

"Really, that's weird 'cause I didn't think you came from the same area" he said, cocking an eyebrow, "and I've never heard her talking about you. And I've known her since we were kids." Ikkaku tightened his grip on Rangiku's arm, making her flinch. Kaien stepped closer and shoved them into a nearby alleyway. He looked serious and lowered his voice.

"Please tell me you're not working right now." Rangiku as more confused by the second, how did Kaien know these men and what was all this? Ikkaku glanced at Yumichika and the man sighed, throwing his hands up in the air.

"Okay, we thought it was bit shady to begin with…We got an offer to track this woman down and bring her to this guy, nothing more. We didn't know you were friends, I swear."

"You know we wouldn't touch anyone important" Ikkaku added, now slowly loosening his grip on Rangiku. Kaien wasn't yet satisfied.

"Who's this guy, and how much did he offer you?" he asked and reached into his pocket, taking out a wallet. He opened it and produced a stack of notes, starting to count them.

"I'll pay you double whatever he would." Rangiku's eyes widened when she saw the amount of money Kaien carried around with him. The two men didn't look that impressed.

"Ten" Ikkaku grunted and shifted in his place, "I admit, it was bit weird to pay that much for this simple of a job."

"Listen Kaien, we're really sorry, we thought she's just some runaway bride or something" Yumichika tried to explain, Kaien just shook his head and handed him a thick pack of cash.

"Yeah I know, I trust you guys…Just stick to beating up bad guys, okay?" he said, looking at Rangiku, "come on, I'll take you home." Ikkaku finally released the woman and she practically jumped to Kaien's arms, shivering from fear. The two men left silently, nodding to Kaien as they walked away. Rangiku waited until she was sure the men couldn't hear them anymore before she burst into tears, pressing her head against Kaien's shoulder. The man wrapped his arms around her, stroking her golden hair and murmuring comforting words into her ear.

"I'll call my driver, just wait a second, it'll all be alright, don't cry babe…" he whispered as the woman sobbed quietly, her fingers grabbing the front of his suit tightly.

"I was so scared" she mumbled between sobs.

"I know, I know honey, just calm down, it's okay now, it's all gonna be okay…" Kaien consoled as he fished his mobile out of his pocket and called his driver. About five minutes later a black Mercedes drove close to the curb and Kaien walked Rangiku to the back seat, sliding himself next to her. The woman had finally calmed down a little and was now wiping her face with the back of her hand. Kaien placed his hand on her thigh, rubbing the fabric of her jeans with his thumb.

"You feeling better?" he asked. The woman nodded and swallowed another sob.

"Yeah" she mumbled, throwing a glance at Kaien, "thanks."

"You wanna go home or…" The woman uttered a bitter laugh and bawled.

"Where else could I go?" she asked him, turning to look at him with woeful eyes, "I have no job, no friends, nothing."

"I'm your friend" Kaien said with hurt in his voice, "and Renji's too. And Shuuhei." The woman scoffed and wiped her eyes again. Her makeup was running down her cheeks, staining them with black mascara.

"Friends are supposed to call in every once in a while, not just when they want sex" Rangiku muttered, wringing her hands in her lap, "friends aren't supposed to disappear if one of them doesn't do that well in life."

Kaien fell silent, he didn't know what he should tell her. Of course he had heard about her problems with work and alcohol, and men. He just didn't want to intrude, Rangiku had always been so stubborn and independent, she would've refused his help even if he had tried to give it. So he had opted to stay out of her personal life, though the way he now always saw her was wretched, he was well aware of that. It was just too easy to go back to her, she was always ready to listen and comfort him, and he had to admit it that he hadn't really thought about how it made her feel.

"Rangiku, I'm sorry" he said quietly, taking hold of her hand, "I…I've been such an asshole, I promise to make it up to you." Rangiku looked at him with those big grey eyes he hated seeing so despairing and hurting.

"Thanks Kaien" she sniffed, forcing her mouth into a small smile and brushed back strands of her hair that had stuck to her face, "you're always so nice to me." _No, that's exactly what I'm not, _the man thought as he embraced Rangiku tightly, petting her soft hair. _But I'm gonna fix that. I'm gonna fix everything._

* * *

><p>"Fuck fuckety fuck fuck fuck" Ikkaku blasphemed as he and Yumichika walked back to their office after the embarrassing encounter with Kaien. His lover was busy patting his hair in place with the help of a small pocket mirror. He sighed as he snapped it shut and hid it in the sleeve of his floral kimono.<p>

"Oh come now Ikkaku, these things happen. Be glad Kaien got us when he did, otherwise the situation would've gotten really awkward" he said and patted the man gently on the shoulder. The bald man smacked his forehead repeatedly and continued cursing. Yumichika rolled his eyes, a gesture he'd been overusing lately.

"And besides, with the money he gave us we can lay low for a while and you can just do whatever you want, we don't have to go into all that black market business again" he continued, trying to cheer Ikkaku.

"That's not the point" the man grunted when he was finally done abusing himself, "I know we shouldn't have agreed to that in the first place, I should've listened to my instincts." He threw a glare at Yumichika, who was seemingly adamant on not taking this personally.

"Thanks to you and your greed we're in this shit." The effeminate man's eyes narrowed but he purposefully avoided Ikkaku's gaze.

"Oh is that so? Maybe I wouldn't have to be so greedy if you wouldn't keep breaking all our equipment all the time." A vein in the man's forehead twitched and a small snarl escaped from his lips.

"Don't try to make this all my fault" he grumbled, shoving the man on his shoulder, "you spent all your money on your prissy makeup and other shit." Now Yumichika's eyebrow ticked, a dangerous indicator that shouldn't have gone unnoticed by Ikkaku. However, this time it did.

"Seriously, sometimes I think if you really want to be a woman so badly why not just start saving for an operation" he muttered. He might've said something else but was silenced by a swift punch into his jaw that made him stagger into a nearby light pole. He pressed his hand against his jaw, tasting blood in his mouth. He saw a flash of a floral silk disappear into the crowd before he had a chance to shout anything after Yumichika.

"Fucking shit idiot" he sighed and pushed himself back to his feet, gently pressing on his jaw. It was quite possibly broken, he might need to see a doctor. People passing by were giving him weird looks but no one stopped to ask if he was okay. With a scoff he turned around and started to walk to the opposite direction Yumichika had went, not only to avoid the man during his hissy fit but also to go see someone who could fix his jaw before it caused any further damage.

Yumichika was boiling with anger. He stomped through the crowd and got even angrier because he knew he looked terrible when he got this upset, his flawless skin was blotched with red spots and his eyes started to water, ruining his makeup. Even his clothes got rumbled as he pushed past other people, not bothering to apologize as he stepped on their toes. When someone shouted back at him he hurled further abuse at them over his shoulder, his words biting and spiteful, leaving their receiver looking confused and slightly offended. He didn't care, he would've insulted the gods themselves at his current state of mind.

"That sick, twisted, social retard, bastard" he cursed under his breath and started to tear his clothes for his phone. He almost broke the whole thing as he aggressively punched in a number and raised the phone to his ear, every dial sound like a personal insult to him. Just as he was ready to hurl the phone to a wall someone picked up on the other end.

"Hello?"

"Nel, where are you? I need a drink, strong and several." He heard the woman laughing on the other end and felt slightly better, Nel always understood his needs.

"I'm at work, so you can just come over here. I get off in an hour so then I can join in if you still want to."

"Oh this will take more than just one hour honey, I have enough fury to last at least a week." Another string of giggles from the woman.

"Okay Yumi, I'll see you in a bit."

"Alright, bye." Yumichika hung up the phone and shook himself, trying to find his usual composure. He quickly glanced at himself from a shop window and frowned slightly, trying to smooth his hair. When a persistent strand didn't comply with his wishes he felt like punching through the glass but held himself back. He didn't want any ugly scars on his delicate hands. Gritting his teeth, he continued walking to Neli's workplace that was only few blocks away.

As he slammed open the doors of the bar, all the customers and employees turned to look at him. A busty woman with long green hair was just taking orders from few men sitting in a table at the corner and gave Yumichika a quick wave. The man sat down by the counter and exhaled deeply before ordering a large gin&tonic. The waitress patted to him in her high heels and wrapped her arms around his shoulders, pecking a quick kiss on his cheek.

"Hi Yumi" she said softly, caressing the man's face with the back of her hand, "rough day, huh?" Yumichika took hold of her hand and kissed it.

"You have no idea" he sighed dramatically and leaned his elbow on the counter, "everything is just shit." Neliel gave him a compassionate look and petted his hair.

"You poor thing" she said as his drink was produced to him, "take it easy now though, I wanna hear all about it."The man grabbed the glass into his hand and emptied half of its contents in one go. Nel raised her eyebrows and moved behind the counter, giving her orders to the bartender and changed few quick words with him. The man nodded and started pouring drinks while Nel flashed him a smile and moved to stand opposite Yumichika, folding her arms under her chest.

"So" she started, "man trouble?" Yumichika scoffed and emptied the whole glass, sliding it towards Nel.

"How did you know" he asked half-heartedly as she mixed him another drink.

"Woman's intuition" she grinned and slid the now full glass back to the man.

"Right, does that help with man trouble?" Nel tilted her head to one side, shrugging her shoulders.

"Well it doesn't help to prevent it but maybe it can help with the solution." Yumichika sighed again and shook his head, sipping on his drink.

"I highly doubt it, I don't think there is fixing things this time." Nel frowned and leaned over the counter.

"Are you sure now?" she asked in a low tone, "Maybe you're jumping into conclusions here?" The man scoffed and waved his hand in the air.

"When have I've been known to exaggerate things?" he asked. Neliel raised an eyebrow to him and gave him a meaningful look.

"Oh alright, maybe I'm just bit too pissed off at the moment" he admitted, returning to his drink, "but still, I can't even remember when things have been this bad. We're constantly on edge and at each others' throats, I'm so tired of it." Nel pouted her lips at him and stroked his face again.

"Oh you poor baby" she cooed, "you shouldn't worry so much, it doesn't suit your pretty face."

"Oh I know" Yumichika said, suddenly looking more alert. He touched his forehead with his fingers, rubbing the skin gently.

"The stress goes straight to my worry lines, and that pisses me off too."

"It's a vicious cycle."

"You said it honey." For a moment Yumichika just stared into his glass, like it could give him the answers to his problems. Neliel swept the counter with a rag and polished some glasses as she waited for the man to start talking.

"He just won't talk to me anymore" he finally blurted out, "about work yes, but nothing more. I try to ask him about something and he just grunts and mutters, I can't stand it! How am I supposed to live with someone who can communicate?"

"Well, Ikkaku's never been a man of many words, you know that" Nel noted, "he's more…physical, he communicates through his body. In a way."

"I know, and before it's been fine with me but now he's not even…" Yumichika went quiet and stared into his glass again, then emptied it with a single swig. Neliel raised an eyebrow but said nothing, apparently this time the problem wasn't only in Yumichika's head.

"When's the last time you two…You know" she asked, trying to be sensitive about it. The man waited for his drink to settle in his stomach and shook his head a little.

"Two weeks and three days" he said, "do you want to know the hours too?" Nel shook her head and smiled a little.

"That doesn't sound too bad."

"Maybe not for normal couples but think about it as not talking at all for two weeks, just like that. I don't know if I've done something, or said something, I've tried to ask him but he doesn't answer me! I'm going crazy here!"

"You don't have any important dates coming up, do you?" Nel asked, "You know, on TV people are always planning some big surprise for their significant other and being all quiet and secretive about it and the other one goes crazy thinking their cheating on them or something…"

"I thought of that too" Yumichika said, "but he never remembers any birthdays and we don't even celebrate anniversaries since neither of us remembers when we got together…So no, it can't be that."

"Hmmm" Neliel's brows knit together as she picked up Yumichika's glass to fill it again, "so you don't remember anything weird happening lately, at your work maybe or something?" Yumichika huffed out a breath and twirled his fingers into his hair, pursing his lips.

"Not that I can think off…Well our computer broke and he had to buy a new one, but I wouldn't think he'd get upset about that" he sighed again, then his expression darkened as he remembered what Ikkaku had said to him, the reason he was here in the first place.

"I know we've been fighting before but now it's just ridiculous. Did I tell you what he said to me before I called you?" Neliel shook her head but could guess this was serious. Ikkaku and Yumichika were practically inseparable, it took a lot to make them fight like this. Yumichika drew in a deep breath and started to explain to events that had lead him to the bar and driven him to alcohol. Neliel listened carefully and gasped when Yumichika scornfully repeated Ikkaku's words to her.

"That bastard" she whispered and leaned over the counter. Yumichika's face had stiffened and he was clearly trying to hold himself together, the combination of hurt and alcohol was getting overwhelming.

"Listen, why don't I get off a bit early" she said, taking the man's hands into her own, "then we call the girls, get absolutely shitfaced and just have fun, how about that?" Yumichika's lips twitched into a small smile. He inhaled a shaky breath and composed himself again, flicking back his hair.

"Sounds good to me" he said, "thanks Nel."

"No problem honey, that's what I'm here for" she smiled and pecked a kiss on Yumichika's cheek, "I'm just gonna tell my boss I'm leaving, you finish that drink while I'm gone, okay?"

"Sure thing babe" he said and took the glass in his hand. After the woman had gone he slowly sipped on the drink, hoping the alcohol would numb the pain caused by his partner's cruel words. Usually nothing would waver his confidence but hearing the man he loved speak to him like that…He shook his head and gulped the drink down, exhaling as the alcohol burned his throat and went straight to his head. He slid off the chair, leaning on the counter for a second before the world stopped spinning. Soon Neliel ran from the back rooms with her coat on and linked elbows with Yumichika, smiling widely. The girl's enthusiasm was infectious and Yumichika noticed he was actually looking forward for the evening. Anything to stop himself from thinking about Ikkaku.

"Right, I already called Tia, she's up for a night out and so is Kuukaku, and they're calling some other girls to come along too, isn't that great?" Yumichika smiled slowly at Neliel, the worst pain was already drowning under the buzz of alcohol in his veins and now he only wanted more.

"Yeah, sounds perfect" he said as they walked out of the bar, "just perfect."


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14. ****Talking sweet about nothing**

Kaien twirled around in his office chair, his fingers pressed together in front of him. He glanced at the woman quietly napping on his office couch, golden blonde hair spread around her and those perfect breasts slowly moving up and down. He sighed and pinched the skin on the bridge of his nose. He was still confused by all that had happened. First the thing with Ichigo, then the upcoming mayor's ball, Rangiku and now Byakuya had called to warn him about Aizen's plans to take over their company. _Fucking bother, _he thought as he got up from his chair and walked to the window overlooking the street below. He tapped his fingers against the glass and leaned his forehead to it, the cool surface felt calming. Ichigo he could just ignore for the moment, it might be even better that way, the ball was an inevitable evil that he'd just have to suffer through, Rangiku was a mess and Aizen was something he just wanted to leave to his father to deal with. _Fucking bother, _he repeated to himself as he tried to figure out how to help the sleeping woman. She needed a job and she needed friends. The last part was actually easier than the first, he was planning on taking her to the ball as his date, despite not maybe being the most influential person in the city Rangiku would easily be the most beautiful thing anyone had ever seen, and she'd be all his. _What a prick, _he noted to himself.

_Aizen…_Kaien frowned and turned his back to the window, running his hand through his hair and scratching his neck. He faintly remembered his father mentioning something about the man in some meeting but he had probably been too busy doodling on his notes. He ignored about eighty per cent what was said during all those boring meetings so it was a huge possibility they had been talking about Aizen at some point. But somehow he had a feeling the man had something to do with Rangiku's case as well. He glanced at the sleeping woman and wrecked his memory, she had been involved with that weird man who worked for Aizen, Byakuya had mentioned him. His name was some drink, Jack? No, Gin, that's it. Kaien had an ugly feeling Aizen might've paid Ikkaku and Yumichika to kidnap Rangiku and bring her to him, but he had no idea why he would do that. Maybe Gin had done something and he wanted to punish him, or maybe Gin had been acting on his own and using his boss's influence for his own good. Kaien sighed and banged his head against the window. _Fucking corporate world, everyone's so fucking slick and twisted I just can't keep up with it. Byakuya is so much better at this than I am. _Kaien paced around the office, tapping the surface of his wooden desk. The whole call from Byakuya had come so out of the blue he had almost dropped the phone when his secretary had told him who was on the line. He had felt so childish when he had tried to pretend being busy, Byakuya knew full well Kaien did nothing all day in his office but still.

_Maybe I should call him, ask what the hell he meant with that…The fuck he tells me stuff like that, he knows I don't give a shit. _He glanced at Rangiku again and felt his chest tighten. _Maybe I should start caring…If Aizen has anything to do with the thing with Ikkaku and Yumi, I'm gonna break his spine myself. _Kaien walked to the couch and crouched down, brushing away the hair from Rangiku's face. _Beautiful, silly girl. _Rangiku stirred a little from her sleep, her eyes fluttering but didn't open. Kaien sighed again and pressed his knuckles against his temples. _Fucking bother, _he thought yet again while getting up and walking to his desk. He picked up the phone and waited for his secretary to answer.

"Yeah, hi Lisa, could you put me through to Byakuya Kuchiki, the guy who called earlier? Yeah yeah, the big man himself. No, I think he'll talk to me. Well, let's at least give it a try, shall we? And don't laugh at me Lisa, that's very rude. Can't a man make a simple business call without being jeered at? Thank you." Kaien leaned his hand against the desk and gazed up at the ceiling as he waited for the call to go through. Finally someone on the other end answered.

"Kuchiki." Kaien immediately straightened himself up and wanted to kick himself for it.

"Yeah Byakuya, it's Kaien here, how are you man?" _The hell's wrong with you, you don't talk like that ever. Especially not to him._ He could hear Byakuya frown at him down the line.

"I am fine Kaien, why are you calling me? Did you already forget what I told you earlier?"

"No no, it's not that…I was just wondering about this Gin guy you mentioned, could you tell me anything about him?"

"I might, but why do you care?" Kaien turned to look at Rangiku on his couch.

"You remember Rangiku Matsumoto at all?" There was a brief silence on the line and Kaien could swear he heard Byakuya click on his computer. _I wouldn't be surprised if he has a file on everyone there._

"I might have seen her sometime, why?"

"I think she was sometimes close with that Gin guy and I think he might be after her, he or Aizen, and I'd really like to know what you know."

"Why, has she done something?"

"I don't know, I just found her being dragged away by Ikkaku and Yumichika and they told me some bigshot rich man had paid them to bring her to him, and I can't think of anyone besides Aizen or Gin who might do that. So please, help me out here." Kaien bit down on his lip as Byakuya thought about his answer.

"How sadly typical of you Kaien, not even bothering to find out yourself about these men but running to someone else for help" Byakuya scolded him.

"I'm not afraid of asking help, unlike some" he bit back. After another short silence he could feel Byakuya giving in and allowed himself a small smile.

"Fine then, I will ask my secretary to send you the information I have, but do not expect any miracles. My knowledge is strictly business, nothing more."

"Yeah yeah, thanks Byakuya, I knew I could trust you. How's Renji by the way?"

"You should know, you live with him" the man said before hanging up on him. _What a prick, _Kaien thought as he put down the phone and congratulated himself on the successful negotiation. _That wasn't so hard now was it? _

"Who was that?" Kaien turned around to see Rangiku had gotten up from the couch, rubbing the sleep off her eyes. He flashed her a wide smile and closed the distance between them, kneeling down by her feet.

"Just a friend, offering me some advice on your situation" he said, taking the woman's hands into his own, "don't worry Ran, everything's gonna be fine." The woman forced a smile at him, squeezing his hands.

"I'm really thankful for your help Kaien" she said, "but I…"

"No buts! I've been an awful friend to you and I tend to make up for it" Kaien interrupted, raising his hand to caress Rangiku's face, "I never want to see you crying again, Ran." The woman's eyes softened and she pressed her cheek into Kaien's touch.

"You're so sweet" she murmured, "how come you're still single?" Kaien laughed, even just to hide the sting of the question.

"I think my charms only work on you Ran" he smiled, "otherwise I'd be in a rather different place right now."

"Oh really?" the woman smirked, now looking more like her old self again, "and where would that be?" The memory of Ichigo's hands on him flashed in Kaien's head before managed to suppress it.

"Oh I dunno, in the Caribbean, maybe?" he joked, rising back to his feet, "But yes, do you wanna get lunch? I'm starving."

"Yeah sure" Rangiku said, pulling herself up from the couch," if dear sir is paying."

"Why of course, anything for the lady."

* * *

><p>Back in his own office Byakuya frowned at the telephone. <em>I wonder what he is up to. <em>He didn't have much time to dwell on Kaien's mystery call when the phone rang again. _Don't people have other things to do than to harass me? _he thought as he picked up the phone.

"Yo, Byakuya, you busy?" Byakuya's frown melted away as he heard Renji's voice on the other end.

"Depends on what you have in mind" he replied, hearing the redhead chuckle.

"I wanna take you out for lunch, you're allowed that aren't you?"

"I think so yes."

"Well then get out, I'm already outside. See ya." The phone clicked as it was hung up and Byakuya lowered the handset back in its place. _Outside? _He walked to the window, glanced down, and yes, Renji's car was parked just outside the building. He could see the familiar crimson hair twinkling in the faint sunlight and felt a smile tug his lips. He walked out of his office, draping his coat over his shoulders. His secretary jumped up as he walked past her desk.

"Kuchiki sir" she said, "where are you…"

"Lunch" Byakuya announced as he walked to the elevator, "I will be back in time."

"Oh, alright, sir" the secretary looked confused, Byakuya never went out for lunch. _Must be that new man of his, _she thought as she sat down. _Goddamnit, what right does a man like him get a hot piece of ass like that redhead, it just ain't fair. I know they say all the gorgeous men are either taken or gay but I didn't know they could be both. _The secretary sighed and once again entertained the thought of joining to an internet dating site, with the hours Mr. Kuchiki made her work she never had time for looking a good man. With a resigned sigh she decided to use this impromptu lunch hour into making an ad to one of the popular sites, maybe there still were good left somewhere on this planet who were as busy as her.

Outside the Kuchiki building Renji was leaning into his car, with a wide smile on his face as Byakuya stepped out, looking sharp as ever in his tailor-made suit and long black trench coat on his shoulders.

"Hello love" Renji greeted him and pulled him into a quick kiss. Byakuya allowed it but then glanced around them as if someone was looking.

"How come you're not at work?" the man asked Renji.

"Boss told me to keep the day off, I was on call last night remember?"

"Did anything happen?"

"Yeah, there was a big goddamn fire on the east side of town, some drunk had fallen asleep while smoking a cigarette in his bed and the whole building caught fire, seven dead and the rest homeless. Not a good night." Renji sighed and shoved his hands into the pockets on his jacket, he had showered for ages but he could swear he still smelled of smoke.

"But none of you got hurt?"

"Naah, we're all just peachy, we're professionals. When we got there it was too late to get in anyway so there was no real danger for us, just a damn shame for all the people. They're all poor, they don't trust the officials and it took ages for someone to make the call. Plus usually on that side of town all the cars get attacked, sometimes people set cars on fire just to get us there and then they start shit with us, it's not fun." He shrugged and glanced at Byakuya who looked slightly appalled.

"Don't worry about it, it's all part of the job" he said, grabbing the man's hand, "you fight with rich old men, I fight with the gangs. Simple as that."

"You could get seriously hurt" Byakuya noted, sounding agitated, "my mind does not rest easy knowing that." Renji laughed and reached his hand to stroke Byakuya's face.

"You knew about my work, you even said it was admirable to work as a fireman, don't be like that. I promise, I won't get hurt."

"You cannot promise me such things."

"Yes I can" Renji argued, "and I do. So quit worrying and get into the car, we're gonna have lunch." Byakuya gave in this time and got into the car, Renji hopping into the driver's seat.

"Buckle up" the redhead said as he started the car and slowly drove away from the business part of town.

"Where exactly are we going?" Byakuya asked as they drove through town.

"It's a surprise" Renji smiled and turned on the blinkers as he took a left turn.

"I do not like surprises, I thought I told you that."

"But you liked my last surprise, didn't you?" the redhead asked and glanced at his solemn lover who nodded slowly.

"Yes I did and I appreciate you going through all that trouble for me."

"If I do it for you, it's no trouble" Renji said, "anything to make you happy is worth it." Byakuya turned to look at Renji who was now concentrating on traffic and felt his heart flutter. He wasn't used to people wanting to do nice things for him just out of good will, usually everyone had an ulterior motive. Renji didn't seem to have one, other than he seemed to be happy whenever Byakuya was. And Byakuya knew people did lots of weird things to be happy.

"Thank you Renji." The redhead threw him a quick glance and a wide smile.

"You're welcome love." _I want you so bad right now, _Byakuya thought and looked out of the car window at the passing scenery. _You big, stupid man and your stupid sweet words. I' m not sure if I should hate you or just love you more for it. _

"What's on your mind, sire" Renji asked him after a short silence, "you're awfully quiet."

"Nothing specific" Byakuya answered.

"Some business trouble?"

"No, nothing of the sort."

"Did you tell Kaien about the Aizen thing?"

"Yes, and he even called me back, asking me to give him all the information I got on Aizen and Gin Ichimaru. Apparently one of his friends has something to do with Ichimaru." Renji cocked an eyebrow.

"What friend?"

"Some woman called Rangiku Matsumoto. Why, do you know her?" Renji scoffed and stopped at a traffic light, tapping the steering wheel.

"Oh I know her, though not as well as Kaien does. What does she have to do with that Ichimaru guy?"

"I do not know, just something that Aizen might have some interest in her. He had bumped into Madarame and Ayasegawa who had been paid to take her somewhere and he suspects it might have been Aizen or Ichimaru."

"Wait, Ikkaku and Yumichika? I didn't know they worked with that bastard."

"They did not know the identity of their employer, this is all Kaien's suspicions."

"But still…Weird, goddamn weird. I hope Rangiku's okay, she hasn't done well lately" Renji said.

"Apparently Kaien has taken her into his custody so I think she will be fine" Byakuya noted, patting Renji calmly on the arm, "don't worry about it."

"I don't know Byakuya, I wouldn't really trust Kaien to look after anyone, or anything" the redhead snorted, "he hasn't got the best record of being nice to people."

"I think you should trust him on this, I have a feeling he is planning something" Byakuya said, "he sounded serious."

"Alright then love, I'll trust you." Renji gave him another wide smile that made Byakuya feel warm inside.

"Thank you" he said, "now, would you already tell me where are we going?"

"It's still a surprise, keep your pants on love." _Wish I could. Why do you have to be like this, I love it and hate it at the same time. I love it because it makes me feel good but at the same time I cannot think straight. I don't like being unsure and air-headed. I'm scared. This love scares me but I don't want to live without it. I just hope I can stand it. _

"You're making that face again" Renji noted as he turned into a one-way street, "you're thinking too much. You go all quiet and look sullen when you do that, stop it." Byakuya shook his head a little and tried to think about something else than the big heavy ball of darkness that was stuck inside him.

"Sorry Renji, I have a lot on my mind" he mumbled, drawing circles on the car window, "I apologize." The redhead laughed again, the hoarse sound that rumbled in his chest made Byakuya's skin tingle and smile tugged his lips. He wanted to be able to laugh as easily as Renji did, he wanted to make him laugh and laugh with him. Sometimes it just seemed so hard.

"Don't apologize you idiot, I'm just saying relax, there's nothing to worry about" Renji said to him, "I'm right here, you're still there, everything's good. We're good, yeah?" Byakuya managed to smile a little, earning a plaintive look from Renji. The man grabbed hold of his chin and stroked his cheek with his thumb.

"You know I hate it when you look sad" he chastised him, pouting his lips, "you make me worried." Byakuya took Renji's hand into his own and kissed his fingers.

"Sorry" he mumbled again, "it's just…my head is saying one thing and my heart the other." His lover smiled to him gently and leaned closer to kiss him quickly.

"We need to silence your head then" he said, now grinning wryly, "and I know just the thing for it." Byakuya had a slightly bad feeling about his words but decided to trust Renji. In these things he trusted Renji more than he trusted himself.

"Sounds good" he said settling back to his seat, feeling bit better, "will you now tell me where we are going?"

"Nope and stop asking already. God, you're like a child sometimes Byakun." Byakuya frowned at the nickname but let it slip this time.

"I do not like uncertainties."

"That's your head talking again, so I'm just gonna ignore it."

"You are a horrible man, Renji Abarai."

"That makes two of us then."

* * *

><p>Ulquiorra stared morosely at an older woman who was telling him about her recent aches and pain. Ulquiorra could only ogle at the woman's weird hair that was almost surely some kind of a fluffy animal trained to sit still on her head. The woman was a frequent patient at the hospital, coming in nearly every week to complain about a new cramp or sore which were most likely all inside her head. The staff kept sending her home with some painkillers and liniment but she always came back, probably straight after googling a new possible disease. Ulquiorra had a feeling she had been guided to him because the staff members thought he'd be his usual rude self and tell the lady off, maybe making her leave permanently. But he was almost sure the woman was just lonely, she'd told him about her dead husband and children that had left the country to work abroad and she had no friends so she came to the hospital. Maybe she just didn't want to die alone in her small apartment. He had been scribbling something on her chart as she had kept describing her newest symptoms and nodding quietly until her voice trailed finally off. She stared at him with her watering eyes and looked somewhat hopeful, Ulquiorra didn't know why.<p>

"So" she started, wringing her hands in her lap, "what do you say, doctor?" Ulquiorra frowned ever so slightly as he tapped his pen against the chart, looking at the list of symptoms in front of him. For some reason he felt a strong urge to tell the woman she had lupus, a chronic autoimmune disease since all her symptoms fit but she had been tested just last week and the blood samples showed nothing, as usual.

"We have to do some tests to be sure" he said and stuck his pen back to his chest pocket. The woman seemed oddly delighted and smiled at him, flashing her slightly too big dentures.

"Is the nice nurse here again? I can never even feel the needle when she takes the blood" she asked as she got up from the bed.

"I think she might be here yes. Just go into the waiting room and you'll be called in."

"Thank you doctor" the woman cooed and patted off, her odd hair swaying back and forth on her head.

Ulquiorra was giving the head nurse the old woman's chart when Uryuu appeared by his side.

"I see you got our favourite hypochondriac this time" he noted and pointed to the chart on Ulquiorra's hand. The young man didn't say anything, just gave the chart to the nurse and then turned to Uryuu.

"The woman is clearly deranged, she belongs to a home where she can be taken care of by people who care."

"I'd say a home would be the last place to find people who care" Uryuu scoffed sarcastically. Ulquiorra ignored the jibe and glanced at his wrist watch.

"My shift's over, I'm going home" he announced and started walking off towards the locker rooms.

"I'm off now too, I'm coming with you" Uryuu said and followed Ulquiorra.

"Do you have any plans for tonight?" he asked the morose young man as they changed from their scrubs.

"I have to take Grimmjow shopping for a suit" Ulquiorra answered, not looking very happy about his duty. Uryuu snorted and shook his head as he buttoned his shirt.

"I'd almost pay to see that, if you ever find something that might even fit him how are you going to make him wear it?"

"I have my ways" the young man said as he closed the door of his locker. Uryuu cocked an eyebrow but said nothing, he had learned that it was a waste of time to try and pry into Ulquiorra's private life.

"How's Orihime doing in the store?" he asked, trying to sound nonchalant but Ulquiorra was too perceptive to be fooled so easily.

"Ask her yourself if you want to know" he said, throwing a sideways glance at Uryuu, "unless you're too scared." Uryuu's brow twitched.

"I have no idea what you're talking about" he dismissed the comment and slammed his locker shut, grabbing his messenger bag on his shoulder.

"Have fun shopping with your boyfriend" he snapped at Ulquiorra as he walked past him and out of the locker room. The young man ignored the comment and took out his cellphone, tapping in a familiar number and raising the phone to his ear, listening to the beeps until the person on the other end picked up.

"Yo."

"Grimmjow" Ulquiorra said, "are you home?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Is someone there with you?"

"Yeah, Ichigo's here and Tia. Why?"

"We have to go get you that suit, remember?" Ulquiorra could hear the cold horror spread through Grimmjow as the man fell silent.

"No fucking way."

"You don't have a choice in this."

"I said, no. Fucking. Way."

"Too bad, I'm just leaving from the hospital. See you in half an hour."

"You little sh…" Ulquiorra hung up before Grimmjow had a chance to end his insult. He quickly tapped in another number and waited again.

"Hello?"

"Hi Tia, please prevent Grimmjow from leaving the apartment until I arrive."

"Wait, what? Hey, Grimm, what is Ul…Hey, where are you going?" Ulquiorra waited as he heard the phone being dropped, running steps and then some rustling sounds and loud shouting. Finally the phone was picked up again and Tia's slightly aspirated voice continued.

"Thanks for the tip Ulqui, he'll be right here waiting for you."

"Thank you. Bye."

An hour later Ulquiorra was seriously contemplating on just clubbing Grimmjow unconscious and sowing him into a suit. If just getting him into a men's clothing shop was this much bother, the act of shoving him into a dressing room and trying to get him to even try one on was a whole other story. Currently the man was abusing the salesman who was desperately trying to persuade him into trying on the fifth suit that had been presented to him.

"I'm not wearing any fucking monkey suits, what part of 'no fucking way' do you not understand?" Ulquiorra stared at a mannequin wearing a tailcoat and would've probably won the thing in a staring contest unless Grimmjow hadn't burst out from the fitting room and almost managed to storm out of the shop before Ulquiorra grabbed him by his arm and effectively stopped him on his tracks. The blunette looked at him with a mixed stare of rage and terror, like a cat that had been driven into a corner.

"Don't be childish Grimmjow, you promised" Ulquiorra rationalized, forgetting that trying to talk sense into Grimmjow was like trying to persuade a tree to grow legs. The salesman slowly walked towards them but kept his distance to Grimmjow.

"Umh, yes, maybe we could look into something, more casual, maybe?" he uttered, trying to force a genial smile on his face. Ulquiorra saw a drop of sweat slide down the man's face and felt a bit sorry for him. Being in a confined space with enraged Grimmjow was enough to scare the living hell out of any sane person.

"Yes please, if you would" Ulquiorra said, "I'll keep him occupied." The man nodded gratefully and disappeared somewhere in the maze of mannequins and shelves. Grimmjow wrenched his arm out of Ulquiorra's grip and shoved his hands into his pockets.

"I hate you" he snarled at the smaller man, who just stared at him from under his brow, those green orbs looking at the blunette with slight pity and a feeling of superiority.

"So you say" he remarked, "but lately it seems that you've lost your edge. Why is that?" Grimmjow's eyes narrowed and he stepped closer to Ulquiorra, towering over his lithe form.

"Say that again" he dared, though he'd never been able to scare him in the least.

"I don't like repeating myself just for your entertainment Grimmjow" Ulquiorra said, "and I hate pointing out the obvious for you equally as much. I don't know what sins I'm paying for by having to put up with you and your stupid antics but you might at least try to make it tolerable for me by answering to a simple question." Grimmjow's brows furrowed as he tried to make sense of the sentence and groaned in frustration. Ulquiorra sighed and rolled his eyes.

"I'm talking about the girl, idiot." Grimmjow's mouth twisted as his confusion only deepened.

"What girl?" Now it was Ulquiorra who wasn't very far from taking out his frustrations into innocent bystanders.

"Orihime Inoue, the girl you hired to work in your store. Are you complete incapable of any rational thought?"

"I know lots of girls who make me lose it, don't patronize me." Ulquiorra dismissed the remark, though later on he thought he might've paid more attention to it.

"Don't bother me with tales of your desperate attempts to prove your manhood to the world and tell me just why you are risking the tiny amount of sanity that still resides in your thick head by putting up with that girl who clearly drives you up the wall." Grimmjow huffed out a breath and ran his hand through his hair, tugging on the blue strands.

"She's good for business" he said, sounding like he was trying to convince himself more than anyone else.

"Yes, we've all heard that age old excuse time and time again. I'm not sure whether I should thank her for taming you or kick her out myself for making you completely insufferable in the process" Ulquiorra said, now arching an eyebrow to the man.

"She hasn't tamed me for shit" Grimmjow grunted but avoided Ulquiorra's eyes, "I'm just…preoccupied. With stuff."

"How interesting" his friend sighed as the salesman was slowly trying to approach them again, his arms filled with different types of suits, "we'll continue this another time. Now, if you haven't picked out a suit in thirty minutes, I'm calling Tia." Grimmjow threw a devastating glare at the smaller man but to no effect. With a low growl he marched back into the dressing room, almost tearing the curtain that separated the small room from the rest of the store. The salesman looked at Ulquiorra with desperation but the smaller man just swatted the air dismissively.

"You have thirty minutes, make it count."


	15. Chapter 15

_**Hmm, this fic has grown out of proportion. I actually have some more dramatic plot twists coming up, it's not just silly ranting anymore. Damnit, I can't keep anything light. I only realized this as one reviewer pointed out that this fic is darker than most they read and I was like "is it?" I had to read the whole story and I realized that well yeah, for some reason I've managed to incorporate more serious themes to this fic than I originally thought. Well, that just happened. If it's all properly presented and written in a way that makes sense I guess it's no harm, I'd like to think it's still easy to read. I might of course be wrong, it's hard to judge one's own writing. I'd like to have more reviews so I'd know better but as it is, I'll just have to go on the mostly positive feedback I've gotten (thanks to everyone who has reviewed, you're extremely kind and lovely people and I love you ever so much) and just assume it's alright enough. **_

_**And if anyone has some character they want to read more of you can just let me know, it's relatively easy to incorporate subplots and such into this fic at this point still. I know the Ikka&Yumi thing wasn't exactly what was hoped for but don't worry, I have plans for them in the future so it's not all doom and gloom. I don't know if it's stupid to be open for suggestions on the plot itself, but this fic is just such a huge mess of characters and different plotlines I don't think it'll do me any harm. Unless people make requests on things that just don't go with the already existing plotline, then I just can't help, sorry. **_

_**One more thing: I have a bad feeling I might start writing a new fic on Shuuhei&Kensei based on their relationship in this story, kind of a backstory or something like that. And I already have so many fics unfinished, I'm ashamed. I've clearly bitten out more than I can chew already, you stupid writer you. But now, end of rant and onto the chapter!**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 15. <strong>**Feeling coming from my bones**

Senna groaned and pressed her knuckles against her temples. She'd been out last night with Tia and her friends, apparently their gay male friend had had a fall-out with his boyfriend and needed cheering up so they had rallied up some girl power and painted the town red. She had never drunken so much tequila in her life, those women were some hard drinkers. Kuukaku had been throwing back shots like water as had that smaller woman with purple hair, Yoruichi. Orihime had been there too and apparently that girl didn't have much experience on alcohol, she'd been singing karaoke after one drink and dancing on tables, attracting a lot of attention. The other women had just encouraged her but had made sure no one made any passes at her, keeping her safe from the lustrous drunks who'd been trying to hit on her. Senna frowned as she tried to piece together the events of the evening, she could remember Orihime stumbling next to her and suddenly spilling her heart out to her in her drunken state of mind. The girl had had some interesting things to say.

"Senna, are you still with us?" The girl snapped out of her thoughts, trying to concentrate on the now.

"Yeah sorry, I was just…" she mumbled and tried to look attentive as her teacher glared at her over the rim of his glasses.

"Right" he said slowly and returned to his teaching. Senna sighed quietly and slumped down on her seat, earning some weird looks from her fellow students. One guy leaned towards her with a concerned frown on his face.

"Is everything okay Senna?" he hissed at her. She just smiled faintly and nodded, waving her hand dismissively in the air.

"I'll tell you after class." The boy nodded and drew back to his seat, his eyes still darting at Senna's direction for the rest of the class. After the bell rang and the students hurried out of the classroom, the boy caught up with her and walked beside her as they headed for the cafeteria.

"So, what was all that about?" he asked, nodding towards the classroom. Senna sighed and tried to hold back a yawn that forced itself on her.

"I was out late last night, didn't get enough sleep" she explained, hoping that would be the end of it. But of course Tesla wanted to know more.

"Oh yeah, with who? I didn't hear about any student parties" he asked, his blonde brows furrowing.

"Just some old friends, girls' night out you know" she said, stepping aside as a group of jocks went past them.

"Right, right" Tesla nodded slowly and pulled on the straps of his backbag, "did you have fun?"

"Yeah, we did, they're just bit older than me and better drinkers so I tried to keep up with them and it didn't quite…you know."

"So where did you go, clubbing or?" Senna's head thumped, she really wasn't in the mood for this kind of questioning.

"It was just some old karaoke bar, cheap booze and few people" she muttered as they entered the cafeteria and stood in the line. The smell of food almost made her gag and she tried to breathe in slowly through her nose.

"So how many of you were there?" Tesla continued as he picked up a tray. Senna bit back a sharp reply and exhaled, closing her eyes for a second.

"About six of us in all, so not that many. But it was good fun, they're pretty original bunch of people." Tesla cocked an eyebrow and took a large portion of lasagna on his plate.

"Original? How?" Senna shrugged and chose the pesto chicken with rice.

"You know, not your usual sensible adults, Tia for example plays in a band, Kuukaku is an heiress to a big company, Neliel is a waitress and also writes this blog that everyone apparently reads, you know, stuff like that." _Probably better if I don't mention the fact that most of them are lesbians, poor Tesla couldn't handle it. _She had previously mentioned something about gay people's rights and Tesla had gone all weird and quiet. Senna suspected it had something to do with that weird friend of his, Nnoitra. _I wonder where he's been lately, I haven't seen him in a while. _

The answer to her question waited for them in a table at the back of the cafeteria. Tesla saw the tall, lanky man with black hair slouching at the back and quickly made his way towards him. Senna followed bit hesitantly, she didn't really like Nnoitra despite the fact Tesla seemed to idolize him. Or maybe it was because of that.

"Hi Nnoitra" Tesla greeted the man as he sat down next to him. Senna was left with the chair opposite the man, now she couldn't escape from his creepy stare. Nnoitra eyed the girl as she sat down on the table, carefully avoiding his gaze.

"How have you been?" Tesla asked, already his tone of voice made Senna angry. Tesla never was the most confident of personas but with Nnoitra he turned into this groveling creature whose only purpose was to try and please the man somehow. And that had proven to be almost impossible.

"None of your business" the man grunted to Tesla, making him flinch and lower his face.

"Sorry" he mumbled, poking his food with his fork. Normally Senna would've given Nnoitra a piece of her mind but Tesla always defended him so she decided to drop it.

"Hey, you" the man said, pointing his finger at Senna, "how do you know Grimmjow?" Senna almost bit into her fork.

"Why do you care?" she asked, wiping her mouth into a napkin and trying to the fact her voice was shaking.

"None of your business, just tell me."

"Well, as it happens, my social life is none of your business, so back off" she said, noticing that Tesla immediately tensed up. He looked at Senna pleadingly with his droopy eyes but this time Senna wouldn't budge. She had a bad feeling about this weird man.

Nnoitra scoffed and got up, pressing his hands on either side of Senna's tray and leaning over her, his tall frame shadowing her smaller figure.

"Don't play tough with me, pet. If I wanna know something, I will. Got that?"

"Fuck you." Tesla quickly grabbed Nnoitra's arm before he could slap Senna across the face. The girl hadn't even moved though she had seen the hand rise up and had known what was coming. Her father had taught her not to show fear, especially in the face of violence. Men like Nnoitra fed on other people's fear, it was the only weapon they had. Without it, they'd crumble. At least, that was the theory. Senna doubted Nnoitra was such a sadist he'd beat up people just for the hell of it, no matter how little they feared him. He'd give them a reason to.

"Nnoitra, please" Tesla pleaded quietly, "we're in public." _Oh, so if we were in some dark alley he could slap me as much as he wanted? You're a great friend Tesla. _But he was right. Already they were drawing some unwanted attention to themselves and Nnoitra gave in. He shrugged off Tesla's hand and got up from his chair, knocking it back as he did.

"This ain't over, pet" he growled at Senna as he stormed out, silencing any further protests with his glare. Tesla looked like he was going to run after him but then lopped back into his seat, sighing and pressing his face into his hands.

"Why are you friends with that asshole?" Senna asked as she returned to her lunch. Tesla looked at her with such misery in his watery eyes her heart melted and she reached her hand to grab hold of his.

"You okay?" Tesla nodded slowly, clearly swallowing back a sob.

"Wanna skip the next lecture? We could go in the park, it's a pretty day outside." Tesla smiled faintly and nodded. Senna beamed at him and squeezed his hand before drawing it back.

"Great, let's get out of here."

Ichigo saw Senna leave the cafeteria shortly after the weird tall guy had walked out of their table He thought about going after her but decided not to. She would explain later, she always did.

"See something you like Ichigo?" The young man turned his attention back to his own friends on the table. Keigo was grinning at him widely, wagging his eyebrows in a suggestive fashion. Ichigo scoffed and his face slid back to its usual scowl.

"Keep out of my business Keigo and I keep out of yours." The boy wailed and threw his hands up in the air.

"But I want you to care about me! Why are you always so cold?" he moaned and pouted his lips. Beside him Mizuiro was busy tapping a text message on his cell phone, totally ignoring his friend's agony. Ichigo forked some salad into his mouth and nodded to Mizuiro.

"A new lady strung-out there Mizuiro?" The short young man hemmed and glanced at Ichigo from the corner of his eye.

"If you wanna call it that then yes" he replied. Ichigo scoffed, shaking his head slightly. After high school Mizuiro's adventures with the female species had only gone from bad to worse. Ichigo only waited for the day when he managed to seduce a married woman and would get himself beaten up by her vengeful husband.

"Hey, don't just ignore me here!" Keigo shouted, overdramatizing as always. He slammed his hands on the table and his eyes darted furiously from Mizuiro to Ichigo, who both ignored his antics. With a loud sigh Keigo sunk back to his chair and leaned far back.

"Why am I cursed with such lousy friends" he muttered, receiving no reaction from the other two.

"Just eat Asano and get over it" Mizuiro noted as he kept tapping away on his phone. With another protestant sigh Keigo complied and started lopping food into his mouth.

"Ever since Chad left it hasn't been the same" he mumbled with his mouth full. Ichigo hummed in response and swiped his plate clean with a piece of bread.

"Where did he go anyway?" he asked, chewing on the bread. Keigo shrugged his shoulders but Mizuiro provided them with the answer.

"He got a job from the docks, said he needed the money and didn't want to live in debt for the next twenty years" he said, not even moving his eyes from the screen of his phone.

"Huh, but he was so smart. Way smarter than you, Keigo" Ichigo noted and pointed his fork at the said young man, causing him to let out another loud wail. Mizuiro's brows knitted together and he slapped Keigo promptly on the back of his head to silence him.

"Just eat now will you" he repeated, finally sliding his mobile back to his breast pocket, "what class do you have after this Ichigo?"

"Erm, biology I think. Or labs, not sure." Keigo bounced on his seat again, his eyes gleaming with excitement.

"We're lab partners this semester, remember? It's gonna be awesome!" Ichigo merely raised an eyebrow to Keigo as he got up, picking his tray as he heaved his backbag on his shoulder.

"Yeah, right" he muttered and glanced out of the large windows, "I'm actually not going. But you have fun." Before Keigo had a chance to protest Ichigo was already walking out of the cafeteria doors. Keigo slouched down on his chair and shook his head.

"What's up with him?" he asked Mizuiro, who was preoccupied with his lunch.

"Sorry, did you say something?"

Ichigo exited the university building quickly, pulling on his coat and tying his scarf around his neck. The wind was blowing coldly again, the cool draft slipped under his clothes and made his skin shiver. He ran to the nearest bus stop and quickly glanced when the next bus to the city centre was running. After about five minutes wait, he jumped into the bus and sat down at the back, putting his headphones to drown out the sounds of his environment. His feet started tapping the bus's floor on the rhythm and he looked out of the window at the passing houses and parks until the bus stopped and he jumped out. At first he wasn't quite sure where to go but then picked a direction and started walking towards the high skyscrapers that loomed in the distance. Ichigo wasn't quite sure himself why he had suddenly decided to skip class and go into town but for some reason it had felt like a reasonable thing to do in the spur of the moment. Now he just hoped he could catch Kaien in his office.

Ichigo suddenly stopped on his tracks, almost making the man walking behind him bump into his back. _What am I doing? _he thought as the man passed him by, throwing a rude glare at him. _What will I say to him? What if he has company, what if he's in a meeting? What if his father's there?_ Ichigo contemplated on just turning back and going to the library or the mall but then decided to pull himself together and continued on walking towards the building he vaguely recalled being the headquarters of the Shiba emporium. The number of men in suits grew exponentially as he came closer to the skyscrapers and he saw the familiar logo of the Kuchiki company embellishing the side of one the tallest buildings he walked past. Ichigo wondered how it was to work in the top floor and have such power over so many people. He thought of Byakuya and how different he was from Kaien, and the strange fact that Renji, one of his best friends, had somehow been able to break through that cold man's exterior and actually find something lovable in there. He chuckled to himself as he remembered the weird morning when Byakuya had visited his apartment for the sole reason of consoling him after the incident with Kaien, the man had been so out of his depth in emotional issues despite being one of the most powerful business tycoons in the country. It was in a way relieving to see that other people struggled too.

Thinking of Byakuya's visit automatically brought in mind the kiss with Kaien. Ichigo didn't even think before he noticed he was smiling again, just the thought of the man's surprisingly soft lips and warm hands touching him gently was so vividly emblazoned in his mind he could swear he could still smell the man's scent and taste him on his lips. He couldn't deny it, he had been having doubts about his decision to walk out on Kaien, maybe it wouldn't had been so bad to go to bed with him after all. Kaien was more experienced on these things than he was, maybe he knew what he was doing. Ichigo just didn't trust himself to be able to just cut off emotional ties, and after hearing about Kaien's past he wasn't sure if he wanted to subject himself to that kind of gamble. What if Kaien would just alienate him like he had done to his previous partners, Ichigo wasn't sure he could watch the man in the arms of some other person after having been with him. Plus he valued the man's friendship more than the possibility of a moment's euphoria. But after the kiss they hadn't really been talking either so if he didn't act soon, he might lose Kaien either way. Bracing himself, Ichigo continued towards the Shiba building, slipping past the walking suits with relative ease. Soon enough he was at the doors of the building and went in from the revolving doors. He stepped in the huge lobby with a high roof and impersonal whiteness. There was a large reception desk in front of him and he walked to it, a young woman with childish but kind features was sitting behind the desk. As Ichigo walked towards her, she frowned slightly. Young men weren't a usual sight in the building, for the exception of Kaien Shiba himself.

"Hello sir" Momo greeted Ichigo, noting that the young man looked bit puzzled and lost. She could well understand him, she had been equally lost on her first day at the office.

"Yeah hi" Ichigo said, looking around in the huge lobby, "um, I was hoping to meet Kaien, is he in?" Momo tilted her head to one side, she had suspected the young man was a friend of Kaien's but she'd never seen anyone come to actually meet him in his office.

"Yes, I think he is. Do you want me to inform him that you're coming?"

"Um, no, if that's alright, I could just go and surprise him, if that's okay" Ichigo uttered, flashing Momo a confused grin and his hand went to the back of his head, scratching his neck out of an old nervous habit. Momo knew it was against the regulations but since when had Kaien been one to play by the books anyway?

"Alright, his office is on the 23rd floor, you can't miss it" she smiled back at Ichigo and pointed towards the elevators with her pencil. Ichigo nodded and strutted to the elevators, his hands patting his thighs as he waited for a free lift. Even the elevator was huge, it could've easily supported at least twelve people. Ichigo glanced at himself from the mirrors on the elevator's walls, trying to smooth down his hair that was sticking out to every possible direction, as it always did. He made a face to himself in the mirror and just let it be. Finally the elevator made a distinct 'bing!' sound and stopped, though its movement had been almost undetectable. The doors slid open and revealed a hallway with thick carpets that muffled Ichigo's footsteps as he stepped out of the elevator.

There was only one door at the end of the hallway and he walked towards it but before he made to it, it was swung open and the sound of laughter filled the hallway. The young man stopped abruptly as he saw Kaien standing in the doorway with his back to him, talking at someone who still was in the office with him. Ichigo suddenly felt his stomach make a flip and a slight feeling of dread flashed in his mind. When he saw a curvaceous, stunning woman with long honey blond hair step out of the office, her head thrown back as she laughed at something Kaien had said, Ichigo knew he'd made a mistake coming here. Kaien obviously wasn't as troubled as he was, Ichigo had turned him down so he had just moved onto someone who didn't. The woman's laughter ceased and she noticed Ichigo, her large grey eyes widening slightly and she cocked her head to one side, smiling widely at the young man. Kaien also turned to look at him, but his expression didn't convey the same pleasant surprise as the woman's.

"Ichigo" he frowned and closed the door of his office, "what are you doing here?" The young man took a step back and turned sideways to them, his eyes scanning the floor.

"I just…was around and thought I'd…you know" he mumbled, scolding himself mentally for being so naïve as to think Kaien would've actually missed him. The man was a proper gigolo, almost leaping from one person to the next.

"I'll just leave" he snapped and turned around to rush for the elevator when the woman spoke.

"Oh Kaien, I haven't met _him _before, why don't you introduce us?" Rangiku smiled, gazing at the man from under her long eyelashes. Kaien erred at first, his eyes darting between the woman and Ichigo. He cursed the young man's impossibly bad timing but couldn't help it anymore. He just hoped he'd somehow manage to get alone with Ichigo to explain things.

"Ah yes, yes of course" he said amiably, forcing his face into a genial smile, "Rangiku, this is my friend Ichigo Kurosaki, Ichigo this is my old friend Rangiku Matsumoto."

"A pleasure" Rangiku smiled and waved her hand at Ichigo, who tried to smile back.

"We were just going out for lunch, care to join us?" she continued, taking few steps closer to the young man, her hips swaying gently as she moved. Ichigo noticed that Kaien's eyes were fixed on the woman's body before he raised them to meet his. Ichigo felt sick but tried to hide it, turning his head away.

"No, I'm…I have some stuff I need to do" he muttered and realized in horror he'd probably have the share the elevator with them.

"Where are the stairs?" he asked, trying to sound nonchalant as if it was completely normal to take the stairs from the 23rd floor. Kaien frowned at him.

"At the end of the hallway, but you can take the elevator with us" he said, "it's a long walk down."

"Yes, don't be scared of little old me" Rangiku laughed. Ichigo felt bad, she didn't seem like a bad person and he was sure that under different circumstances they might've gotten along quite well. But this was totally the wrong time and the place.

"No, I need some exercise, I've been stuck in the library for too long anyway…Well, I'll see you around."

With that Ichigo practically ran to the end of the hallway and darted into the staircase, leaping down three, four steps at a time before stopping on a ledge to catch his breath. He tried to inhale slowly, pushing back the feeling of nausea that was trying to overwhelm his senses. Slowly he pulled himself together, feeling something burning behind his eyes. _Oh stop being such a baby you idiot. You were warned, you knew this was stupid. _Ichigo sighed and smacked himself on the forehead, muttering 'stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid…' under his breath until his head hurt. He slowly walked down the rest of the stairs, deliberately taking his time so he wouldn't bump into Kaien and Rangiku on his way out. To his luck, the stairs took him to an alternative exit which led to an alleyway next to the building and he was able to slip back into the mass of people walking on the streets, quickly disappearing into the crowd. He patted his pockets for his phone, wanting to talk to someone but then decided not to. He felt too pathetic already without crying to someone about this whole mess. With another resigned sigh he slouched around the streets aimlessly until he bumped into someone. He tried to mutter a quick apology and continue when the person grabbed his arm, wrenching him back.

"That's how you greet your friends nowadays, Ichigo?" Ichigo raised his eyes from his shoes and saw Shuuhei Hisagi's kind eyes staring back at him. He noticed the man wasn't alone, his partner Kensei was standing beside him in his police uniform. The stern-looking man with silvery hair nodded to him but said nothing, his eyes kept darting around as if he was looking for possible threats in the crowd. Ichigo wasn't surprised, Shuuhei's work put him into constant danger and in a busy street full of people it would be way too easy for an attacker to make his move and then just slip away into the crowd.

"Sorry Shuuhei, I was miles away" Ichigo said, cringing as he heard how weak and pathetic his voice sounded. Shuuhei's brows knitted together, he had always been quite intuitive with people and could clearly see something was troubling the young man.

"So I see" he said, still holding onto Ichigo's arm but his grip was now gentle, almost comforting. Ichigo wanted to shake him off, he couldn't deal with kindness right now. Plus the man's kind behavior, his black messy hair and gentle manners reminded him too much of Kaien. Kensei took another, longer look of Ichigo when he heard the change in his partner's voice, he could tell when Shuuhei was concerned by just the tone of his voice.

"You okay kid?" he grunted, his low voice gruff and demanding like a police's should be. Ichigo clenched his teeth together and tried to say something when Shuuhei interrupted him.

"Is it about Kaien?" The pained look in Ichigo's eyes told him more than he needed and Shuuhei raised his hand to gently stroke the young man's arm.

"Hey, let us take you home, okay?" he said, his tone calming and kind. Ichigo was going to say no but then he noticed Kensei's serious eyes staring at him, the man would probably scold him for turning down his partner's kindness.

"Okay" he mumbled instead, earning a smile from Shuuhei.

"You get to ride in a police car" he said, now smiling widely and glancing at his solemn lover, "I can maybe persuade Kensei to put on the sirens if you want to get home quicker."

"No it's okay, you don't need to…" Ichigo tried to say but was cut short by Shuuhei's glance.

"Not everything has to be all doom and gloom Ichigo" he said, and the young man knew Shuuhei meant more than just the sirens, "you need to have some fun too. Life's too short." Kensei's mouth twitched at the words and this time his eyes showed more emotion than he probably intended. Shuuhei sensed this and quickly slipped his hand into Kensei's squeezing it lightly. He then turned back to Ichigo, smile lighting his face up again.

"Kensei's is a bit of a maniac driver so don't be scared" he warned, chuckling lowly, "he's more used to chase down criminals than getting stuck in traffic so he's not very patient."

"Slow drivers cause dangerous situations" the large man grumbled, "the speed limits are there for a reason." Shuuhei laughed but kindly, stroking the man's face quickly with the back of his hand.

"Alright hero cop, then you show us how to drive properly" he teased, winking at Ichigo like a conspirator, "if you know it so well." Kensei glared at his lover but then his expression softened and he nodded behind them with his head.

"Let's get to the car and I'll shut that arrogant mouth of yours for good."

"Wouldn't that be a bit inconvenient?" Shuuhei chuckled, earning a small smile from Ichigo too. Kensei scoffed and turned to walk towards their car.

"Perverts" he muttered under his breath as the two other men walked behind him. Shuuhei nudged Ichigo and wiggled his eyebrows.

"He's just acting like this big bad guy but he's really a softie" he said in a low tone to the young man.

"I heard that" Kensei replied while jingling the keys in his hand.

"I meant you to!"

"Right" the man rolled his eyes and folded himself onto the driver's seat, "now buckle up if you don't wanna end up in the windshield."


	16. Chapter 16

_**Got this idea stuck in my head and I just had to write about it. More drama, urgh, where has all the laughter gone? Maybe it's my Finnish inbuilt melancholy, I just have everyone being happy all the time. So, a somewhat angsty chapter (again) but there's some good stuff in there too. If you can spot it.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 16. The <strong>**Nightmare I've been running from**

Ichigo waved goodbye to Shuuhei and Kensei as they drove away after leaving him on the driveway of his old home. He hadn't realized that they were driving him there before they had stopped but guessed he could walk back to his apartment from there. He was already turning to walk away when he noticed a foreign car in front of the house. He frowned, the clinic didn't usually have patients at this time. After a second's hesitation, he walked up the driveway and fished his keys from his pocket. He unlocked the door and quietly stepped in, already hearing two voices arguing in the kitchen. He immediately recognized his father's voice that was trying to stay calm and talked in a more hushed tone. Ichigo's eyes widened as he recognized the other voice belonging to his mother. He almost dashed into the kitchen when he started listening to what they were actually saying.

"Masaki, please, listen to me for one second…"

"Unless you're going to say that you will help that poor boy then I'm not listening!" Ichigo's mother yelled back. Ichigo suddenly felt almost scared, he had never heard his mother shouting or being angry. It sounded foreign, and wrong. _But wait, what poor boy? Me? _Ichigo stayed put, trying to make no sounds at all and just listened.

"Masaki, my love, you have to understand, I didn't know…"

"No, you didn't care! That's even worse than just being ignorant of your son!"

"She never told me, how was I supposed to know?"

"Oh grow up, Isshin! Like you didn't know that there's always the possibility of getting pregnant after having unprotected sex, you should've cared!"

"She didn't want anything to do with me, I didn't want to intrude…"

"I don't care what she wanted, I care what your child needs! He needs a family and a home, no wonder he's so messed up after living on the streets for so long!"

"So because his mother never told me anything, all he has done for the past twenty years is somehow my fault?"

"He's as much your responsibility as Ichigo, Karin or Yuzu! I'm not even considering moving back into this house until you do what you you're supposed to do and give that boy a home!" There was a heavy silence before Isshin sighed deeply.

"How do you suppose I do that, she wouldn't even tell me where he is" he said quietly.

"You'll just have to try harder. Now if you'll excuse me, I have other things that need my time more than you." Ichigo almost jumped when he heard his mother starting to walk out of the kitchen and tried to find a place to hide. He didn't have time to even move as his mother stepped out of the kitchen and into the hallway, almost running into Ichigo. Her face that was contorted into a deep frown suddenly changed back into its usual genial smile as she saw her son.

"Ichigo" she sighed and reached her hand to cup her son's face. Then she realized he must've heard everything.

"I'm so sorry" she muttered and lowered her face.

"Mom, what is it?" Ichigo asked, taking his mother's hands into his own, "Please, I don't understand." Masaki shook her head, trying to hold back the tears that burned behind her eyes.

"You have to forgive me Ichigo, for everything…I never wanted to hurt any of you" she sobbed, kissing Ichigo's hands before raising her eyes to meet his gaze.

"You're such a wonderful boy" she said, "and I'm so sorry. I just can't…" Masaki's voice broke and she kissed Ichigo one more time before running out of the house.

Ichigo couldn't move, he was too much in shock of it all. After few minutes he finally managed to walk into the kitchen where his father was sitting at the table, staring blindly at the wall.

"Dad" Ichigo called out hesitantly, "what happened?" Isshin didn't answer at first but then flinched and turned to look at Ichigo, his eyes bloodshot from lack of sleep and his face was unshaven, his clothes dirty and rumbled. Ichigo frowned, usually Yuzu would see that their father would at least look presentable.

"Where are the girls?" Isshin looked at him like he had no idea what he was saying, then finally some sort of recognition lit up in his eyes.

"They're on a school trip…or something like that. Meteor storms, I think" he muttered, scratching his four-day stubble. Ichigo eyed around the kitchen and saw some empty bottles of whiskey on the counter. _Oh for God's sakes old man…_

"Who were you talking about?" he asked his father, sitting down at the table. Isshin was staring into nothingness again, seemingly unaware of the world around him.

"Dad, did you hear what I said?" Isshin flinched again and tried to focus his eyes on his son.

"Yes, yes, I heard…" he mumbled and then went quiet again. Ichigo groaned and leaned over the table to slap his father across his face. Before his hand connected with Isshin's face, the man grabbed him by the wrist, holding Ichigo's hand in a vice-like grip. Ichigo smiled plaintively and lopped back to his seat, his hand slipping easily from his father's grasp.

"Thought so" Ichigo huffed as he folded his arms across his chest, "stop pretending dad and spit it out." Isshin's eyes weren't so bleary anymore and he sighed as he leaned back on his seat.

"I don't really know how I can explain this to you Ichigo" he said, tugging on his hair.

"I said spit it out, I doubt there's much that can shock me anymore. At least from you." Isshin chuckled mirthlessly and looked straight into Ichigo's eyes.

"I'd like to think you're right but I doubt it." His voice was suddenly so grave and serious Ichigo felt a shiver run through him.

"Just tell me already" he spat out, trying to hide his nervousness. His hands balled into fists, nails biting into his palms. Isshin stared at him quietly for a while more, then sighed and buried his face into his hands. As he looked up again, his face was unreadable.

"You have a half-brother Ichigo. I found out few days ago, his mother contacted me and told me he's in town. I…I hadn't heard from her in over twenty years and I…I had no idea." Isshin stopped and tried to read the expressions on his son's face. Ichigo just stared at him blankly, as if he had been stopped in time.

"Ichigo, did you understa-"

"Shut up. Just…" Ichigo's voice cracked as his emotions took over his brain and he flung his arms around his head.

"Shutupshutupshutupshutup" he moaned as he cradled his head in his hands. Isshin looked shocked and rose from his chair, walking to Ichigo.

"Ichigo, please listen to me, I…"

"NO!" Ichigo's head whipped around and he nailed his father in his place with his furious gaze, "no no NO NO NO NO! DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH ME! DON'T SAY A WORD! DON'T EVER TALK TO ME AGAIN! YOU HEAR ME? NEVER! I'VE HAD IT WITH YOUR FUCKING LIES!" Ichigo ran out, pushing his father out of the way as his feet scrambled on the floors and out of the front door, leaving it open after him. Isshin didn't even try to run after him, he just leaned his hands on the table and let his head drop. He glanced at an empty glass that was on the table and then at the half- full bottle of whiskey that was next to it. With a resigned sigh he grabbed the bottle, left the glass and sat on the floor, unscrewing the bottle and bringing it to his lips. He kept drinking until he couldn't hear the cries of his son ringing in his ears anymore.

* * *

><p>Yumichika groaned as he turned around in bed, trying to escape the sunlight that pushed through the blinds in his bedroom. It was already long past afternoon and he hadn't even gotten out of bed, he had a hangover that was out of this world. He pulled the covers tighter around his body, screwing his eyes shut and tried to force himself back to sleep. He was just about to fall back to the land of dreams when he heard the door being opened. Yumichika cursed at his drunken state last night when he had come home, he had stripped off his clothes around the small apartment, creating a path of garments that lead straight to the bedroom. He immediately tensed as he heard the familiar footsteps walking pass the kitchen and living room towards the bedroom. He was too slow to try and hide somewhere when the bedroom door was slowly pushed open. He held his breath and tried hard not to move under the covers as he could feel Ikkaku's eyes bore into him. Even from here he could smell the man's familiar scent of some cheap aftershave and sweat and it made his chest tighten. He wanted to squirm as Ikkaku walked next to the bed and sat down on its edge, his weight making the mattress shift slightly.<p>

"Yumi" the man called his name, his hoarse voice made Yumichika bite down on his lip, "at least fucking look at me." The swear words stung Yumichika's ears but he knew Ikkaku was serious, he knew how much his lover hated ugly words. Hesitantly and warily he pushed the covers down, only revealing his eyes that were surely bloodshot and looked horrendously unattractive.

His lover was sitting with his back to him, still wearing his timeworn leather jacket he always wore. The feeling of its soft surface was almost as familiar to Yumichika as the feeling of Ikkaku's skin under his fingers. The man didn't turn his head as he heard Yumichika move in the bed, he was sporting a bandage around his head that held his broken jaw together. The silence was so heavy Yumichika felt it suffocating him, they were always more physical than verbal when they fought but had never really hurt each other badly. He had seen Ikkaku beaten half to death before and vice versa but always by someone else, an enemy. Though he hadn't regretted hitting him before, seeing him now with his face swollen and bruised made Yumichika's heart ache so badly he was sure it would burst.

"I…I'm sorry" he whispered almost inaudibly, turning his head away so he wouldn't have to look at his battered lover. Ikkaku turned sideways to him, his eyes looked tired too. To Yumichika's surprise he heard the man chortle and anxiously turned to look at him. Ikkaku was sporting a somewhat one-sided grin, his injured jaw hindering its full effect.

"I deserved it" he croaked, hissing in a breath between his teeth as moving his mouth sent a sting of pain to his whole jaw. Yumichika didn't even think before he was cradling Ikkaku's face in his hands, caressing his head and gently pressing on his jaw, making the man flinch under his touch.

"What did the doctor say?"

"It's only a minor fracture, should be okay in a few weeks" Ikkaku murmured, trying not to move his lips as he spoke, "I'm actually embarrassed that I went to the hospital, they rushed me into ER with all the junkies and grannies." Yumichika couldn't help but to smile at the mental image of his burly lover sitting in the waiting room holding his broken jaw alongside all the other, less intimidating patients.

"Did you scare everyone out of their wits?" he asked as he checked the bandage, careful not to hurt Ikkaku.

"I tried but it was hard when I couldn't really talk" the man muttered back, his fiendish grin tugging the corners of his lips upwards.

"You were never really one for words anyway, this might do you some good" Yumichika chuckled darkly and then yelped as Ikkaku quickly pulled him into a tight embrace. The man stroked his messy hair that he hadn't even washed yet and he knew he smelled of old booze and sweat and probably of vomit too. If he had been holding himself, he'd told himself to take a long shower and get his act together but Ikkaku was holding him so tightly he almost couldn't breathe.

"I'm sorry" the man whispered into his ear, "I never should've said that to you. I've been treating you like shit lately. I don't deserve you Yumi, and I'm sorry."

"You stupid idiot" Yumichika breathed out as his fingers grabbed the man's jacket, "you stupid, stupid man."

"Hey, I'm trying to say I'm sorry…"

"Not that, you idiot, the other thing" the man cried, tears running down his face and staining Ikkaku's shirt. The bald man frowned, he hadn't been expecting this kind of a reaction though he knew Yumichika could be quite emotional. His jaw was a good reminder of that.

"I don't follow" he said, sliding his hand up to Yumichika's neck and tilting his head back so he could see the man's beautiful eyes. Even now, after a long night-out and filled with tears they were the most gorgeous eyes Ikkaku had ever seen. He wiped away some of the tears with his thumb, shaking his head at the man's sorrow.

"You're supposed to tell me I'm a thick idiot who doesn't know when to shut up and hardly know anything else either, other than how to be a complete, socially retarded bastard" he smirked at his lover, trying to make him smile again. He hated seeing Yumichika cry, even more when he was the cause of it.

"Stop" the smaller man groaned and hit Ikkaku in the chest with his fist, "just stop."

"What? What am I doing?"

"Stop being perfect" Yumichika wailed, hitting his head on Ikkaku's chest, "I can't take it just now." Ikkaku's frown deepened for a second but then he exploded into laughter, his jaw sending waves of pain to his head but he couldn't stop. Yumichika raised his head up and scowled at him. Ikkaku glanced at him and burst into another loud laugh, now mixed in with painful groans as his jaw started seriously protesting against it.

"Now who's the idiot here" he managed to utter as he finally calmed down, pressing his jaw in place to stop the hurting. Yumichika looked now seriously pissed off and more like himself, he angrily wiped his face clean of tears and stood straight up in the bed. His eyes narrowed as he glared at Ikkaku who was still chuckling quietly at him.

"Stop laughing, there's nothing even remotely funny about this" he ordered the man, who nodded to him and tried to calm down, a wicked smile still playing on his lips.

"Now I will go and take a long hot bath and after that we'll have sex. Understood?" Ikkaku raised his eyebrows and his smile widened still, baring his teeth.

"Fine with me" he said in a low tone, shaking off his leather jacket and getting up to his feet. He quickly got rid of the rest of his clothes too, discarding them onto the floor around him. Yumichika's eyes lingered on the man's trained body that was embellished with various battle scars that only made him look more desirable. Ikkaku noticed his lover's stare and stretched his muscles just to show them off. Yumichika had to turn his head away and quickly scramble off the bed and hurry into the bathroom before his hangover lusting took him over. As he started running water for his bath he heard Ikkaku's low laughter through the door and it made a warm feeling spread in his stomach. _He came back to me. He always does. I just hope he would stay._

* * *

><p>Shuuhei sighed contently as he ran his fingers through Kensei's silvery hair, his body still shaking from the aftershock of his orgasm. His lover's arm were wrapped around his waist, holding him tightly on the man's lap and his head was pressed against Shuuhei's chest, the younger man kissing his sweaty forehead.<p>

"You're so good" Shuuhei chuckled, tugging on the man's hair to pull his head back and pressed their lips together into a slow kiss. The man said nothing until Shuuhei finally drew away, that lazy smile on his face he always wore after sex.

"You're not so bad yourself kid" Kensei grunted, squeezing his lover's ass firmly. The young man threw his head back in laughter, baring his neck to Kensei who latched his lips to the sensitive skin, sucking and licking on it. Shuuhei's laughter changed into lustful moans and he pressed his body against Kensei's, trying to get more contact. The older man chuckled against his skin and pulled his away, earning a pout from Shuuhei.

"I'm not a machine" Kensei said with a grin, his hands stroking Shuuhei's bare back. The young man huffed and shifted in his place, Kensei was still in him.

"I just thought maybe since it's been so long since we last, you know" Shuuhei shrugged and looked Kensei in the eye, the older man's face was fixed into a crooked grin that he spared only for him.

"We're too busy, I know" he said, slowly leaning back on the bed and letting Shuuhei fall on top of him. The young man pressed his head against his lover's chest, sighing again as he breathed in Kensei's scent of sweat and that aftershave he wore for work, the one that smelled like clean cotton sheets.

"I miss you" he whispered as his fingers tapped on the man's skin. Kensei hummed and tousled his hair, pressing a kiss on the top of his head.

"I miss you too. But I can't really take a day off, the chief inspector wouldn't like that."

"But you helped me save the city from corruption, doesn't that entitle you to some holidays?" The older man frowned down at Shuuhei.

"I 'helped' you? More like saved your sweet ass from getting killed, you idiot" he grunted. Shuuhei chuckled and nuzzled his nose against Kensei's chest.

"Alright, whatever you say" he murmured, closing his eyes with a yawn, "I'm tired." Kensei's expression softened and he gently pushed Shuuhei next to him, turning him so that the young man's back was against his chest.

"Then sleep, you've been up every night for the past week, I can tell" he said, wrapping his arms around his lover and entwining their legs together.

"You have work" Shuuhei mumbled as he was falling to sleep, he was exhausted. Long nights spend observing in cold street corners and sitting in shady bars trying to find informants took its toll on his health.

"I can stay for a while" Kensei replied, planting kisses on Shuuhei's shoulders and neck, "just sleep." The young man groaned in protest but was too tired to argue. In few minutes he was fast asleep, his breathing steady and calm. Kensei counted minutes in his head before he had to get up and leave. He gently untangled his limbs from his lover and slid off the bed, gathering his clothes from the floor and got dressed. With a final glance at his sleeping lover he left the room and quietly closed the door behind him.

Kensei turned to walk out of the apartment when he heard the front door being unlocked. His police instincts kicked in and he quickly crouched down behind the nearest couch. He heard someone taking off their shoes and then patting towards the kitchen. Kensei slowly made his way closer and flattened himself against the wall on the hallway. When the man came to his field of vision he quickly grabbed him, easily pulling him into a tight headlock and swiping him off his feet. They crashed to the floor, knocking the air out of the other man's lungs. Kensei noted that the man was quite thin and small, he wouldn't be much of a challenge to him. But the mobsters usually used these kind of lithe, martial artist types nowadays, big muscular men attracted too much attention. Then he realized there was something familiar about the man who was desperately clawing at his arm and trying to say something but his throat was blocked by Kensei's steel grip.

"Ulquiorra?" The man tried to nod and gurgled something incoherent. Kensei released him and he gasped desperately for air, holding his assaulted throat.

"Sorry about that" Kensei muttered as he got up to his feet, helping the smaller man up too, "I'm pretty wired these days."

"You…you don't say" Ulquiorra managed to wheeze out, his eyes watering and face reddened from the short lack of oxygen. Kensei shifted awkwardly in his place, he had gone pretty rough on the young man. He scanned Ulquiorra from head to toe with his keen eyes. _He's pretty skinny but I think he's tougher than he looks. He'll be fine. _

"I've told Shuuhei to move into a safe-house where he can be monitored but he refuses" Kensei grunted, folding his arms across his chest as Ulquiorra composed himself again, that stoic mask falling back to his face. He stared at the larger man with his frightening eyes that made Kensei's skin crawl. He'd never liked this kid, he didn't know why but there was something off with him. He just couldn't put his finger on it. He was somehow sure Ulquiorra was the kind of a man who wouldn't think twice about turning his back on his friends if he needed to.

"I used my keys to open the door, ever occurred to you that it might be me and not some criminal assassin?" the man asked, his voice had an unfamiliar sharp edge to it. Kensei smiled darkly, apparently the boy was capable of some emotion after all.

"Can't be too careful these days. You should be wary too, living with a man who has more enemies than friends can be quite hazardous."

"I'm capable of taking care of myself. I'm a doctor." Kensei cocked an eyebrow, the boy did have some guts. He'd been right about that.

"Yes, I know that. But you seemed pretty helpless just a minute ago."

"I didn't notice anything out of the ordinary when I came in, otherwise I'd been wary" Ulquiorra replied, staring at him straight in the eyes. Usually people broke eye contact after five seconds or so but he didn't. Kensei answered back to the stare, he was used to stare people down until they shattered into pieces, he was actually quite good at it. Some snotty-nosed kid with a doctor's coat couldn't scare him.

"Criminals aren't all as stupid as they make them seem in the movies. They don't make themselves known, that's how people get killed" Kensei said sternly, his eyes narrowing slightly as he tried to see beyond those creepy green orbs.

"I know that, and I told you, I can take care of myself."

"You sure? You're bulletproof?" Kensei knew he was yanking the young man's chain now but couldn't help it, his cocky attitude wound him up. He reminded him of those arrogant little shits he had to deal with on a daily basis, who thought their dads could bail them out of anything, who blamed all their misbehavior on their parents or their less fortunate friends. He wanted to smash their heads into a wall with his own hands but had to settle for verbal abuse and sometimes making them cry. It would have to do.

"Don't be ridiculous Kensei, you know what I mean" Ulquiorra said and sighed slightly, "why do I have to suffer these idiots?" Kensei barked out a laugh and reached his hand to grab Ulquiorra by his collar. He raised the young man slightly off the ground, his feet dangling in the air.

"Don't get cocky with me kid, you haven't the faintest idea what I've seen. When I say be ready, you'll be ready. Understood?" Ulquiorra didn't seem scared at all, he just kept staring at the older man.

"I won't have Shuuhei getting killed because of you. Understood?" To his surprise Ulquiorra's lips curled into the smallest of lopsided smiles.

"You think I don't know that? Please, your over-protectiveness knows no bounds. I'm almost acutely aware of the danger he's in. Maybe you should concentrate worrying about him and his nightly activities, not me." Kensei scowled at Ulquiorra but let him go, flexing his hand after lowering the man back to the ground.

"Are we quite done here? I've had a long day filled with idiots and am very tired. So if you can show yourself out, please do."

"Fine" Kensei grumbled, "but don't think you can scare me Ulquiorra."

"Now why would I think that?" the young man sighed as he walked to his own room, "goodbye now, mr. Policeman." Ulquiorra shut the door and left Kensei standing in the hallway, staring at the closed door.

"Little bitch" he mumbled under his breath as he walked out of the apartment, pulling up the collars of his jacket. He was working nightshifts this week which meant plenty of action and stake-outs. He was looking forward to it, right now he really needed to bash someone's head in. If he got lucky he might meet one of those overconfident young offenders who treated the police like shit. _Oh, I can only hope, _Kensei chuckled mentally as he walked to his car, _a man's allowed his fun, isn't he?_

* * *

><p><em>Bit shorter this time but plenty of people running around and into each other. I'm making Isshin look like a real dick here, aren't I? I do like him, I just needed someone to be bit a bastard to make the plot work the way I wanted to. Poor Ichigo and his troubled family, now he'll have a messed-up half- brother to deal with on top of everything else. I'm just plain evil. But they will all pull through…or will they?*insert evil laugh here* Anyway, I just wanted to write more about Shuuhei and Kensei too, they're perhaps my favourite pairing, really want to include them more in this fic. Plus now I just want to write their own fic explaining their backstory, the hero cop and the sensational journalist embark on a amazing journey...Well, not quite like that but similar. <em>


	17. Chapter 17

_**More characters, as promised. Few of my most loyal readers and reviewers asked for these two so here they are, I hope you like them. And don't worry about reviewing every chapter, it's good to get immediate feedback on how the story is going and if I'm doing anything right here. So feel free to tell me your opinion, that's the only way I learn. **_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 17. Nothing else to lose<strong>

Jyushiro Ukitake tapped his notebook with his pen, trying desperately to think of something to say. He had tried every single thing he could think of but had gotten nothing out of this boy. _I'm not surprised, he clearly doesn't want to be here. People who are forced don't really talk much. _The young man sitting opposite him was staring out of the window, a deep scowl crunching his face and narrowing his eyes. His legs were stretched straight in front of him, almost touching Jyushiro's chair. His whole being screamed disrespect and disinterest yet somehow Jyushiro was supposed to make him talk. He had been trying nearly an hour now and their time was almost up, soon this young man would leave and most likely never come back.

Jyushiro had seen his file, the perfect example of a boy with a troubled family and all the problems that came along with it. Taken into custody, thrown from one foster family to another, always had problems with getting along with other people, violence, drug abuse, petty thefts, the lot. Now he was already twenty- two and an adult, just gotten out of prison after stealing a car. Jyushiro didn't like labeling people but most of his colleagues and other social workers would be more than ready to call him a lost cause.

"Shiro" he sighed, trying to get the boy's attention just for few more minutes, "I know you want to leave but I think it would really do you some good if you just talked. About anything." The boy just scoffed, not even looking at Jyushiro.

"You know I will have to put this down to your file if you refuse to cooperate."

"I don't have to let anyone else see those files, you know that" the boy snapped, his other hand balling into a fist and then relaxing again.

"Yes, but in your case it might be considered to be vital for the safety of others that your information is made public for all the authorities involved…"

"In my case? Safety of others?" Now the boy turned to look at his psychiatrist, a dark smirk on his face.

"It's always about the other people, isn't it?" he jeered, "Never about me."

"This IS about you, Shiro, but you've proofed time and time again that you are danger to other people, you haven't done anything to proof that we could trust you. And you're not improving your situation at the moment either." The young man snorted and got up from his chair, his lithe body bending backwards as he pushed himself up. He was tall and somewhat muscular but almost skeletally thin, probably from the lack of nutrition. His skin was extremely pale and his hair ashen grey, much like Jyushiro's own.

He knew Shiro wasn't stupid, he had done well at school when he had bothered to go there but had soon dropped out of every single institution he had been in. Mostly because of fights and disrespecting authority, most teachers had said they couldn't offer him enough challenge to keep him interested and he'd always fall back to causing trouble, the only thing that could keep his mind busy. _A misunderstood youth with a brilliant mind but nothing to do with it except cause harm. What a sad waste. _Shiro cracked his neck and shoulders, then twisted his upper body around so his backbone popped too. Jyushiro cringed at the sound.

"Can I go now?" the boy asked mockingly, his hands in the pockets of his hoodie that hung loosely on his bony shoulders. Jyushiro glanced at the grandfather clock on the wall and saw that his time was up.

"I can't keep you here against your will, you're free to go" he said, clicking his pen, "I'm sorry I couldn't help you Shiro." The boy laughed, his strange lilting voice sounded little too weird to be comforting.

"Don't sweat about it doc, you were one of the best so far" he chuckled, his eyes flashing, "I didn't try to kill you, did I?" Jyushiro shifted in his seat, he had read about that too.

"If that's what you consider a successful session, I think you have bigger problems than I thought" he said quietly, earning another sharp laugh.

"You have no idea doc. But thanks for the chair, it was comfy. Bye-bye." With that the young walked out, not even looking back. Jyushiro sighed deeply and pressed his fingers against his temples. He hated seeing lives thrown away just out of spite. There was a soft knock on the door and he raised his eyes, seeing his friend standing by the door.

"Anything?" Shunsui Kyoraku asked. Jyushiro shook his head and got up from his chair.

"Nothing. Absolutely nothing" he reflected, looking down at the almost empty notebook on his hand, "just what the file already told me. A lost cause." Shunsui looked at his friend morosely and reached his hand to pat him on the shoulder, he knew how personally Jyushiro took some of his cases.

"The boy's been thrown around from one official to another his whole life, it's pretty late to try and do something now that would miraculously cure him."

"He's not sick Shunsui, he's just…always been in the wrong place at the wrong time. He never knew his father, his mother was…well, not very motherly and apparently some of his custodians haven't been much good either. Did you read about the family whose father was jailed for pedophilia soon after he was transferred to another home?"

"Yes, yes I did" Shunsui said and shivered, he saw these kinds of cases nearly every day but still they made him feel sick to his stomach, "poor kid, he's had it tough."

"And now he's on his own. Not for long I doubt" Jyushiro said as they walked side by side to the cafeteria, "I couldn't even get to why he had come here, I didn't read about any relatives or friends." Shunsui shrugged as he poured tea for himself and Jyushiro.

"Maybe he wants a fresh start, he's got bit of a reputation back in his hometown. It's a big city here, people can start over and create a whole new identity for themselves if they want to. Plus, the files don't tell us everything. You said he doesn't talk, maybe he has some friends here we don't know about."

"Yes, you might be right" Jyushiro said as they walked to a table by the window and sat down, "I just hope the next time I hear from him it won't be from the police." Shunsui smiled plaintively and reached his hand to hold Jyushiro's.

"Don't take it personally, Jyu. If there was someone who could've helped him, it would be you. It just might be too late now." Jyushiro exhaled and shook his head, stirring his tea.

"This time I hope you're wrong Shunsui. Even if just this one time."

* * *

><p>Outside the building Shiro was lighting a cigarette, leaning his back to the side of the large house. He was trying to cover the flame of his lighter with his hands until it finally managed to light his cigarette. He drew his lungs full of the bitter smoke, feeling the buzz in his brain and he craned his head back, closing his eyes. He had his headphones on, playing psychedelic rock with screeching guitars and a strong bass line. After the buzz had faded he started walking down the street, trying to quickly get as far as possible from all the social workers and their ever so concerned faces that frankly made him sick. He hissed as he thought of the looks he always got while sitting in the waiting room for a psychiatrist, the nurses and social workers shook their heads at him having read his file and whispered about him to each other, pitying and feeling sorry for him. Once he had been thrown into a special holding unit because he had started shouting at a jailer who had looked at him the wrong way.<p>

He had actually liked solitary confinement, he didn't have to talk to anyone or listen to anyone else talk shit to him, it had been extremely refreshing. Well, at first at least. After a week he had been shouting and banging the doors for hours on end until they had let him out and took him to the psychiatrist who had looked so pleased in himself Shiro had been close to hit him too. Only the thought of being put back into that dark cell had held him back and he had snarled the things they wanted to hear from between his teeth.

But this time he had actually liked the man. He hadn't looked at him with pity, he had looked interested but not in that creepy way some of his cellmates had looked at him, or even some of the social workers. Or pretty much everyone he'd ever met. _Weird that a profession that's supposed to attract people who care is somehow just filled with perverts, _he thought as he walked past a shopping centre, _or maybe it actually makes perfect sense. Who'd believe a troubled kid who has been taken away from his home because he's just impossible? Clever, clever you. _Shiro continued walking, his eyes scanning his surroundings and taking mental notes of places that looked mildly interesting. Jyushiro had been right, he didn't have any friends in this city. Not yet at least. But he had a relative, one that he had just heard about. Now all he had to do was to find him. He grinned darkly again, with his past record finding one man shouldn't be that difficult. He might not have friends in this city but he sure had contacts. And they were much more useful.

Shiro stopped to look at a tourist info board which had a map of the city. He squinted at the street names and tried to remember the address that had been mentioned to him last time he had been inside. From what he had heard the criminal activity had been stricken down hard in this city during the last year, in some really strange circumstances. The new mayor was young and pretty unknown but apparently he had some impressive friends. And he was now becoming more and more popular, something the underworld of the city didn't really like, or the old politicians either. _Corruption, how I love you, _Shiro hemmed as he traced a street on the map. He had survived this far by being cleverer than the common criminal, but not too clever, that got you killed much quicker than being stupid.

Finally he found what he was looking for and crossed the street, only nearly missing a car whose driver shouted abuse at him as he walked in front of him. Shiro just casually flipped him off, puffing out smoke from his nostrils as he spat the cigarette stub out of his mouth. He didn't bother dodging other people as he walked on the streets either, bumping into people's shoulders and earning dirty looks wherever he went. He was used to it by now, it didn't bother him half as much as the pitying looks he got. At least he knew he had deserved the glares, he had never asked for the pity.

Shiro hummed along to the music on his headphones as he made his way down the street, the scenery slowly changing into more rundown and abandoned than in the centre. He started spotting homeless drunks and junkies on the streets or sitting in the filthy diners. The streets were littered and houses needed painting. Shiro avoided eye contact with everyone who walked past him, he knew better than to get involved with some delirious drunks who'd challenge anyone into a fight for nothing. He walked with a purpose, not slowing down at any point. Looking confident was a key point on not getting mugged in a dangerous area, thugs didn't want to attack people who weren't afraid. They were looking for easy targets, not for a fight.

Shiro knew he didn't look like much but he could fight dirty, and didn't shy away from using hidden weapons and everything he could get his hands on. He always kept few shivs with him, mementos from his time in prison. They were well hidden inside his clothes but easily accessible if need be. He turned a corner and ended up in a small alleyway with boarded up windows and fallen trash cans. He whistled a low tune as he approached a certain door, this looked exactly what he had been told. He knocked on the door and took few steps back, his right hand slowly sliding under his hoodie ready to pull out his knife. The door was kicked open with a loud bang and swayed back and forth on its hinges before anyone came out of the house. Finally a tall lanky man with long black hair appeared at the door and glared at Shiro, his eyes narrowed to thin slits.

"The fuck you want?" he snarled, he had big straight teeth that looked like dentures. He had a weird face too, his mouth seemed twice as big as with normal people and he had a very sharp chin. But this man was the worst kind, Shiro could see it in his eyes. He'd seen men with eyes like that before, they were incurable sadists and cruel as a human can be. Shiro braced himself for whatever was waiting for him inside this house, this kind of people had all sorts of repulsive habits and addictions and didn't shy away from showing them off. They enjoyed seeing people shocked and scared and usually were accompanied by small time crooks who were too scared to say 'no' to them. Shiro had mostly managed to avoid his kind of people, most of them didn't like when you fought back too much, but then again others just got more excited.

"I need to find somebody" he said, refusing to be scared of this man, "heard you could help." The man eyed him slowly, the look made Shiro's insides knot together. He could just imagine what the man was thinking.

"Come in" he finally said, turning his back on him and walking inside the dark house. Shiro quickly glanced back to the main road, he knew no one would come to his aid if he'd need it. He just had to hope this man didn't need a new plaything. He followed him inside the house, barely seeing anything in the thick darkness. Finally he came into a small room that had some sunlight coming in through the dirty windows. The room had a few couches, a coffee table, bookshelves and a computes desk, the wallpaper was torn at some points and there were no curtains in the windows. Shiro could see some remains of drugs on the coffee table, fine white dust and a credit card with a rolled up banknote next to it. There were also some pills and cigarettes on the table, probably more somewhere else in the house. This man was a dealer at least, but it probably wasn't his only earning. He had sat down on the other couch that was facing the door to the room, his hands spread on the couch's back. He was painfully thin, Shiro could clearly see his ribs sticking out against the fabric of his worn-out t-shirt.

"So" the man started, picking up a cigarette packet from the table and lighting one before continuing, "who do you wanna find?"

"Isshin Kurosaki." Shiro watched the man's face as he uttered the name, his reaction might tell him something. The man nearly raised an eyebrow as he smoked his cigarette and puffed out smoke towards the ceiling.

"Why?"

"That's my own business, can you help or not?" The man's face spread to a frightening grin that seemed to cover half of his face.

"Feisty one, eh?" Shiro glared at him, his eyes daring him to make his move. But the man just snorted, apparently he wasn't looking for a fight or a new playmate.

"Fine, I can tell you where he lives, for a fee of course." The man tilted his head to one side, staring at Shiro with a strand of his hair fallen to his eyes.

"I'm not cheap you know."

"I know" Shiro said, "but I'll pay once I know your information is solid."

"Ooh, we've got ourselves a real tough guy here, haven't we?" the man jeered, chuckling lowly. He pushed himself up from the couch and was standing before Shiro surprisingly fast, almost making him flinch. The man grabbed hold of his chin, tilting his head back so he was staring straight into the man's cold eyes. The man licked his lips, his long tongue was slightly pointed at the end like a reptile's. Shiro stared back at him, showing no fear or any other emotion as the man towered over him.

"You're new in town" he hissed, his face only inches away from Shiro's, "I could make you disappear and no one would miss you."

"I'll cause you less trouble if you just tell me the address" the young man replied, a small smirk creeping to his face, "plus, if you kill me, you don't get paid." The man stared at him for few more seconds and then started laughing, the screeching sound forming deep in his bony chest and then spurting out his mouth with a twisted cackle. He let go off Shiro's face and walked back to his couch to finish his cigarette.

"You're a funny one" he noted as he crossed his legs on the coffee table, "I like you." Shiro didn't know whether that was a good or a bad thing but he didn't have time to ponder on it further when he heard a door being opened somewhere further along the corridor he had come from. He heard soft footsteps and soon a small boy, not much younger than him, came into his view. He looked tired and little scared, a look that Shiro had seen countless times before. _That's why he doesn't need me, he already has someone to play with. Someone who doesn't fight back. _The boy stopped as he saw Shiro standing at the door. He rubbed his arms nervously and didn't look Shiro in the eyes.

"Um…hi" he mumbled, staring down at his feet. The boy must've learned it was better not to ask any questions.

"Hi" Shiro replied, not really wanting to take his eyes of the man on the couch for too long.

"Oi Tesla, get your ass over here!" the man shouted and the boy quickly scrambled past Shiro and walked to the couch, sitting beside the man. The man pulled the boy almost violently to his side, his hand stroking the boy's body like he owned him. Shiro was disgusted though he'd seen this times and times before. Only this kid was far more scared than most he'd seen and the man was far more disgusting. He felt sick just watching the man's hand lingering on the boy's small body, and the sheer terror in the boy's eyes made it even worse.

"When will you tell me the address?" Shiro asked, anxious to get out of the house. The man chuckled and turned to whisper something in Tesla's ear that made the boy almost whine audibly. Shiro didn't even want to imagine what this repulsive man might've said to him.

"Come back in a few days, and have the money ready on you."

"How much?" The man smiled again that spine-chilling smile and his eyes bore into Shiro.

"For you, two hundred. Just because I like you."

Shiro could see the boy flinch and felt sorry for him, those kids became extremely depended on their 'masters' as it were, some form of Stockholm syndrome maybe. They were lured in with promises of money, drugs, power, whatever floated their boat and then they were slowly drawn in so deep they just couldn't get away, until they were discarded like rubbish back to the streets. Usually they were orphans or homeless or just on the wrong side of life and didn't have anyone else to turn to. When they were thrown out they were usually so addicted to drugs and didn't have a life of their own anymore that they were pretty much finished. Compared to them, Shiro's own situation didn't seem so bleak.

"Deal" he said and then turned to leave, "I'll be back in few days."

"Can't wait" the man said, his fingers sliding up the boy's arm. Shiro could see him stick his tongue out and lick the boy's face just before he walked out, feeling shivers run through his whole body. He hurried his steps until he was out of the house and back on the street, breathing in the fresh air. The sunlight stung his eyes as he almost ran to get as far away as possible from that house, that man and that scared little boy. It felt kind of comforting that he was still shaken by sights like that, maybe he wasn't as inhuman as he thought he was. _Very comforting, _he thought as he was finally back in the city centre and slowed down. Now he just needed to sort out his lodging, he was too old to be in a children's home so he could either go a centre for drug addicts and alcoholics or sleep on the streets. He didn't want to spend his money on a hotel or even a hostel, most of his small funds would go into paying that man. The thought was loathsome but it couldn't be helped.

Shiro lounged down the streets, popping into shops at random to browse through books, clothes, movies, whatever came his way. Soon he found himself wandering further away from the centre again and ended up standing outside what looked like a record store. The window sported all his favourite bands, and he smiled faintly as he touched the glass that separated him from them. He had never owned pretty much anything, everything had always been stolen or taken away from him, or he had had to leave them to his foster home. Out of sheer nostalgia he decided to walk in, he had nothing better to do anyway. A small bell rang above the door as he opened it and walked in.

At first he didn't see anyone in, the store was bit secluded from the city centre so if people didn't know about the store it wasn't that easy to find. Shiro started to browse through the lines of records, feeling a smile rest on his lips as he saw an album after an album close to his heart. He had never learned to play an instrument, creativity wasn't something troubled kids possessed, at least not according to his social workers or foster parents. Music had always been the thing for him, one thing no one could take away from him. He'd learned to remember the lyrics and the melodies by heart after just one listening, he never knew when someone would come and take his records away so he had to rely on his memory. He was pretty sure he could recite hundreds, maybe thousands of songs by heart but no one had never asked. And why would they.

"Can I help you?" Shiro turned around to see the source of the soft voice that had talked to him. To his surprise he saw a young pretty girl with a friendly smile and long orange hair standing just few feet away. Shiro also noted her curvy figure that she thankfully didn't try to hide under baggy clothes, instead her large breasts were pretty much on show in her green blouse and her tight jeans showed off her long legs. Shiro's smile turned into a wicked grin and he turned to face the girl, eyeing her slowly from head to toe.

"Maybe you could" he said, raising his eyebrows at her. The girl stared at him with confusion and then blushed, red staining her high cheeks and made her look even cuter. Shiro didn't remember the last time he'd seen a girl blush, the girls he had known were pretty tough, tougher even than most boys because they usually had lot more to deal with. They were vicious little creatures and took shit from nobody. Shiro had personal experience on that front more than he wanted to admit.

"Um, are you looking for something in particular?" the girl continued, trying to look at Shiro in the eyes again. His smirk widened as he walked closer to the girl, reaching his hand to brush away a strand of hair from her face.

"I think I already found it" he whispered, leaning closer to her so he could smell her perfume.

"Hime, do you want coffee…The fuck you're doing?" Shiro quickly snapped his hand back as he heard a deep male voice calling from the back of the store. A tall muscular man with ridiculous blue hair was standing there with his arms folded across his chest, looking quite pissed off. Shiro groaned and took few steps back and raised his hands up. He could almost smell the violence on this guy and didn't want to get back inside this soon.

"Sorry dude, don't mean any trouble" he said, backing away to the door. The man scoffed but then frowned and started walking towards him.

"Have I seen you somewhere before?" he asked, now sounding more curious than angry. Shiro scowled back at him, he had no idea what the man was talking about.

"Don't think so. Now, if you'll excuse me…" Shiro quickly opened the door and ran out, making a mental note not to pop into that particular store ever again.

Orihime stared after the man who had just ran out, following him dash past the windows until he was out of her sight.

"What was that about" Grimmjow grunted as he walked to the door and looked out to the street, seeing the boy's back disappear into the distance.

"I…I don't know, I just asked him if he needed help" Orihime said.

"No, but the way he looked, didn't he seem somehow…familiar to you?" the man asked, cocking an eyebrow at her. The girl frowned for few seconds but then her mouth rounded into an o-shape and she pointed at Grimmjow.

"Yes! Yes, you're right, he did!" she exclaimed, almost jumping up and down from excitement.

"Are you thinking about the same person as me?" Grimmjow asked, not even half as interested as Orihime was.

"Well, I'd guess…"

"Didn't he look exactly like Ichigo, just without that obnoxious hair?" Grimmjow said, "No offense." Orihime didn't seem to understand or then she just didn't hear, she seemed to already be somewhere else.

"Yes" she finally said, "his face, and height…Even his voice was a bit similar…But the hair, and his eyes." The girl's own eyes widened and she stared at Grimmjow.

"Did you see his eyes?" The man shook his head.

"No, what about them?" Orihime stared out to the street as if trying to make the young man come back.

"I dunno, they were just…Unlike any eyes I've seen before. I just…can't put my finger on it."

"Well whatever he was, he's probably not coming back" Grimmjow scoffed and walked to the back room, "now, do you want coffee or not?"

"Oh yeah, sure, sure, thanks" Orihime said but kept staring out of the window, still hoping the young man would come back. _If only he'd told me his name…_

* * *

><p><em>I decided to call the "Hollow Ichigo"- character here Shiro, from Shirosaki, 'cause I think it would be just weird if he was called Hichigo and I don't really like Ogichi. But that's just me. He's actually quite fun to write, he's somewhat similar to Grimmjow, similar past but he's had it tougher, never had any friends and has made some bad choices along the way. He's smarter though, which hasn't always done him a lot of favours. We'll see how he handles meeting Ichigo for the first time, exciting times ahead. I'm going all "thug life 'n shit" here with him too, good fun. He's not completely evil but he's not very nice either. <em>

_There also seems to be some weird psychological suggestion thing going on here, once I'm pointed out that this fic is bit dark, I immediately start making it even darker. What's wrong with me? Poor characters, I almost feel sorry for them. Almost. And yes, Nnoitra is fucking creepy here, because he is. Wouldn't wanna meet him in a dark alley *shiver*. If I start to get creeped out by my own writing, maybe I've gone bit too far. Oh well, on with the show! Next chapter should be a bit more positive, just to keep things interesting. _


	18. Chapter 18

_**Just noticed I use the classic scene starter "someone enters the room" way too much, plus I overuse the classic scene ending "someone leaves the room". It's just like every soap opera you've ever seen. Bear with my incredible lack of imagination, people.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 18. Really mean it this time<strong>

Momo was eating her dinner in the kitchen when she heard the door open. She heard Rangiku's voice laughing and a man's voice saying something to her, making her laugh even louder. She frowned, Rangiku didn't usually bring anyone home this early, then she felt ashamed of thinking like that. But then she felt bit sad again, apparently Rangiku hadn't been looking for a new job after all, she'd just gone to meet some new guy who would hurt her and then she and Toushiro would have to pick up the pieces. _What are you thinking, she's your friend, _Momo scolded herself as she got up to see who Rangiku had brought along with her. The blonde was standing with her back to Momo, still wearing her coat and shoes. Momo could see a tall, dark-haired man standing behind her, holding her hand and smiling amiably, murmuring something in a soft voice. Momo almost gasped as she recognized the man as her boss, Kaien Shiba.

"Mr. Shiba" she uttered before she had time to stop herself. Rangiku and Kaien turned to look at her, both looking bit embarrassed at first but then Rangiku flashed Momo a wide smile and walked to her, taking her hand into hers.

"Oh Momo, you'll never believe what has happened to me" she breathed out, looking excited as she glanced at Kaien over her shoulder, "Kaien here, I think you know him, he's been really nice and kind to me…"

"What is he doing here?" Everyone turned to look in the living room where Toushiro was standing, his arms crossed on his chest. He looked positively livid, his eyes flashing murderously. Kaien coughed nervously and tried to smile, but even his jolly demeanor was diminished by the evil look the young man was giving him.

"Oh Toushiro, you know Kaien" Rangiku said hurriedly, trying to ease the tension, "he's an old friend of mine…"

"I know exactly who he is" Toushiro cut her off, taking few steps closer to them, "and I want him out of my home." Kaien laughed nervously and pushed past Rangiku to face Toushiro.

"Hey man, listen, I don't know what's your problem with me…"

"Oh really, you don't know?" Toushiro jeered, closing the remaining distance between him and Kaien, "I know you weren't the brightest of the bunch but please." Now Kaien's smile faded completely and his good humour was gone. He shoved his hands into his pocket and looked down at Toushiro, the young man was shorter than him by inches.

"I dunno where this is coming from but you better lay off" he grunted, almost taunting the other to make his move.

"Kaien, please, don't do this" Rangiku pleaded, trying to step between the men.

"No, let's hear what he has to say for himself" Kaien said, leering at the young man, "sounds like jealousy to me." Toushiro's eyes narrowed and his brow twitched.

"Like I'd be jealous of an ass like you" he snarled, his arms falling to his sides and his hands balling into fists. Kaien was starting to lose his cool too.

"Listen brat, I don't need to listen this shit, I've done nothing to you and you have no right to insult me."

"Maybe not to me but I've seen the damage you've caused to people around you and I won't have you come into my home and ruin any more lives than you already have. Get out before I throw you out."

"Toushiro, you don't understand, Kaien has promised to help me, everything's gonna get better, listen to me please" Rangiku almost begged now, only to receive a cold stare from the young man.

"Are you seriously going to trust him now, after all he's done to you? Please Rangiku, don't be that stupid." Rangiku bit down on her lip and her eyes darted between the two men.

"You don't understand Toushiro, he's the only one who's ever really cared for me…" Now Toushiro's eyes flashed again and his hands shook as he tried to contain himself.

"Only one who's ever cared for you? Then what the hell have I done all these years, dragging those men out of your bed, carrying you home when you've been too drunk to function, where was he then? He's using you, Rangiku, can't you see it? When you're no use to him he'll throw you out to the streets like all the other men have done and then you come crying back to us, apologizing for everything and saying it'll never happen again. I've seen this all before Rangiku, and I've had it! If you leave with him, I never want to see you again, ever! If you're still so naïve then obviously there's nothing I can do for you."

"Shiro" Momo gasped, covering her mouth with her hands.

"I'm serious Momo, you've suffered enough of her stupidity too" the young man said, throwing a glance at the girl, "don't deny it. You've been worried sick when she didn't come home yesterday." Rangiku twisted her hands in front of her, looking torn and miserable.

"Momo, I'm so sorry, I should've called you but I…"

"Don't bother explaining, we've heard it all before anyway" Toushiro snapped.

"Hey, stop it, you have no idea what she's been through" Kaien put in, earning a murderous glare from Toushiro.

"No idea, huh? I suppose you could tell me since you know her so fucking well." Even Kaien was taken aback by the young man's anger, partly because he knew how right Toushiro actually was. He had just hoped he could still turn things around but apparently for some people it was way too late.

"Alright fine, I'll leave" he said, "but not because of you. I don't care if you believe me or not, I'm just trying to help Rangiku so give it a rest." Kaien looked at the blonde woman apologetically before he turned to leave.

"Kaien, please, I…" she said but didn't go after him.

"It's fine Ran, I'll see you tomorrow at the dress-fitting, okay?" the man said and smiled gently at her from the door, "No harm done. I'll see you at the office, Momo."

"Oh err, yes, mr. Shiba" the girl fumbled in surprise. Kaien flashed her a wide charming smile that made her blush.

"Bye then." The three roommates stood in silence for a while after the door was closed and Kaien's footsteps receded away. Rangiku exhaled heavily and then turned to Toushiro who was still wearing a dark expression.

"Why did you have to do that, Kaien has never done anything to me…"

"Stop right there. I won't listen to your rationalizing his actions to me, I've seen enough." Toushiro pressed his hands to his face, trying to calm himself down. His head hurt, like there was someone banging on his brain.

"Shiro, maybe you should give him a chance" Momo tried to say, "he's really nice to me at work too, he's not all bad…"

"Shut it, both of you!" The women flinched as Toushiro's anger flared again.

"Can't you see it? You're both ready to believe anything from him just because he smiles at you and says he's sorry, he'll never do it again. How can you be so goddamn gullible?" Now Rangiku's patience was wearing thin too, for once her life was starting to look better and Toushiro was stomping all over it.

"Would you just stop it! You don't know him like I do, he's nothing like you say! I won't listen to this anymore!" Tears were starting to run down Rangiku's face and her voice cracked. Toushiro's icy glare didn't change, he was still filled with cold hatred. He couldn't believe his friend could actually do this, after everything she had gone through.

"You of all people should know better" he said, sounding disappointed. Momo was staring at her friends arguing quietly, too stunned by fear to say anything. Toushiro tore his eyes off Rangiku and walked back to his own room, closing the door behind him. After he'd gone, Rangiku buried her face into her hands, her shoulders shaking from quiet sobbing. Momo was quickly by her side, wrapping her arms around her and pulling her into a hug.

"It's okay Ran, give him time to calm down, he'll come to his senses" she whispered, stroking the woman's hair.

"No he won't" Rangiku bawled, barely holding herself together, "he won't, he won't…" Momo shushed her friend and steered her into her bedroom.

"You just need to lie down, it'll all get better…"

"No it won't" the woman cried, "I know it won't, it'll never be, it'll always be like this."

"You don't know that…Rangiku, please, just calm down a bit, it's all gonna sort itself out, please don't cry…" Momo was trying hard not to cry herself. She helped Rangiku to her bed, the woman lopped on the covers and curled into a fetal position, burying her head in her hands.

"I'm…I'm gonna make some tea, okay? I'll be right back" Momo said, wringing her hands and quickly ran out of the room. She shut the door behind her and leaned on it, trying to calm her nerves down. She pressed her hand on her forehead, it felt hot. She sighed as she walked to the kitchen and put the kettle on, tapping her fingers against the counter as she tried to assemble her thoughts into something more rational. She trusted Rangiku, despite everything, and she liked Kaien, he didn't seem like such a bad person. Toushiro was just so determined on protecting Rangiku, he had tried to protect her from herself for years now but he always stepped in when things had already gone out of hand. Momo knew he meant well but he just had a different way of showing it. Of course he was tired seeing Rangiku do the same mistakes over and over again, she didn't seem to learn from anything. _But maybe…Maybe this time she's for real. Maybe she'll stick to it this time. Oh gods, I hope she would._

* * *

><p>Senna frowned at her phone. She had been trying to call Tesla three times now but he hadn't answered, usually the boy picked up after one ring. <em>Probably busy with his new best friend, <em>she sighed mentally as she slid her phone back to her pocket and let her head fall on the pillows. She bent her knees and crossed her legs, dangling her foot in the air as she tried to think who to call next. She was bored out of her mind, it was Friday evening and she had nothing to do. She had hoped to go see the new superhero movie with Tesla, they had been talking about it when they had skipped class the other day but now it was as if he had vanished into thin air. _Men, _she sighed again as she rolled out of bed and walked to her small kitchen to see if her fridge had been mysteriously filled with food. No such luck this time, a depressing sight of half-eaten pizza and a carton of milk waited her in the small fridge as she opened it. With a scoff she closed it and looked at the clock on the wall, if she left now she'd have plenty of time to go buy some groceries, make dinner and maybe even get drunk and then pass out in her own bed after a bottle of wine. _Sounds like a plan to me, _she decided and went to get her coat and bag, then walked out of the door.

It was raining, but not so much that there was a need for an umbrella. Senna just braced herself as she put her earphones on and music started playing from her mp3-player, as if a soundtrack in a movie about her life. It was weird how a simple trip to the shops turned into a top secret mission when you had the soundtrack from _The Matrix_ playing on the background. Senna walked into the nearest corner shop and tried to think of something to cook for dinner. She wandered between the shelves, suddenly not feeling hungry at all and just trying to find something she liked. She was busy choosing between different types of chocolate pudding when her phone started ringing.

"Perfect" she muttered as she reached inside her coat to pull her phone from the pocket of her hoodie. She frowned at the screen, it was displaying an unknown number. Usually she didn't answer to strange callers but right now she was feeling so bored she decided to take the chance.

"Hello" she said to the phone as she finally chose the cheaper pudding from the shelf.

"Senna?" Senna almost dropped the phone as she recognized the voice. _Why the hell is he calling me? And where did he get my number? _

"Yeah, what's up?" she continued, trying to sound cool and collected while walking to choose which kind of a ready meal she'd be having tonight.

"You busy tonight?" Grimmjow asked, the man sounded as arrogant and uninterested as always. Senna rolled her eyes, if the man could only see her now, she was just beyond pathetic.

"Not really no" she said and decided to pass on the ready meals after all, suddenly her stomach didn't feel like it would kindly receive anything right now, "why?"

"I'm bored" the man said, as if it was completely self- explanatory.

"So?" Senna was glad the man hadn't suddenly turned into a nice guy, then she'd really been in trouble. _Same jerk as always, _she thought as she gave in and walked to the wine section, _and thank god for that. _

"Wanna entertain me?" Senna nearly walked straight into the carefully assembled pyramid of canned beans when the man uttered those words.

"Wh-what did you say?" she wheezed as she tried to control her heart rate and reddening face. An older man looking at dried pasta was giving her a weird look as she waddled towards the wine shelf, her knees had suddenly turned into jello.

"Entertain me, I'm bored" Grimmjow repeated, deliberately rolling the r-s off his tongue and elongating the words to effect.

"How do you suppose I'd do that?" Senna asked and almost bit her own tongue. _That's not the kind of thing you say to this man. _She got a low, rumbling chuckle as a response and had to pull the phone away from her ear so she wouldn't hear it. _How sexy can a laugh be? I've got some real bad karma if I've deserved this. _

"I've got a few ideas" the man said finally, "but I was thinking about the horror movie fest that's in that old movie theatre in the east side of town, you know it?" _Of course I know it, I'm an arts student you dick._

"I think so yeah" she replied, trying to sound nonchalant though she was sure the man could sense her nervousness through the lines, "what are they showing?"

"_Evil Dead- _marathon" Grimmjow said and Senna could picture the bloodthirsty grin on the man's face as he thought about that particular gore-fest, "interested?" Senna weighed her options. _Go home and get drunk alone, then proceed to masturbate to the mental image of the man who's currently technically asking you out or go with him and very likely lose your mind because of too much exposure to his sexiness? Tough choice, continue my pathetic single life and stay sane or actually do something about it and embarrass myself in countless different ways in front of the sexiest man alive. _

"When does it start?"

"At midnight, but I'm bored already so I thought maybe pre-drinks somewhere before that" Grimmjow said.

"Well, as it happens I'm currently in the shop looking at some wines" Senna said and only then realized that now Grimmjow would know she was planning on getting drunk all alone, on a Friday night. And as the man now was aware of her infatuations towards him, he probably could also guess what she would've done after getting drunk, all alone. _That's the first way to embarrass yourself, _she cursed mentally and wanted to hit herself on the head with a bottle.

"Cool, buy enough to last until midnight, I'll come over in an hour or so." Senna froze and almost dropped her phone again. _Grimmjow, in my house? Seeing all my stuff? Sitting on my couch? Oh god, I have underwear all over the place, it's a huge mess, no no no no no!_

"Aaah um, okay, will it be just you?" The man scoffed and Senna could just see in her mind's eye how he nudged his head back and his hair did that sexy Baywatch flip thing. _Alright, now you're just being pathetic. You need to get laid, or buy a better vibrator._

"You're the only person I know who'd voluntarily go watch old horror movies on a Friday night so yeah, just me. Problem?" _Besides the fact that I will probably have to kill you for seeing my apartment in the state it currently is, not really. Other than that I won't last until midnight because it's only seven now so that means I have to spend about four hours with you and some alcohol in a confined space. I've just signed my own death warrant._

"No, it's cool. I'll see you later then."

"'K, see ya." Grimmjow hung up the phone and let Senna out of her misery. She exhaled heavily and looked around if anyone had witnessed her small meltdown right in front of the wine section. _Welcome to my life, _she groaned to herself as she picked out some cheap bottles of wine that guaranteed a hangover from hell but also would numb her enough so she wouldn't be so painfully aware of every second she would be spending in Grimmjow's presence.

_If there is such thing as beer goggles, then do they have some kind of an opposite? Like a hot person becomes less and less attractive the more you drink? When you can't make out their perfect facial features anymore, do they still make your mouth dry and knees wobble? God I hope not. _As she placed her weird shopping on the till, chocolate pudding, milk and too much wine, she thought about how stupid it was to go along with this. Grimmjow was clearly yanking her chain, wanting to see how she could handle being alone with him, drunk, in a dark movie theatre, for hours on end. _That sadistic bastard, _Senna cursed as she bagged her groceries and walked out into the misty rain. She began to mentally prepare for the challenge ahead, trying to think of something that would distract her from the man itself. _I'm such a fucking girl, brooding over some hot guy who doesn't give a shit, it's just like some goddamn romcom. Just like Ichi said. _

Remembering Ichigo's words also brought to her mind his prediction that she and Grimmjow would be the kind of couple to have angry sex in a dark alley. _Or in a horror movie…Oh for crying out loud, now stop it! You're bringing shame upon the whole female gender. He's just one fucking guy, that's it. I mean look at his hair, it's just ridiculous! A grown man playing a rockstar, who fucking pathetic is that? _Except he wasn't just playing, he was. Even if Grimmjow hadn't been playing in a band, he'd still be a rockstar. It was in his bones. _Fucking men and fucking blue haired jerks with their perfect asses, _Senna cursed again as she opened the door to her flat and dropped her groceries on the floor, starting a sudden panicky cleaning session throughout the whole apartment. She kicked all extra stuff under her bed, made sure there was no lacey underwear anywhere in sight and tried to mask everything remotely embarrassing or girly by leaving some of her more credible possession on show. _Like he'll notice anything, all he wants is a place to sit and drink beer. I'm just a convenience, something he can play with knowing I end up hating myself for every second I lust after him. Goddamnit Senna, now you've done it. _

Senna tried to think of something to do while waiting for her guest to arrive but reading, watching TV or pacing around did nothing to help her anxiety. She kept looking at the clock and when it was ten to eight, she realized she hadn't even showered. Quick decision and she ran to her bathroom, figuring Grimmjow wasn't the type to be on time anyway. _And he said in 'about' an hour so it might just mean anything from ten past eight to nine. Yeah, that's what he meant. _Senna showered quickly and wrapped a towel around her body, then ran to her bedroom to get dressed. That second, there was a knock on the door.

"Holy shit fuckety fuck" she blasphemed as she tried to find something decent to wear. _Underwear, got to at least have some underwear. And a shirt. _Senna had just managed to wriggle herself into some underwear and a shirt when there was another knock on the door, this time more forceful.

"Coming!" she shouted and forgetting her lack of pants, ran to the door. She steadied her breath before opening it, revealing the sight she had been dreading for the past hour. Grimmjow's hair was lopping down to his face, drenched by the rain. An almost gone out cigarette hung in between his lips and raindrops trickled down his face. He looked down at Senna as she opened the door and ran his hand through his hair, wiping it off his face.

"Took you long enough" he grunted, and then noticed her attire. A slow grin spread to his face and he took the cigarette out of his mouth.

"And now I see why" Grimmjow said, leering at Senna and chuckled darkly. Senna tried to tug down the hem of her shirt and backed off inside her flat.

"Just make yourself at home, I'll go…find some clothes" she mumbled and tried to hop back into her bedroom without flashing her underwear at Grimmjow. The man shook off his leather jacket and winked at Senna.

"Don't bother getting dressed because of me" he snorted. Senna rolled her eyes at him and disappeared into her room. She quickly grabbed herself the nearest pair of jeans she saw and poured herself into them, glancing at her reflection from the mirror than hung on her wall before she walked into her small living room. Grimmjow had invaded her couch, lining his form along its whole length. He had an opened can of beer in his hand and he had clearly taken Senna's 'make yourself at home' to heart. Senna walked to the kitchen to fetch herself a wineglass and then, after seriously considering on stabbing herself with the corkscrew for being so bloody stupid, went back to the living room, trying not to stare at Grimmjow. His shirt was stuck to his skin from the rain, a detail Senna could easily believe to be perfectly planned.

"So" she said as she tried to open the wine bottle, "where are all your real friends?" The man followed her struggles with the wine bottle before he stretched his hand to her and gestured to give the bottle to him.

"Busy or boring, or both" he said as the girl handed him the bottle. Grimmjow pulled out the cork with one swift movement and took a swig out of bottle before giving it back.

"Thanks" she muttered as she poured herself a glassful of the red wine. _Red wine, I really want to be totally out of shape tomorrow. _Suddenly Senna felt like she had forgotten about something, something important. Something that was supposed to happen tomorrow. She wrecked her brain as she tasted the wine but couldn't think of anything of significance. _Oh well, I'll remember it later. _

"So this is your place" Grimmjow noted, scanning his surroundings, "not as bad as I thought."

"Gee, thanks."

"You're welcome." An awkward silence fell upon them after that, neither of them was an expert on small-talk. Senna concentrated on her wine, quickly downing the whole glass. She poured herself another drink as Grimmjow lounged on the couch and emptied his first beer. He had placed a six-pack on the coffee table and grabbed himself another can, clicking it open and smiling at the sound it made.

"Why didn't you go alone" Senna asked after the red wine had begun to loosen her tongue. She bent her legs under her and leaned back on her comfy chair, her head lolling against its soft back.

"Told you, I was bored."

"Sorry to say but I don't know how this is any different from drinking home alone."

"You're here, so I don't have to talk to myself." Senna smirked, the alcohol was giving her a false ego boost that made her lips curl into a smug grin.

"I thought you didn't like me" she jeered, twirling the wineglass in her hand. Grimmjow threw her a sideways glance and grinned with equal cockiness.

"Could say the same thing to you." Senna knew her face was as red as her wine but tried to laugh the comment off, cocking an eyebrow at the man.

"Don't get over-confident, you're just good looking, that's all there is to it" she remarked, trying to belittle how good looking the man actually was.

"I don't seem to need anything else besides that" Grimmjow chuckled and focused back on his beer.

Senna rolled her eyes and twirled a strand of her still damp hair around her finger. She noticed she was wearing a hairband around her wrist and quickly tied her mane into a ponytail, preventing it from dampening her shirt. As she looked up again, she noticed Grimmjow was staring at her intently, not even smirking this time.

"What?"

"Nothing." Now Senna snorted, grabbing her wineglass into her hand again, even if to just have something to squeeze onto.

"Right, just being a creep as usual" she said sipping her wine, "you're just impossible."

"Why do you like me then?" This time Senna was grateful she was already little tipsy, otherwise she probably would've spat out her wine. Now, with the help of her alcohol induced confidence she just smirked at the man and shrugged her shoulders.

"Don't women always fall for the bad boys with the leather jackets and bad attitude? I guess it's got something to do with basic instincts." Grimmjow chuckled and pushed himself up into a sitting position on the couch.

"Sounds good enough to me" he said, bringing the beer can to his lips. Senna frowned, her toes curling in anxiety.

"Good enough for what?" _And again, don't ask questions you can't bear the answer to. _Suddenly Grimmjow was standing before her, leaning his hands on the chair's arms and towering over her. Senna tried to sink into the chair to get away from the man's suffocating presence. The predatory smirk on his face was almost scary and Senna noticed she was holding her breath. Then Grimmjow leaned even closer and kissed her, his lips conquering her mouth with ease. Senna moaned at the touch involuntarily, the sensation sent shivers through her body and she was sure she'd pass out but no, she even managed to answer to the kiss. Her hand moved like on itself to grab the man's neck, pressing their lips together and deepening the kiss. She was sure the man's grin hadn't gone anywhere and part of her hated herself for doing this. That was her rational thought, which was currently being K.O-d by her physical and emotional side which were taking over her senses and body, pulling her further into this mess.

Finally they broke the kiss, Senna gasped for breath and her hand moved down to Grimmjow's arm, feeling the muscles under the hot skin. She had been right, the man's face was still fixed into that infuriating grin. But now she knew he had a reason to look so damn cocky all the time.

"You don't really wanna go see a movie, do you?" she asked, almost fearing the man had been so cruel as to just to kiss her to see how she reacted. To her partly relief the man scoffed and looked her straight in the eyes, his intentions very clear.

"How did you know?" _Oh god yes. _That was all Senna could think of as Grimmjow scooped her into his arms, she quickly wrapped her legs around his waist and locked her hands behind his head. They kissed again as Grimmjow carried her to the bedroom, making the last drops of her sanity drain out from her ears. He almost threw her onto the bed and quickly stripped from his clothes, not wasting any time. He then crawled onto the bed, a low laughter rumbling in his chest. Senna knew she was staring at the man way too openly but couldn't help herself, this was way better than any of her daydreams could've been. He started opening her jeans and pulled them off of her, his smirk slightly widening at the sight of her underwear. Senna realized she should maybe try to do something herself and peeled off her shirt, quickly moving her hands to undo her bra but then she froze. Grimmjow's blue eyes were boring into her, scanning every inch of her body and it made her extremely self- conscious. It made her think of the other women Grimmjow had been with, real women with curves and long wavy hair, endless legs and bouncing breasts and sweet laughter.

Grimmjow could apparently read her thoughts as he scooted himself closer and moved his hand behind her back, unhinging the bra with one easy movement. Senna was surprised, she hadn't known there were men who knew how women's underwear worked. She was still keeping her arms to her sides, not letting the bra slip away from her chest. Grimmjow cocked an eyebrow at her, taking hold of a bra-strap and slowly tugging on it until Senna gave up and let her defenses fall. She lowered her head as her whole body was laid bare before Grimmjow's critical gaze.

"Look here" he said, his voice low and husky. Just hearing it so close almost made Senna squeal and she raised her eyes to meet his. He had moved his hand to her hips, his fingers slipping under the waistband of her underwear.

"Relax or you won't have any fun" he grinned as he started to pull on her panties, making her stomach flip over. Grimmjow's other hand had wrapped around her waist and reached to cup her breast, suddenly making Senna forget about all other women the man had bedded before. She leaned in to kiss him again, pressing her hands against the man's chest and wrapped her leg around his thighs. Grimmjow chuckled again, Senna could feel his chest moving under her hands.

"That's more like it."

* * *

><p><em>Yes. Girls do masturbate. BELIEVE IT! <em>

_God I like writing Senna, I actually haven't even seen the whole movie "Memories of Nobody" but I just wanted to have a young female character that wasn't as ditzy and girly as Orihime and well, I kinda dislike Rukia so I have used Senna as I see fit. There are too few good female characters in Bleach (lots of awesome men though) which makes it hard to write a balanced story with equally good parts for women. Well, I compensate it by making almost all the women kick men's ass, girl power! Probably not the right way to express feminism but well, it's only a fanfic. Except here Senna can be interpreted as being the traditional "damsel in distress or whatevs" but I guess everyone, despite gender or preferences, has that one person who'll just reduce us into drooling idiots. And yeah, this is the first time I write something smutty with a heterosexual pairing, although I kinda skipped all the good parts. I won't probably write ride long-winded smut scenes in this fic, because they easily take up half a chapter and it doesn't really take the character development or plot anywhere. Sorry about that._

_I was planning on dragging the tension between Senna and Grimmjow till after the mayor's ball but then this happened and now I have other plans for that party. It will be dramatic enough without them hooking up, believe you me. I don't know where this even came from, I have never considered this pairing before. Well, someone had to do it. __Also sorry for making Rangiku have such a miserable time, it'll get better in time. Once I drag everyone into that bloody mayor's ball there's gonna be so much confrontations and shit going on I'll probably have to make a mindmap or something in the style of the L- word to make everything make sense. _

_These notes are getting way too long. I need to nut up or shut up. _


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19. I'm your fool**

Renji glanced at Byakuya over the table. The man was hidden behind his newspaper, the headlines on the front page said something about indexes and stock markets. He took out his spoon from his coffee cup and licked it clean, then leaned over the table to poke the newspaper with it. Byakuya immediately flipped the top half of the newspaper down and glared at Renji over it.

"Is there something troubling you?"

"You're being boring" the redhead said, now reaching his hand to hit Byakuya's forehead with the spoon. The man didn't dodge, his eyebrows just twitched and he folded his paper on the table.

"You are being childish" he said, grabbing his tea cup. For a second Renji thought the man would throw the tea on his face but no, he was way too well-behaved for such things. He just emptied the cup and then got up. He walked round the table until he was standing next to Renji. The redhead looked up at him, grabbing hold of his hand.

"I don't like it when I come over and you're all busy and quiet." Renji pouted his lips at Byakuya and the man's lips curled slightly upwards, a sign that he was giving in. Renji wrapped his other arm around his lover's waist, pulling him close and pressed his head against his chest. Byakuya placed his hand on Renji's head, combing his hair with his fingers.

"I'm sorry Renji" he hemmed, it was sweetly amusing how a grown man such as Renji could be so starved for affection. The redhead kissed his skin through his clothes and nuzzled his nose against his chest.

"Are you going to that ball with me tonight?" he asked, squeezing his hand.

"Of course I am, I promised" Byakuya said, squeezing Renji's hand in return.

"Good." The redhead drew himself up from the chair and pressed a kiss on Byakuya's lips, cradling his head in his hands. Byakuya draped his arms on Renji's hips, surrendering himself into the kiss. His chest was again filled with that warm feeling that made his head buzz. He wondered if Renji felt like this, he never had the courage to ask such things from him. He knew Renji cared about him, too much maybe, but they had never talked their feelings as such. Renji made his feelings known with his presence and gestures, and kisses like this one. He finally broke the kiss and looked at Renji who was smiling that gentle, loving smile that softened his sharp features and made him look younger and happy. It almost broke Byakuya's heart every time he saw it.

"We need to get you a suit" he murmured, trying to think of something else than the pressure on his chest. Renji whined and made puppy-eyes at him, trying to wriggle out of the situation.

"Do I really need to, I look stupid in suits."

"Nonsense Renji, no one looks bad in a suit, you just need to find one that fits you." Byakuya eyed his lover from head to toe and then frowned slightly, finding a suit that would fit Renji properly might prove to be harder than normally, he was bit too tall and muscular to be able to just pick out a suit from the rack.

"We need to take you to my personal tailor, he will sort you out" he said, patting the man on the shoulder before removing his hands, his fingers itching to touch the man's bare skin but he had to hold himself back, this wasn't the time or the place. Renji looked sullen and pouted his lips at him again. Byakuya smiled that faint smile at him and reached his hand to stroke the man's cheek gently. Renji took hold of his hand and kissed it, trailing more kisses on his palm and wrist up his forearm. Byakuya muffled a sigh that tried to escape his lips and slowly drew his hand away.

"I need to leave for work" he said softly, not wanting to see that miserable look in Renji's eyes he always gave him when he had to leave.

"You have work too" he tried to rationalize but the man just scoffed, folding his arms across his chest.

"They could survive a day without me fine."

"But my company cannot. Come now, at lunch I will take you to my tailor and in the evening we will go to that ball together." The redhead sighed but then nodded, he didn't really have a choice.

"Fine, fine, you're right, as always." He flashed a wide smile to Byakuya before they walked out of the dining room together. Renji kept touching Byakuya as they walked out, his hands constantly lingering on his lover's body. Renji's car was parked outside on the driveway and he offered to drive Byakuya to work but he refused, Renji'd be late if he first drove to the other side of town and then to his own workplace.

"I told you, I will see you at lunch. Now go you stupid man." With a final quick kiss Byakuya walked to his own car and sat at the back as his chauffeur drove him off. Renji shook his head as he sat in his own car, starting the engine. _Personal tailor, get a load of that…Sometimes I almost forget who he is and then something like that comes up, Jesus…_Sometimes Byakuya had the ability to make Renji feel so inadequate just by mentioning something like that, he didn't of course mean to but the ease in which he said such things made it even worse. Renji had the constant fear nagging in the back of his head that one day Byakuya would realize what a mistake he had made going out with Renji, of all people, and leave him, discarding him like a dirty cloth.

He could never aspire to be someone as sophisticated and delicate as Byakuya or some of his friends who were all rich and had a posh upbringing and spoke like they were yawning constantly, their fancy drawl made Renji's ears hurt. Luckily he didn't have to meet them that often, Byakuya happily excused him from most of those cocktail parties he had to attend on the behalf of his company. It wouldn't had been so bad but they weren't the most liberal people and Renji hated the way they looked at Byakuya if he was with him, the sneering and the slightly disgusted faces they made caused Renji to see red. He didn't expect this night to be any different, that's why he was so resistant to even go, despite this time he would have his own friends keep him company if Byakuya had to socialize with his own kind.

Renji squeezed on the steering wheel. He shouldn't be thinking like this, it wasn't right. Byakuya didn't deserve his doubts, he had done nothing to make him really feel like this, not on purpose anyway. _I just need to get over myself, _he sighed as he parked his car on the curb near his work. He stretched as he walked inside the station, he hadn't got much sleep lately for some reason. Maybe it was stress, maybe something else. He had always been amazingly good at sleeping, he used to be able to fall asleep on his feet no matter what time of the day. But during the past week he had been just lying awake in bed, staring at the ceiling and listening to Byakuya's shallow breathing. He didn't know why, everything had been going well, his work was what it always was, his friends were doing fine. _Except Rangiku…But Apparently Kaien's taken her under his wing now…I wonder what propelled him into that, the whole sounds weird. I should pay a visit to Ikkaku and Yumi, maybe they'd know more after all. _

Renji sighed as he walked to his locket and changed into his work clothes, pulling on the blue overalls. He was partly hoping there would be an alert just before the ball so he could be excused from all that stuck-up standing around. Since Byakuya was practically a VIP- guest he'd probably have to mingle with all the town fathers while Renji occupied the open bar. _A whole night of fun ahead, yippikayijee. _He shivered as he thought about the visit to Byakuya's personal tailor. _Monkey suits make me itch. _He felt much more at home in his slightly dirty overalls and a worn-out white t-shirt than in a fitted suit with tails. Renji froze as he pictured himself wearing a tailcoat and a top hat. _Oh Christ he can't be that mean? _Then Renji thought about it again and sighed heavily, it would be just the thing Byakuya would do to amuse himself. He slammed his locker shut, smacking himself on the forehead. _Fucking balls, literally._

* * *

><p>A piercing sound grated Senna's ears. She moaned and tried to escape the sound under her covers. As she moved, the fabric of the duvet chaffed against her skin and she slowly realized she was naked. She frowned, she never slept naked, it was too cold. Then she moved her leg and it hit something warm, almost making her shout out in surprise. <em>The hell…<em>Then it hit her. _Grimmjow. Me. Last night. Oh gods. _The images came rushing to her brain in one big wave, memories flooding her every sense so over-consuming she almost felt nauseous. She pressed her eyes shut as she tried to calm herself down and breathe steadily. She started to piece together the string of events that had led her here, sleeping naked in her bed next to Grimmjow. He had come over, they had had a few drinks and then the man had made his move, they had gone to bed…_Oh Christ, oh gods, oh holy fuck, _Senna cursed as she recalled how surprisingly good and easy it had been. But the night had been far from over at that point. It had been barely past nine and they had had lots of alcohol still left, so Grimmjow had paraded into the living room, still stark naked and brought along their drinks. She had emptied her wine bottle and Grimmjow had destroyed all of his beer, then they had shared the other bottle of wine. After that, Grimmjow had kissed her and then things had gotten weird again. _Well, weird in a great way but still…Weird. _

The sound that had woken her up was still going on. Only now she recognized it as Grimmjow's ringtone, someone had called him at some point during the evening but he had just hung up, he'd been in the middle of something just then. Senna blushed and pressed her hands against her face at that particular memory. Now the man beside her was stirring too, grunting lowly something incoherent and then rising up into a sitting position. With a groan he leaned over Senna's duvet covered body and grabbed the phone from the bedside table.

"Yeah?" Even Senna could hear the angry female voice shouting from the other end and cringed, her head was pounding bit too hard. Apparently Grimmjow wasn't that fresh either, he hissed out a string of curses and just said something about getting there as soon as possible. Then he hung up and continued his swearing, lopping back to the bed. Senna felt a sharp nudge in her side and yelped. Then a warm hand slithered under the covers and grabbed her shoulder, pulling her from under her duvet.

Senna had to admit, Grimmjow looked good even when he had just woken up with a hangover. _One more reason to hate him, _she managed to think before the pounding in her head got too strong again.

"That was Tia, I was supposed to be practicing in the town hall half an hour ago" the man grunted, sounding pissed off and tired.

"How's that my problem?" Senna groaned, wanting to just get back to sleep.

"You need to come with me."

"Why?"

"I wanna have sex in the town hall and I need you for it." Senna was suddenly sure she was still asleep and this was a horrible nightmare. She stared at Grimmjow who, besides the ever-present grin, looked serious.

"Do I even want to know why" she muttered as she held her head in her hands, "I don't wanna have sex, I'm hungover, I feel awful."

"You weren't complaining last night."

"I was drunk then, now I'm hungover, totally different state of being. Just go and let me recover in peace." Senna was already drawing back under the covers when Grimmjow's hands grabbed hold of her and suddenly scooped her onto his shoulder.

"No deal there, sorry" he grunted as he got up from the bed and walked out of the room, carrying Senna like a sack of potatoes.

"The hell you're doing" she moaned and tried to wriggle out of the man's grasp.

"Where's your bathroom, I need a shower" Grimmjow asked, totally ignoring her struggling. He started opening doors at random and then finally found his way to her small bathroom. He walked to the back wall and put her down, leaving her stand in the small bathtub that dominated the bathroom. Senna's legs wobbled under her and she leaned her head against the cool tiles. Grimmjow stepped into the bathtub next to her and turned on the shower, the cold water beating down on them with full force. Senna yelped in shock and tried to scramble away from the cold water but Grimmjow grabbed her arm and pulled her back, wrapping his arms around her small body to keep her in place. Senna's teeth clattered until the water finally warmed up and then she decided to give up, leaning against Grimmjow with her full weight, closing her eyes. _Maybe I could doze off…_She was brutally shaken awake when Grimmjow started ruffling her hair, almost pulling it out. Slowly Senna realized the man was apparently trying to wash her hair.

"Please stop, that hurts" she muttered and pushed the man's hands off, "I'll do it…" She started massaging her scalp, there was so much shampoo in her hair it was foaming everywhere, down to her back and shoulders. She sighed mentally but couldn't help but to smile faintly, this was like taking a bath with a child. Grimmjow was standing so close to her it would've been overwhelming if her brain wasn't already occupied by her hangover. He was looking down at her, he had to due to their difference in height. Water was draining down his muscles and his hair was stuck to his forehead, his hands still bit soapy.

"You want me to wash your hair for you?" Senna croaked, desperately trying to sound sarcastic but it came out as a wheeze of air. The man frowned at her but then nodded, folding himself into a sitting position on the tub. His head was now on level with Senna's midsection and he reached his hands to grab the back of her thighs, pulling her still a bit closer. Senna chuckled as she started washing the man's blue hair, the strange colour was almost the same as the colour of his eyes. Grimmjow kept his hands on her thighs, to her surprise not even moving them upwards to grab her ass, the touch was almost gentle. _Oh don't you go soft on me now, you big idiot or I'll really hate you. _

"There, it's clean, you're welcome" she said, quickly drawing her hands away and tried to take a step back but was held in place by Grimmjow's grip. She sighed and reached over him to grab the showerhead and started to rinse the shampoo off her hair, then moved onto Grimmjow's hair. She untangled some knots in his hair that were probably made by her some point last night as the water washed away the soapy foam.

"You still wanna soak in here or what?" she asked, confused by the man's weird behavior. Grimmjow leaned his back against the tub's edge, pulling Senna into his lap. She blushed as she felt the man's erection press against her.

"No rush yet" he murmured as he reached to kiss her, making her mind go blank again.

* * *

><p>Nearly an hour later slightly less hungover Grimmjow stumbled to town hall, Senna had almost kicked him out of her apartment in the end. She had promised to see him again in the evening, though she already regretted that promise. Tia was waiting for him in the big hall where they were supposed to play that night and she didn't look happy.<p>

"Where the fuck have you been? I called you over an hour ago!" Grimmjow just waved his hands tiredly and climbed on the stage, clearing his throat and grabbing his bass.

"I was…somewhere else."

"Well yeah, you weren't at home I know that much." Grimmjow ignored her ranting as he tuned in his bass and then just cut her off mid- sentence.

"I thought we were busy here." Tia rolled her eyes and threw her hands in the air, arguing with Grimmjow was like trying to talk to a bird out of the sky, wouldn't happen.

"Fine, but we'll talk about this later."

"No we won't" Grimmjow muttered but his voice was drown under the echoing sound from the bass as he tested the acoustics. They went through their setlist and adjusted some of the speakers but otherwise everything was ready for the evening. After couple of hours they were leaving when Tia caught up with Grimmjow just as he was going out for a cigarette.

"Now tell me where you were last night" she ordered sternly. The smile that flashed in the man's eyes told her enough. She sighed and tapped her forehead with her knuckles.

"Should've known you couldn't keep your pants on for long. Who is she then?" Grimmjow shrugged as he lit his cigarette.

"Oh please don't tell me you don't even know her name. Grimm, I've told you, you can't just go around fucking everything with tits, you'll get into trouble…"

"I know her name, don't sweat about it. She's cool." Tia cocked her head to one side in disbelief.

"Oh really? Well, will I ever have the pleasure of actually seeing this mystery woman?" Grimmjow puffed smoke out of his nostrils and winked at her.

"You'll see her tonight actually." Tia flinched and then tried to wrap her head around what the man had just said.

"I'm sorry, tonight? You're bringing her here?" Grimmjow shook his head and twirled the cigarette in his hand.

"I don't have to, she's coming on her own."

"Oh gods Grimm, you haven't fucked some banker's wife or something?" The man looked at Tia with puzzlement.

"The hell you think I am, some grannyfucker? Give me a break Tia, I told you she was cool."

"Fine, fine, have it your way then. It's not my fault that your past record doesn't give me a reason to get my hopes up for this lady."

"Relax, I'm sure you'll like her" Grimmjow said cryptically as he stumped out his cigarette, "now, if you'll excuse me, I need to go pick up my tux." Grimmjow walked away, leaving Tia standing on the street feeling like there was something she wasn't being told. She didn't have time to think about it now though, she had to make sure Kuukaku wasn't trying to miss the party and she had to find Kaien, the man had been acting weird for the past few days. She was almost sure there was a woman involved, though she didn't know who or how.

_Why's everyone acting like fucking psychos just now when for once they need to behave like normal people, _she cursed as she took out her phone to call Kuukaku. The woman was supposed to have picked up her dress for the evening by now. The only one's she trusted were Ulquiorra and Orihime, which told a lot about the current state of affairs. Tia just wished they would all survive the night without any drama or stupidity, which was pretty much to ask when Grimmjow was involved. _I really want to see this mystery woman of his…Jesus, when has he ever even seen the same woman twice? Only if he doesn't remember he has slept with her before…_

"Hi babe" Kuukaku answered her phone.

"Hiya, have you picked up your dress already?" Tia heard the woman sigh deeply.

"Yes mom, I have."

"Good, I've just come from the rehearsal with Grimm, he has some woman who's coming to the ball tonight." Tia could hear Kuukaku's surprise gasp and could imagine the look on the woman's face, her devious grin was almost as scary as Grimmjow's.

"What? Grimm's actually introducing us one of his skanks? Is he ill?" the woman queried, now sounding much more lively.

"That's what I thought. He was really weird, apparently he came straight from that woman's house, hungover as a bitch." Kuukaku chuckled darkly in the other end.

"That sounds more like him. Oh my god, I didn't see this coming, maybe tonight won't be as shit as I thought."

"Gee, thanks."

"Oh c'mon babe, you know what I mean."

"Yeah I do. Are you home, I'm just walking there."

"Yeah I'm here, see you in a bit okay?"

"Okay, bye." Tia hung up and kept walking, raising her shoulders up to cover her neck from the cold wind. She was deep in thought when someone bumped hardly into her shoulder, almost making her spin around. Her instincts kicked in and her arm shot out to grab the person by the back of his jacket. She turned around and pulled the young man back, almost tearing his coat.

"Hey, watch where you're going" she snarled. She was already on edge from the stress and didn't feel like taking any shit from random strangers today. The young man turned to look at her and Tia's jaw almost dropped. Her grip on the man's coat loosened enough for him to get free and he brushed her off.

"Well excuse me, miss bitch" he hissed back at her, then turned to continue walking to the other direction. Tia snapped out of her daze second later and yelled after the boy but he had already turned round the corner. Tia frowned and thought maybe she was seeing things now. _But that kid…That face and the hair…Just like Ichigo's but, the wrong colour. And those weird eyes…_Tia shook her head, she didn't have time for this. She turned to continue walking to Kuukaku's flat and then remembered she was supposed to call Senna and ask her to help with soundcheck later that night. She grabbed her phone again and tapped in Senna's number. Tia listened to the phone ring almost a minute until it was picked up.

"What?" Tia frowned, Senna's voice sounded coarse and tired, had she just woken up?

"Hey it's Tia, are you okay? You sound awful." She heard the girl cough few times before answering.

"Yeah I had a long night, I think I might have flu or something coming on…But yeah, how was the soundcheck?" Now Tia was even more confused, how did she know about that?

"It was fine, but how did you know I was coming from there?" Senna didn't answer immediately and Tia tried to pick her brain if she had told her about the soundcheck at some point.

"I think you mentioned it to me, or Grimm, I'm not sure. But yeah, anyway, did you have something to ask me?" Tia decided to drop how Senna knew about the soundcheck and proceeded on her initial reason of calling her in the first place.

"Right, I was hoping you could come help me and Grimmjow with the last soundcheck tonight, so if you could come there bit earlier so we would have everything ready for the gig?"

"Yeah, sure sure, sounds fine, what time are you going there?" Senna's voice still sounded groggy, similar to what Grimmjow had sounded earlier. _Maybe she's hungover too, arts students tend to have pretty wild parties._

"Some time around seven no rush. Do you have a dress ready?"

"Yeah I think I'll just wear the one I've used on my Dad's concerts, it should be fancy enough. But I'll see you tonight."

"Okay, try to get better."

"I will, bye." _Well that was strange, _she thought as the call ended. _Why is everyone acting so weird today? _Tia thought as she pulled up her collars and continued walking to Kuukaku's apartment.

* * *

><p>Ichigo was sitting on his desk, a chemistry book open in front of him but he hadn't read a word, he kept nodding off every time he tried to begin. He hadn't been sleeping for the past few nights and his eyes were constantly closing on their own. He head was thumping and his neck and back felt sore, all his muscles were tense. He had avoided all his friends and luckily they had been too busy to notice anything weird about his behavior. He stared blankly at the page which had pictures of chemical experiments but he had no idea what was happening there. Finally he gave up, closing the book and leaned his chin into his hands, staring out of the window. He hadn't been at ease since he had left his father's house, his words kept haunting him. He was almost scared to walk down the streets, fearing he would bump into his newly-found brother. Ichigo couldn't stop thinking about him, imagining what he looked liked, what was he liked. He had never had a brother and had really never needed one though sometimes he had felt it might've been easier to grow up with another man in the family, besides his bat shit crazy father. Ichigo sighed and ran his hand through his hair as he got up and paced around his room, he had practically isolated himself in there.<p>

Ichigo picked up the hem of his shirt and smelled it, then frowned, he hadn't showered in some time either. With a reluctant sigh he stripped off his clothes, dropping them to the floor as he walked to his bathroom. He stepped under the shower and turned on the water, drawing in a hissed breath between his teeth as the cold water hit his skin before warming up. Ichigo shut his eyes and pressed his forehead against the cool tiles, feeling the water run down his back and beat on his aching muscles. He tried to empty his mind but all the disturbing thoughts wouldn't let him be. Ichigo lost the track of time and when he finally got out, he noticed he had been in the shower for almost an hour. His skin was wrinkly and after being under warm water so long his flat felt cold, he had to quickly change into his comfortable sweatpants and an old hoodie. He rubbed his eyes as he walked to his small kitchen and looked into the fridge, only to be greeted by empty shelves and the fridge light. He was in for a shopping trip if he didn't want to starve, he hadn't eaten anything that day.

Ichigo put his hand to his stomach, he could almost swear it had retracted towards his spine, it felt as if his ribs were more pronounced against his skin too. _Too skinny for my own good, _he thought, remembering Kaien's words. Ichigo suddenly realized he hadn't even been thinking about the man for the past few days, the thoughts of his half- brother had occupied his head completely. Ichigo felt his chest tighten again, now if ever he would've wanted the man to be there for him, he always knew what to say or when to just be there for him and hold him close. Then the image of Kaien with that woman came into his head and almost made him feel nauseous, he had to press his hand against his mouth and close his eyes, trying to think about something else, anything else. The feeling finally passed but Ichigo still felt weak. _Maybe it's just the hunger, I can't function properly when I'm hungry, _Ichigo thought, staggering towards the front door and grabbing his wallet from his bag. He pulled the hood over his head, the nearest shop was only a block away so he wouldn't need a jacket.

Outside it had started drizzling rain. Ichigo's own hair was still damp from the shower and the cool breeze felt freezing on his skin as it snaked under his clothes and made him shiver. He jogged the last fifty meters into the shop and picked a basket for his shopping. He wandered between the shelves, absentmindedly picking out food that looked like he could make something out of it, he wasn't much of a cook but could still do something that tasted alright. He was just picking out a milk carton when he felt someone staring at him. He turned to look and saw an older man standing just few feet away, he had long white hair that was tied into a loose ponytail and kind eyes that were looking at Ichigo with odd gentleness, like he was supposed to know him. When the man saw Ichigo had noticed him he stepped closer, smiling at him. Ichigo scowled at him, he was sure he'd never seen the man before in his life.

"I didn't almost recognize you there Shiro" the man said and then looked at Ichigo's hairline, "have you dyed your hair or is that your natural colour?" Ichigo's frown deepened. _Dyed my hair? Shiro? _The man didn't seem bothered by Ichigo's lack of answers but continued.

"How are you settling in here?" he asked, tilting his head to one side, "Have you found a place to stay?" Ichigo huffed and shook his head, a nervous laugh escaping from his lips.

"I'm sorry man, you've probably mistaken me for someone else…" Then the realization hit him. Ichigo scanned the man with his eyes, he looked like someone who'd work in social services, he spoke in that low, gentle tone that sounded like he was trying to talk a scared animal out of its hiding. His mother's words played in his head, she had said something about troubled past and that his half-brother had just come into town. And if he was his half- brother, they might even look alike. _Shiro. _

The man looked confused but then laughed and shook his head.

"Oh yes, I apologise, you look just like someone I know, my mistake." The man turned to walk away but Ichigo grabbed his arm. The man looked at his arm where Ichigo's hand was squeezing him, the kindness slowly drained from his eyes as he looked back at Ichigo.

"I don't think that is necessary, young man" he said, his tone had now a sharp edge to it that made it very clear this man was used to handling difficult people. Just more evidence to back up Ichigo's suspicions. He let go of the man but kept looking at his eyes.

"Who did you think I was?" he asked, trying to cover his excitement. The man frowned now, taking a slight step back from Ichigo.

"I can't really tell you that" he said slowly, "but…I actually think you might know already." Ichigo flinched slightly, trying to contain himself.

"I…Who are you exactly?" he asked, managing to sound somewhat relaxed this time.

"My name is Jyushiro Ukitake" the man answered, now smiling again slightly, "but that's not what you meant." Ichigo snorted, shuffling his feet under him.

"I'm a psychiatrist, I work at the social centre, mostly with troubled youth. Does that answer your question?" Ichigo nodded slowly and to his surprise the man's smile widened.

"Shiro didn't tell me he had relatives here, though I wouldn't be surprised if he doesn't about you himself. But it seems you don't know that much either."

"I found out two days ago" Ichigo blurted out, almost biting his tongue. Why was he telling this to a complete stranger, he might be completely wrong about everything. But the man looked even more interested now.

"What is your name then?"

"Ichigo Kurosaki." Jyushiro's expression didn't betray anything that would've told Ichigo whether his name meant anything to him.

"Interesting, very interesting" the man said, tapping his chin, looking contemplative. He then looked back at Ichigo, smiling again.

"Are you terribly busy right now? I would love to have a proper chat with you, if you don't mind." Ichigo agreed before he even thought about it, suddenly he felt like this man could answer the questions that had kept him awake for the past nights and give him some peace.

"Great, I'll just go pay for these" the man said, pointing at the groceries in his bag, "and then we can go have a coffee or something. Does that sound good to you, Ichigo?"

"Yeah, sounds fine" the young man nodded, his raging hunger completely forgotten now. Finally he'd have some answers.


	20. Chapter 20

**_Starting to develop some bigger plotlines here, I even surprise myself sometimes. Also I wrote parts of this with a different computer and kept making lots of typos, I tried to correct them all but there's bound to be some left in there somewhere. Sorry about that.  
><em>**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 20. These shadows at my feet<br>**

Senna was getting nervous. She was waiting for Ichigo to come pick her up for the ball and he was already thirty minutes late. She had tried to calm herself down by practicing some of her favorite songs on the piano but her mind kept slipping away from the notes and it ended sounding awful. Finally she just gave up and sat down on her couch, counting the minutes. Finally she heard the door open and almost stumbled on her high heels as she ran to the door. Ichigo was standing there, his tie undone around his neck and he looked like he hadn't really looked into the mirror before leaving. His hair was more of a mess than usual, it had grown longer and needed some serious combing, his white shirt was partly unbuttoned and not tucked into his pants and Senna could swear she saw a ketchup stain on in chest. But never mind Ichigo's clothes, the look on his face was what worried Senna the most. Her initial anger faded away in a second as she saw the young man's troubled expression.

"Hey Ichi" she said gently, "is everything okay?" Ichigo seemed to be somewhere else and not hear what she said but then his eyes snapped back to her and he flashed Senna a wide smile.

"Yeah, why shouldn't it be?" Senna frowned, she knew there was something he wasn't telling her.

"I just thought, you're bit late and look like shit." Ichigo looked down at his attire and laughed, trying to smooth down his shirt.

"Guess I left in bit of a hurry" he shrugged and quickly knotted his tie, "you ready to go?"

"Well I've been ready for the past half an hour" Senna said and grabbed her coat from the hanger, still bothered by Ichigo's behavior.

"You sure you're alright Ichigo?" she asked as they walked out. The young man tousled his overgrown locks and nodded, smiling gently.

"Don't worry about me, Senna. I'll explain everything later." _No you won't, _Senna sighed in her head as Ichigo walked few steps in front of her, _this is something different this time, and it scares me Ichi._

"So what have you been up to? I haven't seen you in a few days" Ichigo asked, throwing her a look over his shoulder. Senna hurried her steps to walk beside him as she played the events of past night in her head.

"Nothing special" she lied blatantly, deciding that this wasn't the best time to tell him about her and Grimmjow, "just hanging around, you know."

"Right, right" Ichigo said, not really sounding that interested. His thoughts were still somewhere miles away.

"Are you excited about the party?"

"Not really, it's not my scene" Senna muttered, tugging on the hem of her dress. She always felt weird wearing it, and high heels. She felt clumsy, she'd much rather be wearing her ripped jeans and Converse. She had even given attempt to doing some proper make-up but in the end she thought she just looked like a clown. She had managed to tie her hair into a loose bun, with few loose strands framing her face. Ichigo turned to look at her as he heard her sighing. He eyed her from head to toe and them patted her gently on the shoulder.

"You look really nice tonight." Senna scoffed but smiled back at him anyway.

"Thanks."

* * *

><p>Kaien was pulling on his tie, he had never gotten the hang of such things. He had tried to tie it several times but always failing to make it look presentable. It always came out too long or too short. He sighed and decided to let it just go, maybe no one would notice. He glanced at his watch again, Rangiku was supposed to come down any minute. He was sitting on the backseat of his personal limousine that he used far too little, he should enjoy the perks of his inheritance while he still could. The thought of Aizen flashed in his mind again, he hadn't told his father about it yet. For some reason he wanted to solve this thing on his own before telling anyone else. In a way he was insulted that Aizen would think he'd be more than ready to sell out his own family but on the other hand he could see where the man was coming from. He hadn't actually been the most prominent business man in the history of the company but that would be changing soon. Kaien stared in front of him, a grim smirk creeping to his face. <em>Very soon. <em>

He was woken from his thoughts by a knock on the car window. He quickly opened the door and stepped out, then stopped as he saw the woman standing beside the car. An unintentional sigh escaped from his mouth before he had a chance to control himself and made Rangiku blush.

"You look…gorgeous" Kaien managed to say and flashed her one of those charming wide smiles that made women bawl. Rangiku was by now more than used to it and just laughed, but she was seemingly pleased.

"You don't look so bad yourself" she cooed and climbed into the car while Kaien held the door for her. She slid into her seat, smoothing down her black silky dress that clung onto her perfect curves in a way that instantly took Kaien's thoughts into forbidden grounds. She smelled of a sweet perfume and looked radiant, like an angel. Kaien closed the door and suddenly his tie felt even tighter than before. He tugged on it again, making Rangiku look at him quizzically. She uttered a laugh and reached her hands towards his face.

"Let me fix that for you" she murmured softly, her nimble fingers quickly opening the knot and tying with few easy-looking movements. Before Kaien noticed it, his tie was perfectly in place. He raised his eyebrows at Rangiku, who just waved her hand dismissively.

"Basic knowledge Kaien dear" she laughed, flashing her white teeth that looked even more perfect now that the natural rosy colour of her full lips was accentuated by her lipstick.

"I guess I missed that particular lesson" he hemmed, still fiddling his tie. Rangiku smiled and reached her hand to caress his cheek.

"You've missed quite a few lessons in your time sweetie" she murmured, "but somehow it hasn't really slowed you down, has it?" Kaien chortled and took Rangiku's hand into his, kissing her fingers.

"I've gotten lucky. So far, at least." The woman gave her a meaningful look and drew her hand back.

"Don't go soft on me Kaien, I know your tricks" she scolded him smilingly, "and I know you have someone else on your mind." Kaien flinched, trying to maintain his composure but it was too late. Rangiku did know him too well, and had known for too long.

"It's that young boy from before, isn't it?" Kaien coughed and turned to look out of the car window, he could only see the smudged outlines of the sceneries going past them through the blackened glass. He heard Rangiku sigh and then felt her soft touch on his shoulder.

"Kaien, you don't have to do this" she said softly, the words made Kaien's shoulders tense.

"I'm not doing it on purpose" he whispered back, staring into the eyes of his own reflection. Rangiku shuffled closer to him and leaned her head against his back, her hand seeking his.

"I know that darling, I know" she murmured, caressing his knuckles, "it's not your fault." Kaien leaned his forehead against the cool glass, his breath forming shapes on the window's surface.

"Yeah it is. I don't know how to be with people I care about." He hemmed mirthlessly and glanced at Rangiku.

"You know that better than anyone else."

"Oh shush" Rangiku dismissed the comment and squeezed Kaien's arm, "we've been through that, and it's fine."

"No, it's not fine Ran" Kaien protested and turned to look at the woman, "you deserve so much better and I have just let that happen to you, and I've just made it so much worse by being such a childish dickhead…Crying to you every time I fucked something up and then just leaving you…" Kaien sighed and lowered his face, "I can't believe how you even still talk to me." Rangiku shook her head, the scent of her perfume spreading into the air.

"I didn't think I deserved anything better, I've screwed my life so badly that I didn't wonder if my friends didn't want to see me anymore…I've disappointed everyone so many times, failed time and time again in everything I've tried. You were the only one who ever came to see me and you were always so kind to me, despite everything. I know Momo and Toushiro care but I don't want to burden them with everything anymore, they've gone through enough with me already." Rangiku drew in a shaky breath, trying to laugh it off.

"Listen to us two, moaning about nothing" she said, shaking her head again, "we're going to a great party and what do we do, just cry and moan? It's not right." She took Kaien's face into her hands and turned his eyes to look into hers.

"Let's just forget about it all for tonight" she convinced him, "let's just leave it all behind and have fun, okay?" Kaien smiled faintly at her.

"I can try."

"No, you promise me you will have fun tonight" Rangiku repeated, now looking at him more sternly. She looked more like her old self again.

"Okay, I will have fun tonight" Kaien laughed, now even managing a smile, "just for you, Ran." The woman beamed at him and kissed him quickly on the lips, then drew away again.

"That's what I meant." She looked out of the car window.

"I guess we're here." Kaien glanced out and saw the town hall looming next to the car. He inhaled slowly before opening the car door and looking back at Rangiku.

"I feel like I should say something cheesy right now." The woman raised an eyebrow at him.

"You're taking this way too seriously."

"Having fun is a serious business Ran."

"Not when you're going out with me. Now get on with it, I wanna see everyone's faces when we go inside."

"Alright, alright, keep your pants on."

"Don't have any to begin with." Kaien froze as he was just climbing out of the car and almost fell on his face. Rangiku burst into laughter and pushed him out.

"Don't play coy with me Kaien, I know you're the same as me." The man straightened himself up and helped her out of the car.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Rangiku laughed again and discreetly slid her hand down to Kaien's ass, squeezing it firmly. The man yelped and almost jumped, earning another chuckle from the woman.

"I knew it. Now let's go, we have people to impress."

* * *

><p>Kisuke Urahara was also experiencing difficulties with his own attire. His bowtie was refusing to settle down the way he wanted to, it was always slightly crooked no matter how many times he tried to straighten it. He heard the door to his office being opened and glanced over his shoulder. Shinji Hirako was standing at the door, wearing a dappy looking suit that fitted perfectly his slim frame. His face was fixed into that constant wide grin of his, Kisuke was pretty sure that with teeth like that it was the only expression the man was capable of.<p>

"Oh, hello Shinji" he greeted the man, "mind helping me out here?" The smaller man looked at his crooked bowtie and sighed, rolling his eyes as he walked to Kisuke.

"If your voters knew how hopeless you really are I wonder if they felt so safe" he muttered as he skillfully corrected the bowtie and stepped back. Kisuke turned to look himself in the mirror and smiled lazily at his reflection, Shinji had always been good with his hands.

"Thank you darling" Kisuke cooed at him, earning a dismissive scoff from the man.

"Shouldn't you be downstairs shaking hands with the guests?" Shinji asked, looking at himself in the mirror past Kisuke and smoothed down his fringe. The mayor chuckled and stole quick kiss from the man's lips, earning an angry shove in return.

"Not here" Shinji hissed at him and his head whipped around as he looked if anyone else was hiding in the room. Kisuke sighed and lowered his hand on Shinji's head, ruffling his hair.

"You're being paranoid again" he sighed as Shinji quickly slapped his hand away. The man huffed and turned his back on Kisuke, quickly fixing his hair.

"I have all the reason to" he answered, straightening his immaculate tie, "you have plenty of problems without a fricking sex scandal." Kisuke hummed and tilted his head to one side, rocking on his heels. Shinji threw him a sideways glance from under his fringe.

"I thought we agreed about this." The mayor shrugged his shoulders and took a quick step closer to Shinji, leaning down to face him.

"But I miss you" he murmured and for a second Shinji was tantalized by the man's soft voice and dewy eyes before he managed to pull himself together and step away from him. Kisuke pouted his lips at him and closed the distance between them again, placing his hands on Shinji's shoulders and keeping him in place.

"Shinji, please" he whispered, kneading the man's shoulder gently, "don't be like this." The smaller man jaw tightened as he fought back the urge to just fall into the man's arms.

"We agreed, we can't do this anymore" he hissed back though his tone wavered. He exhaled and escaped Kisuke's grasp, walking to the window. He pressed his hands to his face, steadying his breath.

"You promised me, not anymore" he said, now almost pleadingly.

"I know what I said" Kisuke replied, now keeping his distance to Shinji. He knew full well not to agitate him further.

"Then do what you said in your campaign and keep your promises" the blond man snapped at him before walking out of the room, slamming the door behind him. Kisuke scratched the back of his head, ruffling his own messy ashen locks. He didn't really feel like celebrating tonight but he knew his duties. _Life was so much simpler when I didn't have to care about how completely strange people saw me. _With a sigh he walked out of his office, bracing himself for an evening of forced smiles and boring small-talk. _Well, at least Yoruichi will be there, and she promised to bring the others too…I miss having fun people around me. _Kisuke made it downstairs to the main hall where his guests were mingling with each other and enjoying the open bar and buffet. He slipped into the crowd without much notice, nodding greetings to everyone he passed by. His eyes darted among the crowd, trying to find a friendly face. Finally he spotted a distinctly familiar looking red hair and snaked through the throng of people until he was standing next to Renji and Byakuya who were talking with Shuuhei and Kensei. Shuuhei noticed him first and smiled kindly, nudging his partner on his side. Kensei was wearing his official uniform, keeping his hat under his arm. Kisuke smiled widely at the men and grabbed Shuuhei's hand into his, shaking it warmly.

"So glad that you made it" he said to the young journalist.

"Wouldn't miss this for the world" Shuuhei chuckled, though the expression on Kensei's face begged to differ. Kisuke did a mock salute to the stern man, who frowned at him slightly but nodded, he was seemingly on edge.

"No reason to look for assassins here Kensei" the mayor said laughingly but the man didn't seem convinced. Kisuke moved onto Byakuya and Renji, he was still a bit puzzled by this strange couple. He could see the attraction on Byakuya's part but what did Renji get from him? _He must a masochist of some sort, or maybe Byakuya's just amazingly good in bed. _Kisuke tried to hide this thought from showing on his face as he shook Byakuya's hand, the man's stoic expression wavered slightly on when Renji brushed a stray strand of hair behind the man's ear. Kisuke chuckled mentally at the men's eye contact, it was so obvious what they were thinking when they looked at each other. _Okay, maybe I was wrong, maybe they've got something in common after all. _

"Nice to see that you're still well Renji, I heard there was a big fire earlier this week" Kisuke asked the redhead. Renji just shrugged his shoulder but again Kisuke was looking at his partner's reaction instead of the man himself. Byakuya's eyes betrayed unusual tenderness and concern as he looked at Renji, Kisuke also noticed the man's hand twitched as if he was holding himself back from touching Renji. The mayor cocked an eyebrow, the man still held onto some of his old bad habits.

"Nothing out of the ordinary", Renji said clearly unaware of Byakuya's concern.

"Business as usual" Kisuke noted, earning a wide grin from the man.

"Somebody's keep your town's safe, mayor."

"And I'm glad that I have such fine men to do that for me" Kisuke laughed, glancing at Kensei who was now sporting an almost detectable smile on his chiseled face.

"Where is the rest of your lovely social group?"

"Tia, Grimmjow and Senna are doing the soundcheck, Ichigo is savaging the buffet with Uryuu and Kuukaku, Ulquiorra is at the bar, Kaien is nowhere to be seen and…that's about everyone, right?" Renji reeled off, looking at Byakuya for confirmation.

"Orihime and her plus one are still missing" Shuuhei noted.

"Oh yeah, I wonder who she's bringing, I thought Uryuu would've asked her, or Ulquiorra. Or even Grimmjow."

"Naah, Grimmjow would get his nuts cut off by Tia if he touched her and Ulquiorra is just made of stone, and Uryuu is a Virgin with a capital v. If anyone would've asked her it would've been Ichigo."

"Pfft, as if, Ichigo gets scared of anything with tits that huge."

"Renji, mind your crude language."

"Sorry Byakuya, but it's the truth."

"Renji's right, the girl's got some curves on her" Shuuhei said, then rolled her eyes, "but what would I know." He exchanged meaningful looks with Kensei, whose eyes twinkled with silent laughter. Kisuke was smiling too, for once he was involved in a conversation that wasn't about politics, economics or taxation.

"Yoruichi should be arriving shortly too" he said glancing at the massive ancient clock on the back wall, "she always wants to make an entrance." Byakuya rolled his eyes but stopped as he saw Renji staring at him, smirking widely. The man gathered his composure again, tugging his sleeves.

"I take it you know her?" the redhead asked, grabbing two glasses of champagne from a passing waiter and handed the other one to Byakuya.

"I have had the misfortune of meeting the lady in question, yes" the man said coldly, seemingly unimpressed by this previous encounter.

"Yoruichi used to tease our little Byakuya here when they were kids" Kisuke whispered to Renji, winking so noticeably that he earned a harsh glare from Byakuya.

"It is plainly obvious how her parents' negligence of her upbringing has affected her behavior, even till this day" he continued, tapping his fingers against the glass in his hand, "running around, drinking, celebrating, making light of everything…It is not appropriate."

"Sounds like someone is jealous" Shuuhei chuckled and quickly stepped closer to Kensei as Byakuya moved his devastating glare his way.

"Jealousy has nothing to do with it" he snapped and emptied his glass of champagne in one gulp. Renji raised his eyebrows and took the man's free hand into his, squeezing it lightly.

"Relax, I'll protect you from the evil lady" he promised and pecked a kiss on the man's cheek.

"Awww, ain't that sweet?" Shuuhei noted and now quickly moved behind Kensei, "geez, you two are tetchy this evening."

"Don't worry Renji, Yoruichi doesn't mean bad, she's just bit playful, a young soul you might say" Kisuke reassured the redhead and then turned to look at the hall doorway, "I think she might be coming right now."

He was right. There was some commotion at the doorway and then the crowd parted to make way for someone important. A small, lithe young woman with stark purple hair strutted from the doorway, wearing a racy short dress that left little if nothing to the imagination. Her extremely high heels clicked against the marble floors as she made her way through the crowd, flashing wide smiles all around her. She made a beeline straight to Kisuke and his friends and almost jumped on the mayor's neck. Kisuke twirled her around before lowering her back to her feet, smiling an equally wide smile.

"Long time no see Kisuke" Yoruichi said smilingly, then turned to the other guests, her eyes locking to Byakuya, "and even longer not seeing you, Byakun." The man's eyebrow twitched ever so slightly but Renji was by now familiar with his behavior and draped his arm protectively around his waist. Yoruichi muffled her laughter but had to admit it, they did make a handsome looking couple.

"At ease, Byakun, I have far more important things to do than just tease you tonight" the woman laughed and then reached her hand to quickly squeeze the man's cheek. Byakuya angrily slapped her hand away, earning a loud laugh from her.

"I still know how to get under your skin, don't I?" she chuckled but then left the man alone, even she didn't want to anger him too much, especially now when he had someone like Renji looking after him.

"You haven't lost your touch, my darling Yoruichi" Kisuke smiled and kissed the woman on her cheek, earning a light giggle from her. To outsiders they might have looked like the perfect couple, the wealthy heiress and the young popular politician, but Shuuhei frowned, he hadn't seen Shinji anywhere yet.

During his earlier investigations he and Kisuke had become close friends so he knew this thing with Yoruichi was all a sham, meant to distract the people's attention away from the rumours that had been going on before his rise as the mayor. People might have wanted a different kind of a politician to lead their city after the scandal but Shuuhei doubted if they were ready for an openly gay one. Even he and Kensei had to keep their relationship a secret, disguising it as protection from his enemies though it was well-known that Shuuhei was a homosexual. Hero cop or not, the police force obeyed the 'don't ask, don't tell'- rule which forbade open homosexual relationship on the threat of an unhonourable discharge. Shuuhei was pretty sure the chief inspector was perfectly aware of the nature of their relationship but Kensei was as of yet too valuable for the force to be fired, as long as he managed to fool the general public. To their luck, he didn't have to pretend having a girlfriend or a wife, or a lover as Kisuke was doing right now. Shuuhei would've probably gone mental.

"Always a pleasure seeing you Yoruichi" Shuuhei said amiably, earning a wicked smile from the woman. She waltzed closer to him and pressed her voluptuous body against his, trying her best to make him feel uncomfortable.

"I could say the same thing to you, little Shuu" she cooed and stole a kiss from his lips, her eyes fixed on Kensei's face, waiting for the man's reaction. To his credit, the police man stood perfectly in place, not even flinching as this audacious woman harassed his lover. Seemingly displeased, Yoruichi twirled next to Kensei and grabbed his arm, feeling his impressive biceps.

"My Kensei, you have been working out. Looking after little Shuu must be hard work" she said, lowering her tone so her words sounded lot more allusive than they were. Kensei just grunted and gently shook her off, his eyes scanning the crowd again.

"I'd appreciate you not disturbing me while I work" he said, his eyes darting to Shuuhei who looked amused, "one second of misplaced attention and it all might be over." Yoruichi laughed and pouted her lips at Kensei, a gesture that would've had any straight man on their knees. She then sighed and rolled her eyes, she didn't know why she wasted her time with all these gay men, they were so boring and stiff.

"Fine then, have it your way" Yoruichi said and turned to look at Kisuke, who was trying to hide his smile, "where's the bar in this place?" Kisuke offered her his arm and she gladly took it.

"Let me guide you there, my dear, you can protect me from all these people as we go" he said and steered the woman through the crowd towards the bar. Byakuya was seemingly relieved by her absence and grabbed another glass of champagne, earning a curious look from Renji.

"You might want to hold back with the booze tonight Byakuya" the redhead said, "I doubt you want a picture of you being carried out of the town hall end up in the front page of the Monday's paper." The man scoffed but this time sipped on his drink more slowly. Shuuhei nudged Kensei again and raised his eyebrows. The man seemed to take the hint and excused himself quietly, effortlessly disappearing into the crowd for a man his size. Shuuhei then stepped closer to Renji and whispered something into his ear, earning a deep from the man but then he nodded. Renji touched Byakuya's arm and murmured something in a low tone to him. Byakuya shrugged his shoulders just noticeably and sipped on his champagne again as Renji and Shuuhei darted to the large balcony that was on the other end of the hall.

Once outside, both men automatically patted their pockets for their cigarettes. Shuuhei was faster and offered one to Renji, who took it and placed it between his lips, using his own lighter. He lighted Shuuhei's cigarette too and they smoked in silence for a minute or so before the young journalist spoke out.

"Has something been bothering Byakuya nowadays?" The redhead puffed smoke out his mouth and weighed his words for a while.

"He's been more stressed lately, that much I can tell. He won't really talk to me about his work, not that I would even understand if he did."

"How long has this been going on?" Shuuhei pried further, his brows furrowing. Renji twirled the cigarette between his fingers.

"Few weeks maybe, I'm not really sure." He looked at the journalist, raising an eyebrow.

"You know something about this?" Shuuhei shook his head.

"I can't say yet, but there's something big moving in the water these days."

"Bigger than before?"

"Much bigger. And much more dangerous." Renji frowned, his cigarette forgotten in his hand.

"And you think Byakuya might have something to do with it?"

"Not directly but he might be involved in it, whether he wants it or not. But Kaien is in it deeper than him, or will be quite soon." Renji hissed out a curse as the cigarette burned his fingers and threw it on the ground. He licked his burned fingers to ease the pain and then turned his attention back to Shuuhei.

"You sure about all this?"

"It's what all my most reliable sources have been telling me for the past months. And after I exposed the mobs and Ikkaku and Yumi did their part, there's been a big power vacuum in the underworld. Someone's going to fill it up sooner or later." Renji frowned again, the thought of Byakuya getting into trouble made him uneasy. Then he remembered the man's words from earlier.

"Actually, there was something he mentioned to me not two weeks ago" he said, "there was this weird guy in his office, tall, skinny, smiled all the time…" Now it was Shuuhei's turn to look worried.

"Gin Ichimaru?"

"Yeah, that's the guy."

"What was he doing in Byakuya's office?"

"Some business stuff, Byakuya said that Gin guy wanted him to talk Kaien into selling their company to his boss or something, I can't really remember the details. But he said that this Gin guy can be really dangerous if he wants to."

"He was right there" Shuuhei concurred, "he isn't one to be messed with, he's Aizen's right hand." Renji tilted his head to one, there was that name again.

"Who's this Aizen dude anyway, I keep hearing his name everywhere but I have never seen his face or heard what he actually does." Shuuhei ran his hand through his hair, looking more tired than Renji had ever seen before.

"Some say he's just an honest businessman, one of the nicest people they've ever met and others say he's a ruthless killer and the most twisted criminal mind in the country. I'm leaning more on the latter but go figure, nothing can be traced directly to him so he's clean, as of yet."

"So you're after this guy now? Is he trying to take over the underworld and the businesses?"

"Based on what you told me about Kaien yeah. He has two minions, that Gin and another one, Kaname Tousen. Very scary people, you don't want to get on their bad side."

"Shit" Renji hissed, hitting his thigh with his fist, "I have to warn Byakuya about this, he should have nothing to do with this."

"I think he's more aware of the danger than you think, he's been dealing with guys like Aizen since he was a kid, he's been brought up to it" Shuuhei tried to calm Renji down, "Byakuya wouldn't be the most influential business man in the country if he wasn't used to playing dirty." Renji's shoulders sagged and he exhaled heavily.

"Guess you're right" he huffed out, cracking his knuckles, "but still…Does Kaien know?" Shuuhei shrugged.

"We can ask him tonight, if he's coming at all." That moment they heard some commotion from the hall and walked to the door. Renji let out a surprised laugh and Shuuhei hemmed, raising his eyebrows at the sight.

Kaien was standing at the main doorway, looking very sharp in his fitted black suit. But the centre of attention was the woman he held in his arm, she was even more stunning than Yoruichi. Her honey blond hair cascaded down her shoulders and back in soft waves, framing her classically beautiful features. Her simple black dress accentuated her perfectly formed womanly body and her high heels made her hips sway sensually from side to side as she walked. Her large grey eyes twinkled with laughter and her full lips were curved into a wide smile, making her look even more radiant.

"Is that…Rangiku?" Renji asked with a deep frown on his face.

"Looks like it" Shuuhei said and grabbed a glass of champagne from a passing waiter. Renji shook his head in disbelief as the pair walked through the hall, earning admiring and jealous glances from all around. Kaien steered them towards Kisuke who welcomed them with open arms, targeting most of his attention to Rangiku, who played along with his flirting like a pro.

"I wouldn't have believed that Kaien would actually want to be seen with her in public, in here of all places" Shuuhei noted to Renji. It was hurtfully said but true. Kaien had acted pretty badly towards Rangiku in the past but they weren't much better either.

"Maybe he really has taken a turn for the better" Renji said, "I would just want to know why." Shuuhei twirled his glass in his hand and nodded towards the couple who were still busy chatting with the mayor.

"Let's go find out, shall we?"


	21. Chapter 21

_**Yet another new character, if only briefly. They never end do they? I also removed the Renji&Byakuya pairing from the description since though this was kind of supposed to be mainly concentrating on them it really isn't that anymore, they're just here along with all the other people. They will still be in the story as before don't worry but I'm also including so many other pairings that I thought it was bit silly to just list them in the description. Bit misguiding maybe.  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 21. You're all the same<strong>

Shiro was cursing under his breath. The weather in this city was much colder than in his hometown, his toes felt so cold he was sure they had fallen off. His fingers had turned blue and it hurt to touch anything, he was trying to keep them warm by holding them against his stomach under his hoodie. He hadn't slept properly in days and had only eaten once a day, money was scarce and he had to spare most of it for that disgusting bastard, Nnoitra. He was clinging all his hopes on that the man had actually found the one he was looking for, otherwise he'd be in real trouble. Shiro thought about the different ways he had earned some quick money in the past and none of them felt really tempting, even at this point. He had sworn to himself not to go back on that road ever again, all the money in the world couldn't help the dark feeling of shame that weighed down on him as he held those sweaty banknotes in his hand. He had always spent the money as quickly as possible, as if keeping them for too long would mean he'd somehow turn into one of those people who paid him. Shiro shook his head, this wasn't the time to dwell on the past, he had left it all behind when he had come into this town. As Nnoitra had said, nobody knew him here and no one would miss him. But also it meant that he could start over, forget about his past. At least until his parole was over.

Shiro made his way towards Nnoitra's house, just the thought of going back there made his stomach turn but he had no choice. He kept checking if his money was still tucked inside the waistband of his jeans. The pants kept sliding down from his hips, his belt had broken few days ago and apparently he had lost some weight again since the jeans felt looser than before. He had to admit he'd been feeling light-headed for the past few days, all the travelling and sleeping on the streets and getting to know his new surroundings was getting to him. His head ached, his throat was sore and his muscles hurt, he was sure he was coming down with the fever or something but tried to deny it, just for now. He didn't have time to be sick. Not now. Shiro was finally standing outside the same house he had visited few days before. He could already smell the muskiness and the mold that reeked from the house, the whole place was a health hazard. _But I don't think any amount of mold is as dangerous as its inhabitants, _he thought as he reached his hand to knock on the door, almost fearing the frail wood would collapse under his touch.

He had to wait for a good few minutes before the door was opened but this time it was a different man, a thin man with weird pink hair and rectangular glasses. His eyes weren't as dead and cold as Nnoitra's but there was something creepy about the way he eyed Shiro from head to toe, with a slight crooked smile on his face. He reached his slim fingers to touch Shiro's face but he flinched from under his touch, glaring at the strange man. The man merely chuckled and his grin widened slightly, but didn't reach his eyes. If Shiro was honest he looked slightly mad, and most likely was.

"Scaredy little kitten" the man chuckled and leaned on the doorframe, looking quite amused, "I see Nnoitra's taste has changed."

"The fuck you are" Shiro snarled at him from between his teeth but his stature was shaken as a strong fit of cough made him double over, tearing his already sore throat and rattling his ribs. It felt like it would never stop, Shiro was gasping for breath until the itching in his throat finally eased and he could draw in a shaky breath. He was leaning his hands on his knees and noticed that there was blood spluttered on the front of his hoodie and on the ground. _Shit, that's bad sign. _

Shiro heard the man tut-tut at him and forced himself up, wiping his mouth on his sleeve.

"Tsk tsk tsk, that doesn't look good" the man said, but Shiro could hear he wasn't in the least bit worried about his health, "you won't live long like that you know."

"Shut up" he grunted and tried to hide the fact that every word hurt his throat like swallowing a razor blade, "where's Nnoitra?"

"He's inside" the man said, then that creepy grin appeared on his face again, "but I doubt you want to see him right now, he's bit…busy." That word sent so many images through Shiro's brain he almost vomited on the man's shoes.

"Right. Can I at least come inside?" Shiro cursed his failing voice and how pathetic it made him sound, like a hurt kitten. The man chuckled again but then gestured inside the dark house.

"Be my guest." Shiro scoffed at the man but made his way inside, hearing the door slam shut behind him and knowing that creepy man was just few feet away didn't really put his mind at ease.

"Where can I wait?" he asked, not wanting to walk straight in the middle of Nnoitra's fun time. The man squeezed past him in the hallway, his cold fingers brushing against Shiro's body and face.

"He probably won't be long, we can wait in the kitchen." Shiro followed the creepy pink-haired man along the same hallway he had walked on his previous visit but this time they took a left turn and ended up in a small, crowded kitchen. To his surprise, it was quite clean, besides the obvious rotten state of the whole house there weren't piles of dishes in the sink or spoiled food lying around, or rats running on the floors. To Shiro it was the nicest kitchen he'd seen in a while. He was almost sure he had that little boy to thank for that. The creepy man sat in the small table for three that was in the middle of the room and pointed for Shiro to sit opposite him, with his back to the doorway. Normally he would've refused but his legs hurt so bad he wasn't sure he could stay up for much longer so he obliged, his muscles aching as he sat down. He screwed his eyes shut as his toes started to warm up again, the feeling of blood rushing back to his extremities felt like tearing off nails.

The man was staring at him across the table, his hands crossed under his chin. He was looking at him slightly over the rim of his glasses, still the same crooked smile on his lips but eyes cold and calculating.

"I heard you were looking for someone." Shiro didn't answer, mostly because he feared his voice would crack again but also because he felt the less this man knew about him, the better. The man clearly knew what he was thinking and laughed, the sound was far from comforting and only reinforced Shiro's belief that the man was insane.

"Why are you looking for him?"

"None of your business" the young man uttered, so quietly it was amazing the man could hear him.

"Well what's your name then?" the man asked, tilting his head to one side. When Shiro didn't answer the man sighed and rolled his eyes, then stretched out his hand and grabbed hold of Shiro's ashen hair, almost pulling it out. The young man clenched his jaws so he wouldn't scream and gripped the man's arm, trying to wrench it off.

"Now now, play nice little kitten" the man chided, his voice betraying his clear amusement at Shiro's struggles. The man's grip was like being held in a wrench, it only got tighter and tighter the more Shiro tried to pull him off.

"Now, if I ask something, you answer me, understood?" Shiro was breathing heavily, his whole scalp felt like it was on fire and he was biting down on his lower lip so hard it was almost bleeding.

"Just nod and I'll let you go." The young man nodded just noticeably and suddenly the steel grip was gone, making his head almost hit the table. Shiro's eyes were watering but he tried to hide it by keeping his face cast downwards, rubbing his head to ease the twanging pain. The man leaned back on his chair and tapped the table with his fingers.

"Now, tell me your name."

"Shiro." The man laughed again, the sound grated Shiro's ears.

"Your _real, _full name please." The man's hand twitched in a way that almost made Shiro flinch.

"Shiro Saionji" he hissed from between his teeth, "short for Shirosaki."

"Now we're getting somewhere" the man chuckled, "is there a story behind that name?" Shiro was quiet again but then he heard the legs of the man's chair scrape the floor as he leaned forward again and almost curled into a ball.

"My mother said it comes from my father's name" he muttered, trying not to fall back with his chair as he drew back from the man.

"Ah yes, Isshin Kurosaki. So he's your real father?"

"That's what I've heard."

"And now you've come here to find him."

"That's kinda the point yeah." The man chuckled again, his shoulders moving up and down.

"Interesting, very interesting" he cackled, "you wouldn't happen to know who he actually is?" Shiro shrugged, now slightly interested.

"All I had was his name." The man smirked at him, looking ever more insane.

"Then you're in for a treat, my little kitten."

"Why?" Just as the man opened his mouth to answer, they heard a door slam shut somewhere in the house and then quick footsteps coming their way. Shiro glared at the man who just spread his hands.

"You'll see it for yourself soon enough." Shiro turned around just in time to see Nnoitra come to the door, wearing only torn jeans and sweat gleaming on his skin. Shiro wanted to draw back from him, he could smell the sex on the man's body. Upon seeing the young man in his kitchen Nnoitra's face split into that wide grin, covering almost half of his face.

"Well well well, if it isn't my new favorite" he said, taking few steps closer to him. Shiro answered to his glazed-over gaze, the man was clearly high on something.

"Do you have the information?"

"Do you have my money?" Shiro reached under his hoodie and pulled out the stack of notes, showing it to the man. He reached his skeletal hand towards the money but the young man drew them back.

"After I know your info is solid" he said, repeating his words from few days back. The other man laughed behind him.

"The boy drives a hard bargain."

"Shut it Szayel" Nnoitra spat out, keeping his widened eyes on Shiro, "go play with the kid, he's all yours."

"Oh, good" the man said and got up from the table, "no holds barred, I presume?"

"Whatever, I don't care. Just get the hell out."

"Fine, fine" the man said as he walked out of the kitchen, throwing one last glance at Shiro, "see you around, kitten." Shiro felt like spitting at the man but his throat was too dry and sore. Nnoitra seemed to wait until Szayel's footsteps couldn't be heard anymore and then staggered closer to the young man. Shiro's hand slipped inside his hoodie again, gripping the knife he was hiding under there but the man then tottered back again.

"Let's go" he muttered, trying to keep his balance as he turned around.

"Where?" The man walked into the hallway and made Shiro follow him. He glanced at the young man, his white teeth flashing in the darkness.

"To say hi to your daddy."

* * *

><p>Shiro kept looking over his shoulder as he walked few steps behind Nnoitra. They had been walking for almost an hour now and even though his whole body felt like frozen solid he didn't complain, he refused to show this man how much in pain he actually was. Few times he had almost managed to choke himself by pressing down a fit of cough but it had luckily passed. They were now walking in the suburbs of the city, the houses looked relatively new and cozy. There were children's toys scattered across the driveways and lights shining in the windows. Shiro felt bitter but also slightly relieved, he had feared his father would turn out to be same kind of a failure as his mother. At least for now it seemed he should be somewhat well-off, which fitted perfectly into his plans. Nnoitra stopped in front of one of the identical looking two-storey houses which had a relatively new car parked in the driveway. He nodded towards the house as he lighted a cigarette, his hands shaking slightly. Shiro's hands were numb from the cold as he tried to fumble for his own cigarettes. He put one between his lips and tried to wrap his fingers around his lighter when Nnoitra lit his cigarette for him. The young man merely nodded to the man, avoiding eye contact. These men took everything as a hint.<p>

"That's it" Nnoitra said and pointed towards the house again.

"I'm supposed to believe you? All these houses look the fucking same" Shiro muttered, speaking felt hard when his whole face was frozen. Nnoitra huffed and pointed at the car.

"You can check that's his car, plus his name is on the mailbox. The money please" he gnarled, hacking cough rattling his chest. Shiro knew not to argue with the man any further and gave him the money, not wanting to think how he would spend them.

"Right, you can fuck off now" he grunted, only managing to make the man cackle.

"No way kid, I'm staying for the whole show. Don't wanna miss the sweet reunion." Shiro scowled at the man but he was just leaning against the brick fence behind him, grinning widely. Shiro wasn't in such a shape he could've fought the man off and decided to let it go, if he now got beat up by a junkie high on god knows what it would probably be the end of him.

"Fine, whatever" he grunted and focused on smoking his cigarette. He noticed his hand was shaking too, but it was probably his nerves. The thought amused him, he had faced much worse things than a father he had never seen before. He stumped out his cigarette and exhaled heavily, eyeing the house in front of him. There was light shining in the windows downstairs but he saw no movement. Shiro shook his head a little and then glanced at Nnoitra one more time, the man was lounging against the brick fence in no apparent hurry to leave.

"Don't mind me" he chuckled lowly, dragging on his cigarette. Shiro scoffed and then braced himself and walked across the street towards the house. He noticed his palms were sweaty and his head felt hot. _Stupid idiot, like you haven't been to worse places before. Stop shaking like a baby. _Shiro slapped himself across his face to calm his nerves as he approached the front door. He stood at the door for almost a minute, listening for any sounds that would tell him how many people were inside. As he heard nothing, he raised his hand to knock on the door, only noticing a second later that there was a doorbell right next to the door. First he was sure no one would answer but then he heard heavy footsteps and noticed how his heart started to beat quicker, thumping in his ears.

The door was slowly pushed open and Shiro could make out a man with black hair and a stubbly beard looking at him from the crack.

"Can I help you?" the man asked, his voice sounded hoarse and he tried to clear his throat by coughing few times.

"I sure hope so" Shiro uttered, his voice sounded no better than the man's and his throat itched again, signaling another cough fit. The man looked confused and narrowed his eyes, opening the door slightly more ajar.

"Do I know…" the man's voice faltered and his eyes widened. His hands dropped to his sides and his mouth opened and closed but no sound came out. Shiro frowned at him, was this man crazy as well?

"Y…you" he finally mumbled and reached his hand to touch Shiro's face. The young man drew back, his face contorting into a disgusted scowl.

"Don't get all touchy with me old man" he spat, forcing the words out. The man frowned at him and now looked more concerned than puzzled.

"You're sick."

"No shit Sherlock" Shiro snarled but his words drowned under the rattling cough that doubled him over again. He felt the man's hands grabbing him by his shoulders, strong but gentle arms wrapped around his upper body and almost lifted him from his feet. He heard the man gasp as he touched his skeletally thin body.

"My god, you're all skin and bones" the man muttered as he helped Shiro inside the house, the young man was too weak and busy trying to keep his lungs inside his ribcage to fight back. He heard the door close behind him and then he was being almost carried further inside the house. Shiro's cough finally eased a little as he was being laid on a couch, pillows were stacked behind his back and head. Before he had a chance to protest he was being covered with a blanket and a warm hand was pressed on his forehead.

"You're burning hot" the man murmured and then stroked his hair, the ashen locks felt surprisingly soft under his touch.

"Stay still, I'll get you some medicine."

"Fuck off" Shiro grumbled but then tasted blood on his lips again. Plus this was the first time in days he actually felt warm and comfy and really didn't want to get up. His eyes felt heavy, his whole body was shivering and his muscles ached. The man came back with a glass of water and some pills. He crouched next to the couch and held the pill in front of Shiro's mouth.

"Take this, it'll lower your fever." Now Shiro's voice was only coming out in pathetic wheezes so he gave up and let the man put the pill on his tongue and drank some water to swallow it. _Fuck it, what's the worst that can happen anyway, that that was actually rohypnol and he'll rape me in my sleep? Wouldn't be so surprised. _That same warm hand stroked his face and hair again, making him flinch.

"Don't…" he uttered, his words were slurring together as he felt his consciousness escaping from him. He heard the man sigh and tug the blanket around him.

"Just sleep now…son."

* * *

><p>"One, two, three, one, two…" Tia tapped on the microphone a few times and scowled as a sharp squeal was emitted from the speakers.<p>

"Sorry" Shinji shouted out from behind the mixing table that was hidden behind the curtains on the side of the stage, "try now."

"Idiot" Grimmjow muttered under his breath and kept tuning his bass. Behind him Senna was seriously contemplating on strangling herself on the strings of Tia's guitar. This was far worse than she had imagined, Grimmjow kept touching her every time he went past her, not so much it would be noticeable to anyone else but enough to make her grit her teeth in frustration. The man was clearly trying her patience and Tia kept throwing weird glances at him too, making Senna almost paranoid that the man had told her. She was sure she was in for a real talk after this was over and tried to avoid looking at her directly. She gave the guitar few last fine tunings before setting it down and tried to quickly get away from the stage.

"Hey Senna, hold on a second." _Drop dead you jerk, _the girl cursed in her head as she reluctantly turned around. Grimmjow had turned sideways to her, still holding his bass guitar on his arms. Tia was looking at them both funnily now and Senna braced herself for being blatantly outed here and now.

"What?" she asked as the man didn't say anything. Grimmjow nodded for her to come closer and even if Senna would've rather told him to get bent she toddled over to him, trying to hide her inner struggling from showing on her face.

"Hold this for a second" the man said and shoved his bass to Senna. The girl frowned and held the instrument carefully, she didn't detest the man so much that she would've taken out her aggression on an innocent piece of musicality. Grimmjow walked over to the mixing table and exchanged few words with Shinji, the man responsible for the sound system.

"Senna, you okay?" The girl almost jumped as Tia's voice was right behind her and she whipped around to see her standing just a mere foot away.

"Yes, yes, everything's peachy" she blabbered and uttered a nervous laugh. Tia arched an eyebrow at her.

"You sure? You seem bit jumpy today." Senna swatted the air with her hand, trying to look nonchalant despite her face was getting redder every passing second.

"Just nerves probably, this isn't really my scene." Tia nodded and smiled at her kindly.

"I get it, I think we all feel kinda same. You can go hang out with Ichigo if you want to, we're almost done here anyway."

"Thanks" Senna sighed and quickly laid the bass from her hands and jumped down from the stage, hurrying out of the room in a way that didn't look like she was running away. Grimmjow came back, tugging open his tie. Tia tapped on the microphone in front of her again and this time it didn't screech.

"Done yet?" Grimmjow asked, rolling up the sleeves of his white dress shirt, he had already abandoned his jacket and draped it over the mic stand. Tia had to give to Ulquiorra, he had done as well as he could and the suit did look almost disturbingly good on Grimmjow, keeping him in it was completely another story though. It wouldn't have surprised Tia if the man decided to lose his pants too.

"Yeah, I think me and Shinji can handle the rest" she said, knowing that Grimmjow would just be in the way when he got too agitated, "go mingle." The man smirked at jumped down from the stage, fishing out his cigarettes from his back pocket.

"You can't smoke here" Tia noted and threw a quick glance at Shinji, who just shrugged.

"Don't think Kisuke will mind, the old town fathers used to smoke like chimneys anyway." Grimmjow gave Tia a victorious smirk and lighted his cigarette as he walked out. Tia turned her attention back to her second guitar when she suddenly remembered something.

"Hey Grimm!" she hollered at the man just as he was at the door. He turned around, the cigarette hanging from between his lips, his blue hair swept back from his eyes and the white shirt slightly open at the top. Even Tia had to appreciate the man's sense of self, Grimmjow seemed to be constantly aware of how he looked and made the most of it. Tia would've never thought Grimmjow had sense of style but he sure had a sense of drama when it came to himself.

"When am I gonna meet that lady friend of yours?" The wicked grin on the man's face immediately made Tia regret her question.

"I think you already have" he said before disappearing through the door. Tia stared after him for few seconds, playing the words over in her head. Then it hit her.

"Motherfucker…!" Tia discarded her guitar on the stage and ran after the man, leaving confused Shinji by himself on the stage. The blond man sighed and walked over to the guitar and started tuning it himself.

"Fucking artists…"

In the hallway Tia looked for Grimmjow but the man had already gone. Hissing out obscenities she made her way into the main hall where all the guests had already arrived. She was trying to spot the familiar sight of striking blue hair from the crowd when someone tapped her on the shoulder.

"What?" Tia snapped as she turned to look who dared to disturb her. Orihime almost jumped back seeing the woman's contorted face and giggled nervously.

"Oh sorry Tia, I didn't mean to scare you…" she mumbled and wringed her hands in front of her. Tia tried to calm herself down and smiled at the girl.

"No it's my fault, I was looking for someone" she said and only then noticed the looming form that stood behind Orihime, "but who's this?" The girl blushed sweetly and glanced at the tall man over her shoulder.

"This is Yasutora Sado" she said, "he's my…my plus one."

"Oh" Tia said, scanning the man with her eyes slowly, "right." _Now that's one weird looking couple…In a weirdly good way. _The man was almost two meters tall, dark skinned with curly dark hair and chiseled features and gorgeous brown eyes that looked at Tia from under his mob of hair. He was almost monstrously large compared to Orihime's tiny frame but they somehow balanced each other out very well, Orihime's pale complexion almost shone next to the man's darker skin. The longer Tia looked at them, the more she realized how ridiculously good-looking couple they made.

"Nice to meet you Yasutora" she said, smiling more widely this time as she offered her hand to him, "I'm Tia."

"Nice to meet you" the young man said in a deep, soft voice as he shook Tia's hand with his own huge mitt, "you can call me Chad."

"Chad, right" Tia nodded, still bit shocked by this all. Orihime beamed at them and grabbed Chad's hand into hers.

"I met Chad when I still worked at the café, he works at the docks." Tia kept nodding, she had almost forgotten about Grimmjow by now.

"You make a real cute couple" she managed to say before someone glomped her from behind, almost making her trip. She felt soft lips kiss her neck and then a familiar body pressing against hers. Kuukaku came to her sight with a wide smile on her face.

"Hiya babe" she said and stole a kiss from her lips. The gesture made Tia remember the initial reason of her being there.

"Grimmjow's fucking Senna" Tia suddenly blurted out as Kuukaku broke the kiss. The woman's face froze, her eyes widening. Orihime gasped and slapped her hands to her mouth, Chad was immobile beside her.

"What. The actual. Fuck" Kuukaku wheezed and her head whipped around as she sought for the man, "I'm gonna kill him, kill him, kill him…" Then she stopped and frowned, looking back at her lover.

"This is a bad thing, right?"

"Of course it is!" Tia groaned, "He's an asshole, he's just playing with her! Friends are anyway off limits, I swear I'm gonna flay him…"

"Grimmjow is with Senna?" Orihime managed to finally utter, still looking bit shocked, "Since when?"

"I dunno, probably from yesterday, he told me this morning" Tia explained, her eyes scanning the crowd again, "I just realized it now."

"Hey, so she's the one he was gonna present to us tonight?" Kuukaku said, "That slick bastard." Orihime's eyes darted between the women as she tried to take this all in.

"But, but…" she mumbled, "why is this a bad thing?" Kuukaku glanced at the girl and then realized she still fostered kind of a clean image of their gigolo friend.

"Grimmjow's not very…woman- friendly, let's put it like that."

"He's not boyfriend material" Tia added and narrowed her eyes as she tried to spot the man, "where is he?"

"I haven't seen him, everyone else is here already. Oh yeah hey" Kuukaku suddenly remembered, "guess who Kaien brought with him?"

"The Pope?"

"No, close" the woman smirked, "he brought Rangiku."

"What?" Tia's neck almost snapped as she turned to look at her girlfriend, "Is he ill?"

"Doesn't seem like it, he's as happy as a clam by the looks of it, and so is every single straight man in this whole party. And me, of course." Tia frowned and Kuukaku felt the need to explain.

"Well, I thought she'd look bad after you know, all that drinking and stuff but fuck no, she looks fucking _amazing, _she even outranked Yoruichi, who's bit pissed by that by the way. She's not used to being out staged by some 'dumb blonde with big tits'. Her words, not mine."

"A-ha" the blonde woman nodded slowly. This night seemed to get more confusing by the second.

"Who's Rangiku?" Orihime peeped, trying to keep up with the turn of events.

"Old friend of ours, she's had some rough stuff happening to her in the past" Tia quickly said before Kuukaku got her say, "well, I guess it's better that he's finally dared to be seen with her, he's been kind of a dick to her."

"We all have been dicks to her" Kuukaku noted, "as Kaien reminded us kindly when we asked the hell he's doing. Renji told me he had picked her from the streets when she was being dragged somewhere by Ikkaku and Yumi."

"She was what?" Tia felt her head almost spin, first Grimmjow, then Orihime, now Kaien. _Fucking perfect timing everybody, thanks so fucking much._

"I don't really know, but it seems this party just got interesting" Kuukaku smirked and winked at Tia, "seems this night might not go to waste after all."

* * *

><p><em>And the drama begins (or continues, whatever)! Phuff, still so much more to come, hope I don't forget anyone...Next chapter will have some more of Jyushiro&amp;Shunsui in it, along with four new characters, can you guess who they are? Also more Ikkaku&amp;Yumi coming soon so stay tuned!<em>


	22. Chapter 22

_**So flipping annoyed right now, I had to write the first part of this twice because I was visiting home last weekend and didn't. Fucking. Save. This on my memory stick. And the next time I'm going home is in a month so I decided to write it again instead of waiting a month for the next update. No matter how much I enjoy writing fluffy family stuff about Shunsui and Jyushiro, I'm still pissed. Double frick, half a chapter just gone. So better enjoy this guys, it's now twice as good as normally (I have no idea what the logic is behind that but anyways). Read and review! And as always, much love to makaykay15 and pinksnowboots who have been reviewing almost every chapter I've written so far, you're truly dedicated to this silly story and I love you for it.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 22. Falling like rain for you<strong>

"Dad? Dad!" Shunsui tore his eyes of his newspaper and looked at his son, one of the twins, who was pouting his lips at him.

"I'm hungry" the boy continued, scowling at his father. Shunsui put away his newspaper and stroked the boy's white hair, the exact same colour as Jyushiro's.

"I know Sogyo, but we have to wait until Jyushiro gets home" the man said. The boy whined and hit his head on Shunsui's lap, his little fists banging on his father's thighs.

"But I'm hungry noooow" Sogyo whined. That moment other small boy, the perfect copy of his brother appeared beside Shunsui's comfy chair.

"Where's daddy?" he asked Shunsui, tugging on the leg of his trousers. Shunsui sighed and picked up both of the boys into his lap.

"He's just bit late, I bet he's bringing you something extra special" he tried to comfort his adopted sons who were both making awfully cute faces at him.

"I'd make you something but you remember what happened last time when I tried to cook, don't you?" The boys exchanged knowing looks and then stuck their tongues out to their father.

"Yeah, that was nasty!"

"We can wait for daddy."

"Bleh!" That moment a young teenaged girl with purple hair tied into two curly pigtails poked her head inside the room and frowned at his father.

"Dad, he's late. He's been gone over an hour." Shunsui sighed again and rose up from his chair, holding his sons on his lap still, their small arms wrapped around his neck.

"I know Koten, but I bet he has a good reason for it." The girl rolled her eyes at his father.

"Of course he has, he's the responsible one in this family." Shunsui looked hurt and his lips turned upside down in an exaggerated expression of sadness.

"You're saying I'm not responsible? I did raise you. remember?"

"That's how I know" the girl smirked, cocking her head to one side in that smug way teenagers did when talking to their parents. Shunsui would've wailed out loud at his daughter's insolence but just then he heard the front door being opened. He rushed out of his study and almost skirted into a halt in the hallway on the clean parquet floor upon seeing Jyushiro taking off his coat at the doorway, two large bags of groceries lying on the floor next to him.

"Daddy!" the boys shouted in unison, making Jyushiro turn his head towards them and the man's face was lit with a gentle smile as the twins leaped down from Shunsui's arms and ran to their father, hugging his legs.

"Daddy!" Jyushiro knelt down and hugged the boys tightly, kissing their small faces.

"Hello you two" he murmured softly before the twins' attention turned to the groceries and they ran to rummage through the bags. Jyushiro pushed himself up from the floor, only to be caught in a tight bear hug. Shunsui buried his hand into his husband's white, silky hair and pressed his nose against the man's neck, breathing in his familiar scent that smelled like fresh laundry.

"I was worried" Shunsui whispered into Jyushiro's ear before releasing him from his hug and cupping the man's face into his hands. Jyushiro smiled apologetically and planted a light kiss on Shunsui's lips.

"Where were you?" Jyushiro glanced at their two boys still raiding through the grocery bags.

"I'll tell you after dinner, okay?"

Half an hour later the whole family was sitting around their dinner table, eating Chinese rice with a twist, the twins' favourite and just one of Jyushiro's specialties. The twins were sitting diagonally to each other, otherwise they would keep stealing food off each others' plates. They were seated between their sisters and fathers, they were still bit too scared of their older sisters to poke at their food. The boys kept the conversation alive with their strange childish notions about the world but respectively quieted down when either of their sisters said something. Shunsui was awfully quiet, he concentrated on his food and staring at Jyushiro who was sitting opposite him on the other end of the table, currently talking about ants with Sogyo and Kotowari. His older daughter Koten's eyes kept darting between her two fathers and finally she leaned in closer to Shunsui.

"Where was he?" she whispered to him.

"He'll tell me after the dinner" Shunsui hushed back at her and then quickly straightened up when he noticed Jyushiro looking at him curiously, "yes, tell me about these fire ants." Koten drew back as well but exchanged meaningful glances with her younger sister Kyokotsu. Shunsui sighed to himself, sometimes he was sure the girls had similar psychic connection between them like the twins seemed to have. After dinner the boys ran off to play and girls helped clear the table. Shunsui and Jyushiro were left alone at the table, the pale man looked at his husband gently over the table. Shunsui rose up from his chair and walked to Jyushiro, stepping behind him and lowering his hands to his shoulders, starting to knead the tense muscles. Jyushiro sighed and tilted his head slightly back, his neck and shoulders slowly relaxing under Shunsui's expertly touches.

"So" Shunsui started, "are you now going to tell me where you were?" Jyushiro hemmed and opened his eyes, looking up at Shunsui.

"You remember that young boy who was at my reception few days ago?"

"Oh, the lost cause?" Jyushiro frowned slightly, he didn't like his patients being called names like that.

"Shiro, yes. And you remember how I wondered why he had come into this town because the file said nothing about any close relatives or friends here?" Shunsui nodded, his fingers still massaging his husband's neck.

"Yeah, and I said the file doesn't tell us everything" Shunsui recalled, "what about him?" Jyushiro turned around in his chair and took Shunsui's hand into his own with an excited look on his face.

"His father does live here, and he has three siblings too, right in this city." Shunsui raised his eyebrows at this revelation but was still bit skeptical.

"How do you know this?"

"I met his half-brother today." Now Shunsui was genuinely surprised.

"How did you do that?" Jyushiro uttered a small laugh and got up from his chair, still holding Shunsui by the hand.

"Let's go talk in the study, shall we?" His husband nodded and they started walking to Shunsui's study, quietly passing by the living room where their children were playing and watching TV.

"See, I was in the grocery shop when I saw this young man who looked exactly like Shiro, except his hair was orange and not white, but I just figured maybe he had dyed it. So I went over to say hello but of course he didn't recognize me. But, this young man, Ichigo was his name, had just found out few days ago that he had a half-brother who had just moved into town and so he asked me if I knew anything about it."

"You aren't supposed to betray patient confidentiality" Shunsui noted as he poured them both small whiskeys. He glanced at Jyushiro over his shoulder, the man was shrugging his shoulders and Shunsui smiled. He knew Jyushiro was ready to bend the rules if he thought it was for the greater good and justice wasn't being served.

"He was desperate to know, and he is smart, he knew I had something to do with his brother. So I talked with him for about an hour, explaining things and hearing something about his own family too."

"So he hadn't known about this either, before just now?"

"Yes, he had overheard a…conversation between his parents just two days ago, his parents have apparently been separated because of this issue. But apparently the father had only found out just now too, the mother had not told him." Shunsui raised his eyebrows as he handed Jyushiro his drink and sat down on large comfy chair.

"So what was the name of this youngster?"

"Ichigo Kurosaki. His father is Isshin Kurosaki, sound familiar to you?" Shunsui stared at his glass for few seconds, wrecking his brain for the name that did ring some bells. Then he snapped his fingers as he remembered.

"Ah yes, that actually does sound familiar. I think I remember an agent by that name when I still worked with the government, but I think he retired early due to some family issues."

"So that must've been about twenty years ago, around the time Ichigo was born" Jyushiro counted in his head. Shunsui took a sip of his whiskey as Jyushiro stared out of the window, his fingers tapping against the arm of the chair.

"Did you tell Ichigo about Shiro's past?" Shunsui asked. His husband frowned slightly and then threw an apologetic look at him. Shunsui sighed and shook his head slightly.

"Jyushiro, you told him he has a brother but didn't warn him, he could be dangerous."

"I didn't want him to form his opinion about Shiro before he'd met him, you said it yourself that he might've come here to have a fresh start."

"Well it seems his fresh start is just dwelling into his past, maybe he's just looking to abuse his new-found family for his own needs" Shunsui noted. Jyushiro sighed and tasted his whiskey, coughing slightly at the burning taste.

"Forgive me Shunsui but I truly hope you're wrong this time" he said, smiling gently at the man.

"I know, I know" Shunsui said smilingly and walked to Jyushiro, leaning down to kiss him. Jyushiro reached his hand to touch the man's stubbly face, his fingers pushing back a stray strand of curly hair. Their tender moment was interrupted by a soft knock on the room's door. Shunsui reluctantly broke the kiss but didn't draw away.

"Sometimes I miss having you all to myself" he murmured softly. Jyushiro laughed quietly and pecked a quick kiss on the man's lips before pushing him back.

"It's open!" he shouted and the door was pushed open, revealing their four children standing behind it.

"Daddy!" Sogyo and Kotowari shouted out and ran to them, the former quickly climbing into Jyushiro's lap and the latter wrapping himself around Shunsui's legs. Koten stepped inside, Kyokotsu staying few steps behind her.

"We were worried about you, dad" she said to Jyushiro, throwing a slightly accusing glare at the man. Jyushiro laughed softly and got up from his chair, hoisting his son up on his arm.

"I'm sorry my darlings, I didn't mean to worry you." Koten smiled wickedly at him and glanced at her sister, then back at her adoptive father.

"Alright, we've agreed to forgive you…On one condition." Jyushiro and Shunsui exchanged wary looks, they knew how powerful their offspring could be when they all worked together.

"Alright then, let's hear it." Koten didn't almost manage to control her laughter as she rocked back and forth on her heels, creating just the right momentum.

"Banana splits for everyone" she finally declared, earning joyous cries from her younger brothers. Even Kyokotsu smiled shyly, but tried to hide it by lowering her face. Jyushiro sighed overdramatically and walked to Koten, handing Sogyo to her.

"Fine, but I need to be left alone in the kitchen for thirty minutes, or the deal is off. Agreed?" Sogyo giggled in Koten's lap as the girl nodded with a wide smile.

"Deal." Jyushiro looked back at Shunsui who had lifted Kotowari into his arms, swinging the boy in the air.

"Okay, Shunsui will keep you all entertained while I work" he said as he walked into the kitchen. The rest of the family gathered round into a small circle, Shunsui crouching down so he could talk face to face with his children.

"Right, so we have to play nice while Jyushiro works his magic" he said, "what do you suggest?"

"Legos!" Sogyo shouted.

"Hot wheels!" Kotowari countered, pumping his fist in the air.

"Iron Chef" Koten put in, folding her arms across her chest.

"Tekken 5" Kyokotsu quietly said, put still managed to earn everyone's attention. The other children quickly complied.

"Fine by me" Koten concurred and the twins clamored in unison.

"Right, so bashing people's heads in it is" Shunsui declared, earning a wide smile from Kyokotsu before she ran out of the study to start the game console. Koten and Shunsui followed suit, still carrying the twins in their arms. The boys were let loose once they were in the living room, where they hopped around Kyokotsu waiting for the game to start. Kyokotsu sat down beside her, whispering something into her ear. Shunsui himself sat back on the couch, admiring how well all the children seemed to get along. In times like this it felt like all the hard work and stress they had gone through was worth every second. He could remember all the things people had said to him and Jyushiro when they had get together years back and wanted to combine their families into one.

Two divorced men first getting married and then wanting to adopt each other's children had been quite the battle for all of them but luckily it had paid itself back tenfold. The boys had been so young that they had adapted quickly and the girls had loved Jyushiro from the first sight, especially Kyokotsu who actually reminded Shunsui of his husband with her quiet gentle nature that still packed quite a punch when needed to. Sometimes he even forgot that the twins weren't his biological sons or that Jyushiro wasn't the girls' actual father, but none of the children seemed to mind.

They had lived as a real family for four years now without any major conflicts, not counting Koten's adolescent hissy fits that had luckily calmed down after Jyushiro had talked with her heart- to heart. Kyokotsu had just turned slightly shyer but even that seemed to pass now, Koten had started to spent more time with her during the past months and it seemed to draw her slowly out of her shell. Shunsui smiled as he watched them play around, as a young man he could've never even imagined he would actually have a family of his own and be married a husband he loved. He didn't want to think about his unhappy days of youth, none of it mattered anymore. Just the fact that every single day he could come home to his family, hug his children and play with them and then see Jyushiro and kiss him gave him so much joy it was sometimes almost too much for him to bear. And he only had to look at Jyushiro to know he felt the same way, and it made him even happier.

"Dad, you play against me!" Kotowari shouted at him, waking him up from his daydreams. With a slight groan Shunsui crawled in front of the TV and took the control from Kyokotsu.

"Right, so I'm the big guy with the sword?"

"No dad, you're the girl!"

"Obviously."

* * *

><p>Ulquiorra was busy trying to decide which drink he should drown down next, if there was one good thing about this stupid ball it was that they had an excellent bartender, probably a Cuban. In any case he could mix one hell of a caipiroska and Ulquiorra was a sucker for anything even slightly Spanish or Latino. Nobody quite knew why and didn't even want to guess. He was about to order his next drink when a strong hand grabbed his shoulder and turned him around. He found himself staring straight into Tia's face, she was looking quite royally pissed off at the moment.<p>

"Where's Grimmjow?" she asked. _Why am I not surprised, _Ulquiorra thought as he shrugged his shoulders.

"Haven't seen him all night" he answered, turning back to the bar and nodding to the bartender to order another mojito. Kuukaku ran to Tia's side, tugging on the hem of her dress.

"Fuck these prissy clothes" she blasphemed, "did you find him?"

"No, and I want to find him before our gig starts" the blonde woman said, stretching her neck up to scan the crowd, "that fucking idiot."

"What has that ape done this time?" Ulquiorra asked as he sipped on his drink. _Mmmm, minty. _

"Fucked the wrong girl" Kuukaku was quick to explain.

"I wasn't aware there was such thing as a right girl when it comes to Grimmjow." That moment Orihime and some huge beast of a man came to the bar, the girl waved her hand at Ulquiorra.

"Hi Ulquiorra" she said cheerily, "how are you?"

"I was fine" the man said, trying to focus his attention back to his drink.

"This is Chad, my plus one" the girl continued and Ulquiorra couldn't fathom why she was still talking, there was free booze on offer.

"By the way, have you seen Senna since she left the soundcheck?" Kuukaku suddenly asked Tia. The blonde's eyes widened as a horrible thought crept into her mind.

"He wouldn't…"

"Oh yes he would" Kuukaku corrected, nodding slowly, then she grabbed Ulquiorra's arm, "come now emokid, we're going to check the men's rooms." Ulquiorra threw a devastating glare at the woman, or it would've been devastating a few drinks ago. Now his huge green eyes merely splayed slightly as he tried to focus them on the woman.

"Do you think I want to walk in on Grimmjow having sex with some tart in the men's room?" he asked, trying to keep his drink still in his hand.

"It's not like you have a choice, Ulqui-darling" Kuukaku smiled at him and started to drag him towards the bathrooms.

"I've being repressed here, why isn't anyone helping?" Ulquiorra protested, trying to empty his glass at the same time. Orihime exchanged few quiet words with Chad and they slowly excused themselves, heading towards the dancefloor. Tia pressed her fingers against her forehead but didn't have time to worry about Grimmjow for long as a lonely man stumbled into the bar, almost crawling on the counter.

"A vodka martini please" he ordered, tugging on his tie, "goddamnit, it's hot in here…" Tia turned to look at the man, recognizing his familiar voice.

"Kaien?" The man pushed himself up from the counter and smiled at her faintly.

"Hiya Tia" he said, sounding bit tired, "how's the party?"

"Guess it could be worse. How's yours?"

"Oh just splendid. Except for the fact that my date has apparently charmed the mayor himself and I've had to try and avoid Yoruichi for the past hour or so" Kaien sighed, glancing over his shoulder, "that woman is a beast." Tia chuckled at the mental image of Kaien running away from Yoruichi's lustful arms.

"She can be very persistent when she wants something" she said, leaning her elbow on the counter as Kaien got his drink, "so, you and Rangiku huh?"

"Yeah, I finally decided to make everything up to her. It's about time too" he said and tasted his drink, "though this wasn't quite what I expected."

"Should do good for her to get out among other people" Tia noted, "she still having a hard time?"

"You could say that yeah" Kaien said quietly, not really wanting to answer, "have you seen Ichigo around here by the way?"

"No, but I've been stuck doing the soundcheck for the half of the party so I might've just missed him. He should be around here somewhere. You haven't seen Grimmjow have you?"

"Oh yeah, I did, he was smoking outside when I ran past the balcony about fifteen minutes ago." Tia cursed, the man would be long gone by now.

"So when does your gig start?" Tia glanced at her watch, it was just past ten.

"One and a half hours, no rush" she said, "I just hope Grimmjow doesn't drink himself senseless before that."

"Oh I think he was too busy talking with that girl to drink too much." Tia's head whipped around and she almost grabbed Kaien by the collar hearing those words.

"What girl?" Kaien waved his hand in the air as he sipped on his drink.

"You know, that Ichigo's friend, little girl with purple hair and big eyes, they seemed to have some sort of a heated discussion about something, I couldn't really tell…"

"Okay thanks, I gotta go" Tia quickly said and dashed out of the bar, almost bumping into Ichigo on the way, "oh sorry Ichi, Kaien's at the bar, he was asking for you."

"Oh, okay" Ichigo managed to utter before Tia already ran past him. The young man stared after her as she skirted between the guests, quickly disappearing among the throng of people. _That was weird. _Ichigo then turned to look to the bar and there he was, lounging casually against the counter, sipping on a martini like some James Bond- wannabe. Ichigo shook his head as he walked to him, keeping safe distance to the man.

"Oh Ichigo, hi" Kaien greeted him, flashing him one of those smiles that used to make his insides feel warm. Now it merely made him feel bitter.

"Hi" the young man mumbled and ordered a beer. Kaien seemed to notice his tension and stared down at his empty glass, trying to impale the remaining olive on a toothpick. When he had almost managed to knock over the glass Ichigo sighed and effectively fished out the olive with his fingers and handed it to Kaien. The older man smirked lecherously and took the olive into his mouth straight from Ichigo's hand, his lips brushing over the young man's fingers. Ichigo felt himself shiver and he quickly drew his hand back, rolling it into a fist.

"Ichigo, I…" Kaien started carefully as the young man got his beer in front of him. Ichigo's face was unreadable but he was squeezing his beer glass so tightly it was a wonder it didn't shatter.

"I know you're hurt but please listen to me for a second" the older man continued as Ichigo tasted his beer, "please." The young man frowned at the bitter taste of beer but then just shrugged.

"Guess I have no choice." The lack of emotion in Ichigo's voice made Kaien's chest tighten.

"Okay, I don't know how much you know about my past, but I've never been good with people, especially with people I really like, and I really, really like you Ichigo. I didn't mean for it to go this far but I just…I don't know, I just wanted to be around you and I've missed you. I really have."

"Sure hasn't seemed like it" Ichigo said coldly, making Kaien flinch.

"Yeah, well, I know I've been stupid but just let me make it up to you, please."

"Shouldn't you be worrying about what your girlfriend has to say to that?" the young man said, throwing a sideways glance at Kaien and for the first time he could hear Ichigo's voice waver slightly.

"My girl…What, Ichigo, no, she's not my, you've got it all wrong" he tried to say, "she's just an old friend."

"An old fuckbuddy you mean" Ichigo spat out, instantly taking a large gulp of his beer as if the flush away the bad taste of that word from his mouth.

"Okay, that too" Kaien admitted, earning a slightly surprised look from the young man, "but that's all gone now. I've done her wrong and just want to correct it now, and I want to do the same thing to you." Kaien stared at Ichigo, only now noticing how tired the boy looked. He reached his hand to rub the young man's shoulder and was shocked the feel bones sticking out right under his skin.

"Is everything alright with you, Ichi?" he asked quietly, slowly moving bit closer. He noticed how Ichigo's jaw tightened and his eyes were downcast.

"There…there's a lot going on right now" he whispered, "it's really nothing, just some… stuff." Kaien wrapped his arm around Ichigo's shoulder, brushing his fingers against his neck.

"You wanna talk about it?" Ichigo glanced at Kaien and his mind shouted him to push the man off, he would only hurt him again. But the look in the man's eyes was so kind, like he used to look at him and Ichigo was just so tired of being alone. He had missed talking to Kaien, missed his stupid jokes and just hanging out with him, missed his casual touches and strong hands that wrapped around his shoulders and rubbed his back when he was stressed out from studying. He even missed that kiss they had shared, the tingling feeling in his stomach as Kaien's lips had touched his, how the man's skin had felt under his hands, how the man had so obviously wanted him. Ichigo had never felt that wanted and loved, and he wanted to feel that again. And at the moment, the thought of having to regret it later didn't feel as bad as the other option of being alone for a moment longer.

Ichigo grabbed Kaien's hand and squeezed it lightly, managing to smile at him tiredly.

"Yeah, I'd like that."

* * *

><p><em>Still bit peeved about losing the first half of the chapter, I feel I forgot something I wrote the first time. But I'll just have to add it in later. But finally we got some more Kaien&amp;Ichigo- stuff, I've been wanting to write it for so long! So how was it, Jyushiro&amp;Shunsui fluff too fluffy for you? Ichigo too angsty? He'll get better once he gets all the shit off his chest, I swear! Review and the next chapter will have some IkkaYumi- goodness in it ;)<em>

_Edit: Good god there were lot of typos in this, I really should learn to read. _


	23. Chapter 23

**_Some IkkaYumi goodness right at the beginning, as promised. And some more on Grimmjow&Senna interaction, I'm currently working on another fic on this AU that would develop some of the relationships further than I probably will have time for in this story, the premise would be a houseparty where most of the main characters would come and then I would have separate chapters looking into how the night ended on everyone's account. I will not publish it until I have written all of the chapters so it might take some time. Just to let you know. But now, enjoy this new addition to this storyline!_**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 23. Help me understand now<strong>

Ikkaku tilted his head back and groaned, the deep sound resonated in his throat as his fingers clasped onto Yumichika's thighs. The man was grinding his hips in a way that almost made Ikkaku lose it, his heels digging into the mattress and his nails burying into the man's smooth skin.

"Yumi, for God's sake" he gasped as the man bucked his hips up, making his whole body jerk. Yumichika smiled at him and leaned down, his hair tingling Ikkaku's bare chest. Yumichika moved his hand behind Ikkaku's head and captured his lips into a deep kiss, their tongues massaging against each other. Ikkaku grunted as Yumichika bit on his lip and again did that thing with his hips that this time drove him over the edge. Ikkaku grabbed Yumichika and squeezed the smaller man's body against his, trying to stop him from moving. Yumichika smiled against his lips and waited until his lover had come down from his climax before parting their lips. He planted kisses on the man's face and head, caressing the soft skin of his scalp with his fingers.

"I still wanna know where you learnt all that" Ikkaku murmured hoarsely, a wide grin splitting his face. Yumichika chuckled and pushed himself up on his arms, staring down at his lover.

"Secrets of the trade" he replied, brushing his fingers along the man's jawline. Ikkaku scoffed but pulled the man into another kiss, then toppled him on the bed next to him. Yumichika let out a pleasant hum as Ikkaku's arms and legs tangled around his body, effectively wrapping him in a makeshift cocoon.

"Not a bad way to spend your Saturday night, eh?" the bald man asked him, running his fingers through Yumichika's soft hair.

"If you say so." Ikkaku frowned and looked down at Yumichika.

"Well what did you have in mind then?" Yumichika opened his mouth to say something but then shook his head and pressed his forehead against Ikkaku's chest.

"Nothing, just forget about it." Ikkaku groaned and pushed the man away, grabbing his shoulders and staring him in the eyes.

"Yumi, spit it out." The effeminate man rolled his eyes and tried to wriggle free from his lover's grasp but couldn't.

"Oh fine" he finally huffed, "I was just thinking it would be nice to go out sometime." Ikkaku shrugged his broad shoulders.

"Then let's go out, I don't see any problem. You wanna call the guys?"

"Nah, they're at that bloody mayor's ball, having it off with all the old and rich" Yumichika said, rolling onto his back. Ikkaku propped himself up on his elbow, lying on his side.

"I doubt they're really having it off with them" he noted, then frowned, "at least I hope they're not." Yumichika smiled and slapped the man's arm.

"Pervert."

"You said it."

"I know what I said, you're twisting it around."

"You were thinking about it too" Ikkaku chuckled and pecked a kiss on Yumichika's cheek.

"Shut up." The men lay silent for a while as Yumichika stared at the ceiling and Ikkaku stared at him.

"So you wanted to go to that ball whatever it's called" he finally said, a cockeyed smirk on his face. Yumichika swatted the air with his hand, trying to look disinterested.

"C'mon, you can say it."

"Okay fine!" the man finally admitted, "I would've wanted to go out and flip the bird to all those old crones, drink some free booze and mingle…And buy something new to wear." Ikkaku laughed out loud, snatching Yumichika back into his arms and rolled to his back, pulling the man on top of him again.

"Should've said something sooner" he chuckled in between kisses, "bit too late now."

"I know, but we couldn't have gone there anyway. Urahara can't have us parading around the city hall, it's not really our scene."

"We'll go out tomorrow" Ikkaku said.

"Tomorrow's Sunday."

"So?"

"Who goes out on a Sunday?"

"We can go. Besides, I bet the guys are gonna have some hell of a hangover tomorrow so they need something to get over it." Yumichika laughed at this logic and rested his head against Ikkaku's chest.

"Fine, let's go out tomorrow."

"Hey, you wanted this."

"I know, but I like it when you make it sound like it's your idea."

"Why?"

"'cause if it turns out shitty, it's not my fault and I can bitch to you about it." Ikkaku sighed and tousled Yumichika's hair.

"You're some piece of work Yumi."

"Nothing worth having comes easy."

"Well you're right about that" Ikkaku chuckled lecherously. Yumichika sighed.

"Pervert."

"You said it, again."

"Sometimes you really infuriate me, Ikkaku."

"I know, but you make it so easy."

"So it's my fault?"

"Kinda yeah."

"See, this is what I'm talking about."

"I think you've talked enough for one night already." Yumichika tried to scowl at Ikkaku but the man's eager expression just made him laugh. The man ran his hands down Yumichika's back and grabbed the back of his thighs, pulling his legs to his sides.

"Already?"

"Got a problem?"

"No, just making sure you know what you're in for."

"I think I can handle it."

"You'd better."

"You know me."

"That I do" Yumichika chuckled and locked their lips into another passionate kiss as he pressed his hips down on Ikkaku's lower body. The man let out a low moan and squeezed Yumichika's thighs, moving his hands down to the back of his knees.

"Patience, this time I'll do it slower."

"Can't wait."

"You'll just have to."

"Make me then."

"Oh I will."

* * *

><p>"There you are." Senna almost jumped in the air from scare as she heard the distinct gruff voice from behind her. She screwed her eyes shut before turning around to see Grimmjow standing behind her.<p>

"Don't sneak up on me like that" she sighed, "I'm on edge as it is."

"Why is that?" Senna threw the man a slightly condescending look, only to notice again how good he looked with his sleeves rolled up like that and a cigarette hanging between his lips, his still ridiculous hair swept back.

"Isn't it a bit too obvious" she said, her fingers instinctively grabbing a loose strand of hair and starting to fiddle it nervously. Grimmjow shrugged his shoulders and took a sip of his drink, it was apparently whiskey or something else equally disgusting.

"Not to me at least" he replied, shifting his weight from one foot to another. Senna didn't bother answering, she had came here to the balcony to get some fresh and a moment of peace, being surrounded by all these old stuck-up politicians and socialites was getting to her. She felt so out of place and young and stupid, she really just wanted to get home. Even Ichigo had just disappeared somewhere and Orihime was being all lovey-dovey with her boyfriend, that huge latino guy that had almost made Senna's jaw hit the floor upon seeing him. She should've seen it coming though, of course Orihime would have a gorgeous boyfriend who looked like he could snap any grown man in half. _Princess and her guardian, _she had thought. The young man had seemed nice, bit quiet bit nice.

"So how's the party so far?" Grimmjow asked, smoke trails coming out of his mouth.

"How do you think" Senna sighed and leaned over the railing of the balcony, "I have no idea what I'm doing here."

"Open bar?" The girl threw Grimmjow's an amused glance over her shoulder, the man's face was fixed into that self-assured grin once again.

"That's your excuse, not mine."

"I think it's the best excuse."

"You would, wouldn't you?"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"I think you know." Grimmjow scoffed and walked to the railing, leaning his elbow on it. Senna felt slightly intimidated by his presence, it was so overwhelming and the flashbacks from last night and this morning kept coming to her every time she looked at the man. _I have absolutely no idea what's going on. _Senna's whole body went rigid as Grimmjow's hand snaked around her waist, his body pressing against her side.

"Remember what I said this morning?" Grimmjow hushed into her ear, making her cheeks turn bright red.

"Ah, I- I mean…" she fumbled as Grimmjow's hand slipped slowly lower.

"You said you were bored" the man continued, his smug smirk was almost audible in his voice.

"Yeah but not…this bored" she managed to utter, finally realizing to grab the man's arm before it moved dangerously low. She craned her neck back to look behind them at the doorway of the balcony.

"I thought this was going to be…you know, onetime thing." Grimmjow shrugged, emptying his glass and throwing it over the railing. They both waited for the crashing sound as the glass hit the ground but there was just grass below to there was only a blunt thud. Grimmjow snorted in disappointment and smoked the last of his cigarette before throwing the stub after the glass.

"I can see you're not big on environmentalism" Senna noted dryly, earning a slightly amused look from the man.

"Took you long enough to notice" he said, his other arm still tightly wrapped around the girl's hips.

"Mind answering my question yet?"

"What question?"

"The one about this being just a one-night stand" Senna said and then added, "and a morning after."

"You had fun didn't you?" Grimmjow asked, tapping his fingers against the railing.

"That's not the point."

"Then what is?"

"That…that we can't just…you know." Grimmjow chuckled again to her sudden coyness, pressing his face into her hair.

"Who says we can't?"

"Social norms in general?" Senna tried, though she was well aware that it was pretty useless to talk about social norms to a man with blue hair.

"Who cares, we're not hurting anyone" he said, then frowned slightly and threw a curious look at the girl, "or are we?"

"What do you mean?"

"You're not seeing anyone or something?"

"No!" Senna was quick to say, then lowered her head in embarrassment, "If I was you wouldn't be here."

"Yeah yeah" the man said, not sounding convinced, "I just thought you had something going on with Ichi."

"I already told you that I don't, remember?" Senna huffed, shifting in her place to get further away from the man but his grip was like steel.

"Anything can happen" he retorted.

"You got that one right" Senna muttered. _Like this right here._

"Having second thoughts?" Grimmjow asked as if reading her mind.

"I- I'm not sure" she said, "I just don't know what I should think. Or do."

"Thinking is overrated" the man replied.

"You would say that."

"You mocking me?"

"Not my fault you make it so easy." Senna felt a genuine smirk tug her lips as she looked up at Grimmjow, the man was scowling at her but she could see he was resisting a grin. Just as she thought that the situation might not be as bad as she thought, a stern voice broke the atmosphere.

"Grimmjow." The man's face froze and he slowly turned around to see Tia standing at the doorway, looking near tempestuous. Even Senna felt little scared as the woman stomped to them, throwing furious glances at Grimmjow as the man finally let go of Senna and crossed his arms on his chest, as if preparing for what was to come.

"What?" he asked, almost sneering at the blonde who stood in front of him with her hands on her hips.

"What do you think you're doing?"

"You tell me since apparently you don't approve."

"You've done some stupid things before but this goes even beyond that" Tia spat out, glancing quickly at Senna who was almost hidden behind Grimmjow's back.

"What so stupid about it?"

"Everyone knows you don't fuck with your friends" the woman said, making Senna almost flinch as it was said out loud. Till now she had almost managed to fool herself that it wasn't what it looked like, but Tia was right.

"I wouldn't exactly call her a friend" Grimmjow said and Senna wasn't sure whether to be offended or not. _But he is right, I haven't known him more than few weeks and most of that time has been since yesterday. I wouldn't go calling him a friend either._

"She's my friend and Ichigo's too, that should be reason enough, even for you."

"Who are you to tell me what to do?"

"Someone obviously has to since you're so goddamn stupid to do something like this."

"You don't think you should ask what she thinks" Grimmjow jeered and Senna wanted to kick him, she had already hoped Tia would her go easy.

"I'm pretty sure this is all you Grimmjow but yeah, I wonder why she would go in with you in this" Tia said and now turned her icy glare to the girl.

"Um, Tia, I…" she muttered, feeling her face burn, "I can't really explain it, he came over and I was just…"

"It's fine, I know what he does" the woman in a slightly softer tone before moving her gaze back to Grimmjow, "I just wouldn't think he'd go this far."

"Hey, I don't see the problem here" the man argued, starting to sound pissed off, "we're not hurting anyone."

"Yet" Tia cut him off, "but if your past record is anything to go by, it's only a matter of time." Tia looked back at Senna again.

"I think even you know that much."

"I know" Senna said in small voice, that was the reason she had been trying to avoid thinking about it. Grimmjow threw her an annoyed look hearing her defeated voice.

"Just leave us alone Tia, I'm sure if I need your help I know where to find it." Tia arched an eyebrow at him.

"By the time you come asking me for help it's already too late."

"Just leave it will you" Grimmjow spat and started to turn his back on her, only to be stopped by her hand landing on his shoulder.

"Grimmjow, I won't have you messing things up for everyone by going anywhere your dick points you to" she said, "no offense Senna." The girl just made a quiet noise, wrapping her arms around her. Grimmjow shook Tia off, his face twisted into a deep scowl.

"You don't know everything."

"I know you Grimmjow, and that's more than enough." The man was quiet, glaring at Tia from under his brow. The woman sighed and pressed her hand against her temples.

"Listen, I know no one can tell you what to do but I just ask you this time, if you really want this, don't fuck it up. 'Cause if you do, your balls are mine." Senna was sure she saw Grimmjow almost flinch hearing the last words but kept himself admirably in check.

"And Senna, I hope you know what you're doing" Tia continued, "and even if you don't, at least be aware of what you're in for."

"I'll try" the girl replied, still keeping her eyes downcast. She didn't want to see the disappointed and worried look in Tia's eyes, the tone of her voice was enough to make her hate herself.

"Right then" Tia said with a resigned sigh, "our gig is in an about hour, be there on time Grimmjow." The man just scoffed and kept staring out in the distance as Tia finally walked back inside. Senna realized she had been holding her breath and gasped audibly, earning a strange look from Grimmjow.

"What?" Senna felt like tearing out her hair, was the man really that thick?

"What what?" she groaned, pressing her face into her hands, "Oh God…" Grimmjow scoffed and closed the distance between them, grabbing Senna's wrists and pulling her hands off her face.

"Stop that, this isn't her business." Senna avoided the man's gaze, she wanted the earth to open up and swallow her.

"I can't do this right now" she murmured and wrenched her hands away, "I'm so out of everything." Grimmjow frowned but didn't grab her again.

"You'll stay for the gig?" Senna shrugged, the party was currently the last thing on her mind.

"I need a drink" she sighed finally, her shoulders slouching. Grimmjow smiled faintly and to Senna's surprise took hold of her hand, his touch almost gentle.

"Let's go get you one then." As they walked back inside Senna nearly stopped at the doorway, glancing at the man beside her.

"But what about Tia?" she asked hesitantly, fearing the woman would jump from behind a potted plant and maul her for still being so close to Grimmjow. The man seemed to read her mind, again, and flashed her that familiar smirk.

"Leave her to me, she's my problem not yours." Senna smiled back at him and again there was that strange feeling that maybe…_No, don't kid yourself, _she stopped her thoughts before they went too far, _know what you're in for. Just try to have fun while it lasts and don't read anything more to it._

"I'll hold you onto that" she replied as they walked to the bar. Grimmjow had been right, maybe the best part of this ball was the open bar.

* * *

><p>Byakuya was feeling extremely bored. Some man had been talking to him for the last ten minutes non-stop despite he clearly hadn't been listening since the first sentence the man had uttered and his eyes were glazing over. He was used to these kind of occasions but for some reason hadn't found the right mindset for it tonight, he just craved for another drink to make his mind wind down. Suddenly a strong arm snaked around his waist and a warm body pressed against his, even the man's droning voice stopped.<p>

"Hi there stranger" Renji smirked at him, throwing a quick look at Byakuya's current company, "sorry, I need to borrow him for a minute."

"Oh, ah, alright" the man managed to mumble as Renji already steered his lover away.

"Sorry about that" the redhead whispered into his ear and kissed his cheek. Byakuya laced his fingers with Renji's, relaxing into the man's touch.

"I thought you had left me" he replied.

"Never" Renji chuckled back, nuzzling his nose against Byakuya's cheek, "I just had some stuff to talk with Shuuhei."

"How lovely, discarding your partner for another man." Renji frowned as he tried to figure out whether the man was serious or not. Byakuya sensed his hesitation and looked at him with soft eyes.

"I apologise, my company was extremely tedious." Renji cracked him a wide smile and stole a quick kiss from the man's lips.

"It's okay, you got me now" he said, squeezing Byakuya's hand.

"I will hold you onto that" the man replied, the smallest of smiles tugging the corners of his mouth.

"I know you will" Renji smiled back, leading Byakuya across the large hall.

They could spot Kisuke still taking with Rangiku, the woman was laughing amiably at some joke the mayor had just told, slapping his arm. Shuuhei was lounging on the sidelines, chatting with Shinji Hirako, Kisuke's personal assistant, Kensei was probably lurking somewhere close. Orihime was dancing with her boyfriend, a tall burly latino man with curly brown hair that shadowed his eyes. Uryuu, Ulquiorra and Kuukaku were standing near the bar's entrance, the woman was laughing loudly and slapping Uryuu on the back, almost making the young man fall on his face. Ulquiorra was swaying gently back and forth, holding an empty drink glass in his hand. Kaien and Ichigo were nowhere to be seen, as weren't Grimmjow or Senna either. Tia walked across the floor and joined Kuukaku's company, whispering something to the woman's ear that made her almost drop her glass. Renji steered Byakuya to a quiet corner where they could talk little more privately. Byakuya grabbed a glass of champagne from a passing waiter, Renji following suit.

"So, how's your night so far?" the redhead asked his lover. Byakuya sipped on his drink before answering, twirling the alcohol in the glass.

"Nothing special that I could recall" the man replied, glancing across the large hall, "how about you?" Renji took a swig out of his champagne, smacking his lips at the taste.

"Not as bad as I thought it would be" he said, then tugged on his tie, "though I feel like an idiot in this suit." Byakuya hemmed and took Renji's hand into his, stopping him from ruining his attire any further.

"I think you look quite presentable" he said, straightening Renji's shirt collar.

"You would, you picked out the suit" Renji replied with a grin. Byakuya arched an eyebrow at the comment.

"As if that has something to do with it" he dismissed. Renji chuckled into his champagne glass, peering at his lover over the rim of it.

"So what did you talk about with Shuuhei, I saw you two running to Kaien at some point" Byakuya asked, sounding disinterested as ever but Renji knew that if he even bothered to ask he wanted to know.

"He's investigating that Aizen guy apparently, he has some shady businesses in this city" Renji recapped, "and I told him about that guy who was at your office the other day, Gin." Byakuya's stoic mask of a face didn't betray any emotion upon hearing this, he just tasted his champagne again.

"I thought I should warn you about that guy, he sounds quite dangerous" the redhead continued, observing Byakuya's face to see if the man even cared.

"I know of him yes, and as far as I know his reputation is impeccable" the man said, making Renji's face fall. If Byakuya thought the man was clean maybe Shuuhei was wrong after all. But then Byakuya continued, turning his serious gaze to Renji.

"But that is just the public and official side of things." Now Renji was interested and scooted closer to Byakuya like a conspirator.

"So you know of his criminal side, this twisted master mind whatever" he asked. Byakuya shrugged his shoulders ever so slightly, his keen eyes watching the hall.

"I would not go as far as calling him a criminal mastermind but I have heard the rumours" he said, pausing to drink his champagne, "and I have gathered some information myself." Renji shifted in his place, he had never thought he'd actually be interested in hearing about Byakuya's work.

"So maybe that thing about taking over Kaien's company is a part of some bigger plan" he mused, "have you thought about that?" Byakuya threw Renji an almost condescending look from the corner of his eye.

"Of course it is, I have just been waiting for his next move when Kaien's father refuses the take-over" he said, "then we might actually see something worth witnessing." Renji was slightly taken aback by Byakuya's coldness on the issue.

"So this madman is going to attack Kaien or his family somehow? Is that what you mean?"

"I would not count that out, no. He can be quite ruthless if need be, and he will have to use some harsh tactics if he wants to have the Shiba emporium."

"Jesus suffering fuck" Renji gasped, "that sounds like he's gonna send some hitmen after them."

"Quite possibly yes." Renji almost spat out his drink and wiped his mouth on his sleeve as Byakuya stood next to him, emotionless like a statue.

"Are you fucking kidding me? You're actually talking about Kaien or Kuukaku getting killed because some crazy dude wants their company" he whispered to Byakuya, "how can you even say something like that?"

"Being overly emotional about it will not help them" Byakuya noted, emptying his glass before placing it on a nearby marble table, "but don't worry about it, I have taken some measures to ensure their safety. And Kaien's father is also aware of this, he knows what to expect."

"So he does know about it? I thought Kaien hadn't told him yet."

"No, I told him myself. I expected that Kaien would finally try to grow up and do something about it himself and thus leave the whole company in danger so I contacted his father personally. He was not very surprised." Byakuya looked across the hall to look for the said man but he was nowhere in sight.

"Anyway, I was slightly pleased when Kaein called me asking for information on Aizen and his minions, perhaps he could finally start to take his life more seriously." Renji couldn't think of anything to say, hearing Byakuya speak about fighting some criminals and being so calm was at the same time frightening and extremely arousing. He lowered his glass away and took hold of the man's hand, making him turn his eyes back to him.

"If there's anything I can do, just say it" he told his lover, who smiled at him kindly. Byakuya raised his hand to brush his fingers over Renji's cheek and traced the tattoos on his forehead.

"Are you concerned about me?" he asked, sounding almost amused. Renji scoffed, pulling the man to his side.

"Of course I am, you sound you're fighting crime like some Batman" he said, pecking a kiss on the man's cheek, then eyed him from head to toe with a thoughtful look on his face. Byakuya tilted his head to one side, looking curious.

"What is it?" Renji let out a low chuckle, his hand wrapping around Byakuya's waist.

"Just thinking about you in a black spandex suit" he murmured into the man's ear, "I'd pay to see that." Byakuya exhaled sharply and nudged Renji with his shoulder.

"You have the most dirty mind I have ever encountered Renji" he scolded him. The redhead winked at him with a lustrous smile on his lips.

"Hasn't done me any harm, only pleasure" he replied, stealing a kiss from the man's lips. Byakuya couldn't think of any retort to that since now he was thinking of Renji clad in black tight spandex. _That might be another suit I could buy for him. _


	24. Chapter 24

**_Jesus it's been long! Sorry about that, life got in the way. But don't worry, I already have the next chapter pretty much mapped out so it won't take nearly as long to update as this one. Enjoy the randomness._**

* * *

><p><strong>24. Save you from your old ways<strong>

Shinji was lounging at the bar, his upper body almost slumped on the counter as he downed his fourth White Russian of the night. The bar was luckily empty for the moment, apparently the old crones were not as eager for booze as one would've thought. The slim blonde peered into his glass, it was looking dangerously empty again. He was already feeling the effect of alcohol behind his eyes though he could handle his liquor quite well, years of experience had given him an almost dangerously high tolerance. Shinji sighed and emptied his glass, then slid it across the counter towards the bartender who took it without a word and started to mix him a new one. Shinji leaned his chin into his hands, his legs swinging in the air as he sat on the high barstool. He stared blankly ahead at the rows of bottles lined behind the counter until the bartender gave him his new drink, which he accepted with a courteous nod.

He had few minutes of lovely peace until he noticed someone climbing onto the barstool right next to him despite he was the only person at the bar. _Just typical, some old drunk wanting to spill all his fucking problems on me, thank you so fucking much. _But to his surprise, the newcomer wasn't an old bloated politician in hiding from his wife but a young slim man with such a pale complexion and jet black hair he looked as if he had stepped straight out from some Goth rock magazine. He looked faintly familiar too, Shinji frowned as he tried to place him.

"One mojito please" the young man ordered, his voice low but slightly slurring. His large green eyes splayed as he leaned his elbow on the counter, almost missing it on the first try. Shinji hemmed as he sipped on his own drink, earning a glare from the young man.

"What's so funny?" Shinji raised an eyebrow at the question and threw him a sideways glance.

"Think you might have had enough already" he just noted casually but his words were somewhat diminished as he suddenly leaned too far back and almost fell down from his chair. He scrambled quickly back in balance by grabbing onto the young man's arm, which was a stupid move as such considering he was even lighter built than Shinji. But to the blonde's surprise the young man stayed steadily in his seat as Shinji pulled himself back to his, coughing awkwardly and trying to look as if he had meant for that to happen in the first place.

"You were saying?" the young man asked, now the corners of his mouth curling slightly upwards. Shinji huffed and smoothed down his hair.

"Bah, never mind" he dismissed and turned his attention back to his half finished drink.

"As you wish." The bartender brought the young man's drink to him and he immediately gulped down half of it, earning another raise of eyebrows from Shinji.

"Could at least slow down a little there" he murmured into his glass but of course the young man heard him. This time he didn't counter with a drunken glare but merely hummed pleasantly at the taste of his minty fresh drink and poked the ice cubes with his straw.

"You're supposed to mix it before drinking it" Shinji continued, only partly aware he was talking out loud again.

"I'm aware of that" the young man replied, "but at this point I don't really care."

"And what point is that exactly?" Shinji queried further before his brain had time to stop him. He usually avoided drunken conversations with other barflies but now he was apparently too bored and/or too drunk to stop himself.

"The point where an angry one-armed lesbian forces me to search every single bathroom stall in the whole city hall in order to find my friend who is apparently fucking yet another confused young girl. Not only do I hate public restrooms but I also don't want to witness seeing that oaf screwing someone in one. I came prepared for a just regular boring night out but instead I got to play some kind of Sherlock of the toilets." Having finished the young man himself looked surprised he had actually said that all and quickly downed the rest of his drink. Shinji chuckled and followed his example, raising the empty glass to the bartender.

"So did you find him?" he asked as the bartender took their glasses.

"Nope, but I'm not sure is that any better than having to spend almost an hour in the presence of that angry Amazon" the young man said, "I almost wish I had found him in the first restroom, be scarred for life and then just quickly return to the open bar. But now I've wasted precious time and almost lost my state of intoxication that I had carefully built for the whole evening."

"You make it sound almost like an art form" Shinji smirked. _Which isn't actually that far from the truth in some cases. _This time the young man didn't answer, he just folded his arms on the counter, tilting his head to the side. Suddenly the silence started to bother Shinji, making him frown. Minutes before he had begged to be left alone and just drink in peace but now when the spell had been broken he couldn't bear the oppressing silence anymore. Besides, he had kind of initiated the conversation in the first place. With an inward groan he cleared his throat and tried to think of something to say.

"You look familiar" he finally blurted out, wanting to kick himself for being so damn original, "have I seen you somewhere?" The young man gave him a bored sideways glance, eyeing him slowly.

"Oh yeah, I know you" he said. Shinji almost rolled his eyes at this, not the answer he needed.

"Alright, so how do you know me?"

"I'm Shuuhei's roommate, I've heard a lot about you from him." Shinji raised his eyebrows at this as he wrecked his memory. He remembered someone mentioning about Shuuhei living with another young man, a med student? _So this was him._

"Alright then, well nice to meet you" Shinji said, letting the sentence hang in the air hoping the young man would fill in the rest.

"Ulquiorra" he answered just as their new drinks were set in front of them. This time he didn't immediately down half of it but took the glass into his hand and started to mix it with his straw, twirling it slowly around the ice cubes.

"Ulquiorra" Shinji repeated, rolling the name on his tongue, "sounds foreign."

"It is" the young man answered shortly, clearly wanting to drop the subject. Shinji shrugged his shoulders, he wasn't in the mood for deep conversation of one's origins anyway.

"Alright, well I'm Shinji."

"I know." _Of course you do, you cocky brat, _the blonde thought, his jaw clenching as he bit back a sharp reply. He had the feeling that getting into an argument with this young man would be a mistake, even in his current inebriated state of being.

"Well that's settled then" he continued, "so you're here with Shuuhei?" The young man finally sipped his drink, again that barely noticeable smile on his lips.

"Nope" was his short reply this time. Shinji muffled another sharp remark into his White Russian.

"Mind elaborating that a bit more?" he asked, his voice somewhat straining under his pretend politeness.

"I know the band." It seemed his earlier intricate answer had drained his whole vocabulary or filled his daily portion of social activity.

"Oh right, that busty blonde and the brute with the weird hair" Shinji nodded, "you got some friends there."

"Tell me something I don't know" Ulquiorra said, not even looking amused. He took a bigger drink of his mojito, his eyes closing as the alcohol burned slightly in his throat and insides.

"Where's your boyfriend?" he suddenly asked Shinji, who nearly spit into his drink. Milk spilled down his chin as he tried to dry it on his sleeve.

"I have no idea what you…" he started laughingly but then noticed how Ulquiorra's huge green eyes were piercing into him, the young man clearly now he was trying to lie.

"He's not my boyfriend" he said, trying to sound dismissive and partly succeeded until he quietly added, "anymore."

"I see" Ulquiorra replied, his creepy eyes still boring into Shinji, "why?" Shinji snorted, raising an eyebrow at the young man.

"You really think I'd tell you?" Ulquiorra shrugged his shoulders.

"Why not?" Shinji opened his mouth to snap an obvious remark at him but then thought it over. The young man had a point there. _Why not spill the beans, he won't tell anyone anyway, he doesn't talk to people. _

"What do you think?" he asked dryly, turning his attention back to his drink.

"Besides the obvious not really anything" Ulquiorra said, "just wondering why you're still working for him." Shinji huffed again, his blonde bangs flicking upwards.

"Let's just say I have the sort of past that would be considered a burden in the job market" he smirked, "this is the best job I can get with what I've got."

"A valid excuse" Ulquiorra muttered, again swirling his straw in his drink.

"It's not an excuse" Shinji was quick to spit out, only then realizing it had been way too quick. The other corner of Ulquiorra lips curled up into something that was probably the closest he'd ever get to a smug smile.

"So I see" he settled to say. Shinji groaned in frustration but said nothing more, he had already spilled out too much in his drunken state. To his luck Ulquiorra's attention was suddenly captured by a couple stumbling out of a nearby door that apparently led to a broom closet. Shinji raised his eyebrows as Grimmjow casually swept back his hair and tucked his shirt back into his trousers. _Oh please, just a little cruder if you would, _Shinji thought as he made a slightly disgusted face. He emptied his drink as he scanned the man's companion, a young girl barely in her twenties, she lookquite disheveled and flushed, her cheeks were red and her hair tousled. She was tugging on her stockings and trying to smooth her dress at the same time, earning a wide smirk from Grimmjow. The man leaned down to whisper something into her ear which made the girl's cheek burn even redder but a light smile appeared on her lips nevertheless.

Only then she noticed they were being watched and quickly slapped Grimmjow on his chest, making him turn to look at his audience. The man didn't seem fazed at all, he just flashed them his trademark smirk and nodded, even did a mock salute at them which earned a roll of eyes from Ulquiorra. The girl tried to sneak away as Grimmjow's attention was directed elsewhere but he grabbed her by the arm and pulled her back to his side, again leaning down to whisper something in her ear. The couple hissed something to each other, the girl seeming slightly agitated and Grimmjow being his usual insensitive self. Finally the man half- dragged her to the bar, the girl stared at her shoes trying to avoid looking at Shinji or Ulquiorra.

"Yo" Grimmjow greeted them as he came next to Ulquiorra, his arm wrapping around the girl's waist and hoisting her up on the barstool next to the young man. The girl let out a small yelp as she was planted on the seat and threw a scaredy look at Ulquiorra, who stared back at her morosely.

"Hi" she mumbled and tried to hide her face again. Shinji chuckled lowly and leaned over Ulquiorra to offer his hand to the poor girl.

"Hi, I don't think we have met, I'm Shinji." The blonde exchanged quick looks with Ulquiorra as if asking if this was the confused young girl he had been talking about.

"Senna" the girl replied as she hesitantly took his hand.

"The pleasure is all mine" Shinji grinned as he drew back, nudging Ulquiorra between his ribs, "I guess you were looking from the wrong places."

"Looking for what?" Grimmjow asked, cocking an eyebrow at them.

"Oh nothing" Shinji retorted quickly, his wide smile flashing his white teeth, "just something we were chatting about earlier."

"Must've been one hell of a conversation" Grimmjow scoffed, glancing at the quiet young man, "Ulqui here is quite the talker."

"I've noticed that" Shinji said, eyeing Ulquiorra to see if he showed any signs of humanly reactions. But the young man was as stoic as ever, again focusing on the last drops of his mojito.

"Oh shit" Grimmjow suddenly hissed from between his teeth, his eyes staring at somewhere behind Shinji's head.

"What?" the blonde asked and was about to turn around when Grimmjow grabbed his shoulder, keeping him in place.

"Don't look you idiot" the man hushed at him under his breath, "the queen bitch herself has arrived." Shinji frowned, Ulquiorra even raised an eyebrow and immediately turned to look.

"Oh, her" he noted and turned back, grabbing his drink into his hand, "this is going to be interesting." Both Senna and Shinji looked confused as they heard high-heels clicking against the parquet floor, Shinji felt a shiver run through his spine as if something bad was coming his way. The footsteps stopped and they heard someone cough meaningfully behind them. Grimmjow turned slowly to look, his every move so calculated and overdramatic he looked like he was moving in slow motion. But Shinji had to give it to him, the man knew how to look cool, he had it in his bones. The blunette cocked his head back, his eyes narrowing into slits and sneer appearing on his face.

"What do you want bitch" he barked, his tone sounding bored and filled with disinterest. Shinji heard someone scoff behind him and finally peeked a look over his shoulder. A short young woman with cropped black hair and huge purple eyes was standing few feet away, wearing a skintight little black dress and killer heels, her face wearing an ugly scowl.

"I wasn't expecting to see trash like you staining the place tonight" Rukia spat back at Grimmjow, "but guess it figures." The man merely snorted and threw his head back. Rukia moved her eyes to the man's company, arching a condescending eyebrow at the sight.

"Still hanging out with the same pitiful crowd I see" she jeered, then noticed Senna and flashed a sniggering smile, "and I see your taste in women has only gone from bad to worse." Shinji had to admit that he had rarely seen such a scary face than what Senna made as she heard Rukia's words. She didn't sneer or glare but the sheer look in her eyes was so cold and fierce Rukia was lucky that looks couldn't kill. Senna pushed Grimmjow back and was standing in front of Rukia in seconds, glaring daggers at the woman who seemed slightly taken aback by her boldness.

"Care to repeat that" Senna said, her tone deceptively sweet and casual. Rukia stared down at her, normally there wouldn't had been a great difference in their height but Rukia's stiletto heels gave her some advantage.

"Oh so you're deaf too?"

"What else am I, do tell" Senna beckoned, raising an eyebrow expectantly. Rukia grinned and folded her arms across her chest.

"Well, let's see. You clearly have no style, no grace, and most apparently, a lousy taste in men and other company as well" she reeled off, her grin only getting bigger, "but what can you expect from a bastardly child like y-". Rukia never had the chance to end her sentence as she fell down. Shinji stared in awe, Ulquiorra gave an appreciative raise of an eyebrow and Grimmjow burst into laughter. Senna hissed as she rubbed her aching knuckles, the girl's face had been harder than she thought.

Rukia was too stunned to get up, she just lay on the floor, blinking slowly and then raised her hand to feel her face. Blood was running from her nose, staining her face and dress. Shinji knew it wouldn't be healthy so stick around so he quickly jumped down from his seat and walked to Senna, grabbing the girl's arm and walked her out of the bar. Grimmjow enjoyed the sight of Rukia's bleeding face for few seconds more and then grabbed Ulquiorra with him and followed Shinji out.

"Where did you learn that?" Shinji asked Senna as they hurried into the hallway.

"What, punching stupid people?" the girl asked with a sly grin, "Guess it comes naturally." Shinji threw a sideways glance at the girl who was looking at her now slightly bruised hand. Grimmjow caught up with them, still dragging Ulquiorra by the neck. He leaned down to Senna, his ever present grin looking more lustrous than usual.

"Nice moves girl" he chuckled into her ear, earning a strange look from her. She eyed Grimmjow's face for few seconds and then hemmed, shaking her head a little.

"You're creepier than I thought." Grimmjow winked at her and straightened himself, a laughter bubbling from his lips. Ulquiorra was still clutching on his drinking glass as if he was trying to fill it up with the power of his stare.

"Where are we going exactly?" Senna asked as Shinji dragged her along the hallway, his eyes darting from door to door. He finally chose one and opened it.

"Here, for now" he said as he stepped in. Grimmjow pressed the door shut behind them as Shinji walked to the window, his hands pressed together in front of his face. He turned around to look at the strange trio before him.

"As I admire your courage, young lady" Shinji started, taking few steps closer to Senna, "do you have any idea what you just did?" Grimmjow scoffed, placing his hand on Senna's shoulder. The gesture earned strange looks from both the girl and Ulquiorra. Shinji had decided a long time ago that nothing Grimmjow ever did made sense so he didn't care.

"She kicked that bitch's arse, and a good thing she did. Spared me the trouble" Grimmjow snorted, throwing a near admiring glance at the girl. Senna herself seemed torn between being delighted by Grimmjow's compliment and being grossed out that she had done something the man admired.

"That indeed she did but does she know who that said bitch is?" Shinji asked, looking at Senna with raised eyebrows. The girl frowned and shrugged, folding her arms on her chest.

"Some pampered upper class bitch who thinks she can do anything just 'cause her daddy's got some money?" she gave a wild guess. Shinji gave her a crooked smile in return, she wasn't that far off to be frank.

"Close but no cigar" the blonde said, "that was Rukia Kuchiki, Byakuya's younger sister. Which makes her a member of the richest and most influential family in the continent." Shinji had to give it to Senna, the girl's expression faltered only for a second before the stern look was back in her eyes.

"Okay, so I was wrong about the daddy part but otherwise I was right." Grimmjow cackled gleefully and smacked a kiss on Senna's cheek, earning a horrified look from Ulquiorra who almost dropped his glass. Shinji arched an eyebrow, just before the young man had been talking about the blunette having casual sex with almost everything with a skirt but if Grimmjow kissed a girl he acted as if the man had pulled a rabbit out of his ass.

"Well, you could look it that way I suppose" Shinji shrugged, trying to keep his face in check, "but that doesn't change the fact that you just punched a very influential woman."

"An influential bitch more like" Senna scoffed, making Grimmjow's smirk widen so that Shinji was almost sure his face would soon split into two.

"That's not the point I'm trying to make here. This could get you into some serious trouble, Rukia doesn't take…insults like this kindly."

"Bfft, we can just give Renji's man a little nudge and he'll take care of it. The bitch will do anything he asks" Grimmjow said with a wave of his hand.

"I wouldn't count on that anymore, apparently ever since he started to go out with Renji their relationship has turned rather sour" Shinji noted.

"Why, is she a homophobe on top of being a bitch?" Senna asked.

"Renji used to date her and slept with Byakuya to get back at her after they broke up" Ulquiorra explained from the sidelines. This time Senna jaw slacked down and she turned to look at Ulquiorra to see if he was joking. Ulquiorra's face was as stoic as ever and since no one even contested his claim Senna had to believe it true.

"Okay, right" she sighed, "so what now then? Do I need to flee the city, resume a new identity, what?" Shinji uttered a light laugh and walked over to the girl, she still didn't seem that fazed about the incident.

"No no, nothing like that…Though it might be easier than what I had in mind." Senna cocked an eyebrow at Shinji, now looking incredulous.

"You're not going to ask me to apologise to her, are you?" Grimmjow's face contorted into a grim sneer as the mere thought made him sick to his stomach.

"Oh no, that would only work on people who acted rationally, and I can see that's not either you or Rukia Kuchiki."

"If I was to meet one rational person at this party I'd be more than surprised" Ulquiorra muttered, tapping his leg with his glass. Shinji threw him a quick scolding look but had to ignore the quip for now.

"But yes, what I suggest is that we somehow make it look like either an accident, or that she attacked you first."

"Well she did start it" Senna said, "wait, you're not going to punch me so it'll look she actually hit me too?" Shinji was more than surprised seeing Grimmjow wrap his arm around Senna that could be described as being protective. _This party is actually turning out to be an interesting one, who'd have known?_

"Hey, what's the time?" Grimmjow suddenly asked. Shinji glanced at his watch.

"It's ten to eleven. Why?" The notion received such a string of blasphemy from Grimmjow even Ulquiorra raised his eyebrows.

"Motherfucking shit shit shit, Tia's gonna kill me" the man swore as he ran for the door and disappeared into the hallway.

"Oh yes, they're playing in ten minutes" Ulquiorra remembered. Senna drew in a hissing breath between her teeth.

"Tia's _is _going to kill him if he's late. Again."

"So nothing new there then" Shinji dismissed and turned his attention back to Senna, "now, back to the matter at hand..."

"Do I need to be here for this farce?" Ulquiorra queried. Both Shinji and Senna turned to look at the drunken young man swaying in the corner of the room. With a moment's hesitation they both answered:

"Yes."

"Integral to the plot, my dear sir" Shinji added, his face splitting into that creepy toothy smile of his. Ulquiorra thanked whatever force in the universe that had created inebriation because he had a strong feeling now if ever he needed it.

"Fine" he sighed tiredly, "what's the plan?"

* * *

><p>Ichigo looked at Kaien, waiting for the man's response. He had just finished telling him all about the past few days, mostly concentrating on his newly-found half-brother. Kaien had stayed quiet for the whole time but his expressions had told Ichigo more than enough.<p>

"So, what's new with you?" he tried to joke, earning a one-sided smile from Kaien. The man sighed and ran his hands through his hair, trying to gather his thoughts into a rational response.

"Ichi, you have to forgive me for being this crude but that's one hell of a story to sink in" he finally uttered with a light smile.

"You're telling me, I'm still out in the woods on this one" Ichigo scoffed and let his head hang, he was leaning his hands on his knees and knocked on his temples, "I just…I don't know."

"You and me both Ichi" Kaien concurred, leaning back on the couch they were occupying, "I mean, I knew your dad was a government agent but to be able to top that secret…Man, he's good." Ichigo raised his eyes back to the older man wearing a deep scowl.

"That's what you picked up from that? That he's a good agent because he was able to hide the fact he has another son?"

"Okay I'm sorry that came out totally wrong" Kaien apologized and placed his hand on Ichigo's shoulder, still feeling how the young man tensed up as he touched him.

"What I mean is…You know I'm no good with serious stuff like this, I've never…Shit." Ichigo's expression softened as Kaien blabbered on, trying to fill his role as the wise older brother.

"It's okay, there's no sense in this whole thing to begin with, I don't expect you to provide any" he said and managed a crooked smile for him.

"Thanks for that, though I have a feeling I should be offended somehow" Kaien chuckled back, "but so, what are you gonna do then, about this brother and all?"

"Well from what I gathered from his shrink he's pretty fucked up" Ichigo said, leaning back on the couch, "he just got out from prison, he moved here to apparently get a fresh start since he's quite notorious in his home town…He hadn't mentioned any relatives here so he wasn't sure if he knew…But it's possible, he sounds like a pretty shady character." Kaien exhaled heavily and shook his head.

"Man, he's had it tough…He sounds like the exact opposite of you. I wonder if he looks like you at all, you have the same father anyway." Ichigo frowned, he hadn't really even thought of that possibility.

"Dunno, he didn't show me a photograph or anything, he already preached his doctor- patient confidentiality by telling me of Shiro in the first place." Another raise of eyebrows from Kaien as Ichigo uttered the name of his half-brother.

"Shirosaki eh? Kinda fitting considering he's father is Kurosaki. I wonder if he knew that himself."

"I doubt it, I'd think he would've searched my dad years ago if he had known" Ichigo huffed, rubbing his neck, "maybe it's all just a coincidence."

"Maybe, but I highly doubt that. This is all bit too convenient for my liking" Kaien said, a darkened expression shadowing his features.

"What do you mean?"

"There's bit too much weird shit going on these days, your dad and this new brother, Rangiku and that mess with Ikkaku and Yumi, that shithead Aizen and his creeps…"

"Wait, who's Aizen?" Ichigo interrupted, earning a somewhat frustrated groan from Kaien.

"He's this big-shot businessman who apparently wants to take over our company or something, and he's pretty scary guy. But that's not what's important right now."

"But are you saying that all these weird things are connected somehow? You're starting to sound bit too paranoid." Kaien looked at Ichigo looking uncharacteristically serious.

"I know full well it sounds insane but considering the circumstances, it wouldn't be that far off. If Aizen is behind all this…" he shrugged his shoulders, "I wouldn't be surprised." Ichigo uttered a light laugh.

"You make him sound like some criminal mastermind out of the movies or something." Kaien didn't look that amused and Ichigo's laughter died out seeing his friend's brooding eyes.

"He's far worse than that" Kaien corrected, "he's real." Ichigo almost shuddered at Kaien's tone of voice, for once the man actually sounded dead serious and maybe even slightly afraid.

"But, back to your problem" Kaien bounced back, not wanting to think about Aizen right now, "are you gonna look for him or what?"

"I seriously don't know, I wouldn't even know where to start" Ichigo said, "I have no idea how to find people in a city as big as this, not to mention someone I have never even seen. I only have his first name and that doesn't really get me anywhere."

"But would you like to meet him? He is your brother." Ichigo sighed, he was still having difficulties grasping the whole concept of having a half-brother.

"I...I guess so. But I don't know if he wants anything to do with me, he might not know about me, he might not even believe me and then things might just get really ugly." Kaien nodded solemnly, the whole thing was bit of a mess.

"Well, maybe we could try and look him up and then you could decide whether you want to actually get to know him better. How about it?" Ichigo raised an eyebrow at Kaien's suggestion.

"You sound like you actually knew how to find him. Since when did you become 007?" Kaien hemmed and rose up from the couch.

"I'm not talking about me, I'm talking about a real professional."

"Who? You know someone?"

"We both know him, and with any luck he's still here" Kaien replied and glanced at his watch, "oh hey, the gig's starting in five minutes. We'd better get going." Ichigo got up from the couch and followed Kaien towards the main hall.

"Hey, who's this guy you're talking about, is there something I should know?" Kaien gave Ichigo an amused smile over his shoulder.

"You do remember we have an investigative journalist in our midst? He might be able to help us out."

"Shuuhei" Ichigo gasped and wanted to hit himself for not figuring that out before, "of course."

"So, you wanna ask him to find this Shiro guy for you?"

"Ah, I...I guess so. It couldn't hurt, could it?" Ichigo said with a shrug.

"Considering your brother's past record, I wouldn't say anything at this point" Kaien replied and turned his eyes back to the direction of the main hall, "but we have more pressing matters at hand right now so all this has to wait."

"Feels stupid to try enjoy a party when I know my brother is somewhere out there, in a strange city, most likely all alone" Ichigo noted as they entered the main hall where people were already gathering by the stage at the back.

"From what I gathered, he'll be more than fine roaming the streets. I wouldn't worry about him if I were you."

"Guess you're right" Ichigo said just as a booming sound of the bass guitar drowned out all the other noise in the hall and the lights went out.


	25. Chapter 25

**_New chapter here too, loved writing this one for some reason or another. Hope you like it too._**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 25. Living off of tears<strong>

Byakuya and Renji were walking into the main hall where the concert was just about to start when someone suddenly appeared beside them and tapped Byakuya on the shoulder. The man turned to look and saw a slim blonde man with a ridiculous bob hair cut and weirdly big teeth smiling up at him. What was stranger was that he was accompanied by that loud girl who was Ichigo's friend and Ulquiorra, who seemed to be torn between being drunk and irritated. Renji gave them a curious look over Byakuya's shoulder but then nodded a greeting to his friends.

"Hey, where have you two been all night? Uryuu was looking for you at some point Ulqui." Renji knew that the young man was drunk as he didn't even look annoyed by the use of his nickname but merely leaned his elbow on Senna's shoulder, his eyes half-lidded.

"We ran into some trouble" Senna said, trying to avoid Byakuya's cold stare, "and we need to borrow Byakuya for a moment."

"Oh" Renji exchanged surprised looks with his lover, "what for?"

"We'll explain later" the blonde man piped up, "time is of the essence right now, if you'd please." Byakuya looked at Renji as if asking for an advice or a permission which made the redhead chuckle.

"Go ahead, they seem to need you more than I do" he said and nudged the man on his side, "just come back with a cool story to tell." Byakuya frowned at him but then gave in, his fingers quickly brushing Renji's hand before he turned to strange trio.

"Fine, what do you need of me?" Senna looked relieved and grabbed Byakuya's hand into hers, making the man's eyes widen.

"Follow us, we'll explain on the way." Before Byakuya could spell out his objections he was being dragged into the nearest hallway, Ulquiorra following suit with a slight sway in his step. The blonde man gave Renji a quick smile before he ran after the others. The redhead stared after them for a while until he snapped out of it and entered the main hall alone, wondering what the hell was going on. He didn't have much time to ponder on that when he was already being ambushed from the sidelines by a huge mountain of a man.

"Hi Renji!" the man seemed to say in a very distinctively girly voice. Renji stared blankly at the man and cursed Kisuke for serving such strong punch when Orihime appeared from behind the man.

"Oh, hi Hime" Renji replied, suddenly glad he wasn't hearing things after all, "how's the party?"

"Oh it's been great, we've had so much fun!" Orihime chirped happily as she clung onto the man towering over her, "The buffet was great, and the music is good too! Chad is a great dancer."

"So this is Chad, eh?" Renji eyed the tall youngster as he tried to make sense of the fact that he was apparently Orihime's boyfriend, "Orihime said she would bring someone along." The girl blushed slightly but calmed down as Chad wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

"Where's Byakuya?" she asked noticing Renji was alone.

"He had some urgent…stuff to deal with" the redhead uttered, not being sure himself.

"Oh, right" Orihime said, glancing at Chad, "but isn't the concert about to start?"

"I'm sure he'll join us when he's done. But let's get going, I don't wanna miss this" Renji said and coaxed the pair towards the stage where people were already gathering. They spotted Shuuhei and Kensei standing in the sidelines, the silver-haired was wearing a rare smile on his face as Shuuhei murmured something to him over his glass of champagne. Uryuu was currently being harassed Yoruichi, the young man's face was flushed as the woman wrapped her arms around his neck and stroked his face. _Talking about getting hot under the collar, _Renji sniggered mentally.

He could see a glimpse of the mayor himself in the side of the stage, exchanging final words with Tia, who was wearing such a daring dress Renji wasn't sure how long the members of the audience would last, especially the elderly gentlemen. Renji saw Kaien and Ichigo dash into the hall and make a beeline straight to Shuuhei, and Ichigo quickly stole the journalist to the side, earning an austere look from Kensei. Kaien stayed behind and seemed to explain things to the police sergeant, though he didn't look any happier. Their conversation fell short as Kuukaku made her way to them through the crowd and nearly fell on her face in her high heels. Kaien made a move to grab her but Kensei was faster and caught the woman in his arms.

For a second Renji was sure the fiercely independent woman would smack him across the face but apparently all the free champagne had gone to her head since she merely smiled at Kensei and patted him on the cheek. Kaien looked shocked and caught Renji's eye across the hall, signaling 'what the fuck?' to him by flailing his hands. The redhead spread out his own hands and tapped his temples meaningfully. Kaien made a compliant face and turned back to his sister who was now leaning heavily on Kensei as she took off her shoes. Renji walked to them just as Kuukaku was cursing her choice of footwear and the whole party in general.

"I hate these shoes, they make my feet look all gangly and weird" she moaned to Kaien who had been handed the insulting pieces of footwear.

"You look just fine" her brother sighed as he tried to think what to do with the shoes, "Kuu, you can't walk around without shoes, come on…"

"I'm not wearing them anymore!" the woman bellowed and pushed Kaien back, "Just get rid of them, I don't wanna see them anymore!" They were now receiving some odd looks from the other guests as Kuukaku continued her antics and Renji was considering dragging her out before she caused anymore ruckus when Kensei stepped in and placed his hand on the woman's shoulder, grabbing her attention.

"Calm down miss Shiba, I'll find you some proper shoes" he said in a calm, authoritative voice that promised to make things happen. Apparently it worked since Kuukaku quieted down and nodded slowly.

"Thanks" she murmured and leaned against Kensei again. Kaien looked so stunned Renji wasn't even sure he was breathing anymore as Kensei steered Kuukaku to sit in the nearby alcove and disappeared into the crowd after promising to come back soon.

"Is he a wizard or something? How did he do that?" Kaien finally hissed to Renji as the lights in the hall went down.

"Maybe he is, that would explain how no one has killed off Shuuhei" the redhead replied just as the spotlights light up the stage. A low, almost guttural sound of the bass echoed through the marble hall, making Renji's insides tremble to the sound. It was soon accompanied by the shrill electric note from the guitar as the spotlights focused on the two people standing on the stage. Renji had seen Tia and Grimmjow perform countless times before, ever since they started practicing in their high school's music room and went on to play in the dingiest of clubs and bars, and slowly make their way into bigger stages and concerts. They were actually quite successful and held a near cult-like reputation in the underground circles but especially lately they had been featured more and more in the radio and mainstream media, but it wasn't still enough to provide them fully. Plus Grimmjow loved his record store too much to just give it up, and Tia had her night job as the discjockey in the local radio station to keep her grounded.

But no matter how many times Renji saw them play and how well he knew them, he was always blown away just how different they looked while on stage with their instruments hanging around their necks and microphones in front of them. They were so in their element and looked so serene and happy it was almost arrogant, in the way that rockstars were. Even if they didn't always get along in real live, on stage their chemistries clicked perfectly, every tune was just right, every move they made complimented the other, it almost looked as if they were just playing for each other and the audience members just happened to be lucky enough to witness it.

Tia looked at their audience, her blue eyes shadowed by her messy fringe as her fingers stroked a chord from the guitar.

"Good evening, ladies and gentlemen" she said with that deep, soft voice of hers that was made ever the more sensual by the soft booming of the speakers, "we're here to play a few songs for you, hope you enjoy." She drew her head back just as Grimmjow started to strum out a strong, vivid bass line that again made Renji's stomach flip. Tia's guitar joined in with a high, almost wailing sound that quickly started to play out a quick melody that made the crowd sway along to the rhythm. After the short intro Tia leaned in closer to the microphone and started to sing with her soft alto voice that was velvet pouring out from the speakers.

The lyrics weren't that deep or ground-breakingly beautiful, but everything Tia sang about sounded so captivating you couldn't help but to listen mesmerized. Renji had once asked them who wrote the lyrics and to his surprise, most of them were by Grimmjow. The blunette refused to tell him anything about his creative process however, so he didn't ask any further questions. Right now Grimmjow's head was hanging low, his eyes fixed on his bass guitar as his fingers slid on the strings, in his white dress shirt and black slacks he looked like a 1920s jazz musician who had stepped into a rock 'n roll concert. Renji could see his trademark smirk was still glued to his face and knew that the man was completely aware of the effect he had on the audience, both with his music and with his looks. Renji threw a sideways glance at the crowd and saw more than one woman staring at Grimmjow with pure lust in their eyes. _He's lucky if he gets out of here in one piece, _Renji thought and chuckled, that would be Grimmjow's element if anything.

Beside him Kaien was nodding his head to the rhythm, a stupendous smile gracing his features. His eyes were closed as he swayed gently to the music, he almost seemed to be drinking in the sounds. Renji smirked at the sight at first but then figured they might never hear their friends play in such an amazing venue ever again and it was a very important night for them as well. So he wrapped his arm around Kaien's shoulders and started to sway with him, and soon they were both singing along to Tia, who gave them a quick smile as she played her first solo of the evening.

"Is there anything sexier than a woman playing a guitar?" Kaien asked Renji as Tia shredded a metallic sound from her instrument and earned a stunning smile from Grimmjow who was obviously thinking the same thing as Kaien. Renji merely laughed and now noticed that Ichigo and Shuuhei had come back, the young journalist looked around the hall obviously looking for Kensei. Kaien noticed them too and gestured them to come closer, quickly grabbing Ichigo to his side. Shuuhei skirted to Renji, his eyebrows raised in a silent question.

"He went looking for shoes for Kuukaku" Renji informed the young man who understandably looked doubtful, "long story, enjoy the show for now." Shuuhei shrugged and moved his eyes to the stage, where Tia and Grimmjow had seamlessly moved on to another song, this time a one with a slightly smoother and slower melody but still the same unstoppable strong rhythm driving it on.

"Where's Byakuya?" Shuuhei asked Renji as he nudged his hips to the beat. Renji just shrugged, though he looked over his shoulder as if to see whether the man had already come back. He couldn't see anything past the crowd and again his curiosity peaked, almost making him go look for the man but discarded the idea quickly, he'd be back in time. _Have a little faith, will you? _Renji scolded himself as he turned back to the stage just in time to see Grimmjow and Tia play back to back, near identical smirks on their faces as they sang out the chorus of the song.

Tia's soft alto voice was a perfect contrast for Grimmjow's raspy baritone, which made every word he sang out sound either threatening or seductive, depending on the song. Renji could still remember their surprise when they had heard him sing the first time, they hadn't expected him to be an actually good singer, they had thought he'd be one of those rock 'n roll singers who just made it through with sheer attitude and drive but Grimmjow knew what he was doing. He never told them when he had learned to sing like that, they had teased him about getting lessons but dropped the issue soon enough. Either way, it was much better than they had expected him to be.

* * *

><p>Byakuya was just making his way back to the main hall after having settled a very curious incident with some quick cash and a phone call when he heard some light rustling from behind him. He stopped on his tracks, his hands in front of him as he fixed his sleeves. As he expected, he heard the chaffing of fabric as the person behind him shifted their weight from one foot to another before saying anything.<p>

"I thought I'd see you here tonight, Byakuya." Byakuya froze, his mind suddenly shifting to a whole different gear as he recognized that eerily soft voice. He turned sideways to the speaker, his eyes stripped from any emotion.

"I wish I could say the same to you, Aizen" he said in a detached voice as he eyed the tall man standing ten feet away from him. Aizen Sousuke smiled at him softly as he straightened his tie, his suit immaculate as always and his whole demeanor spelled control. Few men would've been so relaxed in Byakuya's presence when he was like this but Aizen was the only one who could also ignore all of his telltale signs of an upcoming storm.

"My, why so cold Byakuya?" Aizen asked as he took a small step closer, making Byakuya's hand clench into a fist, "We're both men in the same business, surely we can act civil in such a social gathering such as this." Byakuya's jaw clenched slightly as the man drew closer, his eyes following Aizen's every move and gesture. He more sensed than heard another person moving behind him and resisted the urge to turn around to look because he knew it was most likely one of Aizen's minions, probably Ichimaru. He could feel the man's infuriating smirk on his skin.

"If there is nothing specific you wanted Aizen, I am waited in the main hall" Byakuya said, every word dropping from his lips like a shard of ice, "so if you may, I must take my leave of you."

"Oh by all means, dear Byakuya", Aizen replied with an amused tone, "but before that, there was just one little thing." Byakuya could now hear someone moving right behind his back and flexed his hand, trying to remember which leg he should lean back on if he wanted to throw his might-be attacker over his head. It had been far too long since his last session with his old sensei.

"You might recall the visit Gin paid to you a while back, don't you?" Byakuya didn't answer, he merely stared at Aizen as the man took another step closer, now so close he could easily reach out to touch him.

"You see, at the time it seemed that you gave Gin the impression you were willing to cooperate with my plans" Aizen continued and he was now getting too close for comfort. Byakuya struggled to keep his breathing steady as he felt he was being circled by vultures.

"But apparently, instead you decided to inform the old man Shiba himself of my intentions and by that you managed to make my life little more complicated than I'd like it to be. Do you see my problem, Byakuya?" _For God's sakes, he's just a human being like anyone else, _Byakuya scolded himself as he felt his pulse starting to race. It was ridiculous to think a man with such a soft, kind voice and gentle features could cause such absolute terror with just a few simple words. Maybe it was because his eyes were completely devoid of any warmth or emotion, the brown cold orbs were eyeing Byakuya like he was a particularly insulting piece of meat on a slab.

Aizen raised his hand to brush Byakuya's hair and the younger man wasn't sure whether to slap his hand off or just stay put to prove he wasn't intimated by such antics. As the man's fingers brushed over his ear Byakuya grabbed Aizen's wrist, effectively stopping him but he had the ugly feeling it was only because Aizen was letting him.

"What do you want Aizen, I haven't heard an actual request from you, just meaningless babbling so far" he snapped at the man, knowing as soon as the words dropped from his mouth that he might regret this very soon. Aizen's smile twitched slightly and suddenly his hand was grabbing onto Byakuya's hair, twisting his head back painfully hard. Somehow Byakuya managed to bite his lip so he didn't moan in pain, staring quietly into Aizen's dead eyes. That taunting smile never left his face as he looked down at Byakuya, almost laughing now.

"I apologise, I didn't know you were so anxious to hear my new proposal" he whispered to Byakuya, every word still pronounced in that soft tone that veiled the actual ruthlessness under it, "I want to you correct your little mishap with the Shibas, or I'm afraid I have to use more drastic measures to get what I want. Is that clear enough for you, Byakuya?" Byakuya drew in a slow breath through his nose as he tried to yank his head free but only managed to tighten Aizen's grip, sending a twang of pain through his scalp.

"Boss, someone's coming." Byakuya recognized the voice being Ichimaru, as he had guessed, and then as quick as Aizen had grabbed him he let go and stepped back, dusting the front of his suit.

"Gin here will be observing your progress, just to make sure you have understood me correctly this time" Aizen noted to Byakuya who was still struggling to keep up his appearances and glared at him with his brows furrowed together.

"But I must now take my leave off you, it has been charming" Aizen said before he waltzed past Byakuya and soon he was gone, along with his accomplice. Byakuya stayed still and waited for their footsteps to die away and just as he was about to finally exhale, he heard Aizen's voice from the corridor and his blood ran cold.

"Ah, good evening, sir. Renji Abarai, I presume? I have heard so much good things about you…"

* * *

><p>Toushiro glanced at the eerie numbers of his radio alarm clock on his nightstand. It was already past midnight, but he couldn't sleep. He hadn't left his room the whole day, sealing himself inside with his headphones on and music blasting to his ears so he wouldn't hear Momo or Rangiku, or worse, Rangiku leaving to that party with that man. Toushiro bundled his sheets into his fist from the sheer thought and let out a strangled noise from his throat as he punched his pillow. <em>How can she be that stupid? <em>he hissed mentally as he pushed himself into a sitting position, _she never learns anything! _

Toushiro exhaled heavily to calm his nerves down, not wanting Momo hear his antics. He stared at his door in the dark room, the lights had been switched off about an hour ago as Momo had finally given up on waiting up on him to come out of his room. He felt bad for her, she hadn't done anything but Toushiro knew she would've tried to talk it all over with him and he was just too damn pissed off for that at the moment. Toushiro sighed and lopped back onto his bed, batting his eyes as his sight settled into the darkness. He realized how hungry he was, he hadn't left his room all day so he hadn't eaten anything either. His stomach churned and he pressed his hand to it, some of Rangiku's cooking would've been really nice right now.

_I wonder how long she'll last this time, _Toushiro thought grimly as he glared at the wall, only seeing Rangiku's laughing face as she had come to the apartment dragging that man with her. How many times had Toushiro seen it happen before, Rangiku having all her hopes up for some guy who seemed so perfect, so nice, so kind, only to have her dreams and expectations crushed harder every time it happened. Rangiku probably thought he was always so angry because he thought she was stupid but it wasn't that. He was angry because every time he saw her cry, it felt like the man was ripping his heart out too. And he couldn't deal with that so many times, he had managed this far by getting angry instead of sad, forcing the burning tears back with sheer rage. It wasn't only trying to protect his friend, it was also trying to protect himself.

There was only so much pain and heartache a person could take, especially if he hadn't done anything to deserve it. _I've seen enough messed up relationships to last a life time, she can thank herself when I end up lonely and bitter old man in a house filled with cats. Servers her right, always hassling my for the lack of girls I bring home. _To be frank, Toushiro was sure that if he was ever to bring a girl home from somewhere, Rangiku would most likely claw out her eyes before the poor thing had said a word.

Toushiro smiled faintly at the thought, it was strange how Rangiku could sometimes act as their mother figure though most of the time it was she who needed the most looking after. But she could rally up if need be, but lately Toushiro and Momo had learned to keep their problems to themselves if they thought Rangiku wasn't in the shape to do anything, it would just increase her guilt for not being fit to do anything.

_It's all just fucked up, _Toushiro thought as he threw his legs off the bed, the floor felt cold under his feet. He got up with one nimble movement and stretched his arms over his head, groaning quietly as his muscles popped. He patted to his window and looked out from between the curtains, there was no one around in their street at this time of night. Toushiro's stomach gurgled again and his head suddenly felt light from the lack of nutrition. With some hesitation he walked to his door and carefully pushed it open, trying to make as little noise as possible. The apartment was dark but he could make out the outlines of the furniture and slowly sneaked into the kitchen.

The fridge was disappointingly empty, the flickering light illuminated a packet of butter, some dried cheese and a jar of mayonnaise that loomed in the shelves mocking Toushiro's hungry state. He closed the fridge and leaned his hand against it, tapping his fingers on its white surface as he thought about his next possible move. His hunger hadn't gone anywhere, but trying to cook something now would only cause a lot of noise and probably wake Momo up so it really wasn't a viable option. _I guess the cornershop is still open, I could get something from there. _His stomach growled again as if approving the idea and Toushiro snuck back into his room, quickly changing into his jeans and hoodie and grabbing his wallet and keys with him. Mere minute later he was out the door, slowly pressing it shut after him to avoid any extra noise.

The streets were pretty much deserted as Toushiro made his way to the cornershop, the shop was owned by a somewhat passive aggressive young woman who always stared at Toushiro as he did his shopping, ready to pounce on him the second he did something remotely suspicious. The little bell over the door rang as he entered the shop and he immediately earned a harsh glare from the woman behind the counter, her eyes narrowing behind her glasses as Toushiro walked in between the aisles. He picked up some milk, cereals and other easy to eat stuff on his arm as he went around the small shop, picking up few chocolate bars just before the counter. The woman said nothing as she counted his groceries and put them in a plastic bag, the cash register peeped as the price was added up.

"That'll be ten seventy" the woman told Toushiro who was already holding a crumbled twenty in his hand. The woman gave him another stern look as she smoothed the note before putting it to the register and giving him his change. Toushiro picked his groceries and left with a quiet nod to the woman. As he walked out of the shop he fished out one of the candy bars and opened the wrapper with his teeth. The chocolate stained his lips as he munched on the sugary snack, his initial hunger slowly easing up.

Toushiro didn't pay much attention on his surroundings as he crumbled the wrapper in his hand and threw it in a nearby thrash can. He hadn't even noticed the tall man who was walking towards him, his steps swaying under him as he tottered along the road. Toushiro ignored him and pulled his shoulders up as the man staggered past him, he smelled of booze and cigarettes. Suddenly the man almost fell and stumbled upon Toushiro, but the young man stepped aside and had his arm grabbed by the man, he was much lighter than Toushiro had suspected from a man his size.

"You okay there?" he asked with a tone of disinterest as the man regained his balance and straightened himself up, he was almost two feet taller than Toushiro. Now he could see the man's eyes, his pupils were widened so that his eyes were almost black. His clothes were torn and dirty and despite the cold he was sweating. He turned his black eyes to Toushiro, though the young man was sure the man had no idea where he was or who he was. His face split into a wide toothy grin, his yellowy huge teeth looked half rotten and didn't make him look one bit more friendlily. A rumbling laughter rose from the man's chest as he stared at Toushiro, still leaning on him with his other hand.

"You're a pretty one, aren't ya" the man slurred at him, making Toushiro's eyes widen as the man leaned in closer so that he could feel his hot breath on his face. Toushiro quickly bounced back and he answered to the man's words with a cold stare, his turquoise eyes like two shards of ice.

"Get off" he said quietly, taking a step back to create distance between him and this strange junkie. He didn't like the way the man was eating him up with his eyes. It felt like something greasy was crawling on his skin, making him feel filthy and wrong. The man's grip on his shoulder only tightened as he tried to back off, his long nails biting into Toushiro's skin through the thick fabric of his hoodie.

"Feisty, good" the man cackled as he reached his free hand to touch Toushiro's white hair, his long fingers sliding through the spikes. Toushiro closed his eyes for a second and tried to find his place of calm like his grandmother had taught him. It helped to calm down his quick temper and focus, slowly making everything little sharper and easier to handle. As he opened his eyes the man had almost doubled over so that their faces were on level with each other, and he had shuffled little closer still.

Toushiro didn't even think as he kneed the man in the groin, earning a frozen expression from him as the pain slowly registered in his brain. His grip on Toushiro loosened and he staggered backwards, his hands pressing on his assaulted body part. Toushiro didn't look back as he started to run away from the man, his grocery bag hitting his leg with each step he took and he almost feared it would break under the pressure. He didn't stop until he made it to his front door, his hand fumbling for his keys already when he turned to the right street. The keys slipped from his fingers and onto the street, making him stop to pick them up as he hissed out curses under his breath. He noticed his hand was shaking as he grabbed the keys from the cold pavement and quickly found the right one from the ring.

_Breathe, _he told himself as he put the key into the lock and slipped inside, this time slamming the door shut behind him. He stayed there for a minute, listening for footsteps that didn't come. As he was finally sure the man hadn't followed him, he exhaled heavily and pushed himself from the door, turning around to walk into the kitchen just as the lights were suddenly switched on. Momo was standing at her door, wearing her teddybear pyjamas, her eyes slightly splaying from sleep.

"Shiro?" she mumbled as she rubbed her face, "where were you?"

"Ah, I, I was just" Toushiro started and looked at the bag of groceries he was still gripping into, the thin plastic handle was biting into his skin.

"You were hungry?" Momo asked as she stepped closer, only now noticing how Toushiro was still shaking and his hair was plastered to his forehead from sweat, "Shiro?" The young man shrugged and scratched his head, he didn't really know what to say.

"Yeah, there was no food so I went to the shops and, there was some guy" he muttered, trying to make it sound like nothing. But Momo knew him better than that. She walked over to him and gently pried the grocery bag from his fingers.

"It's okay Shiro, you're safe now" she whispered and caressed his cheek with her hand, "I'll go make us some tea, okay?"

"Yeah, thanks" Toushiro replied in a quiet voice as Momo smiled at him before walking to the kitchen, "I'll…I'll go take a shower."

"Okay Shiro, go ahead."

Toushiro walked the bathroom, immediately stripping from his clothes so fast he almost tore them off, throwing them into the laundry basket as if they were infected. He stepped under the cold shower, the icy water making him hiss until it slowly warmed up to almost scolding heat. _Fucking…_he thought as he scrubbed his skin with his nails, tugging on his hair almost painfully as he washed it. Part of him wanted to tear out the offending strands of hair, always getting him into trouble and earning him much unwanted attention. He'd much rather just blend into the crowd than stand out like a sore thump, he was almost certain if his hair had been brown or black and his eyes just normal grey or green the man would've just left him alone. _Fucking…_Toushiro cursed again as he leaned his hands on the shower wall, his eyes screwed shut so the soap wouldn't get in them. If he could wash the stark colour of his eyes away, he probably would've. But things didn't work that way, did they now?

When he got to the kitchen, his tea was already waiting for him in his usual cup on the table. Momo was making something on the stove, something that smelled nice. She looked over her shoulder as she heard Toushiro's patting footsteps and smiled again.

"Sit down, I'm trying to make eggs" she said and turned back to her cooking. Toushiro said nothing, just slumped down to a chair and wrapped his fingers around the hot cup. The spoon clinked against the porcelain as he stirred in some sugar and milk.

"You wanna talk about it?" Toushiro glanced at Momo's slender back, her slim shoulders and black hair that cascaded down her neck.

"No."

"Okay" Momo replied as she poured the scrambled eggs on a plate.

"Thanks" Toushiro said as Momo laid the plate in front of him, sitting down on the opposite side of the table. Momo chattered about nothing as Toushiro ate, filling in the silence with her everyday nonsense. Normally Toushiro would've gotten annoyed but this time he was grateful that he had something to drown out the noises in his head. When he was finished Momo was quick to grab his plate and put it in the sink.

"Momo, I…" Toushiro started again, making her turn around and give him that wide-eyed, innocent look of hers she wore so well.

"What, Shiro?" The young man opened his mouth to say something but words failed him.

"Nothing, just…Go to sleep." Momo said nothing, she just walked over to him and gently stroked his still damp hair and gave him a light kiss on his cheek.

"Goodnight Toushiro."

"Night." Toushiro waited a good few minutes after Momo had closed her door before he stood up from the table. For a second he almost felt like throwing his cup into the wall but held back, not wanting to disturb Momo any more than he already had. Feeling no more tired than before, he went back to bed, only to stare at the ceiling of his room until sleep finally forced itself upon him in the wee hours of the next morning. He didn't feel any better when he woke up, his dreams of running had exhausted more than staying up all night would've done. Toushiro noticed he had kicked off his duvet and sheets, even his pillow had been thrown to the floor. _I probably thought it was something else, _he mused as he turned to his side, curling into a fetal position and trying to forget.


	26. Chapter 26

_**Long, long break...Sorry guys. Also, I got my first ever negative review, on this story! And thanks to it, I realize I have butchered almost every single character :D As for how I've managed to do it, it's very easy when you just write whatever you want and don't really care. This is an AU. I need to put that into the description from now on. But yeah, as this is just for my own amusement and playing around with the characters with little if any purpose or plot I don't really mind. Here I just pour all the stuff I want to see the characters do, focusing on the relationships and interactions than the actual plot development (as you may have noticed, going on the 26****th**** chapter already…) Don't have to like it (or even read it, that's what I do with stories I don't like), or the pairings, but it's just for fun. Also, there is lots of Tarantinoing (aka. talking about something nothing to do with the rest of the story but it somehow funny and quirky, nowadays mostly used to show off one's writing style) in this story, as you've probably noticed. Not gonna win any prizes with this nonsense anyway so might as well relax and just do something for fun.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 26. When the night is long<strong>

Ichigo groaned quietly as he leaned his head into his hands. The waiters were sweeping the dance floor and collecting abandoned champagne glasses from every possible flat surface. Next to him Kaien was hiccupping every now and then, his whole body jerking each time. Kensei had insisted Shuuhei shouldn't stay after most of the guests had left so they had gone as the concert had ended in seemingly endless rounds of applause. Ichigo's hands still felt numb from all the clapping. The artists themselves had disappeared backstage to enjoy the perks of the job, meaning free alcohol and food. Apparently Grimmjow had ordered six bottles of whiskey, just for himself. Ichigo wouldn't want to be the person carrying him home after that.

Ichigo turned his head as he heard the sound of high heels clicking across the marble floor. Senna was coming towards him, looking tired and in the later stage of being drunk, just like Ichigo figured he was looking.

"Hi" she sighed as she came to Ichigo and he scooted over to make room for her on the small divan he was sitting on, pushing Kaien to the side. The man mumbled something and almost fell to the floor, only to have Ichigo drag him back by the collar of his jacket.

"How are you feeling?" Ichigo asked Senna, whose eyes were drooping shut.

"I dunno" she mumbled, rubbing her face, "too drunk."

"Same here" Ichigo replied, glancing at Kaien who was now leaning heavily against him, "I heard you got into a fight." Senna screwed her eyes shut.

"I did, didn't I?" she said, and then laughed, "oh God, I punched Byakuya's sister, can you believe that?"

"Not really" Ichigo chuckled, wrapping his arm around Senna's shoulders and squeezing her lightly, "I didn't know you were such a badass."

"Me neither" the girl replied, leaning her head on Ichigo's shoulder, "this night has been fucking crazy."

"Yeah."

"I mean, would you have believed if I had told you yesterday that I would hit some rich girl?"

"How did you get out of that anyway?"

"I guess Byakuya just made it rain, seems to have worked since I'm not in jail. Yet." Another set of footsteps came their way and the youngsters made an effort to turn and look. Renji, whose red hair was ruffled and flowed down his shoulder, his suit jacket gone along with his bowtie, was walking towards them. His feet seemed to betray him as he wandered around the dance floor before finally almost crashing to the floor at their feet.

"Hi there" he greeted his friends with a huge stupid smile on his face. Ichigo spotted an almost empty whiskey bottle in Renji's hand and sighed.

"You drank all that?" Renji frowned and then looked down at the bottle he was still clutching into.

"Oh yeah" he said, moving his splaying eyes back to Ichigo, "yes."

"Oh for God's sake" the young man groaned as Renji offered the bottle to Senna.

"No thanks, I've had enough already." Renji gave her an exaggerated wink and snorted, almost falling backwards.

"What?" Senna asked laughingly. Renji struggled back up, grabbing Senna's knee with his free hand. He gestured for the girl to lean closer and then whispered something into her ear. Senna snapped back up, her neck and face turning red. Ichigo frowned, nudging Senna on her shoulder.

"What, what is it?" Senna shook her head and shook Ichigo's hand off, jumping up from the divan and half-running across the hall to the nearest exit.

"Hey, Senna, where are you…" Ichigo didn't get to finish his sentence when Kaien jerked his collar, almost choking the young man.

"Shhhh" the man hissed at him, "don't shout." Ichigo wrenched the man's hands off and stood up, jumping over Renji and running after Senna, almost bumping to Rangiku on the way.

"Sorry" he mumbled quickly and continued running, earning a curious look from the woman. Rangiku spotted Kaien and Renji draped across the divan and the floor and walked over to them. Unlike everyone else, she looked sober and as radiant as she had upon arrival. Renji had screwed his whiskey bottle open and was patting its bottom to get the last drops into his mouth, Kaien was slowly sliding to the floor.

"Hi Ran" the redhead said smilingly as the woman stood next to him, wrapping his arms around her legs. Rangiku laughed softly and stroked Renji's messy hair in an almost motherly fashion.

"Had a long night, huh?" Renji nodded, pressing his cheek against Rangiku's thigh. Kaien fought to open his eyes and waved his hand slowly at the sight of Rangiku.

"Hey" he said groggily, making Rangiku frown in a concerned way.

"You don't look too good" she said, still raking her fingers through Renji's hair.

"I don't feel too good" the man replied, pressing his hand to his stomach and breathing slowly and heavily. Rangiku shook her head, her long blond hair flowing down her shoulders.

"Let's get you both home, okay?" she said, leaning down to grab Renji by the arm and pulling him to his feet.

"I've got to find Byakuya first" Renji protested as he tried to find his feet.

"I'm sure he'll find you tomorrow, baby" Rangiku comforted him as she reached for Kaien, dragging the man up by force. Just as she was struggling to balance the two grown men, yet another late partyer stumbled into the hall. Grimmjow leaned heavily against the doorframe, his shirt was clumsily buttoned and his tie was gone. He tried to focus his eyes on the three people trying to walk out of the hall and slowly strolled towards them.

"Hi Grimmy" Renji greeted his roommate, reaching his arm to the man. Grimmjow crashed into Renji, almost making them all fall to the floor.

"Grimmjow, watch it!" Rangiku snapped, flicking her hair from her eyes and grabbing tighter onto Kaien's waist, making the man almost retch.

"Have you seen Ichigo?" Grimmjow asked Renji as they stumbled forward.

"Yeah, he was just here now…He ran after that little girl though" Renji said, trying to point at the direction the two had gone off. Grimmjow's expression darkened and he pushed himself free of Renji's grasp, tottering to the direction the man had pointed to.

"Where is he going?" Rangiku asked, watching the man almost walk into a waiter on his way to the exit.

"After a girl" the redhead said, leaning back against Rangiku, "he's gone soft."

"A-ha" Rangiku uttered, hoisting Kaien back up as the man was constantly trying to slip down, "well, good for him. Let's get going you two." Rangiku managed to drag the men out of the hall just as Kisuke wandered in, standing alone in the large room. He gazed around the space which had just an hour ago been shot full of people celebrating like it was their last day on Earth, but now it was eerily quiet.

"Huh" Kisuke hummed and then spotted an almost full glass of champagne on a side table. He made a beeline to it and tasted the slightly stale drink, deciding it was still good enough for a night cap.

"Well, it was fun while it lasted" he announced to the empty room, earning a weird look from a passing waiter. Kisuke turned on his heel and tried to remember the route to his own room, humming out a song the band had played as their encore. _Quite a catchy tune, that one._

* * *

><p>A loud laughter sounded along the corridors near the improvised backstage, joined by the clinking of glasses and even more laughter. Yoruichi, Tia and Kuukaku were helping themselves to the leftover champagne bottles and the whiskey stolen from Grimmjow and were getting louder by every drink. Yoruichi leaned back in her chair, her high heels had been kicked to the corner half an hour ago.<p>

"Oh man, I've missed this" she laughed, pushing her hair away from her eyes, "we need to have more girls' nights." Tia smiled as Kuukaku poured them all more champagne.

"Yeah, who needs guys anyway? They just drink all the booze and ruin everything with their dicks" Kuukaku noted, making the two other women burst into laughter again, "what, they do!" Tia wrapped her arm around Kuukaku's neck and kissed her on the cheek, earning a choking noise from Yoruichi.

"Ugh, disgusting" the woman remarked, making faces at the two, "all this lovey-dovey stuff makes me want to throw up."

"Well excuse us, you slut" Kuukaku said back, over-pronouncing the last word to effect. Yoruichi glanced down at her tiny dress and shrugged, prompting another string of giggles.

"I can't help it" Yoruichi managed to utter and took a drink of her champagne, "I'm just gifted in that area."

"I'm not sure if gifted is the correct term for it" Tia put in, sipping on her own drink.

"Well, it's certainly not a curse either, I can tell you that" Yoruichi replied, waving her glass in the air. Kuukaku glanced down at her breasts that had been squeezed into her tight party dress that was making breathing slightly difficult.

"I would, especially when it comes to dresses like this" she said, tugging on the neckline of her dress, "where do you find those dresses Yoruichi? Oh no wait, you're spilling out too so I guess that's the point."

"I'll look like a Playboy- bunny no matter what I wear so might as well have fun with it" the woman said, glancing at Tia who was just drinking quietly, "who do you do it, your boobs are even bigger than mine." The blonde raised an eyebrow at Yoruichi as if the whole discussion was well beneath her.

"Not all of us want to look like walking and talking blow-up dolls, physically accurate or not" she quipped, making Kuukaku choke on her champagne, "but it seems to suit you somehow." Yoruichi just laughed and snapped her fingers in the air.

"Oh, burn! But hey, someone needs to do it, and my body, my rules. You can look as long as you don't start grabbing." Yoruichi poured some more champagne to her glass before continuing.

"Besides, there are so many gay guys in my circle of friends it wouldn't really matter if I wore no clothes at all, cold shoulders all around anyway. It's kinda depressing."

"What can you do, they're just not into your…gifts" Tia smiled into her glass as Kuukaku handed her a shot of whiskey.

"Unfair" Yoruichi pouted her mouth receiving her own shot, "on three?" The women raised their glasses as Yoruichi counted.

"Okay, one, two, three!" There was a short silence followed by loud gags and puffs as the whiskey burned down their throats, Kuukaku trying to wash the bitter taste from her mouth with champagne.

"God, how can he drink this stuff like water?" she asked as she wiped her mouth on the hem of her dress.

"He's an ass, they can do stuff like that" Yoruichi explained helpfully.

"He doesn't really like it, he just drinks it because it's manly and beer makes him burp all the time" Tia corrected, causing another laughter eruption in the small room.

"Oh no, I wonder when someone is going to throw us out" Yoruichi said, reaching her neck to catch a glimpse at the door, "we've been here quite a while."

"Yeah, where are all the others?" Kuukaku asked, trying to get up from the floor but she was still wearing her high heels which made her fall back on her ass. Tia shook her head and helped her girlfriend back to her feet, stroking her hair in passing.

"I'll go see, you two just stay put" she said to her friends as she walked into the hallway. Kuukaku glanced at the now nearly empty bottle of whiskey and grimaced, putting it down to the floor.

"Thank God I don't have anything to do tomorrow, I predict an epic hangover" Yoruichi announced, pressing her hand on her head.

"Can't handle your liquor anymore, granny?" Kuukaku smirked, though she was desperately trying to control her gag reflex that was trying to empty her stomach.

"Pfft, like you'll be feeling any better" Yoruichi snapped back, "I'll call you in the morning and then we'll see how fresh you're feeling." Kuukaku stuck her tongue out to Yoruichi just as Tia came back.

"The whole place looks quite empty, we'd best get going too" she told them, covering her mouth with her hand as she yawned. Yoruichi and Kuukaku gathered themselves and shuffled into the hallway after Tia.

"Can we get a taxi, I don't wanna walk" Kuukaku asked, reaching for Tia's hand to keep her upright. Tia smiled and pulled Kuukaku closer, kissing her forehead.

"Sure thing baby", she turned to look at Yoruichi over her shoulder, "you wanna sleep over Yoruichi?" The woman looked bit surprised but then nodded with a slight shrug.

"Yeah sure, why not. Collective hangover, what's better?" Tia laughed and steered Kuukaku forward. Yoruichi walked behind them, her high heels flung over her shoulder. _Well, it was nice while it lasted._

* * *

><p>The cold water spilled over Senna's face as she tried to drink straight from the tap in the women's room, but she didn't care. Her make-up was ruined at this point anyway and she'd only go home now, so why bother trying to touch up at this point. She caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror, frowning at the sight of her messy hair and smudged eyeliner, at least her dress was somewhat in place. Her feet were swollen and her shoes felt too small, which would've made walking difficult if she wasn't this drunk. The champagne had snuck up on her, all the sudden causing her to almost spin out of control. She was grateful that she had had to look after Ulquiorra, who had been in an even worse state.<p>

She had left the gig early to walk Ulquiorra to the nearest toilet and hold his hair as he threw up. After that he had wanted to stay in the bathroom and sleep on the floor but Senna had managed to talk him out of it and called him a taxi to take him home, first making sure he had his keys with him. _Poor thing, alcohol does not suit him. Or at least the amount he had tonight, _Senna thought as she let her hair down, tousling the strands crackling with hairspray. She stopped as she suddenly heard footsteps going past the bathroom, holding her breath as if it made her presence less easy to detect. There was a quiet knock and she heard Ichigo's voice from behind the door.

"Senna, are you there? Is everything okay?" Senna closed her eyes and sighed, this was not the way she had wanted to tell Ichigo but she guessed it was as good a chance as she'd ever get.

"Yeah, just…just a minute."

"Okay." Senna breathed slowly before she opened the door and stepped out, Ichigo was standing in the hallway, looking worried and confused.

"Hey, why did you run away? Did Renji say something?" Senna bit her lower lip, knowing it made it look painfully obvious that she hadn't told Ichigo everything.

"Kinda, yeah…There's something I needed to tell you but I…Haven't really got the chance to." To her surprise, Ichigo shifted awkwardly in his place, his hand rubbing the back of his neck.

"Yeah, there was something I needed to tell you as well…But you go first, it seemed to bother you more." Senna almost wanted to demand to Ichigo tell his news first but obliged, feeling her knees wobble under her as she feared for his reaction.

"I…You know, last night, Grimmjow called me, and he…" Senna didn't get any further when Ichigo already interrupted her, flailing his arms.

"Whoa wait, Grimmjow called _you_? Why, how did he get your number?"

"I don't know, I figured Tia gave it to him or you, it wasn't me for sure" Senna said sharply, wanting to just spill everything out quickly before her courage betrayed her, "anyway, he called me, asked me to go to the movies with him…" This time Senna silenced Ichigo with a stern glare before he had the chance to express his confusion again, "and he came over to my place, we drank some wine to pass the time and then suddenly…" Senna inhaled shakily before the big finish, "he kissed me." Senna stared down at her shoes as she heard Ichigo gasp and then nothing.

"He did _what_?"

"He kissed me, Ichigo" Senna nearly lashed out, getting frustrated by Ichigo's stubbornness not to believe what she was saying, "and after that, we had sex." Senna finally looked at Ichigo who was staring at her with widened eyes filled with disbelief.

"So yeah, that's my news, I'm screwing Grimmjow. What did you want to tell me?" Ichigo waved his hand idly in the air, his brain still processing this new information.

"Just wait a minute…You and Grimmjow…" Ichigo seemed to finally realize what Senna had said and looked at her now with slight worry, a look not unlike the one Tia had given her earlier that night.

"Is it…serious? You know he's kind of a…"

"An asshole and a womanizer, I know yes" Senna uttered, "Tia made that very clear to me."

¨Tia knows? What did she say?" Ichigo knew Tia loved Senna like a little sister, and she also knew Grimmjow better than anyone else, including how big of a jerk the man could be, especially when it came to women. Ichigo wouldn't have been surprised if Tia had castrated Grimmjow the second she heard about him fooling around with Senna. The girl grimaced as she reminisced the talk Tia had given Grimmjow and her, and the tone of her voice that could've cut glass.

"She wasn't happy, I can tell you that. And she thought I was just being stupid, which I think I am. I don't know Ichigo, he…He seems different, like he actually cares for me." Ichigo nodded slowly, he had known Senna for years but this was the first time she looked like she had no idea what she was doing.

"Well, as long as you don't get hurt, I guess it's okay. Just bit of a surprise" Ichigo said calmly, managing a small smile to her, "and if he hurts you, just tell me and I'll sort him out."

"You and Tia both" Senna hummed, "but yeah, I guess I'll see how it goes…It's not like we're getting married or anything." Ichigo snorted, the idea of Grimmjow actually getting married to someone was ridiculous enough, much more so if the bride would be Senna. _But hell, who knows? Crazier things have happened. _

"Anyway, so that's me sorted, what about you?" Ichigo flinched, he had already managed to forget his own secret.

"Yeah, that…" he started clumsily, shifting his weight again, "well, it's kind of a longer story really, but I can tell you just the punchline if you want to." Senna folded her arms on her chest, tilting her head to one side as she noticed the wavering in Ichigo's voice.

"Okay then, just tell me what it is" she said with a softer tone, already bracing herself for the worst. Ichigo uttered a forced laughter and his eyes wandered around the hallway, looking anywhere but Senna.

"Well, as it happens, I have a half-brother" Ichigo blurted out, his eyes flashing to Senna just in time to see her jaw drop.

"Wh-what? A brother? How, how old is he?"

"About the same age as me, bit older" Ichigo said with a shrug, "and apparently he's in town." Senna had to take a step back so she could lean against the wall.

"Jesus, I thought my news was big" she breathed out, then looked at Ichigo who was finally looking back at her, "are you okay?"

"Yeah, I can't really do anything about it" Ichigo answered, "I talked about with Kaien already, it helped a bit…I guess I'm still bit out of it."

"I don't blame you, I'd be going nuts…Do you know anything about him, his name, where has he been all this time, what is he doing here now?" Ichigo sighed, stepping to stand beside Senna with his hands in his pockets.

"I first heard about it when I came home when Mom and Dad were fighting…Apparently she had somehow found out about him and Dad didn't want anything to do with him. After that I bumped into this man whose apparently his shrink or something, he thought I was him at first…So it seems we look alike."

"That's…Kinda creepy" Senna noted, arching an eyebrow at the mental image of two Ichigos, "so did he tell you something else?"

"Yeah, he's had a rough life…And now he's here, I don't know if he knows about me or Dad or anything…Guess I'll have to wait and see."

"Are you gonna go looking for him?" Ichigo pondered the suggestion, he had thought about it but he had no idea where to start. It had sounded like Shiro was the of elusive kind and he wasn't even sure whether he'd want to meet him.

"I'm not sure yet" he said, "we did ask Shuuhei if he could do some digging on him but he couldn't promise anything, most of that stuff is pretty confidential, patient files and criminal records, all that." Senna nodded, trying to wrap her mind around the whole thing.

"But you got his name though? Did the shrink tell you that?" Ichigo exhaled, running his hand through his hair. He was tired, confused and his intoxication was starting to wear off, making him feel heavy and clumsy.

"He's called Shiro. Short for Shirosaki."

"Shiro" Senna rolled the name over on her tongue, "doesn't sound too bad." Ichigo scoffed, draping his arm around Senna's shoulders.

"Anyway, I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier. Everything's been weird lately." Senna patted Ichigo's chest as she leaned her head on his shoulder.

"It's okay, I've been too wrapped in my own drama anyway. But hey, at least now we have something to talk about."

"Guess so" Ichigo chuckled as he pushed them off the wall and started to walk down the hallway, "but let's go home, I'll fall asleep any second."

"Okay Ichi" Senna murmured, wrapping her arm around Ichigo's waist. They leaned against each other as they trundled to the entrance hall. A mere minute later Grimmjow stumbled into the hallway, looking around frantically in the empty space.

"Fuck" he swore as continued his search.

* * *

><p>Byakuya threw ice cold water on his face, noticing how his hands were trembling slightly as he dried them on a paper towel. <em>Stupid, weak man, <em>he scolded himself as he pushed his damp hair away from his face. After the concert had ended he had separated from the others, wanting to be alone and think. Renji had insisted on him staying and celebrating with the others but he had been stern, despite the kicked puppy-look the redhead had given him. Byakuya knew he couldn't have enjoyed himself anyway, not when he knew he had already put Renji's life in danger. The mere thought made him sick to his stomach, or maybe it was all the champagne he had downed earlier that night to dull his senses.

He couldn't hear anyone moving around in the hallways anymore, the guests had probably already left. Byakuya glanced at his watch, it was already almost three in the morning. Time to go home and get to sleep, finally. He dreaded the next morning, not only because he was certain he'd have to spend half the day in bed but also because he'd have to face Renji and tell him it was over. He wasn't sure if it would even matter at this point but it was the least he could he could do. The sound of Aizen's voice saying Renji's name made Byakuya's skin crawl with fear and disgust, he should've seen this coming. Of course that twisted, sick man would go after the one thing that Byakuya cared for with his body and soul, the one thing that was fully his own and no one else's. That one personal thing he had in his life and Aizen was aiming for it, knowing it would bring Byakuya to his knees.

_Stupid, weak man, _Byakuya repeated as he exited the bathroom, trying to steady his hands as he straightened his tie. He hoped Renji had left with his friends, he didn't want to face him now. Byakuya knew he was still in such a state of intoxication he would give in to Renji's pleas of spending the night together, he would think of it as the last goodbye. But it would be too cruel, and he probably wouldn't be fit to leave early in the morning before Renji woke up. It was best to go home alone and shut the world out, getting used to the thought of being alone again. Byakuya felt his chest tighten as he walked down the hallway, the echo of his footsteps sounded eerie.

"Hey, Kuchiki? Is that you?" Byakuya frowned as he tried to recall from where he knew that voice. He turned around to see that skinny blonde man from earlier standing at the other of the hallway, sporting a large half-empty wine bottle in his hand. He flashed Byakuya a wide smile, revealing his straight white teeth that looked too big for his mouth.

"I would've thought you'd gone home already" Shinji said, dangling the wine bottle in the air, "where's your hubby gone off to?" Byakuya's jaw tightened at the mention of Renji and Shinji picked up on it instantly despite his drunken state.

"Oh, so I see" the man said with a low whistle, raising the wine bottle, "wanna drown your sorrows with me? Drinking alone is fun for only so long." Byakuya glared at Shinji, apparently to him the idea of drinking and spilling his secrets was detestable, especially with a man he barely knew. Shinji shrugged his slim shoulders to the look Byakuya gave him, he wasn't really that bothered.

"Well, good night to you then" he bid Byakuya as he started to walk back to his own office in the town hall, it would do for the night. He was too tired to walk home. Byakuya watched him walk off, a small part of him wondering how a man such as Shinji had managed to get himself into the heart of the politics of this city. Apparently he had some powerful allies who had his back, there was no other explanation. Byakuya patted his pockets for his cigarettes and matches, not caring for smoking regulations at this stage. He lighted up and then resumed his walk to the main exit, still frowning at the sight of his trembling hands.

* * *

><p><em>Yup, still going on with the Grimmjow&amp;Senna- pairing despite one person detesting it, sorry :D<em>


End file.
